Awakening, Histoires d'une Princesse et d'un Tacticien
by Ledrert
Summary: Quand trois Veilleurs rencontrèrent une mystérieuse figure qui deviendra leur meilleur allié... Quand leurs liens deviennent forts... L'histoire d'Awakening, en suivant la relation de la Princesse Lissa et du Tacticien Robin.
1. Chapitre 1 - La Rencontre

**La Rencontre**

Un jour comme un autre, en Ylisse. Il faisait beau, seuls quelques nuages parsemait le ciel bleu. C'était un temps idéal pour voyager, et le Leader des Veilleurs en avait profité. Même si le réveil avait été fait par son suivant, il avait été d'accord pour reprendre la route sous le beau temps que le début de journée annonçait.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis, afin de visiter les villes les plus proches, profitant de ces endroits pour loger, souvent à la demande de la cadette. Elle qui avait insisté afin qu'elle les accompagne, afin de forger son caractère. Les deux autres avaient acceptés, principalement à cause de son insistance.

« Hmmm, il fait tellement beau, et ces champs sont magnifiques... ! Nous ne pourrions pas nous arrêter un peu pour profiter ? » demandait une Lissa qui trouvait que ne profiter de ce beau temps que pour marcher était une grosse perte.

« Dame Lissa, nous nous devons de continuer notre chemin. Et je ne pourrais vous protégez si vous vagabondez dans ce champ.

\- Roh, Frédérick, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions nous faire attaquer comme ça alors que le terrain est dégagé ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se cachaient dans les hautes herbes à attendre à embusquer quelqu'un ! Vraiment, tu n'es pas drôle ! »

Lissa faisait quelques pas malgré tout dans le champ, incapable de se retenir de ne pas profiter.

« Mon rôle est de vous protéger, que deviendra-t-il du royaume si un drame arrivait ? Et Dame Emmelyn serait folle de chagrin.

\- Laisse-la faire un peu, Frédérick. La ville n'est plus très loin, en plus. Et je sais me défendre aussi, nous pourrons protéger Lissa à deux si jamais nous étions attaquer. »

Chrom décida de se rapprocher de Lissa, afin de soulager un poids, même léger, dans le cœur de son suivant. Sa jeune sœur, elle, se baladait légèrement dans le champ. Le prince souriait en la voyant. Lissa détestait qu'on l'appelle délicate, mais elle l'était vraiment, parfois. Cette scène en était la preuve.

« Quel beau temps, quel vent agréable ! C'est vraim-Hiiii ! ...Hein ? »

Pendant qu'elle gambadait lentement, elle avait remarqué une forme au sol et cela l'avait surprise. Mais elle s'était vite reprise, et son frère l'avait même rapidement rattrapé, regardant aussi ce qu'elle avait vu : le corps d'un homme aux cheveux blancs et à la tenue étrange.

« Il-Il est mort ? Non, il respire ! C-Chrom, nous devons faire quelque chose !

\- Que suggères-tu ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ! »

Mais la conversation fut écourtée : l'inconnu avait repris connaissance, et ouvrait ses yeux.

« Tu as repris tes esprits, à ce que je vois. » souriait l'homme aux cheveux bleus envers l'inconnu.

« S-Salut, toi... » saluait d'une voix légère une Lissa qui s'était légèrement baissée, riant légèrement, soudainement un peu embarrassée.

« Il est préférable de dormir dans un lit, si tu veux mon avis. »

Chrom présentait sa main pour permettre à l'inconnu de se relever. Ce dernier regardait les deux personnes qui lui était inconnu tour à tour, avant d'accepter cette main offerte gracieusement. Debout, le frère et la sœur purent remarquer qu'il avait la même taille que Chrom, et qu'il devait avoir à peu près le même âge. Le chef des Veilleurs souriait toujours aussi amicalement envers l'inconnu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demandait-il ?

« Euh... Oui, merci, Chrom.

\- Alors tu sais qui je suis ? »

L'inconnu gela sur place. La question de Chrom était pleine de bon sens. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait... Comment connaissait-il son nom ?

« Euh, non... C'est bizarre... Votre nom m'est venu comme ça...

\- C'est en effet très étrange... Comment t'appelles-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

L'inconnu ouvra puis ferma la bouche, et cligna des yeux. Rien ne venait. Ni nom, ni raison, ni... rien. C'était comme si son cerveau était enfermé dans des ténèbres. Le nom de Chrom lui est pourtant venu... Mais ce dernier ne le connaissait pas... Où avait-il entendu son nom ? Ce nom était la seule chose qui était sorti de ces ténèbres. L'inconnu posa une main sur sa tête, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te rappelles de ton nom, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, je... »

Chrom était surpris, Lissa aussi et se demandait s'il n'était pas amnésique. Une évidence que les deux autres avaient compris.

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous connaissez le nom de Chrom mais pas le vôtre ? »

Frédérick avait rejoint la fratrie peu après le réveil de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, et devenait de plus en plus suspicieux de ce dernier. Il avait vérifié, juste avant, que personne d'autre ne se trouvait autour... Mais pour lui, malgré les expressions que faisait ce jeune homme, il était certain qu'il mentait.

« C-C'est la vérité ! » répondait l'amnésique qui ne se sentait pas très bien à cause du ton pris par le chevalier.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il joue la comédie, Frédérick. Et dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons le laisser là, seul et désorienté ! Quelle sorte de Veilleurs serions-nous si nous agissions ainsi ?

\- Hmm... Restez prudent, Monseigneur. Il pourrait être simplement un très bon comédien. Ne laissez pas la porte du poulailler ouverte aux renards. » finissait Frédérick.

« Très bien... Amenons-le en ville. Nous aviserons là-bas.

\- Attendez ! N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ? » demandait l'inconnu.

« Désolé... Mais je te promets que nous pourrons en discuter là-bas. Suis-nous, à présent. »

L'inconnu ouvra et ferma la bouche à nouveau, ne trouvant pas de quoi objecter. Il regarda les deux hommes, et acquiesça doucement. Lissa, elle, détourna le regard vers autre chose qui avait attiré son attention... et s'affola.

« Chrom ! La ville ! »

Lissa pointait un point assez loin dans l'horizon. De la fumée était visible, là où devait se trouver la prochaine ville. Chrom serra les dents.

« C'est pas vrai ! Des bandits ont dû l'attaquer ! Dépêchons-nous !

\- Que faisons-nous de lui ? » questionnais Frédérick en désignant l'homme aux cheveux blancs d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ce n'est pas la priorité ! Nous devons aller secourir la ville d'abord !

\- ...Bien répondu. »

Et, sans attendre, ils coururent vers la ville. L'inconnu fut laissé seul. Il se gratta la tête. Il était complètement perdu. Et bien qu'il n'aimait pas le fait de se retrouver tel un prisonnier, dans son état actuel, sans repères, il risquait d'y passer. Il décida alors de les suivre.

* * *

Les dégâts se voyaient rien qu'en entrant dans la ville. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient en feu, et des gens criaient. Chrom et Frédérick sortirent leurs armes respectives.

« Lissa, reste derrière ! » hurlait le premier à sa sœur, avant de foncer combattre les brigands, son suivant sur ses pas.

« Chrom ! Ah... »

La jeune sœur resta sur place, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas les suivre. Après tout, elle aussi voulait se rendre utile. Elle ne savait pas se battre, mais elle savait soigner ! Ils auront besoin d'elle, c'était certain ! Mais avant qu'elle ne pu faire un pas, elle sentait une présence à sa gauche, non loin. Un bandit.

« Oh, une clerc ? C'est mon jour de chance ! Reste tranquille, et je ne te ferais rien, fillette ! »

Lissa fut immobilisé par la peur, et hésitait à crier à l'aide. Non, même si elle le voulait, son corps ne voulait pas réagir. Elle espérait alors de toute ses forces que quelqu'un vienne l'aider... et son appel fut entendu. Un rayon de foudre frappe le vilain, le rendant inconscient sur le coup. Se retournant, Lissa vit l'étranger.

« T-Toi ! M-Merci, tu m'as sauvée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Où sont les deux autres, je voudrais les aider.

\- Viens ! Je vais te mener à eux ! »

Le jeune homme suivait alors la jeune fille blonde, partant dans la même direction que Chrom avait pris plus tôt. Pendant le chemin, Lissa regardait l'inconnu du coin de l'œil. Il portait un tome. C'était donc un mage. Elle devenait très curieuse à propos de lui, mais gardait cela pour plus tard. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils les retrouvèrent.

« Chrom ! Frédérick !

\- Lissa, qu'est-ce que tu... » commença le leader des Veilleurs avant de remarquer l'amnésique à ses côtés.

« Laissez-moi vous donner un coup de main.

\- … Merci, c'est bien aimable. Mais je crois que les brigands ont pris des otages, là-bas. » Il pointa un groupe de maison. « Cela va être compliqué...

\- … J'ai un plan. Faîtes un détour par derrière, Chrom. Frédérick, par devant. J'attaquerais à distance pour les obliger à lâcher leurs otages. Dès que vous avez une ouverture, neutralisez-les. Hum... Lissa, c'est ça ? Approche-toi un peu par devant, et si tu peux observer si aucun ne fuit par une autre entrée ou n'arrive par derrière, cela nous aidera. »

Les deux veilleurs se regardèrent et acquiescèrent, faisant confiance au plan de l'inconnu pour cette fois, alors que Lissa acceptait joyeusement, heureuse de se savoir utile.

* * *

Le plan marcha à la perfection, les brigands furent neutralisés, et les otages n'étaient pas blessés. Lissa a même été utile en prévenant l'inconnu qu'un des vilains l'attaquait par derrière, et avait pu assister à sa capacité de combattre à l'épée aussi. Une fois la ville sauve, ils se regroupèrent.

« Enfin terminé. » soupira l'amnésique.

« Une chance que nous étions pas loin. » souriait Lissa.

« Ton aide nous a été très précieuse, euh... » commençait Chrom, avant de se souvenir que l'inconnu ne se souvenait pas de son prénom. Mais ce dernier souriait.

« Robin. Je m'en suis souvenu il y a peu. Cela fait un mystère en moins ! » disait-il en souriant encore davantage sur la dernière phrase.

« Un mystère en moins ? Tu sais te battre à l'épée, utiliser la magie, et établir des stratégies ! Qui es-tu vraiment, Robin ? Tu étais vraiment incroyable ! » disait Lissa, enthousiaste, ce qui fit légèrement rougir d'embarras son interlocuteur devant tant de compliments.

« Dame Lissa dit vrai. J'aimerais savoir d'où vous venez. » s'enquiert Frédérick.

« Je peux comprendre vos ressentis... Moi-même je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains souvenirs ressortent et d'autres non. Mais je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais !

\- Je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, Frédérick. » décida Chrom. « Robin, que dirais-tu de rejoindre les Veilleurs ? »

Cette proposition surprit tout le monde.

« Chrom, Monseigneur ! Nous ne pouvons accorder une telle confiance encore ! Réfléchissez !

\- J'ai déjà réfléchis, Frédérick. Il s'est mis en danger pour sauver des civils. Des Ylissiens ! Et les Veilleurs pourraient avoir besoin de ses capacités. Entre les bandits et nos voisins malintentionnés, nos terres sont en périls. Devrions-nous renoncer à un tel tacticien ? Personnellement, je crois en son histoire.

\- Chrom... » soufflait Robin, comblé par les paroles de ce dernier. Le chevalier, lui, ne pouvait plus objecter, ayant déjà tout dit.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Robin ? Te joindras-tu à nous ?

\- Avec plaisir ! C'est un honneur ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main avec un sourire. Lissa aussi était heureuse. Seul Frédérick gardait son sérieux, se décidant de surveiller de lui-même leur nouvel allié.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est parti ! Bienvenue sur ma fic, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre !

Pour les petites infos, je ne reprends pas à la lettre le script du jeu. Beaucoup de passages changeront. J'espère que tout cela vous plaira ! J'ai décidé aussi de prendre le nom anglais de Daraen, car je préfère ce prénom.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les Veilleurs

**Les Veilleurs**

Leur retour à Ylisse ne fut pas de tout repos. Lissa se reposait en s'asseyant sur une marche dans le château, désormais seule avec Robin. Pour elle, le reste du voyage fut épouvantable. Elle s'était d'abord plainte que Frédérick avait refusé un bon repas à l'auberge comme récompense pour avoir sauvé la ville, s'était fait attaquée par des insectes puis avait dû manger de l'ours. Juste après, elle a failli se faire tuer par une sorte d'homme-zombie. Elle ne devait son salut qu'à un garçon nommé Marth qui est venu du même portail que ces horreurs. Ils étaient enfin revenus à Ylisse, et une réunion se tenait. Elle avait décidé de faire visiter la caserne des Veilleurs à Robin, mais elle avait décidé de se poser un peu, contente d'être chez elle, à l'abri des dangers.

« Vous avez l'air épuisée, Votre Altesse. » remarquait Robin.

« M'appelle pas comme ça, Robin. Appelle-nous par nos prénoms. Chrom te l'a dit, non ?

\- Ah, pardon... Lissa. »

Elle lui souriait alors en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.

« Pour te répondre, je le suis. J'étais venu avec mon frère et Frédérick pour... euh... forger mon caractère, et montrer que je suis pas une simple fille délicate. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il me traite encore ainsi. Aah... Mais tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est... éreintant.

\- Si tu es aussi fatiguée, pourquoi ne pas aller te reposer ? » Mais Lissa secoua la tête.

« Non, je t'ai dit que j'allais te montrer la caserne, et puis ce sera sympa de revoir les autres. A moins que le destin a décidé de m'enquiquiner encore un peu. »

Elle riait doucement, mais cela fit sourire Robin. Décidant de rassembler son courage, Lissa se releva, et ils repartirent.

* * *

Accompagné de la Princesse, Robin arriva au bâtiments de Veilleurs. Lissa l'invita à entrer.

« Nous y voilà ! Fais comme chez toi !

\- Lissa, ma chère ! Te voilà enfin ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

Une autre jeune femme blonde couru vers Lissa et lui pris les mains.

« Oh, coucou, Maribelle !

\- 'Coucou' toi-même ! Je me suis retrouvée avec une dizaine de cheveux blancs à cause de toi !

\- Allons, Maribelle, je peux gérer une bataille ou deux ! Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir affaire à ces insectes et à cette viande d'ours...

\- Salut les nigauds ! Où se trouve Chrom ? Je pari qu'il a eu des problèmes à ne pas avoir le Vaike avec lui. »

Alors que Robin regardait les alentours, un autre homme, cheveux blonds et grosse carrure, arriva vers eux.

« Tiens, c'est qui, l'inconnu ?

\- Je vous présente Robin ! Chrom a fait de lui notre nouveau tacticien. Vous devriez voir ce dont il est capable !

\- Ah ouais ? Il est cap' de faire ça aussi ? »

Vaike exécuta un impressionnant rot qui dégoûta Maribelle.

« Vaike, c'était dégoûtant ! Ne polluez pas notre air avec vos bouffonneries !

\- Ah ah, je ne pense pas être un maître dans l'art de roter, Vaike.

\- Et vous, ne l'encouragez pas ! Moi qui espérez que vous seriez plus sophistiqué que ces brutes. Décevant. »

Et ainsi, Maribelle reparti, préférant abandonner ce regroupement repoussant.

« Ne le prends pas à cœur, Robin. Donne-lui le temps de te connaître. » réagissait Lissa, ce à quoi Robin acquiesça.

« Excusez-moi... Mais quand est-ce que le capitaine reviendra ? » demanda une jeune femme brune qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

« Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui me regarde pas, mais Sumia avait souvent la tête ailleurs pendant nos entraînements. » disait un homme aux cheveux verts en bataille d'un ton peu assuré.

« Oh, tu t'inquiétais pour Chrom, Sumia ? C'est mignon !

\- B-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui ! C'est notre capitaine ! Et notre prince ! » répondait une rougissante Sumia.

Lissa riait doucement et décida de présenter Stahl à Robin. Les deux se saluèrent d'une poignée de main chaleureuse.

« Il paraît que vous êtes tombés sur de sérieux problème pendant votre voyage ? » questionnait l'épéiste.

« M'en parle pas, je suis épuisée rien que d'y penser. Heureusement, nous avons reçu de l'aide... D'abord Robin, puis un autre garçon étrange... Mais ce dernier est parti en nous disant que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Enfin, je vous laisserais mon frère vous raconter tout ça. »

Lissa parti voir Maribelle, laissant Robin avec Stahl, Vaike et Sumia. Le tacticien regardait la caserne depuis sa position, puis discuter avec les personnes présentes.

* * *

Lissa retrouva Maribelle dans son coin habituel, à siroter son thé. Mais Lissa pouvait dire aisément qu'elle n'était pas très calme. Sachant qu'elle en avait la permission, elle se servit aussi en thé et s'asseyait à la même table que son amie.

« Tu ne devrais pas être si en colère contre Robin. Il vient juste d'arriver, il faut qu'il s'intègre ! »

Maribelle ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de boire son thé, les yeux fermés. Comme si elle se concentrait uniquement sur le goût de sa boisson.

« Puis, tu sais, sans lui, j'aurais pu être blessé, voire kidnappée par des bandits.

\- Ne fais pas comme si je me devais d'être reconnaissante envers lui. » répondait finalement son amie. « J'étais contre le fait que tu accompagnes Chrom et Frédérick dès le début, tu sais...

\- Attends, tu ne serais pas en colère contre moi ? Tu sais pourquoi je suis allé avec eux, quand même ? »

Maribelle posa sa tasse de thé et soupirais.

« Bien sûr, ma belle. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce dont tu as envie. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

\- Merci, Maribelle. Et désolée. »

Lissa souriait autant par joie que du fait qu'elle était désolée. Puis elle commença à boire son thé. Puis elle profita de ce moment pour parler de tout ce qui s'était passé, épargnant quelques détails sur les sauvetages qu'elle a subit afin d'éviter de trop inquiéter son amie.

* * *

Il fallut un peu de temps avant que leur chef n'arrive dans la caserne. Vaike, Robin et Stahl tournait leur regard vers lui, alors que Sumia voulu l'accueillir, mais trébucha et tomba au sol.

« Sumia, ça va ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore ces fermetures ?

\- Non ! Enfin, si ! Enfin... »

Sumia soupirait, rouge d'embarras, s'époussetant. Chrom, inquiet, remarqua vite qu'elle allait bien et demanda à tout le monde de se regrouper.

« Demain, nous marcherons vers Regna Ferox.

\- Regna Ferox ? » questionnais Robin.

« C'est un royaume unifié situé au nord d'Ylisse. On le dit habité par des barbares... » expliquait Sumia.

« Ce sont surtout des guerriers endurcis. Leur aide sera précieuse pour faire face à la menace qui nous préoccupe. Les Veilleurs iront comme ambassadeur, il serait trop inquiétant et dangereux pour Emmeryn d'y aller. Mais sachez que la participation est volontaire...

\- Moi, je suis volontaire ! »

Lissa réagissait aussitôt, pleine d'entrain, suivi par Vaike. Une voix inconnu voulu participer aussi, mais Robin ne voyait pas d'où elle provenait. Stahl s'engagea aussi. Sumia, elle, hésitait, ayant peur d'être un poids. Mais Chrom la convainquit en lui proposant d'observer de loin afin d'apprendre, et promettant de la protéger si jamais il y avait un souci. Maribelle, dernière à parler, refusa.

* * *

Tout le monde se prépara. Apprenant de la part de Lissa que Regna Ferox était une région froide, il vit avec elle pour se préparer à un tel climat. Il fut interrompu un peu plus tard par la même voix inconnu.

« Hum... Tu es Robin, c'est ça ?

\- ...Qui est là ? » questionnait le tacticien, regardant autour de lui sans voir personne. Pourtant, par rapport à la voix, il devait être près.

« Euh... Là. Je suis là. Ici. »

Se fiant à ses oreilles, Robin se tourna vers là d'où provenait la voix, et vit une armure. Il sursauta.

« Ouargh ! Une armure qui parle ! ...Attendez... »

Une armure qui parle ? Il n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de chose, et était certain que cela ne pouvait pas exister. Il leva légèrement le regard, et vit enfin un nouveau visage.

« Oh, pardon, je ne vous avez pas remarqué.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude... Je suis souvent peu remarqué... »

Peu remarqué ? C'était carrément un phénomène différent. Comment un grand type comme lui passait autant inaperçu ? Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu un entraînement qui lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse.

« Je voulais juste me présenter... Je m'appelle Kellam.

\- Oh, enchanté, Kellam. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, et discutèrent un peu pour se connaître un peu plus.

Lissa, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, regardait encore Robin un moment avant de tourner le visage, rougissant un peu. Elle avait vu un spectacle imprévu qui l'intéressait grandement.

 _*Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire une tête pareille...*_ se disait Lissa, souriante, car elle trouvait cette tête très drôle.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Regna Ferox

**Regna Ferox**

« I-I-Il fait un froid de... canard, ici !

\- Restez près de ma jument, Dame Lissa, elle vous protégera du vent. »

Les Veilleurs étaient arrivés très proche de la frontière entre Ylisse et Regna Ferox, mais depuis quelques heures, la température baissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Lissa tenait son manteau de façon à ce qu'il soit plus serré autour d'elle, espérant se réchauffer ainsi. Elle accepta le conseil de Frédérick, puis regardait Robin, qui ne semblait pas être affecté par la température.

« Tu n'as pas froid, Robin ?

\- Un peu, mais ma tenue me tient assez chaud. » répondait-il simplement. « Je suis surpris que tu es froid, par contre... C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il ferait froid ici et qui m'a conseillé de bien me préparer, après tout.

\- O-Oui, mais i-il fait p-p-plus froid que je ne le c-c-croyais... »

Robin regardait Lissa qui semblait geler sur place, et enleva sa cape, qu'il mit autour de la princesse avant de rejoindre Chrom. La jeune fille fut surprise de cet action, mais elle sentait moins le froid. Une légère chaleur s'était même installée dans son cœur et au niveau de ses joues. Elle souriait finalement, contente de ne plus avoir si froid.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient partis de la capitale. Robin avait fait la connaissance de Miriel, une des seules mages des Veilleurs. A la grande surprise du tacticien et du prince, Virion, un archer qu'ils avaient rencontrés pendant la première attaque des Ombres, avait aussi rejoint le groupe. Leur chemin leur avait fait rencontré d'autres Ombres, mais avec un groupe bien plus grand et homogène, ces créatures furent rapidement anéantis.

« Donc c'est la forteresse ? » questionnait Robin, qui s'emmitouflait dans sa veste, envers Chrom, alors qu'un grand bâtiment se dessinait de plus en plus clairement entre les murailles.

« Oui, c'est Castelong, qui s'étend entre Ylisse et Regna Ferox.

\- Les Khans à la tête de Ferox ont appris à se méfier des étrangers. Nous risquons un manque d'hospitalité, mais cela ne voudra pas dire qu'ils seront hostiles. » ajoutait Frederick qui se trouvait derrière eux. « Il faudra simplement faire preuve de tact et de diplomatie. »

Chrom se sentait embarrassé, avouant que la diplomatie n'était pas son fort. Mais il promettait de faire de son mieux. Robin voyait que le conseil que le chef des Veilleurs avait donné ce matin, avant qu'ils ne quittent le camp, s'appliquait aussi à lui-même. Il avait dit que l'action de chacun reflétait Ylisse. Le tacticien espérait que tout irait bien, et avait de toute façon confiance envers Chrom, et savait que Frederick était là aussi afin de soutenir le prince. Rien ne pouvait mal tourner, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Au final, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Et ce n'était même pas de la faute de Chrom, ni de qui que ce soit en sein des Veilleurs. La faute revenait apparemment à des bandits prétendants être d'Ylisse, ce qui augmentait les suspicions des gardes. Ils avaient dû combattre afin de prouver leur identité, et Chrom fut même sauvé par Sumia, revenue après s'être occupé d'une pégase blessée, montant même cette dernière. Ce sauvetage aida même Robin à créer une stratégie, comptant sur Frederick, Sumia, Stahl et Sully pour permettre à certains des Veilleurs de se déplacer plus vite.

La victoire à la clé, ils furent alors reçu par le Khan de l'Est. Mais encore une fois, cela ne se passa pas comme prévu, et Chrom dû combattre à l'arène pour représenter leur hôte. Un tournoi terminé par une confrontation avec le mystérieux garçon, Marth. Mais Chrom avait gagné, et le mystérieux jeune homme disparu peu après, d'après le Khan de l'Ouest venu féliciter leur victoire.

« Un vrai mystère, ce garçon. » concluait Lissa en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lissa ? » demandait Robin, surpris d'entendre la princesse soupirer ainsi.

« Hein ? Euh, non, rien... C'est juste que... Il est charmant, tu ne trouves pas ? » répondait-elle avec embarras. Ce qui fit réagir son frère sur le coup.

« Charmant ?!

\- Hé hé hé, je plaisante, je plaisante, grand frère ! »

Robin regardait cette scène avec surprise. Apparemment, Chrom était très protecteur envers Lissa, surtout concernant sa vie romantique. Cette dernière semblait être quelque peu attirée par ce Marth. Mais ce fut Frédérick qui coupa la conversation, annonçant qu'il valait mieux rentrer afin d'annoncer à la reine cette alliance. Chrom acceptait, car il savait qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Basilio, le Khan de l'Ouest, leur donna un cadeau avant de partir : son ancien champion, Lon'zu. Ce dernier fit alors parti des Veilleurs après avoir vérifié que ce dernier était d'accord.

* * *

Avant de repartir, les Veilleurs firent quelques provisions et Lissa s'occupa d'acheter une autre cape afin de bloquer le froid, pour rendre celle qu'elle avait sur elle à Robin. Ce dernier avait affronté le froid sans rechigner, aidant souvent aux différentes tâches, s'entraînant même avec Stahl ou Vaike. Lissa l'avait souvent regardé faire avec une pointe de culpabilité. Finalement, malgré plusieurs prises de tête avec elle-même à ce propos, elle n'avait rien dit. Mais de retour au camp après son achat, elle s'était promise de le voir et de s'excuser pour le dérangement qu'elle avait causé. Mais elle ne le trouvait pas au premier abord. Il n'était pas avec Chrom, et lui-même ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Elle regardait tout autour du camp, demandant à diverses personnes si elles ne l'avaient pas vu, mais en vain. Personne ne savait précisément où il se trouvait. Elle décidait d'aller voir dans sa tente, au cas où, l'appelant quand même au cas où.

« Robin ? Où te caches-tu ? Aaah, je t'ai trouvé ! Je voulais juste... » Lissa l'avait effectivement retrouvé dans sa tente, mais elle s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il était allongé sur son lit.

« Oh, tu dors ? » questionnait-elle, n'ayant alors comme réponse que la respiration calme de l'endormi. Elle baissa alors la voix. « Tu dois vraiment être à plat... Non pas que je te le reproche... A combattre le froid, à faire toutes ces tâches... Avec toutes ces charges qui te sont revenues aussi... »

Elle posait la cape de Robin sur la table qui se trouvait dans la tente, et remarqua un livre ouvert dessus. Elle regarda le tacticien endormi, et prit le livre dans ses mains, s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté, commençant à lire. Elle était curieuse à propos de lui depuis le premier jour qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il ne se souvenait plus de son passé, mais elle voulait connaître ce qui l'intéressait. Cela pouvait être un indice, ou autre chose dans ce genre, qui pouvait peut-être venir d'avant leur rencontre. Mais ce livre était un livre d'histoire, ressassant diverses stratégies des temps passés, et cela l'ennuyait. Elle referma le livre, se balançant légèrement sur sa chaise, et regarda ce que cette tente refermait. Elle remarqua le nombre de livre qui s'y trouvait, et conclut qu'il devait être quelqu'un qui lisait beaucoup.

Elle remarqua aussi différents papiers entassés entre deux livres. Elle les regarda aussi, et remarque que c'était pour la plupart des plans. Que ce soit par rapport à leur chemin depuis la capitale, afin que le groupe puisse arriver sauf vers Regna Ferox, ou même des brouillons de tactiques de batailles. Il semblait tenter de prévoir diverses possibilités. La princesse semblait choquée. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué tout le travail qu'il avait fait depuis leur rencontre. Ou plutôt, depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Veilleurs et qu'il était devenu leur stratégiste.

Elle regardait le garçon qui dormait à nouveau. Est-ce qu'il donnait vraiment tout pour les Veilleurs, ou était-ce une façon de remercier Chrom ? Elle espérait qu'il ne se sentait pas endetté du fait qu'ils l'avaient recueilli ainsi dans les Veilleurs, ou peut-être était-ce en rapport avec leur rencontre dans ce pré ? Après tout, là-bas aussi il les avait aidé. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce travail qu'il faisait méritait récompense.

« Oh, je sais ! » Lissa eut une idée parfaite. Elle récupéra l'encre qui était sur la table, ouvrit à nouveau le livre à la première page, posa le pot à encre dessus et commença à dessiner un visage dessus, celui de Robin. « Je suis sûre qu'il sera content de voir mon magnifique dessin sur l'un de ses livres ! Hi hi ! »

Lissa parlait doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Robin alors qu'elle dessinait, mais elle était très enthousiaste sur cette idée. Son petit dessin avait bien avancé quand le tacticien émit un fort ronflement qui fit sursauter Lissa. Elle le regardait avec surprise. « Ne me fait pas peur comme ça ! » grondait-elle silencieusement. Mais quand elle remit les yeux sur le livre, elle remarqua que l'encre du pot s'était renversé sur le livre. « Noon ! Nonnonnonnonnonnon ! »

Elle enleva le pot du livre et tournait les pages, espérant que l'encre ne s'était pas beaucoup répandu... mais elle dû voir l'évidence : le livre était foutu. Elle le referma alors et posa sa tête dessus, triste.

« Il va être furieux quand il verra ça... »

Elle regarda à nouveau Robin, récupéra la cape dans ses bras et se tourna vers lui. Elle prit une respiration et se décida à le réveiller. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de secouer son épaule, elle s'arrêta. Elle venait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé à la caserne. Le visage qu'il avait fait. Elle voulait le revoir, et d'encore plus près. Elle s'excusa alors d'avance envers le tacticien et lui boucha gentiment le nez.

« Rrrr... Gnnhk... Nrrrrrrgh ! AAAH ! » Robin ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et semblait se débattre contre un ennemi invisible. « Mais qu... ?! Les bandits ! Les loups ! Les bandits à dos de loup ! Ils arr... »

Cela en était trop pour Lissa, qui s'était mise à rire de tout son saoul, incapable de se retenir. Elle tournait le dos à Robin, penchée sur la table, riant à gorge déployée. Non seulement elle avait revenu cette expression qu'il faisait et qu'elle espérait, mais sa réaction était tellement incroyable qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Hi hi hi hi ! Ah ah ah ah ! A-A dos de loup ?! Oh ciel, c'est trop drôle ! Hi hi hi hi hi !

\- Ca va pas la tête, Lissa ?! » explosait Robin en remarquant que c'était la princesse qui était là. « Tu m'as réveillé en plein rêve !

\- Un rêve avec des bandits et des loups, hein ? Hi hi hi ! »

Lissa se calmait doucement, essuyant les larmes qui étaient venus aux yeux, et se retournant pour faire face au jeune homme.

« Oh, pardonne-moi ! J'ai essayé de résister, vraiment, mais l'occasion était trop belle ! »

Robin s'étira, mais il semblait toujours aussi énervé. Il regarda la princesse avec une expression mauvaise.

« Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller autrement ! Qu'ont fait tes parents pour élever une chipie pareille ? »

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais accusa le coup en voyant Lissa passer de la joie à la tristesse en une seule seconde. Il se souvint que ses parents étaient morts... et parler ainsi avait dû énormément l'affecter. Il regretta alors ses paroles.

« Euh... Je ne voulais pas... Ce n'était pas...

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Je fais ma susceptible...

\- C'était malgré tout hors de propos d'avoir...

\- Robin, ne t'inquiète vraiment pas. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment le dire. Après tout, c'est ma faute pour t'avoir réveillé ainsi. »

Le tacticien la regardait un instant et se reprit. Ses mots avaient pu être cruels, mais elle semblait ne pas en tirer rigueur. Mais il se sentait mal pour cela malgré tout.

« Hum... Sinon... Pour quelle raison m'avais-tu réveillé ?

\- Oh euh... »

Lissa rougissait légèrement, car au final, lui rendre sa cape n'était pas une bonne raison pour le réveiller. La raison était de s'excuser par rapport à sa gaffe, car elle ne se sentait pas de laisser Robin se réveiller et de remarquer que son livre était ruiné. Elle préférait faire face aux conséquences, cette fois.

« Eh bien, je... Je voulais te rendre ta cape... Je suis désolée... Tu as dû subir les conséquences de mon manque de préparation... et je n'ai jamais osé en parler en face... Ah, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai une, maintenant.

\- Oh... D'accord. Hum... Merci. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, cela aurait même plutôt un manque de considération de ma part de te laisser geler ainsi. »

La réponse surprit Lissa, car elle sentait alors la même chaleur qu'elle avait senti ce jour-là en elle. Robin récupéra la cape et la déposa sur son lit avant de la regarder à nouveau. La princesse avait baissé les yeux, un peu honteuse.

« Et... il y a aussi autre chose... Une gaffe...

\- Je pense que ma remarque cruelle nous rends quittes, quel que soit la gaffe. » disait Robin de bon cœur, voulant encore se racheter pour ce qu'il avait dit.

« Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien... Je voulais juste dessiner un petit dessin de toi sur ton livre de stratégie, et... » Elle poussa le livre plus vers Robin, et l'ouvrit doucement. « J'ai renversé le pot d'encre sans le vouloir... Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! »

Robin paniqua et feuilleta le livre, pour remarquer qu'il était ruiné. Il perdit son sang-froid.

« Raaah ! Je venais à peine de commencer à le lire ! » dit-il en pestant, avant de se reprendre en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit. « Euh... Je veux dire... Ce... n'est pas grave... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... »

Lissa soupira, soulagée d'une certaine façon de savoir qu'il n'est pas en colère contre elle. Elle regarda le tacticien qui semblait en détresse de savoir son nouveau livre ruiné. La princesse hésitait à partir, mais elle ne se sentait pas apte à le faire juste après ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être voulait-elle juste être sûre qu'il n'était vraiment pas en colère.

« Dis-moi, comment tu fais...

\- Comment je fais quoi ? »

Lissa voulait le questionner par rapport à cette expression qu'il avait fait et qu'elle trouvait drôle, incroyable, et d'une certaine façon, mignonne. Comme si c'était un truc mou... comme du caoutchouc, peut-être... Mais au final, c'était une question idiote. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? C'était probablement une réaction naturelle, une expression qu'il faisait sur le coup de l'émotion...

« ...Non, ce n'est rien... ...Dis, tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? »

Robin s'arrêta de paniquer et regarda la princesse. Elle avait une expression triste, en détresse. Devant cela, il ne put que se sentir embarrassé, et rougissait légèrement.

« ...Non, je ne le suis pas... Cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des gaffes. Et j'ai vu que tu étais sincèrement désolée, alors je ne t'en veux pas. » répondit-il, ayant complètement oublié l'histoire du réveil.

« D-D'accord... Je... Je vais voir si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide... »

Sentant que l'ambiance devenait embarrassante, Lissa prit congé avec un dernier sourire désolé. Robin soupira doucement après qu'elle soit parti, et regarda à nouveau son livre. Il retourna sur la première page, constatant les dégâts. Avant de remarquer autre chose sur la page. Il remarqua un bout du dessin que l'encre n'avait pas complètement recouvert. Cela semblait plutôt bien réussi. Il se mit à sourire, car il voyait en cela la preuve qu'elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions.

* * *

Lissa, elle, était retournée dans sa propre tente, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, drainée émotionnellement. Mais malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait pu revoir cette fameuse expression. Tout avait fini par bien se passer, au final, même si elle n'avait absolument pas prévue que cela se passerait ainsi.

« Uuh... Cette tête qu'il fait... Hi hi... »

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'est vrai qu'elle trouvait cela mignon d'une certaine façon. Une expression bien à lui, et tout bonnement impossible à se passer. Elle avait déjà envie de la revoir, mais préféra éviter de causer de nouveaux soucis.

« Je le reverrais un jour ou l'autre. » se disait-elle afin de se consoler.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** J'ai réussi à placer cette conversation de rang C... Je vais vous l'avouer, je m'attendais pas à le sortir si vite. Mais vu que l'histoire de Maribelle arrivait bientôt, il fallait que je le place très vite, afin de faire ce que j'ai prévu... Finalement, au fur et à mesure d'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai remarqué que j'avais une bonne opportunité.

Une remarque... je déteste la version française de ce soutien, par rapport au rang C surtout. La version anglaise est plus subtile, fais moins passer Lissa pour une gamine. Ils ont transformé le "j'ai gribouillé un dessin de toi" en "j'ai gribouillé un peu partout", puis plus tard, transformé un "Oh, pheew" en "Youpi !". Avoir changé les Ombres en bandits aussi... j'ai pas trop compris la raison. Bref, je pense que vous avez vu les changements réalisés.

Par contre, je préfère la réaction française de Chrom quand Lissa parle de Marth à celle anglaise, où il l'agresse verbalement, à mon gout. Je verrais bien si je change ce passage dans la version anglaise de ma fic...


	4. Chapitre 4-1 - Sauver une amie

**Sauver une amie [1/2]**

Après une bonne semaine, les Veilleurs étaient de retour à la capitale d'Ylisse. Leur chemin avait été détourné légèrement du fait d'une attaque de bandits contre un village, une attaque que Chrom ne pouvait laisser se passer. Aidé par le garçon de ferme qui avait accouru pour demander leur aide, ils furent victorieux. Le garçon finissait par demander à rejoindre les rangs des Veilleurs. Donnel, tel était son prénom, fut dès alors un Veilleur à part entière.

Une fois au château, Chrom renseigna sa grande sœur et Sainte-Reine d'Ylisse à propos de l'accord. Ce fut une très bonne nouvelle pour elle, et Chrom était certain que leur force serait d'une très grande aide contre les menaces qui pesaient sur le royaume. Mais nul n'aurait douté que cette menace avait déjà frappé. Ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient à peine arrivés, ils apprirent que Maribelle avait été prise en otage par Plegia. Ils devaient donc repartir dès le lendemain matin.

* * *

Depuis l'annonce, Robin avait travaillé sur le chemin le plus court et le plus sûr pour rejoindre la frontière plegienne pendant plusieurs heures. Il faisait déjà nuit quand il avait terminé. Il sortait alors de la caserne afin de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Il s'étira avant d'entendre un bruit assez lointain... Comme si quelqu'un s'entraînait. Au vu de l'heure, il pensait que c'était Sully qui était encore à s'entraîner, et il décida d'aller la voir. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était là. Il fut grandement surpris de voir Lissa en train de s'entraîner sur un mannequin d'entraînement avec une hache en bois.

« Lissa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionnais le tacticien. Mais son arrivée soudaine fit sursauter la princesse.

« Oh, c'est toi, Robin ? Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette hache ?

\- Je m'entraîne, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Robin haussait un sourcil. Il savait qu'elle était une clerc, une soigneuse... mais son rôle se limitait là. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était une princesse, il ne l'avait jamais inclus dans des rôles dangereux, même d'observation comme lors de leur première bataille ensemble. Alors la voir manier une hache, même d'entraînement... le surprenait.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'entraînais à l'arme... Depuis quand tu le fais ?

\- Euh... aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? »

La réponse de Lissa laissa le tacticien perplexe. Tout à coup, il voyait comme un lien par rapport à l'annonce de la capture de Maribelle.

« Est-ce du fait de ce qui est arrivé à Maribelle ? » questionna-t-il pour en être sûr. Lissa finissait par poser l'arme d'entraînement avant de répondre.

« Oui, et j'ai bien l'intention de la sauver ! C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire ! Et cet idiot de grand frère qui me dit que c'est inutile que je m'entraîne... Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, je vais devenir assez forte pour la sauver, il va être surpris ! »

Donc c'était ce qu'il craignait. Mais apparemment, elle avait déjà dû voir avec Chrom pour s'entraîner, mais ce dernier semblait avoir refuser. Robin comprenait la situation, cependant...

« Je comprends tes motivations... Mais pourquoi la hache ?

\- Pour montrer que je ne suis pas une fille délicate ! Et qu'à part Vaike et Frédérick, il n'y a personne d'autre qui sait utiliser une hache, donc je me disais que cela aiderait. »

Le tacticien souriait malgré lui en entendant la réponse de la princesse. Visiblement, elle voulait encore contredire ceux qui la qualifie de délicate. Mais depuis ce qui s'était passé dans sa tente, Robin comprenait ceux qui la qualifiait ainsi. Elle avait vraiment un côté délicat. Mais il n'osait rien en dire, car cela semblait être un sujet sensible pour elle, d'une certaine façon. Quant à son raisonnement pour l'utilisation de la hache, il ne pouvait rien en dire, car il était vrai que les Veilleurs maîtrisant cette arme se comptaient sur une seule main.

« Je comprends... Mais, Lissa... Personne ne peut réussir à savoir utiliser une hache en deux jours. Surtout que nous allons devoir voyager. Et puis, les haches d'entraînement sont un peu plus légères que les vrais armes, ce sera très compliqué pour toi de t'en servir.

\- Raaah, alors apprends-moi à utiliser les tomes, Robin !

\- Euh, désolé, mais c'est la même chose, tu ne sauras pas les maîtriser correctement en seulement deux jours, même si je t'apprenais cela pendant la route... »

Lissa faisait une tête qui montrait son mécontentement. Elle semblait vraiment prête à tout donner pour sauver son amie. Elle boudait presque, même.

« Nous n'aurons peut-être pas besoin de combattre, Lissa. Garde tes forces pour autre chose. »

Cette fois, ce fut une autre voix qui prit la parole. Le chef des Veilleurs s'approchait alors, sortant de l'obscurité.

« Chrom...

\- Grand frère ! Mais peut-être que nous allons devoir, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester derrière à attendre que vous sauviez Maribelle !

\- Apprends à respecter la place qui est tienne, Lissa ! Et tu n'es pas toute seule, tout le monde sera là. Apprends à compter sur les autres !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Chrom, Lissa. Et crois-moi, nous avons tout autant besoin de toi derrière les lignes en cas de nécessité.

\- Raaah, vous êtes les pires ! »

Lissa se mit réellement à bouder et s'asseyait sur le banc le plus proche, croisant les bras, avant de foudroyer son frère et Robin du regard. Ces deux derniers se regardaient un instant. Raisonner Lissa allait être difficile. Mais Robin avait un plan.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es indispensable comme soigneuse, et te mettre en danger signifierais mettre en danger tout le monde. Et je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu apprennes à utiliser une arme pour te défendre. Au contraire, cela pourrait aider. Donc t'entraîner est une bonne idée... c'est juste que je pense que tu ne seras pas encore apte à l'utiliser en condition réelle si jamais les choses venaient à s'envenimer là-bas. »

Lissa regardait le tacticien pendant un certain temps, avant de soupirer et de se relever. Quand il le disait ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. Car après tout, il l'encourageait tout en montrant qu'elle était quelqu'un d'important dans une bataille.

« ...Bon, d'accord. » disait-elle, ronchonnant encore un peu malgré tout.

Robin croisa le regard de Chrom, qui le remerciait du regard d'avoir su raisonner sa sœur. Mais le tacticien n'avait pas besoin d'être remercié tout ça. Car au final, ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité. Lissa était la seule soigneuse du groupe, et possédait donc un rôle important, celui de soigner les blessés. Jusqu'ici, Vaike a été le seul à subir une blessure assez grave pour demander le recours des capacités de Lissa, mais cela pouvait changer dans le futur. Il savait que Maribelle le pouvait aussi, mais elle n'avait participé à aucune mission jusqu'ici. Quant au fait que Lissa était désireuse à apprendre à se défendre, cela pourrait lui permettre de l'approcher un peu plus du front ou d'éviter à avoir quelqu'un à garder un œil sur elle constamment. Donc il n'y avait que du positif.

* * *

Ils repartirent vers le château dès que Lissa les avait rejoint. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Ricken, l'autre mage appartenant aux Veilleurs. Celui-ci voulait aussi venir pour cette mission, mais Chrom n'acceptait pas à cause de son jeune âge et préférait qu'il reste protéger la caserne. Puis Chrom parti sans laisser le jeune garçon répondre, sa sœur et son ami sur ses pas. Robin jeta un œil vers le mage un instant.

« Trop jeune ? Il a quel âge ? » questionnait-il à Chrom, car il lui semblait qu'il avait à peu près l'âge de Lissa.

« Hum... » réfléchissais Lissa, décidant de répondre à la place de son frère. « Il est plus jeune que moi, il me semble. Il a bientôt quinze ans, non ? » Chrom acquiesçait.

« Donc tu as quinze ans, Lissa ?

\- Hé, ça ne se fait pas de demander son âge à une demoiselle, tu sais ! »

Lissa avait réagit en se mettant devant Robin et en le confrontant du regard. Mais elle eut un léger rire quelques secondes après.

« Mais oui, j'ai quinze ans. Et Chrom en a dix-neuf. Il aura vingt ans à la fin du mois ! » annonçait-elle. « D'ailleurs, tu as quel âge, Robin ? »

La question de la princesse laissa Robin essayer de trouver la réponse dans les ténèbres qui enveloppaient ses souvenirs. Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint.

« Euh... Je crois avoir à peu près le même âge que Chrom, mais... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment...

\- Oh, c'est vrai... »

Lissa était un peu triste à son sujet, car il était amnésique au point de ne même plus se rappeler de son âge ou de sa date d'anniversaire. Chrom ressentait la même chose et se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi. Devant les expressions que faisait ses amis, Robin se sentait gêné et se grattait la tête, regardant autre part. Il espérait un changement de conversation afin d'éviter de les voir triste à son sujet. Car même s'il ne se souvenait de rien de son passé, sa vie actuelle lui plaisait, pour le moment.

« Je sais ! » déclara soudainement Lissa. « On va dire que tu as dix-neuf ans, et que ton anniversaire est le jour où nous t'avons trouvé, donc le 19 avril.

\- Cela me semble être une excellente idée, je suis d'accord avec Lissa. » acquiesçait Chrom. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Robin regardait les deux membres de la famille royale avec une grande surprise. Soudainement, il se sentait heureux, véritablement heureux. Et l'idée lui plaisait énormément. Car peu importe ce qui s'était passé dans ce passé inconnu, sa nouvelle vie avait commencé quand il les a rencontré. Il souriait comme jamais il n'avait sourit auparavant.

« Oui, j'adore cette idée ! Merci Chrom, Lissa. »

Chrom acquiesçait à nouveau avec un sourire alors que Lissa senti son cœur rater un battement. Elle se détourna pour cacher son visage rougissant. Elle avait été vraiment surprise par la réaction de Robin... et étonnamment, cela l'avait atteint plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre sera divisé en deux afin de permettre à ceux qui n'aiment pas lire un long chapitre de suivre selon leur rythme. Mais la suite va venir très vite. Le prochain chapitre (ou plutôt la seconde partie de ce chapitre) va inclure du véritable combat cette fois, donc j'hésite à faire passer le Rating en T. Après tout, c'est du Fire Emblem, et le jeu est classé 12+. J'y réfléchirais, mais c'est très probable que ce changement s'effectue.

Concernant la date actuelle dans le récit, ils sont arrivés au début de Mai. J'ai choisi de lancer le récit un 19 avril car c'était la date de sortie d'Awakening au Japon et en Europe. Depuis, comptez deux jours pour leur retour à la capitale, un jour sur place, trois jours pour le voyage jusqu'à la frontière de Regna Ferox, trois de plus pour arriver jusqu'aux Khans, deux sur place, sept jours pour retourner à la capitale. Donc ce chapitre se passe le 5 mai. Et la seconde partie se passera le 8. Ca vous permet de situer les choses (et à moi aussi, comptez ça aussi comme une note personnelle XD)

Bref, à très vite !


	5. Chapitre 4-2 - Sauver une amie

**Sauver une amie [2/2]**

Après deux jours de voyage, les Veilleurs étaient arrivés près de la frontière entre Plegia et Ylisse. Le voyage avait été assez lent du fait de l'escorte de la Sainte-Reine, Emmeryn. Mais Robin avait pris le temps de préparer un itinéraire ainsi que diverses redirections en cas de souci. Le voyage avait été donc sans accrochage, et seul le signalement d'une ombre qui les suivait de loin fut donné de temps en temps. Chrom ne savait pas si c'était un espion de Plegia ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais aucun ordre fut donné, car ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire une chasse à l'homme.

* * *

Grangrel et ses soldats étaient déjà sur place, comme s'il les attendait. Robin le voyait en haut d'une falaise qui les surplombait. Il regardait de chaque côté, et voyait des bandits de Plegia aux points clés qui permettaient d'accéder aux falaises. *Préparé à toute éventualité, hein ?* se disait Robin. Le Roi-Fou était en compagnie d'une dame que personne ne connaissait.

« Que vois-je ? La Sainte-Reine daigne nous honorer de sa radieuse présence ? Quelle lumière, quel éclat ! Je peine à ouvrir les yeux. »

Gangrel avait prit la parole dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Emmeryn, et ria après. Cela suffisait déjà à Robin pour ne pas aimer cette personne.

« Votre Majesté, je suis venue pour établir la vérité sur ce regrettable accident. » disait la Sainte-Reine, ne tenant pas compte des paroles du roi.

« Je vais vous la dire, moi, la vérité. » répondait la femme inconnue qui se présenta sous le nom d'Aversa quand Emmeryn demanda son identité.

« Très bien, Aversa... Maribelle est-elle saine et sauve ?

\- Oh, cette petite blonde insupportable ? »

Gangrel leva la main, et d'une plus haute falaise était désormais visible la jeune noble, retenue par un homme derrière elle.

« Maribelle ! » cria Lissa, voulant accourir, mais retenu par la main par Robin qui lui disait du regard d'attendre.

« Lissa ? C'est toi, ma belle ? » répondait son amie, surprise, mais heureuse, de savoir sa meilleure amie ici.

« Cette demoiselle est entré sans autorisation sur le territoire de Plegia. De plus elle a blessé les braves soldats plégiens chargés de l'escorter jusqu'à la frontière. » expliquait Aversa d'une voix calme.

« Quelle mensonge horrible ! Vieille toupie ! Dîtes la vérité sur-le-champ ou vous le regretterez ! » Maribelle était furieuse.

« Voyez comme elle est impolie...

\- Son agressivité témoigne de sa culpabilité ! Ses actes méritent une sévère sanction ! Et s'il s'avérait en outre d'un espion à la charge d'Ylisse ? Quelle folie ! Il faudrait une immense preuve de votre bonne foie pour rétablir nos bonnes relations ! » ajoutait Gangrel, insistant sur le mot 'immense'.

« Quel monstrueux tissu de mensonge ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Ce sont eux qui ont envahi Ylisse et mis le feu à notre village ! » disait Maribelle, commençant à désespérer. « Quand je me suis interposé, ce sont eux qui m'ont fait traversé la frontière ! »

« Humph, si un village a été attaqué, cela doit être l'œuvre de brigands, pas de Plegia... Allez, avant de dormir ce soir, j'irais verser une petite larme pour ces pauvres gens. »

Gangrel leva à nouveau le bras, et Maribelle fut ramené en arrière, hors de la vue des Ylissiens. Emmeryn croyait cependant en la jeune fille et qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle regardait à nouveau le Roi-Fou.

« Gangrel, je vous demande de libérer cette jeune femme. Nous pourrons certainement nous arranger pour démêler le vrai du faux.

\- Le temps n'est plus à la discussion ! Vous nous devez surtout des excuses ! Dans le pire des cas, je mettrais à mort cette petite et rentrerais à temps pour faire un bon souper. » Gangrel affichait un sourire sur son visage.

Chrom devenait lui aussi furieux et insultait Gangrel de monstre sans cœur. Ce dernier avertissait simplement la Sainte-Reine de retenir son chien de garde.

« Eh bien, votre majestueuse Majesté... Pourquoi ne pas faire un échange ? Je laisse la vie sauve à cette petite... et vous me donnez l'Emblème du Feu. »

Emmeryn fut surpris de savoir qu'il voulait le trésor royal d'Ylisse. Gangrel avouait connaître sa légende et qu'il le convoitait depuis des années. Mais lorsque la Sainte-Reine lui disait qu'il ne servait qu'à protéger le monde d'une éventuelle destruction et demandait si son dessin était plus noble, il répondait simplement qu'il voulait la mort aux Ylissiens après ce que le prédécesseur d'Emmeryn avait infligé à son peuple. La Reine expliquait alors qu'elle ne reniait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais qu'Ylisse était devenu un royaume de paix. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Gangrel décida d'arrêter les négociations et déclara qu'il prendra l'Emblème même s'il devait la tuer pour cela. Ce fut Chrom qui s'interposa quand des hommes de Plégia tentèrent de s'attaquer à Emmeryn. La guerre était déclarée. Aversa et Gangrel se retirèrent alors, laissant leurs hommes s'occuper des Veilleurs et de la Reine.

Pendant que la garde d'Emmeryn la protégeait alors qu'elle repartait en retrait, les Veilleurs s'avancèrent. Chrom était prêt à partir à l'attaque, mais Robin l'arrêtait. Il sorti son tome de foudre et envoya une explosion en l'air. Il ne répondit pas quand le chef des Veilleurs lui demandait ce qu'il faisait.

« Avant de combattre, j'ai besoin d'une vue sur le champ de bataille. Je donnerais mes conseils après... Sumia, est-ce que je pourrais monter avec toi ?

\- Euh, oui ! Venez ! »

Robin monta derrière la chevalière pégase après avoir rangé son tome, mis sa Capuche afin que le vent et le soleil ne puisse pas le gêner, et se tenait à la jeune femme pour ne pas tomber. Il récupéra un autre tome, de vent cette fois, afin de pouvoir protéger Sumia en cas d'attaque d'archers en envoyant des rafales qui stopperait les flèches. Il fut surpris de n'en voir aucun, cependant. Une fois à une bonne hauteur, Robin regardait le terrain, cherchant des yeux Maribelle. Il la trouva finalement... sur un cheval, avec quelqu'un dont le chapeau semblait être celui de Ricken. Sumia l'avait remarqué aussi.

« Est-ce que ce serait Ricken ?

\- … Le plan est un succès. » répondit Robin, plus pour lui-même que pour la chevalière.

* * *

 **La veille du départ**

La nuit était déjà bien tombé. Ricken marchait dans le château d'un pas léger. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le fait que Maribelle était prise en otage le mettait hors de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire car Chrom refusait qu'il vienne avec eux. Finalement, il avait décidé d'en parler avec Robin. Il s'était donc dirigé vers sa chambre, avait frappé doucement à sa porte puis était entré. Il faisait noir, mais il voyait suffisamment. Robin semblait dormir. Il se décida à secouer son épaule pour le réveiller.

« Robin, réveillez-vous...

\- Hmmm... Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, Lissa... Zzzzz...

\- Robin, c'est Ricken... Je voudrais vous parler... Désolé si je vous dérange. »

Robin, qui était prêt à se rendormir, ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se demandait quel heure il était. Mais quelqu'un le demandait. Il bailla, encore à moitié endormi, et alluma la lampe de sa table de chevet.

« Hmmm... Que voulez-vous, Ricken... ?

\- Eh bien... Je voudrais rejoindre le groupe pour aller sauver Maribelle.

\- … Chrom avait refusé, non ? Je n'ai pas l'autorité pour décider...

\- Je sais, mais en tant que tacticien, un homme de plus pourrait faire la différence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Essayant d'oublier son envie de dormir, il regardait le jeune garçon, qui semblait très déterminé. Cela lui rappelait Lissa et le fait qu'elle voulait apprendre à se défendre. Il se redressa sur son lit, réfléchissant comme il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas passer outre les ordres de Chrom. Ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre comme cela. A moins que... Il regardait le mur du coin de l'œil, soutenant son menton avec sa main. Il avait peut-être une idée. Une idée qui pouvait fonctionner.

« ...J'ai une idée, mais dans ce cas, il faut me promettre que tu obéiras mes ordres à la lettre. Et il faut que tu me promettes aussi de fuir si la situation est trop difficile.

\- Vous acceptez ? Merci Robin !

\- Attends. Tu ne feras pas officiellement parti du groupe. Est-ce que tu sais monter un cheval ?

\- Je me débrouille...

\- Alors tu en prendras un, et tu nous suivras de loin. Avant qu'on arrive à la frontière, je viendrais te voir pour parler du plan. Mais si je te dis, là-bas, de repartir, alors tu le feras. Compris ?

\- ...Oui, promis !

\- Au fait, quel magie maîtrises-tu ?

\- Celle du vent.

\- …Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter un de tes tomes, dans ce cas ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Robin avait appliqué une tactique secondaire, une stratégie bien connue. Pour tromper tes adversaires, tu dois d'abord tromper tes alliés. Evidemment, il ne mettrait pas le jeune garçon en danger. Mais s'il pouvait profiter d'un moment pour libérer Maribelle si la situation s'envenimait, alors ce serait un coup magistral.

Ricken avait donc suivit les instructions de Robin et suivait le groupe en restant assez loin afin qu'il ne soit pas aperçu facilement. Chaque soir, le tacticien venait le voir pour lui apporter des rations. Il était en compagnie de Lon'zu, et prétextait une ronde. L'épéiste avait compris que Robin faisait cela car il avait une idée en tête, et n'avait jamais parlé du jeune mage à qui que ce soit.

Lors de la dernière nuit, Robin avait exposé le plan à Ricken après avoir passé du temps à établir une stratégie en prenant en compte la géographie de l'endroit de la rencontre afin que le jeune mage puisse attaquer par derrière. Il expliqua aussi le signal : une explosion de foudre.

Ainsi, le jour J, Ricken se cachait dans les montagnes, à attendre le signal. Du fait que Gangrel ne s'attendait qu'au groupe des Veilleurs, et que leur réaction ne suspectait rien, il avait pu s'approcher suffisamment près sans être remarqué. Finalement, il se lança sur sa monture quand le signal fut donné, et pris à revers les hommes de Gangrel, frappant de sa magie du vent ceux qui étaient sur son chemin. Déterminé à sauver Maribelle, il avait vu où elle se trouvait et s'y dirigeait sans perdre une seule seconde. Son arrivée surpris la jeune noble, le brigand qui était derrière elle et Aversa. Sa magie frappe le brigand et coupa les liens de la noble, puis il envoya une nouvelle salve contre la femme de Plégia.

« De la magie du vent !? » cria-t-elle, surprise.

« Maribelle, monte !

\- D'accord ! »

Ricken laissa la place à Maribelle de prendre les rênes car il savait qu'elle était une meilleure cavalière que lui. Ils repartirent aussitôt, essayant de rejoindre les Veilleurs.

* * *

Robin était satisfait que son plan ait fonctionné. Ricken avait réussi, et cela rendait le tout encore plus satisfaisant. Mais si aucun archer n'était visible, un des chevaliers wyvernes de Plégia s'attaque à eux. Sumia prévint Robin de s'accrocher, et fit une manœuvre pour éviter l'attaque de l'ennemi. Au sol, Chrom demandait à Virion d'attaquer le chevalier wyverne, mais ce dernier disait qu'il risquait de toucher Sumia. Le chef grogna alors, inquiet pour ses deux amis. Mais Sumia gérait parfaitement les esquives. Puis Robin profita d'un mouvement moins rapide pour utiliser le pouvoir du tome de vent que Ricken lui avait donné avant leur départ et frapper le chevalier wyverne. Le wyverne et son cavalier furent touchés et tombèrent au sol. Une chute de cette hauteur ne pouvait qu'être mortel. Robin demanda alors à Sumia de retourner au sol.

De retour sur la terre ferme, Robin expliqua rapidement que Maribelle avait été sauvé par Ricken, mais qu'ils avaient encore besoin de soutien. Puis il donna ses ordres.

« Sumia, toi et Chrom voleraient jusqu'à Maribelle. Virion, avec Stahl ! Miriel, avec Sully ! Chargez vers la route B que j'avais expliqué hier et rejoignez Chrom. Vaike, Kellam... Kellam, tu es là ?

\- Oui, je suis toujours là !

\- Je disais, Vaike, Kellam, Donnel, vous les suivez. Kellam, je te laisse la protection de Donnel si nécessaire.

\- Compris !

\- Vous tous, suivez les ordres de Chrom quand vous serez réunis. »

Tous les membres nommés exécutèrent alors les ordres sans attendre. Il ne restait plus que Lon'zu, Lissa, Frédérick et Robin. Ils allaient s'occuper des troupes qui étaient à l'ouest. Robin et Lon'zu chargea ensemble de front. Le tacticien avait récupéré son tome de foudre dans ses mains. Lissa les suivait, et Frédérick se trouvait sur un côté, sachant qu'il protégerait la princesse si cela était nécessaire.

Les soldats de Plégia arrivaient sur eux en masse. Sans s'arrêter, Robin chargeait de la magie dans sa main, puis quand le sort fut prêt, il s'arrêta et lâcha le sort.

« Thoron ! »

La sort de foudre perça de nombreux ennemis qui ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque aussi puissante. Lon'zu suivit, frappant et tuant de nombreux ennemis qui étaient à sa portée, un à un. Lissa était impressionnée par leur force. Elle les avait vu souvent ensemble durant ces deux derniers jours, et leur coordination était très bonne. Frédérick, lui, s'occupait de ceux qui dépassaient le duo. Leurs ennemis reçurent du renfort, mais cela ne les arrêtaient pas pour autant. La seule chose qui coupa leur élan fut un mage noir, caché dans l'ombre, qui cibla Lon'zu. Frédérick ne réfléchissait pas et prit le coup à la place, bloquant le plus gros du sort avec sa hache, mais cela choqua son cheval qui se renversa. Frédérick fut à terre, mais n'était pas vraiment blessé, juste étourdi. Lissa se mit alors près de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Quant au mage noir, il s'était retrouvé face à la vivacité de Lon'zu, et eut son cœur transpercé par la lame de l'épéiste.

Après un certain temps, Robin croyait en avoir fini avec cette partie des troupes de Gangrel. Mais un brigand, qui avait survécu, se releva et s'attaqua à Lissa. Par réflexe, elle se jeta au sol pour éviter la hache de l'ennemi. Puis elle vit la hache de Frédérick et la prit avant de se retourner et de bloquer le deuxième coup. Un nouvel éclair frappa le brigand dans le ventre. Il tomba alors en arrière, mort.

« Merci, Robin... Tu m'as encore sauvée.

\- Oublie ça. Tu m'as impressionné, cependant. Te jeter comme ça et réussir à bloquer un coup... Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois tétanisée de peur.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas une fille sans défense ! Je fais parti des Veilleurs aussi, je sais au moins faire ça !

\- Ah ah, oui, je suppose. Mais c'est un bon début, pour toi qui voulait savoir te battre.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je me dois de vous remercier de votre protection, Dame Lissa. » ajoutait un Frédérick qui se relevait.

« Oh, Frédérick ! Tu vas mieux ?

\- Je n'étais pas blessé. Mais chuter ainsi laisse aisément n'importe qui étourdi. » répondait-il pour se justifier. Il hocha la tête envers la princesse puis vérifia que sa jument allait bien.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Chrom et le reste des Veilleurs plus tard. Eux aussi avaient réussi leur part et mis en déroute les forces de Gangrel. Le combat était terminé, Maribelle a été sauvée, ce fut une victoire totale. Lissa sauta dans les bras de Maribelle, heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie saine et sauve.

« Maribelle, tu n'es pas blesée, j'espère ?!

\- Je n'ai rien de bien méchant, ma belle.

\- Je me réjouis de voir que tu vas bien. » disait Robin, arrivant tout juste à leur niveau.

« Qui... ? Oh, c'est vous.

\- Je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur, mais je suis quand même soulagé. » disait le tacticien, un sourire crispé à cause du ton froid qu'avait employé la jeune noble. Mais elle chassa l'idée de la main.

« Oh, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. C'est juste que je suis très protectrice envers Lissa... Elle est si fragile, si douce... Ah, je n'arrive pas à croire que je me justifie devant un roturier. » Maribelle s'éclaircissait la gorge. « Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Maintenant, partez. Je n'aime pas être gentille plus de quelques secondes. »

Robin était perdu face à toutes les facettes que montrait la jeune noble, mais accepta de partir, et retrouva Chrom qui était en train de s'excuser envers Emmeryn. Mais elle lui pardonna, car Gangrel avait dépassé les bornes et qu'il n'avait fait que de la protéger. La Sainte-Reine se tourna vers Robin quand ce dernier arriva à leur niveau.

« Merci d'avoir su sauver Maribelle, Robin. Votre aide a encore une fois été très précieuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne faisais que mon devoir. » répondit-il avec un immense respect.

« A ce propos, Robin...

\- Désolé, Chrom. Tu peux être furieux contre moi... Ricken a agi sur mes ordres...

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai confiance en toi, et tu savais ce que tu faisais. Mieux encore, tu as réussi, et sauvé la vie de Maribelle. Sans ton initiative, nous serions peut-être arrivés trop tard. Mais j'aurais peut-être aimé que tu m'en parles...

\- Euh... Ça faisait aussi parler du plan... Ainsi, vous avez agis normalement, et n'avez éveillé aucun soupçon. Euh... Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Chrom, mais j'ai préféré faire cela ainsi.

\- Ah ah, je comprends. Je pense que j'ai aussi mal jugé Ricken. Il est jeune, mais il a du potentiel.

\- Je te comprends, Chrom, pas besoin de t'expliquer. »

Les deux amis se sourirent, heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir une victoire totale pour aujourd'hui. Ils devaient désormais retourner à Ylisstol afin de se préparer pour cette guerre.

* * *

Dans la soirée, les Veilleurs avaient monté le camp pour la nuit. Lissa cherchait Maribelle, mais supposait qu'elle se trouvait dans sa tente. Elle s'y dirigeait alors.

« Maribelle, tu es là ? ...Oh ! »

A l'intérieur, se trouvait aussi Ricken, en train de prendre le thé avec la jeune noble.

« Lissa, ma belle, entre ! J'avais offert un thé à Ricken pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé. » indiquait cette dernière en désignant une chaise libre afin que son amie puisse s'asseoir.

« Oh, je vois. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas remercié pour cela non plus, Ricken.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis content d'avoir pu faire mes preuves. Tu devrais remercier Robin, aussi, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu venir et aider.

\- Quoi ? »

Lissa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'en doutait pas, mais elle n'y avait jamais pensé jusque là. Robin avait orchestré tout cela. C'est lui qui avait réussi à sauver Maribelle en permettant à Ricken de contourner l'ennemi. Il avait fait confiance au jeune mage alors que Chrom avait préféré qu'il reste surveiller la caserne.

« Il est vrai qu'il a joué un rôle, mais c'est vous qui avez su vaincre les ennemis qui me retenaient pour me sauver. Si je devais désigner l'acteur principal de ce sauvetage, c'est vous, Ricken.

\- Tu me flattes, Maribelle. » répondit celui-ci, rougissant un peu.

« Pourquoi ne te joindrez pas à nous pour une tasse de thé, Lissa ? ...Lissa ? »

Mais alors que Maribelle tournait à nouveau son regard vers son amie, celle-ci était déjà parti, à sa grande surprise. Lissa, elle, courait sans s'arrêter vers la tente de Robin. Elle y entra sans s'annoncer. Robin, qui était étendu sur son lit, en train de lire, remarqua son entrée.

« Lissa ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demandait-il, inquiet en voyant cette dernière essouflée. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Cette dernière ne disait rien et s'approchait de lui aussi avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier se tendit, surpris. « Qu... L-Lissa !?

\- Merci... »

Lissa avait plongé son visage contre le torse du tacticien. Elle avait fait cela machinalement. Elle était tellement redevable qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait fini par prononcer ce 'Merci' étouffé. Robin avait les bras levés, encore sous le choc.

« Euh... P-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

\- Ricken m'a tout dit. » répondait-elle avec cette même voix étouffée. « C'est grâce à toi si Maribelle a été sauvée... Alors... Merci... »

Le tacticien se calma un peu, et semblait comprendre. Maribelle était quelqu'un de très important pour Lissa, et elle était tellement contente... qu'elle l'a prise dans ses bras ? Robin trouvait cela un peu exagéré malgré tout. _*Encore un de ses côtés délicats*_ se disait-il.

« Je... Je vois... De rien, je suppose... Mais, euh... Tu... peux me lâcher ? »

Robin paniquait un peu de se savoir dans les bras d'une fille, de Lissa en particulier. Il connaissait assez Chrom pour savoir qu'il risque sa peau si ce dernier le voyait ainsi. Cette dernière se reprit et le lâcha doucement, mais son visage était complètement rouge. Un silence embarrassant suivit.

« D-Désolée... » disait-elle finalement.

« Ce n'est rien... Je suppose que c'était beaucoup de pression. » Lissa acquiesçait, se demandant encore pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

« Hum, je... Je vais retourner dans ma tente... et dormir ! Je pense que... ça m'aidera... Hi hi. » disait la princesse, reculant doucement, souriant légèrement mais toujours aussi embarrassée.

« Je pense que tout le monde a besoin de sommeil... Bonne nuit, Lissa.

\- Oui... Bonne nuit, Robin... »

Lissa sorti de la tente, essayant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle retourna vers sa tente lentement, puis une fois à l'intérieur, se jeta sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans le coussin.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fais çaaaaa ?! » hurlait-elle, le coussin étouffant le cri.

Elle avait été complètement choquée par ses propres actions. Est-ce vraiment à cause de la bataille et de l'enjeu ? Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre et lui faisait presque mal. Elle n'arrêtait pas à penser à lui, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle essayait de vider sa tête. Quelque chose clochait. _*Ça peut pas être de l'amour, quand même*_ se disait-elle.

« C'est complètement différent de ce que je ressentais pour Frédérick... » répondait-elle à ses propres pensées.

Elle passa du temps à tenter de se calmer, mais finalement réussit à s'endormir, la fatigue gagnant finalement son droit.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** OKay... J'avais dit que je divisais le chapitre car je savais qu'il serait long, mais je pensais pas faire 3800 mots. Je me surprends un peu.

Finalement... Le passage au Rate T est un peu obligatoire. M'enfin, fallait s'en douter.

Les choses avancent, mais ce n'est que le début ! Cette fic me passionne, il n'y a pas à dire.

Sinon, vous avez remarqué que j'ai "inclus" la conversation rang C entre Ricken et Maribelle ? Ou... autre chose, peut-être ? Je ne dis rien de plus, à vous de trouver !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! La suite arrivera ce week-end, je pense. A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Chaos

**Chaos**

Les Veilleurs étaient de retour à Ylisstol, et une première réunion de guerre se tenait. Le but était de savoir quelle était la meilleure option afin de se préparer pour cette guerre contre Plégia. Pendant ce temps, le reste des Veilleurs dînait... Sauf Lissa. Cette dernière était dans le parc du château, allongée, en train de regarder les étoiles. Elle avait pris avec elle un sac de sucreries, afin de pallier à la faim qu'elle avait à force de ne pas avoir beaucoup manger ces derniers jours. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter Robin ni Maribelle pour le moment, et donc elle les avait éviter dernièrement.

« Lissa ? Ouf, je vous ai enfin trouvé ! »

Une voix l'appelait. Une voix d'un des Veilleurs. Si elle reconnaissait bien cette voix, c'était celle de...

« Stahl ? Tu me cherchais ? » demandait-elle en relevant le haut de son corps.

« Oui, mais pas que moi. Maribelle te cherchait aussi. Elle m'a fait passer le message qu'elle t'attendait dans sa chambre pour un thé. »

Lissa regardait au sol. Elle savait que c'était pour pouvoir discuter du fait qu'elle avait été assez distante ces deux derniers jours. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas lui en parler. Car elle saurait ce qu'elle dirait sur Robin, qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Mais je m'inquiétais aussi beaucoup. Tu mangeais peu, et je pouvais voir que tu avez quelques problèmes... Tu pensais à quelqu'un ? » La question fit rougir Lissa.

« C-Comment tu l'as deviné ?

\- Disons que j'ai... comme un don. Mon seul don. J'arrive à deviner ce que les autres pensent en regardant leurs expressions.

\- Oh...

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Stahl n'aimait pas vraiment l'ambiance qu'il y avait à cause des actions de la princesse. Beaucoup s'inquiétaient, et du coup, il se sentait obligé de voir s'il pouvait régler les choses. Lissa le regardait quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tu sais garder un secret... ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Lissa lui sourit. Elle se disait qu'en le disant à quelqu'un, cela pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle prit une bonne respiration, rougissante, avant d'avouer...

« En fait... Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Robin. »

C'était donc une histoire de cœur. Stahl s'en doutait, mais n'osait rien dire au cas où il se trompait, et parce que c'était un sujet épineux. Il se décida à s'asseoir à côté de la princesse, lui laissant du temps pour parler si elle en avait envie. Mais du fait qu'elle ne disait rien de plus, il prit la parole.

« Cela t'embête ?

\- Non ! C'est un gars bien, quelqu'un de gentil, et il m'a déjà sauvé deux fois... Et il a organisé le sauvetage de Maribelle ! Il est vraiment incroyable, et il donne tout pour les Veilleurs ! Il prends vraiment soin de tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête alors ? »

Lissa rougissait en se souvenant encore du geste embarrassant qu'elle avait eu.

« Je l'ai... Je l'ai... » Elle eut du mal à sortir la fin de la phrase. Finalement, elle prit une grande respiration et expliqua tout d'un seul souffle : « Jel'aienlacé ! »

Stahl s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise qu'elle l'ait embrassé, mais finalement, c'était moins quelque chose de moins embarrassant.

« Donc tu t'inquiètes par rapport à ce que penserait Robin, c'est ça ?

\- Euh... En quelque sorte...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense pas que cela l'ait vraiment dérangé. Je pourrais voir qu'il était aussi très inquiet à ton sujet. »

Stahl disait cela pour tenter de la détendre, mais cela n'eut l'effet que d'augmenter le tain cramoisi de la princesse. Elle se détourna, prenant une sucrerie de son sac, le mangeant pour tenter de se calmer.

« Oh, c'est des sucreries ? Je peux en avoir ?

\- Oh... bien sûr ! Sers-toi ! »

Lissa poussa le sac vers l'épéiste, qui ne se priva pas pour en manger un. Cela fit rire Lissa.

« Tu as toujours de la place pour manger, n'est-ce pas, Stahl ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, c'est juste de la gourmandise, là. »

Stahl réussit finalement à calmer la princesse sans le vouloir, car cette dernière riait sur les paroles qu'il avait dit. Il piqua une seconde friandise avant de se relever.

« Nous devrions rentrer au château, tu ne crois pas ? Il commence à faire vraiment sombre et l'air se rafraîchit.

\- Oui... Je pense que tu as raison. »

Elle se releva aussi, et récupéra son sac avant de repartir vers le château. Stahl lui promettait alors de ne rien dire sur ce qu'elle avait dit, disant qu'il expliquerait que la dernière bataille l'avait beaucoup remuée. Lissa acceptait la proposition, et le remerciait. Mais non loin de l'entrée, Robin et Chrom se trouvait déjà là.

« La réunion est finie ? » questionnait Lissa, à quoi les deux jeunes hommes hochait la tête pour le confirmer.

« Tu avais raison, Robin. » disait tout à coup Stahl. « La bataille l'avait affecté. Mais je crois qu'elle va mieux.

\- Ah, tant mieux. » soupirait le tacticien, moins inquiet désormais.

« Si une seule bataille t'affecte autant, Lissa, tu devrais... » commençait Chrom, mais sa sœur l'arrêta immédiatement.

« Non, je combattrais encore ! C'est juste que... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas... J'avais vu Maribelle captive, puis j'avais cru la perdre, avant que Robin me dise que Ricken l'avait sauvé, puis je m'étais pas arrêté de m'inquiéter tant que je ne l'avais pas vu... Enfin, tu vois ? »

Robin acquiesçait, comprenant tout à fait l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'elle avait dû subir, et Chrom ne chercha pas plus à l'arrêter. Lissa regardait Robin du coin de l'œil, un peu dérangée de lui mentir, mais se sentant aussi un peu vexée qu'il croyait que cela était vraiment la bataille qui l'avait retournée ainsi.

« Sinon, c'est quoi le plan ? » questionnait la princesse.

« Nous partons demain matin demander d'autres renforts à Regna Ferox.

\- Quoi, demain matin ? Oh non, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! »

Ce départ soudain n'était pas prévue dans ses plans, et Lissa courut vers sa chambre, donnant le sac de bonbon à Chrom au passage, lui demandant de le garder pour le moment. Stahl s'excusa et partit aussi. A nouveau seuls, il y eut un silence pendant lequel Chrom rangeait le petit sac de sucrerie dans une de ses poches. Ce dernier regardait la lune avant de soupirer, repensant au passé. Robin lui demanda alors ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui expliqua alors que Gangrel n'avait pas tord, racontant ce qui s'était passé quinze ans plus tôt, et les effets de la croisade du dernier roi... et le fardeau d'Emmeryn.

« Il subsiste des hommes aveuglés par la haine, comme Gangrel. Lui ne connaîtra la paix que lorsque la mort la lui accordera. ...Je suis peut-être le messager de la mort... Emmeryn ne veut pas le tuer... et j'aimerais lui épargner cette tâche.

\- Je suis de votre avis, Monseigneur. »

De l'ombre apparu Marth, l'épéiste mystérieux qui portait une autre Falchion. Il salua la prince, qui lui demanda comment il était venu. Il parla d'une brèche dans la muraille, cachée par des arbres. Si Robin ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, Chrom le savait, et se retrouvait gêné en expliquant qu'il avait fissuré le mur lors d'un de ses entraînements. Il craignait que cela se sache, mais Marth lui promettait de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Il expliquait alors qu'il était venu pour les prévenir d'un danger qui se rapprochait de la Sainte-Reine. Il expliquait qu'il avait vu le futur, et le prouva en éliminant un assassin qui se cachait et qui voulait éliminer Chrom. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un autre assassin, et trébucha sur l'épée du mort. Par chance, l'attaque du second assassin le manqua, mais coupa son masque. Chrom, sur le qui-vive depuis que Marth avait sorti son arme, abattit l'ennemi. Puis, il fut choqué de voir que Marth était une femme... Mais une explosion retentit et les obligea à rentrer sans pouvoir discuter plus. Les assassins de la Sainte-Reine étaient déjà là...

* * *

Les Veilleurs se retrouvèrent pour protéger Emmeryn, et Robin donna à chacun un poste, qu'ils ne devaient quitter qu'en cas d'absolu nécessité. Il fallait défendre, voire atteindre le chef de ces assassins... mais dans ce dernier cas, Robin comptait sur une petite force, composé de Chrom, Vaike, Lon'zu et lui, soutenus par Lissa pour les soins. Marth s'occupait de défendre de près la Reine, leur permettant un tel plan. Une autre arrivée soudaine, celle d'une femme nommée Panne, consolida les défenses.

La bataille avait déjà commencé, et les Veilleurs repoussaient l'envahisseur. Chrom remarqua à un moment une ombre qui se faufilait, seule. Il s'approcha de cette silhouette

« Rends-toi sur-le-champ ou je te transperce de ma lame ! » prévint le prince.

« Du calme, mon royal ami, je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit. » répondit le rouquin. Il expliquait qu'il n'avait rejoint les assassins que pour « rejoindre les deux bouts », se présentant comme un simple voleur. « Et ces braves gaillards comptent piller une salle au trésor, apparemment... Les tueries ou autre joyeuseté n'étaient pas prévues au programme... »

Le voleur tenta alors de partir, mais Chrom avait une autre idée en tête. Il comptait utiliser sa force pour aider à défendre sa sœur. Le voleur préférait une offre plus alléchante, cependant. Prêt à le payer, Chrom tentait de récupérer sa bourse, se trouvant évidemment sous le sac de friandise que Lissa lui avait demander de tenir tout à l'heure. Mais en essayant de le récupérer, il fit tomber le sac. Le voleur récupéra le sac, voulant le lui redonner, mais demandant ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac en premier lieu. Les yeux du rouquin s'illuminèrent en entendant qu'il s'agissait de friandises... et accepta le marché. Chrom fut surpris de savoir que ce type, nommé Gaius, acceptait de protéger la Sainte-Reine contre des sucreries – et un peu d'or aussi, mais lui fit confiance et retourna à l'attaque.

Le petit groupe continuait à progresser, et Vaike et Lon'zu réussirent à créer une ouverture pour que Chrom et Robin puissent arriver jusqu'au chef ennemi. Ce dernier s'avançait calmement, même si son visage montrait qu'il était contrarié que ses plans aient mal tournés.

« Rendez-vous ! » ordonnait Chrom. Mais l'homme avait sur attention sur Robin.

« Eh bien, eh bien... Qui voilà...

\- Vous me connaissez ?

\- Oh, oui, je te connais. Viens avec moi, et tu pourras connaître la vérité !

\- Hors de question ! »

Robin n'avait aucune intention de rejoindre un assassin, et voulait combattre, mais sa tête commençait à lui faire mal.

« Allons. Tu viendras, même si je me devais obliger de te traîner !

\- Il est... Guh... Hors de question... que je rejoigne... des assassins... Argh ! M-Ma tête ! »

Remarquant qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le rejoindre, l'homme usa de sa magie et le frappa. Robin, la tête dans ses mains à cause de la douleur, ne put réagir à temps et fut mit inconscient par l'attaque.

« Robin ! Vous, je ne vous ferais pas de quartier !

\- Retourne à tes jouets, petit prince ! Ton ami et moi avons des affaires en commun. »

Le mage noir fit un pas vers Robin, mais Chrom se lança à son attaque. L'homme bloqua l'attaque avec sa magie et le renvoya. Ce fut comme si son épée était manipulée par une main invisible. Chrom essayait de s'en débarrasser, mais il fut projeté plus loin, roulant au sol. L'homme se tournait à nouveau vers le tacticien, marchant tranquillement comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas prendre Robin ! »

Lissa, qui avait contourné d'un côté, s'était rapproché, armé d'une petite hache empruntée à Vaike. Elle le lança vers l'inconnu, qui le bloqua avec sa magie et l'envoya au loin.

« C'est très faible, petite. Complètement insuffisant si tu voulais le sauver. » riait-il.

Mais finalement, il sentit comme un danger, tout à coup. Rapide et silencieux comme le vent, Lon'zu filait et frappait, profitant de la distraction que Lissa avait effectué. Le mage noir le bloqua de justesse.

« Argh ! C-Comment !? »

L'épée de l'épéiste était plus déterminée et glaciale que celle des autres, et n'arrivait pas à le retourner contre son possesseur. Chrom, qui s'était relevé, profita de ce moment pour transpercer le cœur du mage noir.

« Non... ! Cela n'aurait... pas dû... se passer... ainsi... ! » criait-il, agonisant, avant de tomber au sol, mort. La bataille était terminée, les assassins avaient été repoussés.

« Robin ! Robin, réponds-moi ! »

Lissa, qui avait des larmes au niveau des yeux, tentait de réveiller le tacticien. Aucun de ses soins ne lui avait fait reprendre conscience. Chrom vint près d'eux, et s'assura que son ami n'était pas mort.

* * *

 _Robin et Chrom combattaient ce mage noir. Ce dernier était puissant, capable de les affronter en égal. Finalement, ils eurent le dessus, et Robin le frappa mortellement avec un Thoron. Le mage noir s'effondra alors. Chrom se retournait vers lui, heureux de leur victoire. Mais dans ses dernières apparentes forces, le mage noir envoya une boule de magie noir. Robin poussa alors son ami, prenant le coup à sa place._

 _Chrom l'aida à se relever, fêtant la victoire. Mais Robin se sentait étrange. C'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son corps...et le contrôlait en même temps. Chrom s'inquiétait, mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, fut embroché par de la magie de foudre. Robin regarda ses mains, puis Chrom, un regard affreux sur son visage. Mais ce dernier lui disait que ce n'était pas sa faute, et le suppliait de fuir... avant de mourir, alors qu'un rire se faisait entendre en écho..._

* * *

« Chrom ! »

Robin se releva. Ce cauchemar était atroce. Reprenant sa respiration, il regardait où il était. Il remarquait que c'était sa chambre, celle que Chrom lui avait donné quand il était venu au château pour la première fois. Il faisait jour, et le soleil lui brûlait presque les yeux. Il regardait autour, et remarqua une silhouette jaune endormie sur son bureau. Lissa. Cette dernière semblait se réveiller doucement. La princesse émergeait, s'étira et frotta ses yeux. Avant de regarder vers le lit, où Robin était encore en train de la regarder.

« Robin ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Son cœur sautait de joie. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui souriait, mais il remarqua que ses yeux étaient humides et un peu rouge.

« Je viens juste de l'être... Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

\- Depuis deux jours, espèce de... d'idiot ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! »

Lissa laissa échapper quelques larmes. Cela toucha Robin, qui s'en voulait de l'avoir autant inquiéter. La princesse, elle, se retenait de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, tellement elle était heureuse de voir qu'il était enfin réveillé. Robin était gêné, mais sans pouvoir faire quelque chose... son ventre grogna. Ce qui fit rire Lissa.

« Attends, je vais te ramener un bon déjeuner ! »

Sans attendre, elle sortit de la pièce, courant vers les cuisines, et annonça à Chrom, qui passait par là, que Robin s'était réveillé. Le prince alla alors le voir.

« Heureux de te voir sain et sauf, mon ami. » le salua-t-il.

« Chrom !? Je pensais que vous seriez parti chercher de l'aide à Regna Ferox !

\- Nous avons repoussé le départ.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû m'attendre... !

\- Bien sûr que si. Tout le monde pensait de même. Et de toute façon, le château sera presque vidé. Nous emmenons Emmeryn avec nous. Nous ne pouvons la laisser ici, en danger, sans la protection des Veilleurs.

\- ...Je suppose que c'est le meilleur plan qu'on est... Au fait, concernant le mage noir ? » Robin s'inquiétait, tout en ne préférant pas parler de son cauchemar.

« Il est mort. Nous l'avons vaincu. Il semblait te connaître, cependant...

\- ...Mais je ne me souviens pas de lui... J'aurais juste aimé savoir ce qu'il savait de moi. Mais...

\- Il était trop dangereux pour le laisser en vie. Et peu importe ton passé, ta vie est ici, maintenant, non ?

\- ...Oui, c'est exact, Chrom.

\- Tu nous as fait quand même une sacrée frayeur. Tu ne te réveillais pas, on craignait le pire. Tu devrais remercier Lissa, elle est restée à ton chevet pour prendre soin de toi.

\- ...Lissa a fait ça ? »

Il regardait Chrom avec des yeux ronds. Mais c'était logique... elle était là quand il s'est réveillé... elle était même sur le point de pleurer... Il sentit alors son cœur rater un battement...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Me voilà à mixer les chapitres. Ah ah ah. Bon, c'était qu'un petit passage du chapitre 9 que j'ai changé et ajouté ici, mais... Mais voilà.

Bon, je me disais que j'avais le temps de créer des chapitres "annexes" (comprenez : n'appartenant pas au jeu), mais en fait, ça se passe très vite, tout ça ! C'est la raison de pourquoi j'ai réalisé cette fin de chapitre.

Bon, sinon, le rang B de leur soutien devrait bientôt arriver, du coup. Et le rang A non plus, au final. Ouaip, ça va vite venir, tout ça...

Et sinon, vive Stahl ! La définition même de l'empathie, parfait pour un grand rôle dans ma fic. Un chic type, c'est sûr ! Bref, à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6-1 - Inquiétudes

**Inquiétudes...**

Le lendemain du réveil de Robin, les Veilleurs et l'Exalt partirent d'Ylisstol, non pas pour Regna Ferox comme ce qui fut d'abord prévu, mais pour un château se trouvant plus à l'est. Cette décision avait été prise après qu'Emmeryn ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonner ainsi son peuple. Obligés de passer par les montagnes, le chemin fut compliqué, et le deuxième jour de leur voyage, ils furent pris en embuscade par des hommes de Plegia. Le Pontife qui était là pour accompagner la Sainte-Reine l'avait trahi pour s'assurer une protection, et Robin n'avait pas pu anticiper quoi que ce soit malgré que son instinct lui faisait dire qu'il avait dû connaître cet homme.

Pire encore, ils furent pris en tenaille par d'autres forces plégiennes, bien qu'ils aient pu l'anticiper seulement grâce à l'avertissement d'une chevalière pégase nommée Cordelia, la dernière de son unité après que son groupe, posté à la frontière, fut décimé. Elle n'avait survécu que parce que ses camarades lui avaient fait gagner du temps.

Divisés en deux groupes, ils purent profiter de l'étroitesse de leur chemin pour contenir et repousser les attaques. Ils furent finalement victorieux, mais cette attaque avait fait qu'Emmeryn regretta de suite son départ du château et décidait d'y retourner sur-le-champ. Elle donna l'Emblème de Feu à Chrom avant de repartir accompagnée de sa garde et de Phila.

* * *

Depuis, Chrom et Robin semblaient changeant. Lissa était affectée aussi, mais elle avait décidé de continuer à s'entraîner pour pouvoir aussi protéger sa sœur. Par rapport au chef des Veilleurs, son inquiétude gagnait ses hommes, et le voyage était des plus silencieux. Lissa avait remarqué l'état de Robin quant elle vint le chercher dans sa tente du fait qu'ils avaient une tâche à faire ensemble. Mais une fois entrée, elle remarquait les affaires au sol, et le tacticien allongé sur son bureau, sa capuche sur la tête. Voir cela lui brisait le cœur, et elle devint très inquiète.

« Robin ! Ça va ?! Ne me dis pas que ta tête te refait mal ?

\- Je vais bien, Lissa, ne t'inquiète pas... » répondait la voix étouffé du jeune homme, mais dont le ton trahissait son état d'esprit.

« Non, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ! »

Lissa ramassait les affaires par terre et les déposait sur la table avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le garçon. Elle décida de tirer sur la capuche, révélant la tête renfrognée de Robin contre le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandait-elle d'une voix douce.

« C'est ma faute...

\- ...De quoi ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... Si j'avais suivi mon instinct... Si je m'étais rappelé de mon affrontement avec cet assassin de Plégia... Je commence à comprendre... Je suis de Plégia, et j'ai dû rencontrer ce pontife là-bas...

\- Mais tu ne t'en rappelles pas ! Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! »

Lissa posa une main sur son épaule, que Robin repoussa, à sa grande inquiétude et surprise.

« Je ne devrais plus être avec vous... Je risque de créer des problèmes... Et j'ai eu ce cauchemar... J'affrontais ce mage noir avec Chrom, et alors que nous le croyons vaincu... j'ai tué Chrom...

\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Ce type est mort ! Bon sang, Robin, reprends-toi ! » la voix de Lissa commençait à s'élever, de plus en plus énervée par les paroles du garçon. « Chrom a confiance en toi ! Nous avons tous confiance en toi !

\- Alors je devrais partir pour éviter de trahir ce-AOUCH ! L-Lissa ? »

Finalement à bout, Lissa l'avait frappé à la tête. Se massant l'arrière de la tête, Robin releva sa tête pour regarder Lissa, dont l'expression montrait qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Sans un autre mot, elle prit sa main et le tira de sa tente.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre plus dans ton coin. Et de toute façon, on a le repas à préparer ! »

Un peu perdu, il se laissa traîner par la princesse jusqu'aux cuisines. Là-bas, elle prit une décision sur le repas et lui demanda de l'aider sur certaines tâches. Elle espérait que cela occuperait ses esprits. Mais après s'être occupé d'avoir émietté la viande – bien qu'elle trouvait ça répugnant, car ses mains étaient alors grasses et qu'elle détestait cette sensation – elle jeta un coup d'oeil envers Robin, qui faisait ses tâches lentement, son regard trahissant une grande inquiétude et un conflit intérieur.

Elle soupirait alors, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour le faire sortir de ces pensées. Puis elle regardait ses mains et eut une idée. _*Et puis si je peux encore revoir cet expression...*_ se disait-elle. Elle s'approchait alors de lui, innocente.

« Hum... Robin ?

\- ...Oui ?

\- Tu as... quelque chose sur la joue... ne bouge pas ! »

Ignorant son cœur qui battait plus vite, elle s'approchait, ne montrant pas ses mains dégoûtantes avant d'être assez près pour poser deux doigts sur chaque joue. Puis elle les fit descendre jusqu'à son menton, traçant sur son visage des traits gras de sauce de viande. Lissa eut alors un léger sourire espiègle.

« Qu'est-ce que... Ah... »

Robin passa l'extérieur de sa main sur son visage, mais ne fit qu'étaler le gras sur sa joue. La sensation le dégouttait un peu... et son visage changea pour ce qu'attendait Lissa. Cette dernière explosa alors de rire. Il la regarda, comprenant finalement qu'il s'était fait avoir pour une de ses farces. Mais la situation empira un peu quand, à ce moment-là, Stahl et Gaius entraient, le premier proposant un coup de main. Quand la princesse et le tacticien se retournèrent suite à leur entrer, les deux hommes réagirent immédiatement en voyant la tête de Robin. Stahl mit sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour tenter de contrôler un rire, tandis que Gaius manquait de s'écrouler de rire, ne se retenant qu'à une chaise. Ce qui vexa un peu le tacticien. Finalement, encore hors d'haleine, Gaius sorti en disant qu'il devait montrer ça à d'autres. Craignant le pire, Robin se lava le visage le plus vite possible avec de l'eau. Quand il regarda Lissa, celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil plein de malice.

« C'est ta punition pour être resté dans tes pensées. »

* * *

Lissa croyait que cela allait permettre à Robin de se sortir de ses sombres pensées. Ce fut le cas en quelque sorte, mais, ni le soir même, ni le lendemain soir, elle ne l'avait vu sortir de sa tente sauf pour manger. Elle avait cependant remarqué qu'au lieu d'être dans ses pensées, il passait son temps à écrire – ou à dessiner des plans, probablement.

Profitant d'un peu de calme avant l'heure du repas, Lissa se baladait non loin du camp. Depuis l'intervention de Stahl au château, elle avait réussi à faire face à Robin et Maribelle – sortant quelques excuses pour se faire pardonner envers sa meilleure amie, pas encore prête à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour Robin, mais elle craignait quand même qu'elle s'en doutait un peu malgré tout – mais en ce moment, Robin l'inquiétait tellement qu'elle voulait simplement passer du temps avec lui. Elle remarqua un étang et s'y arrêta, s'accroupissant non loin. Elle remarquait quelques grenouilles dans le coin, et se mit à parler à eux de sujet inutiles.

« J'aimerais bien qu'il me remarque un peu plus, quand même... » disait-elle à un moment en soupirant. « J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est un amour à sens unique... »

Elle faisait en sorte qu'il la remarque, pourtant. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle apprenait même à manier la hache pour se défendre et l'impressionner, même si au départ elle avait aussi donné la raison du sauvetage de Maribelle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû apprendre à utiliser des tomes ? Ou peut-être pas... Elle ne voulait pas non plus le déranger dans ses tâches alors qu'il se donne à fond pour les Veilleurs. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le récompenser ? Lui offrir un cadeau ?

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

Elle pouvait peut-être lui donner un petit plaisir... Un massage ? Cela lui semblait une bonne idée. Elle regardait l'une des grenouilles et en prit une dans ses mains. Elle avait un plan. Elle cacha l'amphibien dans une de ses poches avant de revenir vers le campement. Puis elle se dirigea vers la tente de Robin. Ce dernier s'étirait dans sa tente, ayant enfin terminé ses préparations tactiques. Il senti ses épaules craquer.

« Ouille ! Je suis éreinté... »

Lissa 'passait par là' au bon moment et entrait sans s'annoncer.

« Je t'ai entendu, Robin. Tu veux que je te masse les épaules ? »

Le tacticien sursautait à son entrée avant de la regarder avec un air de suspicion. Il n'avait pas oublié sa dernière farce. Juste par prévention, il posait la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, cette fois-ci ? »

Lissa se tendait imperceptiblement. Il semblait avoir anticipé sa farce, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Oh, je t'en prie... Une petite plaisanterie et tu fais déjà le paranoïaque ? Je pense justement que je te dois bien un massage, au moins.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Parce que tu as enlevé un sacré poids des épaules de mon frérot ! Tu sais comment il est. Jamais il n'irait demander de l'aide, même s'il en a besoin. Mais il te fait confiance. Suffisamment pour compter sur toi. Tu dois le savoir, non ? Il n'est pas le genre à le dire haut et fort, mais je suis sûre qu'il est reconnaissant. »

Pour Lissa, son explication était parfaite. Un travail de pro. Robin y réfléchissait.

« Tu crois qu'il est si reconnaissant ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Personne ne connaît mieux Chrom que moi ! » Cela fit sourire Robin.

« J'espère que tu as raison... »

Il savait que Chrom était content de le savoir à ses côtés, qu'il le considérait comme un ami... mais le fait qu'il serait reconnaissant de son travail le rendait un peu plus joyeux. Lissa souriait un peu plus largement.

« Alors ? Que dis-tu d'un massage gratis ? Une fois... Deux foiiiis...

\- Je prends, je prends ! Merci Lissa. »

Lissa se mit derrière lui, et commença son massage. Robin se sentait un peu plus décontracté, et fermait les yeux pour profiter. Il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé depuis les événements dans la montagne, plus qu'avant en tout cas, et ses muscles étaient tendus. Mais la princesse se débrouillait très bien, et cela le détendait.

« Dis-moi, tu as les muscles drôlement raides ici... » commentait-elle en appuyant un peu plus.

« Oooh ! Oui, juste ce qu'il me fallait ! Ooh, ça fait du bien... »

Lissa souriait malgré elle, heureuse de savoir qu'il se sentait bien grâce à son massage. Elle sentait une légère chaleur à être aussi près de lui, aussi. Elle se sentait déjà mal de faire sa farce, mais elle pensait que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, une petite farce de rien du tout. Elle continuait un peu avant de récupérer la grenouille qui bougeait dans sa poche.

« Parfait, il est temps pour la suite ! » annonçait-elle. « Deuxième étape... »

Robin fut surpris de l'entendre dire ça, ne comprenant pas... Jusqu'au moment où il sentait quelque chose dans son dos.

« Que... Ouah ! C'est froid ! Et gluant ! Et ça bouge ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis dans le dos, Lissa ?! »

Robin s'était mis à crier, dérangé par la sensation, au point de se relever, faisant tomber la chaise – Lissa s'était déjà écartée – et essayant de virer la 'chose'. Mais Lissa riait déjà, voyant encore ce 'truc mou' sur son visage.

« Du calme, ce n'est qu'une petite grenouille ! Cela faisait parti du massage ! Je suis sûre que tu vas te sentir encore mieux après, hi hi ! »

Robin avait enfin réussi à enlever la soi-disant grenouille... qui lui semblait plus être un crapaud. Il était furieux, car cela aurait pu être plus dangereux.

« Je suis sûr que non ! Tu aurais pu t'en passer ! »

Il sorti de sa tente, furieux, essayant de se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi passait-elle du temps à faire des farces ! Elle était quelqu'un de si gentille, il était sûr qu'il l'adorerait si elle passait outre ces blagues infantiles. Et si elle ne faisait pas la différence entre une grenouille et un crapaud, cela pourrait mal finir. Il était sûr qu'elle gâchait une bonne amitié. Il parti alors prendre un bain afin de laver son dos.

Lissa, elle, était encore dans la tente, choquée. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Pire, son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle sortie finalement de la tente, voulant alors s'excuser, mais Robin n'était déjà plus là. Elle posait sa main contre sa poitrine, inquiète. Son plan avait donné le résultat inverse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas simplement rit de cette petite farce... ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Encore un chapitre divisé en deux ! Mais c'est différent de l'autre fois, car les deux chapitres peuvent être séparés... Mais vu qu'ils traitent de la même chose... Bref, ça va être le temps de faire un peu de ChromXSumia.

La seconde partie arrivera vite, évidemment. J'ai énormément de temps pour moi en ce moment, donc j'en profite. Et puis, j'adore écrire.


	8. Chapitre 6-2 - et sentiments

**...et sentiments**

« Ouille ! Hé, Maribelle ! C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

Peu après le départ de Robin de sa tente, Maribelle était arrivée depuis le même endroit et avait obligé Lissa de la suivre dans sa tente. Une fois sur place, la jeune noble avait pris un papier, qu'elle avait enroulé avant de frapper la tête de son amie avec. Son regard montrait un mécontentement évident. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Je vais préparer du thé, et après, je veux tout entendre. » disait Maribelle en insistant sur le mot 'tout'. « Et tu as intérêt à rien me cacher. »

Lissa se sentait encore plus mal désormais. Elle regardait son amie préparer le thé, et s'asseyait sur une chaise en attendant. Une fois la boisson prête, Maribelle sortait deux tasses et versaient le thé dedans, avant de retourner vers la table et de présenter l'une des tasses devant la princesse.

« Bien... Maintenant, j'attends des explications. En passant, j'ai vu Robin, complètement furieux, et ne faisant à peine attention à ma sympathique proposition de boire un thé. Et en continuant mon chemin, je te vois toi, triste, inquiète. Donc... ? »

Maribelle ne mâchait pas ses mots, avec un ton presque aussi froid que la toundra de Regna Ferox. Lissa regardait sa tasse, mal à l'aise.

« De plus, tu m'avais évité pendant quelques jours, et tu me sors de grossières excuses... J'aimerais comprendre...

\- Qu... Tu avais remarqué ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, Lissa ? Ces bobards étaient un peu gros. Je te connais, quand même. J'avais été assez gentille pour laisser passer cette fois-ci, mais désormais... » Elle ne continuait pas sa phrase, trop évidente à dire pour qu'il y ait un quelconque intérêt à les prononcer.

Lissa regardait son amie, dont les yeux inquisiteurs attendaient une réponse. La princesse soupirait finalement, prête à dire la vérité... ou plutôt, qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de le cacher.

« En fait, après que tu ais été sauvé, quand Ricken a dit qu'il avait pu aider grâce à Robin, j'étais allé le voir pour le remercier... et... » Elle expliquait que, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle l'avait enlacé, et finalement, elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle s'était finalement inquiétée de son geste pour rien. Puis elle expliquait ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce jour.

Maribelle, qui écoutait en sirotant son thé, haussant un sourcil ici et là, déposa lourdement sa tasse sur la table.

« Des farces ? Par mes aïeux, Lissa... Je croyais que tu avais passé ce stade ! Me serais-je lourdement trompée à ce sujet ?

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas... Enfin... Pas vraiment... Mais c'est un cas exceptionnel ! » Son amie la fusillait d'un regard qui voulait dire 'En quoi ?' « J'ai remarqué par hasard, mais il fait... une sorte grimace très drôle... quand il est surprit...

\- Hmm... Donc les mots de ce type... Gaius, c'est ça ? N'étaient pas des mensonges, apparemment... Et ? Est-ce une raison de le déranger ainsi ? »

Les mots de son amie avaient l'effet d'une dague plantée dans son cœur.

« Je ne voulais pas le déranger... C'est juste que... »

Lissa ne terminait pas sa phrase. Même si Maribelle était en colère contre elle, elle pouvait comprendre. L'amour pouvait faire des choses stupides. Mais son amie ne semblait pas bien comprendre ce qu'il faut faire, et surtout, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

« J'avais l'intention d'inviter ce cher Robin qui te tient à cœur à prendre le thé, mais à cause de toi, il ne viendra pas, donc... J'aimerais comprendre ce qui te charme chez lui. Je ne lui trouve rien de spécial... et il n'a certainement pas la même noblesse d'esprit que... Ricken, par exemple.

\- Ricken ? Pourquoi tu le compares à lui ? »

Maribelle remarqua qu'elle l'avais laissé échapper, et mis sa main sur sa bouche, la légère teinte cramoisie sur ses joues trahissant son embrassement.

« Pour rien, ma belle, pour rien. Je viens de remarquer que mon exemple n'est pas très concret. Peu importe. Alors ? »

Lissa la suspectait, mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir en parler. Craignant un autre coup de papier, elle expliquait les qualités qu'elle trouvait à Robin. La jeune noble l'écoutait, mais bien qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'un tel homme puisse être l'objet de l'affection de son amie, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelqu'un de plus... approprié pour elle. Malheureusement, ce Marth était finalement une femme, donc les options furent drastiquement réduits...

* * *

Les jours suivants furent très long pour Lissa. Elle avait remarqué que Robin l'évitait, et suite à la conversation avec Maribelle, elle se sentait d'autant plus mal, et n'avait plus l'envie de faire des farces à qui que ce soit. Depuis, elle s'ennuyait ferme, s'entraînant encore parfois à l'arme, mais l'envie était partie car elle n'était plus motivée. Elle soupirait, repensant à Robin.

« Ça ne va pas, Lissa ? » C'était Sumia, qui passait par là.

« Oh, salut, Sumia... Non, à vrai dire, je meurs d'ennui. Et je croyais que c'était qu'une expression... Puis Robin m'inquiète... Ou plutôt, il ne veut plus me parler... Je voulais juste que son inquiétude parte, mais il me fait la tête maintenant...

\- Oh... »

Sumia se posa à côté de la princesse, ayant des inquiétudes propres à elle.

« Le capitaine m'inquiète aussi... Il est dans les nuages depuis que la Reine est repartie à Ylisstol. J'ai essayé aussi de lui remonter le moral, mais cela n'a pas marché...

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Je lui ai cuisiné quelques pâtisseries... Mais à chaque fois, il me dit qu'il n'a pas faim... Pourtant, il avait adoré celle que j'avais faite... »

Les deux filles soupirèrent, inquiets respectivement pour les garçons qu'elles aimaient...

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils arrivèrent enfin à Regna Ferox. Ils eurent une audience avec Flavia, la Khan de l'Est, qui accepta leur demande de renfort. Elle était repartie préparer ses troupes, laissant Chrom et Robin avec Lissa et Sumia, qui les avaient suivis, ayant décidé entre elles de ne pas les quitter d'une semelle tant qu'elles le pouvaient.

« C'est un soulagement... » disait Sumia.

« J'espère que nous arriverons à temps... » s'inquiétait Robin.

« Mais elle est en sécurité au château, non ? Phila et les autres la protégeront, hein ? Et le Khan, Flavia, rassemble ses meilleurs troupes à l'heure qu'il est ! Nous serons de retour à Ylisstol à temps ! J'en suis sûre ! » disait Lissa en espérant que ses paroles réconforteront les deux jeunes hommes.

Elle regardait Chrom, espérant un gain de confiance de sa part, mais ce dernier était silencieux, dans ses pensées, inquiet pour sa grande sœur.

« Chrom ? Dis quelque chose ! Dis qu'on va y arriver ! » insista-t-elle.

« Pardon, Lissa, tu disais ? » demandait Chrom, enfin sorti de ses pensées. Ce qui énervait sa sœur.

« Oh, d'accord ! Laisse tomber ! Tu es trop occupé à t'en vouloir pour vouloir daigner me parler ! »

Mais Chrom était déjà de nouveau dans ses pensées. Robin regardait les deux frère et sœur, et se disait que finalement, peut-être n'avait-elle pas tord. L'inquiétude peut obscurcir nos jugements. Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas juste cherché à lui faire reprendre des couleurs ? Mais alors, pourquoi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus quand Sumia parla fort.

« Reprenez vos esprits, capitaine ! »

Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir le coup de poing de Sumia qui le surprit. Lissa fut aussi choquée par cet action. Chrom, lui, senti le coup passer et se tenait la joue, très douloureuse, en regardant Sumia d'un air entre la surprise et le choc.

« M'enfin ?!

\- Oups ! Oh non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait comme il faut ? Le Capitaine Phila dit qu'une bonne gifle sort les gens de sa torpeur...

\- Sumia, une gifle, ça se donne la main à plat ! » expliquait Lissa, essayant de contrôler son envie de rire. « Ce que tu viens de donner... C'est un coup de poing... !

\- Oh ! ...Euh... C'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? » disait une Sumia rougissante, ce qui failli faire perdre à Lissa sa retenue.

« Bon sang... Tu m'as fait drôlement mal... ! »

Mais un rire finalement éclata. Mais ce n'était pas Lissa. Mais Flavia, la Khan, de retour.

« Que se passe-t-il, cher prince ? L'amour à poings fermés vous renverse ? Estimez-vous chanceux d'avoir des femmes de cette trempe dans vos rangs ! »

Reprenant son sérieux, la Khan expliqua que son armée était désormais mobilisée, et qu'elle comptait y participer, et y emmener aussi sa moindre moitié, Basilio, l'autre Khan. Ce dernier arriva finalement peu après.

« Chrom ! Je te cherchais !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les éclaireurs sont venus donner leur rapport, et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Ylisstol à été prise par l'ennemi. » L'annonça frappa au cœur de chaque Veilleur présent dans la pièce.

« Ils ont pris votre sœur en otage et se sont repliés. Gangrel a déclaré qu'une exécution publique aura lieu avant la prochaine lune.

\- Une exécution ? » Chrom prit la nouvelle très mal, l'inquiétude étant remplacé par le désespoir.

« Non, Emm... »

Lissa fut encore plus touchée. Robin la regardait, et la voyait défaillir... et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber au sol.

« Lissa ? Lissa ! »

Elle avait perdu conscience, et il avait dû l'attraper par la taille. Les autres discutèrent de cet annonce avec énormément d'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Robin voyait en cette nouvelle un piège pour capturer aussi Chrom. Ce dernier perdit son sang-froid et voulut partir immédiatement, mais fut retenu par les Khans. Le tacticien comprenait leur point de vue.

« Je vais trouver une solution, Chrom, je vous le promets. Flavia, y a-t-il une chambre de libre pour que je puisse y déposer Lissa ? »

La Khan acquiesça et demanda à l'un des soldats présents de l'amener vers une chambre libre. Robin le suivit, portant Lissa dans ses bras, mais il s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à lui.

« Robin, c'est une lourde responsabilité que vous prenez, Robin. Vous tenez la vie de la Sainte-Reine d'une main et la nôtre dans l'autre. Est-ce que vous vous sentez vraiment prêt pour cette tâche ?

\- Je ne prends pas cette mission à la légère... »

Robin regardait Lissa qui dormait dans ses bras. Il se rappelait de sa détermination quand Maribelle était capturée. Elle était prête à tout donner. Et malgré ses farces, elle faisait tout pour que les autres aient le moral. C'était une véritable source d'inspiration. Il tourna alors la tête vers les Khans et Chrom, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et je sais que je me sens capable de relever ce défi. »

En voyant son regard déterminé, les Khans le vantaient. Chrom regardait son ami.

« Très bien, Robin... Je compte sur toi pour notre stratégie. »

Robin acquiesçait, et emmenait Lissa dans la chambre que le soldat leur désignait.

* * *

Robin avait récupéré tout ses papiers, cartes et quelques livres de stratégies et les avaient amenés dans la chambre où dormait Lissa. Il voulait de suite préparer le plan, tout en veillant sur Lissa, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps se passa, mais la princesse émergea à un moment. Arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire, posant sa plume, il la regarda.

« Tu es enfin réveillée. » disait-il avec un sourire.

« Hmm... Robin... ? »

Il la laissait reprendre ses esprits, craignant une rechute. Mais sa première prise de parole le prit par surprise.

« Je croyais que tu étais en colère contre moi... » Elle s'était déjà redressée, assis sur le lit.

« Je ne... » Il s'arrêtait en pleine phrase, et soupirait. « D'accord, j'étais en colère contre toi. Mais parce que tu as mis un crapaud dans ma chemise.

\- Un crapaud ? J'étais certaine que c'était une grenouille...

\- Cela n'a... » Il soupirait à nouveau. « Un crapaud, c'est plus dangereux qu'une grenouille. J'étais fâché parce que cela aurait pu mal tourner. Et mettre un batracien sur le dos de quelqu'un, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- D'accord, je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé ! Je ne recommencerais plus ! Tu veux bien être de nouveau mon ami ? »

Robin la regardait. Elle avait encore cette expression. Celle qu'elle avait fait quand elle s'était assuré qu'il n'était pas fâché, après le coup du livre. Son côté délicat. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, son cœur s'agitait. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait mal pour elle ?

« Très bien. Je te pardonne. » disait-il avec un sourire. Lissa sentait alors son cœur sauter de joie, et lui rendit un magnifique sourire.

« Merci, Robin ! »

Ce dernier rougissait un peu, mais souriait, content de la voir ainsi.

« Au fait, tu fais quoi ? On est où ?

\- Dans une chambre que Flavia nous a donné après ton évanouissement. Je suis en train de préparer le voyage, actuellement.

Se souvenant à présent, Lissa haleta d'effroi, et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Pris de court, Robin paniqua et s'approcha d'elle.

« Emm...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai promis à Chrom, alors je te le promets aussi : je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver votre sœur.

\- Robin... »

Autant par la tristesse que par reconnaissance, Lissa l'enlaça à nouveau, pleurant contre lui. Robin fut surpris, mais cette fois, compréhensif, il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille pour la consoler. La princesse était désespérée, mais en se sentant dans les bras de Robin, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Sa chaleur la réconfortait, et aimerait que cet instant dure longtemps.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se préparait à repartir. Le campement fut rangé, et les affaires étaient bouclés. Robin aidait aussi, puis à un moment, remarqua quelque chose au niveau de la terre. Un ver. Une idée lui vint en tête, et il le récupéra, avant de retrouver Lissa.

« Hé, Lissa !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Robin ?

\- Pas grand chose, je me disais juste que nous devrions nous serrer la main pour sceller notre réconciliation. » Il présentait sa main, cachant le ver dans le creux de ses doigts.

« Oh ! D'accord. »

Se doutant de rien, Lissa accepta et lui serra la main... avant de bondir en sentant un truc gluant.

« Ouah ! Robin, c'est quoi là, sur... sur ta main... Un ser... Un ser...

\- Un serpent ? Non non, Lissa, ce n'est qu'un ver de terre. Alors, je t'ai eue ? »

Robin souriait largement, et Lissa, qui se reprenait, lui jeta un regard féroce.

« Rah, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine ! Tu es le pire, Robin ! » Elle prit une poignée de neige se trouvant au sol. « Tu n'es qu'un... vrai hypocrite ! » Elle jeta une première salve. « Espèce de... méchant ! » Elle jeta une seconde, mais Robin s'était protégé en mettant sa capuche. « Et enlève cette capuche, espèce de tricheur ! » disait-elle, furibonde, le poursuivant alors qu'il tenait de prendre la fuite, bien qu'il riait, heureux d'avoir eu sa revanche.

De plus loin, regardait Chrom et Sumia.

« Ils s'entendent bien, vous ne trouvez pas, capitaine ? » Chrom acquiesçait, heureux de voir que Robin prenait soin de sa sœur.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout la fin.

Donc, vous l'avez (ou pas) remarqué, mais le rang A du soutien entre Lissa et Robin est déjà là... le rang B étant sur le précédent demi-chapitre. Ça va vite ! Mais c'est logique. En tout cas, j'ai ENORMEMENT remanié ce soutien A pour coller à la scène.

A plus tard pour la suite !


	9. Chapitre 7 - Anniversaire

**Anniversaire**

La tristesse de Lissa avait disparu. Son cœur était plutôt léger, et elle était optimiste. Tout cela grâce à Robin. Non seulement elle s'était réconciliée avec lui – même s'il lui avait joué un mauvais tour, mais en y repensant, elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'amusait avec lui, après tout. Et pas un amusement unilatéral – mais il lui avait promis de tout donner pour sauver Emmeryn. Elle connaissait assez Robin pour lui faire confiance. Il avait réussi à sauver Maribelle, elle était sûre qu'il ferait de même avec Emmeryn.

Elle marchait à ses côtés, menant la marche avec lui, Chrom et Flavia. Le trajet restait silencieux, mais Lissa avait remarqué que Robin avait une expression sérieuse, comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Elle était certain qu'il pensait à divers plans, et ne voulait pas le déranger. Rien qu'être à ses côtés la rendait heureuse.

Plus tard dans la journée, Lissa remarquait un village au loin. Elle questionna Flavia à ce sujet. Robin avait entendu la conversation, et un déclic lui vint en tête. Il récupéra le plan de sa poche, et vérifia un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé.

« Chrom, Flavia... J'ai besoin que l'on fasse une réunion. » annonçait-il.

Tous deux d'accord, les Veilleurs et l'armée Feroxienne montèrent le camp près du village que Lissa avait remarqué. Dans la tente principale s'installèrent les leaders des deux armées afin que cette réunion de guerre puisse se régler au plus vite.

« Je viens d'avoir un plan. J'avais déjà réfléchi par rapport au trajet, mais il faut que je reprenne tout de zéro. »

Robin s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il ne devait pas tout faire seul. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire seul. La meilleure façon de gagner est d'utiliser tout ce qui était disponible pour créer un plan infaillible. Et se hâter n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution, même en faisant attention à de possibles pièges que Plegia aurait pu mettre en place pour capturer le prince. Chrom et les Khans le regardaient silencieusement.

« D'après les espions de Basilio, Gangrel compte exécuter Emmeryn à la prochaine lune. La précédente étant déjà passée. Donc il est très probable que cela se passe le 19 juin.

\- Une seconde mon garçon. » coupait Basilio. « Tu te baserais sur la pleine lune ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Nous étions d'accord que cela pourrait être un piège pour capturer Chrom. Nous ne savions pas comment. La topographie de Plegia est très complexe, et avec la bonne route, nous pourrions prendre le chemin qui pourrait présenter le moins de danger. Je ne pense pas que Gangrel mise sur cela. De plus, nous ne savons pas où est enfermé Emmeryn. Nous pourrions nous jeter dans leur prison qu'il se pourrait qu'elle n'y soit pas. Cela pourrait même être cela, le piège. »

Les Khans et Chrom se regardaient. Tout cela était censé. Connaissant la nature fonceuse de Chrom, ils pourraient aisément anticiper ce genre d'action.

« Basilio, combien de temps faudrait-il à un espion pour être sûr de la position de la Sainte-Reine ?

\- ...Beaucoup de temps. Le but est qu'ils infiltrent et apprennent les informations sans se faire remarquer. Si le temps joue contre nous, cela jouerait aussi contre eux... et ils pourraient se faire attraper.

\- Du coup, basons-nous sur le jour de l'exécution. Tu te demandais pourquoi je me suis basé sur la prochaine pleine lune, Basilio. Tout simplement parce que, dans le cas que j'ai énoncé, il laisserait le temps à Chrom de venir et de le piéger. Evidemment, il a besoin d'une date limite. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle existe. Mon point est que, et c'est pour cela que je voulais faire cette réunion aussi, Gangrel veut tenter de nous atteindre au cœur... soit en éliminant Chrom, soit en exécutant Emmeryn. Euh... Attendez, j'ai mal prononcé mes mots. L'exécution aura lieu même si Chrom était tué... Enfin, où je veux en venir, c'est qu'il n'a aucun intérêt d'exécuter Emmeryn si Chrom et les Veilleurs ne sont pas sur place. Il a simplement donné une date pour obliger Chrom à se dépêcher. Est-ce que cela vous paraît concret ? »

Les chefs furent surpris de ce raisonnement... qui leur semblait tout à fait juste. Ils acquiescèrent.

« Le Roi-Fou a toujours ses desseins derrière ses actes. » disait Chrom. « Comme lorsqu'il s'en est prit à Maribelle. Ce que dit Robin me semble tout à fait correct. Du coup, quel est ton plan ?

\- Evidemment, je ne pense pas que Gangrel n'attaquera pas... Quant à mon plan... Flavia, est-ce que l'armée Feroxienne pourrait tenir le front jusqu'à ce que notre plan d'attaque soit prêt ?

\- Nous pourrions, mais cela signifierait que nous pourrions pas être présent pour la préparation du plan d'attaque.

\- Oh, c'est vrai...

\- A moins qu'Ylisse nous fournisse des chevaliers pégases pour améliorer notre réseau de transport d'informations et d'ordres envers les différents capitaines d'unités. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Chrom. Celui-ci n'eut pas à réfléchir.

« Aucun souci. Vous nous aidez, nous nous devons de vous rendre la pareil.

\- Parfait ! » disait Robin avec un sourire, content de voir ce problème résolu immédiatement. « Basilio, vos espions pourraient aisément savoir où se trouverait la place de l'exécution, ainsi que de fournir le maximum d'information par rapport au lieu ?

\- Si nous partons du raisonnement que l'exécution se passerait le 19 du mois prochain... Hmm... Oui, je pense que c'est faisable.

\- Dans ce cas, Chrom, rentrons d'abord à Ylisstol. Nous laisserons les Khans mettre en place leur troupe, et leur enverront des chevaliers pégases. Les Khans nous retrouverons ensuite là-bas.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas que nous reprenions Lon'zu ? » demandait alors Basilio. Sa demande fut accepté par Chrom sans hésitation, car il sait que l'épéiste est une valeur sûre de l'armée Feroxienne, comme il le fut parmi les Veilleurs.

« Si Phila et son unité sont encore en vie, nous pourrions aussi utiliser leur aide. » ajoutait Robin.

« Je vois... Tout cela me semblait parfait. » concluais Chrom, heureux de voir que son ami avait déjà trouvé des solutions à leurs problèmes.

* * *

Pendant la réunion, Lissa s'était entraîné avec Vaike, puis avait pris un bain avant de retourner dans sa tente. Il faisait encore jour, mais elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Elle se mit à rêver, repensant à Robin, toujours aussi heureuse de savoir qu'ils avaient une aussi bonne relation. Elle rougissait encore en repensant au moment où elle s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. Cette sensation ne lui avait pas quitté l'esprit.

« Hi hi... Je me demande ce que je devrais faire pour qu'il m'apprécie encore plus. » se demandait-elle, voulant espérer que ses sentiments seront un jour réciproques. « Plus de pièges ni de mauvais tours, même si j'ai encore envie de revoir cette expression... Un cadeau, peut-être ? » Elle réfléchissait, se souvenant qu'elle lui avait donné une date d'anniversaire, et que du coup, il n'avait pas eu de vrai cadeau. Mais cette pensée passa à une autre, et elle pensait avoir oublié quelque chose.

« On est quel jour, aujourd'hui... ? »

Elle se leva et sortit de sa tente, décidant d'aller voir Maribelle, qui devrait le savoir, vu qu'elle, elle l'avait oublié à cause des événements de ces derniers jours.

« Dis, Maribelle... Oups pardon ! Je ne voulais pas déranger ! »

Elle entrait sans s'annoncer, mais remarqua qu'elle était en train de boire du thé avec Ricken. *C'est moi ou je la vois souvent avec Ricken ces derniers temps ?* pensait Lissa, commençant à s'imaginer des choses, mais vite coupé par la voix de son amie.

« Oh, tu ne nous déranges pas, ma belle. Nous ne faisions que prendre du thé ensemble. Est-ce que je te sers une tasse aussi ?

\- Oh, non, je n'étais venu que pour te demander quelque chose ! Mais merci de la proposition quand même. Maribelle... Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Le 25 mai, pourquoi ?

\- Le 25 ? Oh non, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Merci Maribelle ! »

Sans attendre, Lissa repartit, laissant les deux entre eux, surpris de son apparition éclair. La princesse avait oublié un truc de très important : l'anniversaire de Chrom était dans deux jours. Elle repartit vers sa tente, mais croisa Robin en cours de route.

« Oh, Robin, vous avez fini ?

\- Oui, c'est terminé. Je devrais peut-être de le dire aussi immédiatement... Nous repartons vers Ylisstol. Les Khans et l'armée de Ferox va tenir le front le temps que nous déployons notre stratégie finale. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons sauver Emmeryn, mais... » Lissa la coupa.

« Ne t'explique pas, j'ai confiance en vous tous. Et surtout en tes plans. » disait-elle en souriant, ce qui surpris Robin de se savoir autant supporté par la princesse, et que de plus elle ne semblait pas choquée. « Ylisstol, hein... ?

\- Qu'est-ce chose ne vas pas, Lissa ? » demandait-il en la voyant dans ses pensées.

« ...Oooh ! Mais c'est parfait ! » Robin fut encore plus surpris d'entendre ces mots. « Ecoute. Dans deux jours, c'est l'anniversaire de Chrom. Mais vu la situation, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en souviendra. Mais si nous retournons à Ylisstol... dans ce cas, nous pourrions le fêter là-bas ? Je vais essayer de prévenir tout le monde aussi. »

Lissa repartit aussi vite. L'anniversaire de Chrom... _*Lissa a raison, cela lui fera du bien de savoir que ses amis sont toujours là pour le soutenir.*_ Il se mit à chercher ce qu'il pourrait lui faire plaisir.

* * *

« ...Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui offrir... Oh, une épée ! ...Mais qu'est-ce que je dis... Il a déjà la meilleur épée du monde !

\- Bonjour Robin ! Tu réfléchis à un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Chrom ?

\- Oh, bonjour Stahl... Lissa t'a prévenu ?

\- Non, je le savais déjà. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je m'attendais juste à lui remettre mon cadeau en privé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis content de voir que Lissa a décider d'organiser une fête en son honneur pour dès que nous serons rentré.

\- Oh, elle t'a prévenu que nous retournions à Ylisstol, alors. Sinon, pour ta question, oui, j'y réfléchis... Mais ça fait déjà deux heures et je ne trouve pas d'idée ! Acheter un cadeau à un membre de la famille royale est suffisamment compliqué en temps de paix, alors maintenant... Il faudrait quelque chose qui lui soit utile sur le moment... Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'un cadeau qu'il va laisser dans sa chambre et qu'il ne reverra pas avant la fin de la guerre.

\- Ah ah, oui, effectivement. Et Chrom n'a jamais été amateur de cadeaux clinquants. Je pensais juste lui préparer une concoction spéciale.

\- Tu veux dire une potion ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais.

\- Mon père est apothicaire, il m'a beaucoup appris.

\- Les cadeaux fait-main sont les meilleurs... Si seulement j'avais ce talent...

\- Tu sais... Mes ingrédients sont chers et difficiles à trouver dans la nature...

\- Hmm... Et si je t'aidais à te les procurer ?

\- Ce serait parfait ! Ainsi le cadeau pourrait être de notre part à tous les deux !

\- Et ça réglerait nos deux problèmes d'un seul coup. C'est un super plan, merci Stahl ! Nous devrions peut-être voir si le village n'a rien d'intéressant à proposer. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, les magasins devraient être ouverts, à moins que le couvre-feu Feroxi soit tôt. »

Stahl acceptait et ils sortirent du camp en direction du village. Mais une voix les interpellait peu après.

« Attendez vous deeeeux ! »

En se retournant, ils virent Lissa courir vers eux. Une fois à proximité, elle reprit son souffle.

« Tu as l'air épuisée, Lissa. » remarquait Stahl.

« J'ai pas arrêté de courir depuis tout à l'heure. Dire que j'avais pris un bain déjà... Je vais être bonne pour en reprendre une autre... » disait-elle, furieuse contre elle-même. « Enfin ! Vous alliez au village ? »

Ils expliquèrent que c'était le cas, pour essayer de trouver des ingrédients pour un cadeau. Lissa décida alors de se joindre à eux, cherchant aussi des ingrédients.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir ? » questionnais Robin.

« Ah ah ! C'est un secret ! »

Ensemble, ils passèrent du temps dans les différents échoppes du village, essayant de trouver quelques ingrédients recherchés, demandant aux commerçants où les trouver s'ils ne les avaient pas. Stahl remarquait, pendant leurs courses, que Robin avait les yeux fixés sur Lissa quand ils l'attendaient, par exemple. Finalement, deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils repartirent vers le camp, le plein d'ingrédients et d'informations. Une fois là-bas, Lissa les quitta. Robin souriait en la regardant partir. Avant de sentir un regard sur lui, et remarquer que Stahl souriait largement en le regardant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien du tout. Je suis juste heureux quand je vois deux de mes amis s'entendre aussi bien. » répondait-il, bien que ce soit en partie un mensonge par rapport aux vrais pensées qu'il avait.

« Oh... Oui, c'est vrai que c'est le cas. En tout cas, nous avons bien avancé. Tu penses avoir le temps de préparer la potion une fois à Ylisstol ?

\- Pas de souci. Et savoir que nous retournons à Ylisstol facilite les choses. Je pense que mon père doit avoir certains des ingrédients que nous n'avons pas trouvé. Et là-bas, préparer la potion sera rapide.

\- Je vois... Parfait, donc. Je te remercie pour ton aide, Stahl.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui devrait te remercier. »

Se souriant l'un envers l'autre, ils se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'armée Feroxienne et les Veilleurs se séparèrent, les premiers se dirigeant vers les frontières plegiennes, les seconds retournant à la capitale. Chrom ne se doutait rien et le voyage ne se déroula sans accro, mis à part les quelques Ombres qui continuaient à se propager et qu'ils eurent à défaire sur le chemin. Ils arrivèrent à Ylisstol quatre jours plus tard, et ayant le champ libre pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils se dispersèrent... pour se préparer pour la soirée prévu, à l'insu de leur capitaine. Et le soir même...

« Qu'est-ce que peut bien me vouloir Lissa à cette heure ? Surtout à la salle de bal ? »

Chrom s'était reposé après le voyage, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps depuis bien des jours. Surtout, cela avait été Sumia qui avait insisté, expliquant que « les veilleurs avaient besoin d'un capitaine en pleine forme. »

« Cette fille arrive toujours à trouver les bons mots... » soupirait-il, bien que finalement, avoir quelqu'un qui fait attention à lui n'était pas désagréable.

Il passait finalement les portes... pour finalement être accueilli par un « SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » et quelques explosions de magie festive utilisés par Miriel et Ricken. La salle avait été décorée, et un gros « Joyeux anniversaire Chrom ! » avait été déployé sur une banderole blanche. Les Veilleurs avaient passé le temps qu'ils avaient – et profitant du fait que Chrom se reposait grâce à Sumia – pour préparer la salle. Lissa lui mit un chapeau de fête, prouvant qu'il était celui dont on fêtait l'anniversaire.

Cordelia, qui portait une magnifique robe blanche et bleue, jouait de la harpe et emplissait la salle d'une très belle musique. Tout le monde était bien habillé – sauf Vaike qui n'avait pas compris l'intérêt et Robin qui n'avait pas de vêtement approprié – et profitait désormais du banquet préparé par les cuisiniers du château. Puis le temps des cadeaux arriva. Lissa fut la première à donner le sien.

« Ne me dis pas que ce sont des sucreries, Lissa.

\- Humph, au lieu de grogner, ouvre et goûtes-en un. » répondait-elle, ne niant même pas le contenu du cadeau, qui étaient effectivement des bonbons. Son frère en prit un pour goûter, et fut surpris.

« … ! C'est... » Ces bonbons avaient le parfum qu'il aimait le plus : la groseille.

« Tu crois que j'allais offrir des bonbons basiques ? Sumia et moi les avons préparés nous-même, et Gaius nous a même donné quelques conseils et un coup de main ! Du coup c'est notre cadeau de la part de nous trois ! Cela donne de l'énergie, en plus ! »

Acceptant ces bonbons « pas si inutiles » - Lissa l'avait foudroyé du regard quand il avait dit cela, disant que ce n'était pas gentil envers Sumia – Chrom ouvrit le cadeau de Stahl et Robin, qui se trouvait être un bon tonique relaxant. Vaike lui avait offert une hache dédicacé Miriel, une autre potion servant « à relaxer les muscles » Sully et Kellam s'étaient accordés pour offrir quelques utilitaires de soin et de réparation d'armes Maribelle, un service à thé « de très haute qualité » d'après elle Ricken, un set de papiers et un encrier haut de gamme Virion offrit un livre parlant d'histoire et de politique, un livre « qu'il devra lire un jour ou l'autre » et Frédérick, un portrait de Chrom, cadeau qu'il avait prévu « depuis le précédent anniversaire ». Cordelia offrait par la suite son cadeau : une musique dédiée pour lui.

Le prince avait été très surpris de cette fête, mais comprenait que tout le monde le supportait et cela démontrait leur lien. Si la situation d'Emmeryn était encore dans sa tête, voir ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui lui réchauffait le cœur.


	10. Chapitre 8 - Préparations

**Préparations**

Le bruit d'épées en bois qui s'entrechoquent se fit entendre. Alors que le coup fut paré, l'épéiste reculait d'un pas vif avant de repartir à l'attaque. Son adversaire se défendit comme il peut. Il para une attaque, puis une autre, se basant sur sa vue et ses réflexes pour se défendre tout en essayant de comprendre comment son adversaire allait attaquer. Finalement, il vit une ouverture et s'y engouffra... seulement pour voir, au moment de son attaque, son épée en bois échapper de ses mains. L'attaque avait échoué, l'épéiste ayant anticipé et paré son coup. Son adversaire soupira.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu arrives à lire mes attaques, Stahl. » disait le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Ton expression disait tout, Robin. Si tu savais le nombre de pensées qui apparaissent clairement sur un visage.

\- Ah, donc je me suis trahi... Enfin, cela ne m'étonne pas, de la part d'une des plus fines lames des Veilleurs, d'après ce que m'a dit Chrom.

\- Oh, il exagère. Je ne suis pas aussi bon. Lon'zu est largement meilleur, par exemple.

\- Ah ah, c'est un Feroxien aussi. Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Je lui avais demandé de m'apprendre quelques techniques, et cela a fini en duel d'entraînement, disant qu'il n'était pas un professeur. Au final, le lendemain, j'étais tellement courbaturé que j'ai dû demander quelques soins à Lissa.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ma seule capacité, c'est d'être capable de lire ce que pense les autres. A côté, j'ai juste dû travailler dur. Mais vu que je me retrouve généralement avec Sully pour m'entraîner, elle me pousse à m'entraîner jusqu'à mes limites...

\- Mais ça paye.

\- Ah ah, oui, c'est vrai. Et puis, vu que je me suis trouvé un but à atteindre, j'arrive à mieux me motiver. Au départ, Sully voulait que l'on surpasse Panthère et Taureau...

\- Panthère et Taureau... ? Oh, les chevaliers du Héros-Roi Marth ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Enfin, j'ai dis 'au départ', mais elle est toujours aussi motivée. Elle a le don de trouver les bons mots aussi. Mais j'ai un autre objectif, maintenant... »

Stahl tournait la tête et regardait les Veilleurs à l'entraînement. Robin voyait son regard se poser sur quelqu'un, mais avant qu'il ne pu essayer de voir qui il regardait, l'épéiste vert se tourna vers lui.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de motivation, l'idée de Lissa a été excellente. Chrom a retrouvé le sourire – enfin, au moins un peu – et tout le monde semble plus motivé.

\- Oui... D'ailleurs, je me dois de te remercier encore. Chrom a aimé notre cadeau, apparemment.

\- Arrête, je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi et ton gros porte-monnaie.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober cette histoire ? » répondait Robin avec un sourire. « Tu m'as sorti du pétrin, en prétendant que c'était moi qui te rendais un service. Au final, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant.

\- Dans ce cas, soit reconnaissant envers Lissa aussi. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de la fête au château, ces cadeaux n'auraient pas eu autant d'impact.

\- C'est vraiment une personne remarquable. » acquiesçais le tacticien. « Elle cherche vraiment à tirer le moral vers le haut. Les Veilleurs sont chanceux d'avoir une princesse comme elle.

\- Tu sais, je pense que ton arrivée y est pour beaucoup aussi.

\- Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas eu autant d'impact. Je peux aider dans les batailles, pas en dehors...

\- Tu crois ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et surtout, notre princesse donne son meilleur grâce à toi. Elle a vraiment changé depuis que tu es arrivée. Elle passe toutes ces épreuves sans rechigner, en donnant le meilleur de soi-même... C'est sûrement parce que tu la soutiens, Robin. »

Robin sentait comme une légère chaleur dans sa poitrine et il regarda en direction de la princesse. Celle-ci affrontait Vaike dans le maniement de la hache. Finalement, elle réussit pour la première fois à désarmer le guerrier, à sa plus grande joie. Elle regarda par hasard en direction de Robin, et remarqua qu'il la regardait. Elle fit alors un signe de la main.

« Hé, Robin, tu as vu ça ? » disait-elle joyeusement, tirant alors un sourire de son ami.

« Je vais voir si Sully pourrait par m'apprendre un ou deux trucs sur l'utilisation de la lance. Ca te dérange pas ? » disait soudainement Stahl.

« Oh, euh, pas de souci. Merci pour l'entraînement, Stahl ! »

L'épéiste le laissa, et Robin regarda Lissa un moment. Le fait que Stahl avait dit qu'elle donnait son maximum grâce à lui le rendait étrangement heureux. Il pouvait déjà voir, sur place, qu'elle s'entraînait le plus possible, et elle avait beaucoup progressé. Il se demandait comment elle faisait pour s'investir autant. Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire pâle figure non plus. La raison aussi de pourquoi il s'entraînait à l'épée alors qu'il était plus spécialisé dans la magie était du fait que savoir se défendre au corps-à-corps risquait d'être important pour les prochaines batailles. Lissa faisait de même après tout. Comprenant peut-être une des motivations de Stahl, Robin reparti vers sa chambre. _*Il est temps de préparer un début de plan.*_ se disait-il.

* * *

Après la fête d'anniversaire de Chrom, les Veilleurs ne chômaient pas et s'entraînaient le plus régulièrement possible, afin d'être prêt pour ce qui pourrait être leur plus grosse bataille. Robin avait visité Phila à l'infirmerie, elle et une partie de son escouade qui a survécu étant blessés, surtout dans leur fierté à ne pas avoir su protéger la Sainte-Reine. Evidemment, la capitaine avait accepté de les aider dans l'opération de sauvetage d'Emmeryn. Ainsi, le tacticien les prit en compte pour un possible plan.

Une semaine plus tard, revenaient les Khans. Il n'y avait pour le moment aucune nouvelle des espions, mais Basilio était toujours confiant. Robin leur demanda respectivement leurs qualités afin de les inclure dans ses plans. Pour chaque jour qui passait, Robin avançait sur la route que les Veilleurs feront, ainsi que dans son plan final. Les réunions de guerre se tenaient régulièrement afin de leur informer des nouvelles du front.

Finalement, le 10 juin, neuf jours donc avant la supposé exécution d'Emmeryn, les espions étaient enfin revenu avec les informations sur le lieu prévu de l'exécution de la Sainte-Reine. Robin avait prit du temps avec eux pour noter chaque description qu'ils donnaient, et des probables forces présentes. Ayant eu plus de chance de voir Aversa à l'action, Robin demanda à Ricken et Maribelle s'ils savaient quoi que ce soit sur elle. Mais il ne savait pas non plus grand chose, sauf...

« Quand Ricken m'a sauvé, il avait utilisé sa magie du vent... et je me rappelle que cette vipère avait été fortement surprise par l'attaque. Ou plutôt, l'élément de l'attaque. » racontait la jeune noble.

Avec ces informations en main, Robin pensait qu'il était très probable que cet ennemi savait monter une monture volante – sans vraiment savoir si ce serait une wyverne ou un pégasus. Mais cela suffisait pour préparer une stratégie. Et le jour suivant, Robin avait enfin une stratégie en place, après avoir passé de nombreuses heures dessus. Les Veilleurs, les Khans, ainsi que Phila et son unité, se regroupèrent pour une réunion pendant laquelle Robin expliquait le plan.

Le lendemain matin, ils marchèrent en direction de Plégia. Unis comme un seul homme, les Veilleurs étaient prêts à sauver leur reine, Regna Ferox à leurs côtés. Alors qu'ils quittaient le château, les Veilleurs furent encouragés par les villageois d'Ylisstol sortis de chez eux, qui leur souhaitait bonne chance. Tous furent surpris de cela, mais leur souriait, promettant de ramener leur reine. Une fois sorti du village, Chrom se tournait vers Gaius.

« Je suppose que l'on te doit cet accueil, Gaius.

\- Je ne vois pas du quoi vous parlez, mon royal ami. » répondait le voleur, une sucette en bouche... mais un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Loin de là, Marth regardait les Veilleurs se mettre en marche. Son inquiétude envers la Sainte-Reine était forte, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les aider. Trop de contact risquait de révéler sa véritable identité, et elle savait que ses parents n'étaient pas encore assez proche pour risquer une telle exposition d'informations par rapport au futur. Au contraire, cela risquerait de créer des paradoxes dont elle aimerait éviter. Mais elle allait les suivre quand même. De loin, tout simplement.

« ...Lucina ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? »

Une voix l'appela par son véritable prénom, à sa grande surprise. Elle se retourna, pour voir un jeune homme avec un chapeau de mage. Elle reconnu son visage... mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé.

« Laurent ! Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé. Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas changé ? J'ai l'impression que tu...

\- J'ai grandis, oui, si c'est cela ton interrogation. Cela fait trois ans que je suis venu dans ce monde. Je me suis vraiment inquiété en ne trouvant personne. C'est un véritable apaisement que de retrouver enfin une de mes amies.

\- Trois ans ? ...Donc cela ne s'est effectivement pas passé comme prévu. Apparemment, je suis arrivé en même temps que les Ombres, et j'ai dû sauver ma tante. Mais même en ayant attendu, aucun de mes compagnons n'arrivaient au même endroit. J'espère que nos compagnons arriveront vite... Et ne seront pas trop loin.

\- Où es-tu arrivé ?

\- Une forêt au sud d'Ylisstol. J'ai eu du mal à me retrouver. Tout a tellement changé à notre époque...

\- Je vois... Donc les portails apparaissent à différents lieux et en des temps différents. Le plus problématique serait qu'ils se trouvent sur le continent de Valm. A cette période, ils ne pourront pas venir ici aisément.

\- ...Tu as raison.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demandais... Où est ton masque ?

\- ...Il est cassé. Il faudra que je me pardonne envers Gérome. C'était un beau masque, en plus. Mais mon père et les autres ne savent pas qui je suis, et ils n'ont pas vu ma Marque. C'est pour cela que je les regarde de loin, pour le moment.

\- Une sage décision... Moi-même je n'ose pas m'aventurer dans Ylisstol. Je sais que ma mère faisait parti des Veilleurs, mais mon chapeau ou mon anneau risquent de me trahir. Mère est une très grande observatrice, avec d'excellentes capacités de raisonnement. Je ne veux pas risquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Du coup, qu'as-tu fait durant ces années ?

\- J'ai fais des recherches. Je voulais m'assurer de quelle période nous étions. Et j'ai fais des recherches aussi sur un fameux village fantôme. Et il y a peu, j'ai réussi à résoudre ce mystère. Et j'y ai trouvé ce bâton. »

Laurent récupéra le bâton qu'il portait dans son dos, et le montrait à son amie.

« Après multiples recherches, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'agissait du Bâton Divin. Cela pourrait nous être utile en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais je crains que ceux capable de l'utiliser ne sont pas nombreux. J'ai appris à utiliser les bâtons afin d'essayer moi-même l'expérience... Mais visiblement, je ne possède nullement les conditions requises.

\- Des conditions ? Tu veux dire, un peu comme Falchion ?

\- C'est vrai, dans un sens. Mais le bâton ne se limite pas à une lignée. J'ai encore beaucoup de recherches à faire pour trouver ces conditions requises, mais si cela peut permettre de changer le futur, alors je serais prêt à faire des recherches à ce sujet toute ma vie.

\- Je vois... Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Fais ton devoir d'abord, Lucina. Si l'histoire ne changera pas trop, il devrait bientôt y avoir une période de paix. A ce moment-là, j'accepterais ton aide si tu me la proposes encore. Et ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Tu as raison. Tes paroles sont toujours d'une grande sagesse. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, Laurent.

\- Ce sentiment est réciproque, Lucina. Ce fut très dur de passer ces années sans retrouver le moindre de mes compagnons. »


	11. Chapitre 9 - La Secte de Grima

**La secte de Grima**

Les Veilleurs n'avaient pas traînés depuis leur départ, surtout que leur voyage risquait d'être compliqué. Depuis leur entrée dans la frontière Plégienne, ils avaient été très prudent, et avaient suivi le chemin que Robin avait tracé sans s'y détourner. Et grâce à l'armée Feroxienne, qui avait reçu leurs instructions quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient pu éviter tous les combats jusqu'ici.

Leur marche était cependant très silencieuse. Tout le monde restait concentré et alerte. Ils étaient désormais entrés dans un territoire désertique. Et du fait que l'été était présent, la chaleur était un peu plus insupportable. Lissa détestait ce temps, et buvait régulièrement tellement elle avait l'impression de se dessécher vite. Elle avait même l'impression que la chaleur pompait son énergie, car elle ne se sentait pas capable de se plaindre. Elle avançait avec tout le groupe, et tout le monde espérait rejoindre l'oasis en soirée afin de pouvoir se désaltérer correctement et de ne pas supporter la chaleur plus longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle croisa quelqu'un qui s'était arrêté et lui passa devant. Ce fut seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle remarquait que c'était Virion qui s'était arrêté. Gaius s'était aussi arrêté à son niveau.

« Toi aussi tu l'as entendu, Hunter ?

\- Mon nom n'est pas Hunter. Je m'appelle Virion, l'auriez-vous oublié ? » L'archer refusait de se voir attribuer un nom qui n'avait pas autant de noblesse que celui qu'il possède.

« Bon, je vais supposer que tu ne l'as pas entendu. » soupirait Gaius, pensant à reprendre la marche.

« Non, non, je l'ai bien entendu. Je voulais juste... Oh, et tant pis. Allons prévenir messire Chrom. »

Les deux hommes avancèrent vite pour rattraper le capitaine qui se trouvait au-devant de la caravane.

« Messire, il nous semble, à Gaius et à moi-même, avoir entendu un cri au loin.

\- Un cri ? Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Si un voleur se doit d'avoir des qualités, l'une d'elle est l'ouïe. Et je pari un sachet de bonbon que ce cri semblait être celui d'une jeune fille. Ou alors, elle avait la voix très aigu.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu... Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous n'en produisions pas nous-même... J'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil, mais... »

Il regardait Robin, et leur échange de regard le fit comprendre qu'il était lui aussi inquiet mais que leur avancée était une priorité. Cependant, Robin savait comment était Chrom. Il avait déjà une idée en tête.

« Je pense qu'on peut y jeter un coup d'œil. Mais les chevaux et la charrette ne pourront pas avancer aussi vite, et si nous voulons rester dans les temps... Je vais y aller avec un petit groupe. Chrom, vous, vous continuerez le chemin. Je vous laisse le plan. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver ensuite à l'oasis.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux me détourner de notre objectif... Mais merci de faire cela pour moi, Robin. »

Le tacticien acquiesçait et Chrom fit arrêter un instant tout le monde. Robin expliqua aux Veilleurs ce qui venait de se passer et ce qu'ils allaient faire. Puis il nomma les Veilleurs qui l'accompagneront : Virion et Gaius, vu que ce sont eux qui ont entendu le cri Cordelia, laissant Sumia avec Chrom au cas où il avait besoin qu'elle fasse le messager, mais prenant avec lui l'autre chevalière pégase du fait qu'elle ne sera pas ralenti par le sable Miriel, étant donné que les mages pouvaient survoler la terre grâce à leur magie et Lissa, car il avait besoin d'une soigneuse au cas où, et que Maribelle montait généralement son cheval et donc serait trop ralenti par le sable.

* * *

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Robin et son groupe se faufilèrent parmi les ruines et autres décors solides afin d'atteindre un endroit désertique un peu plus plat. Un second cri attira leur attention, et démontrait que Virion et Gaius avaient effectivement bien entendu

« Cordelia ! » criait Robin, et la chevalière comprit de suite ce qu'elle devait faire : partir en avant et vérifier les environs. Son pégasus décolla et elle eut une vision plus globale des environs. Remarquant une enfant poursuivi par un adulte aux traits suspects. Elle plongea à l'attaque – Robin avait remarqué ce mouvement, et Miriel et lui utilisaient alors leur magie pour survoler le sable afin de la rattraper le plus vite possible – puis une fois suffisamment près, elle sauta de sa monture pour attaquer le vilain. Celui-ci eut assez de réflexe pour esquiver ce coup puissant puis de parer celui qui suivait.

« Une attaque en traître ? Z'êtes avec eux ? » questionnait l'homme, forçant pour garder son arme dans cette position parfaite de blocage de la lance adversaire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » répondait honnêtement Cordelia. « Mais s'en prendre à une petite fille est lâche !

\- Hein ? Gregor comprends pas ce que... ! »

Il se coupait et sauta en arrière avec beaucoup d'agilité. A peine une seconde après, un rayon de foudre traversa l'espace où il se trouvait. Robin serra les dents. Cet homme était très fort et avait beaucoup d'instinct et de réflexe. Un combattant formidable qui lui faisait regretter Lon'zu. *J'aurais dû amener Stahl avec aussi, quitte à ce qu'il vienne à pied* pensait-il. Le sable était censé ralentir le mouvement des combattants de mêlée, mais cela ne suffira pas pour handicaper cet homme.

« Ohé ! Du calme ! Gregor pas méchant ! Vous tous vous trompez sur Gregor compte ! Gregor veut juste aider cette petite ! Gregor promet !

\- Protéger de qui ? » questionnait Cordelia, qui n'avait pas vu d'autres personnes dans les environs.

« D'autres personnes dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Secte de Grima, apparemment. »

Robin se tendit. Il avait déjà entendu le nom de cette secte. Mais où ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait étrangement familier ? S'il avait abaissé son bras, ce n'était pas le cas de Miriel.

« Où se trouve la preuve de vos dires ?

\- Preuves ? Avec commotion que vous avez fait, preuves vont bientôt venir, c'est sûr. »

Lissa, qui arrivait peu après, s'approchait de la petite fille. Elle voulait la réconforter, mais une soudaine voix l'arrêta sur place.

« Stop ! »

Tout se passa en un éclair. L'homme qui s'appelait Gregor avait bondit, poussé Lissa et juste après, quelques explosions survinrent, soulevant le sable.

« Lissa ! Cordelia ! » cria Robin, car les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans le champ de l'attaque. Mais il n'y eu pas de blessé : Gregor avait attrapé la jeune fille et l'avait protégé en bondissant un peu plus loin. Et Cordelia avait mis au sol Lissa au moment de l'attaque, et elles n'eurent rien à part du sable dans les cheveux.

« Vous vouliez preuve ? Voilà vos preuves ! » criait Gregor, alors que des mages noirs se montraient plus loin.

L'un d'eux préparait déjà un nouveau sort, mais fut abattu par une flèche de Virion.

« On est entouré ? » se questionnait Robin.

« Pas de notre côté. » répondait Gaius qui les rejoignait après avoir été resté en retrait un moment. « Mais il y a du monde qui arrive, ça c'est certain. »

Cordelia montait à nouveau sur sa monture pour survoler les environs. Elle redescendit ensuite rapidement pour donner les informations au tacticien.

« Une quinzaine d'ennemi arrive par le sud, et presque autant de l'ouest. Le tier environ sont des mages.

\- Compris. Dis à Virion qu'il se concentre sur les mages. Même si je me doute qu'il le sait déjà. »

Cordelia parti aussitôt, et Robin disait à Miriel qu'ils devaient aussi se concentrer sur les mages. Il alla voir ensuite l'homme qui avait sauvé la fillette.

« Nous sommes parti du mauvais pied. Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

\- Gregor a déjà oublié. Gregor comprends.

\- Je... vois. » disait Robin, un peu perturbé par le fait que l'homme parlait à la troisième personne. « Pourriez-vous nous aider ? Nous sommes en sous-nombre. Il est clair qu'ils en ont après la fillette.

\- Vous allez m'aider ? » questionnais cette dernière.

« Nous ferons ce que nous pouvons pour t'aider. Reste à l'abri le temps que nous nous occupons d'eux. Gregor, c'est ça ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

\- Gregor accepte. Nous devrions combattre maintenant. L'ennemi se rapproche.

\- Très bien. Faites ce que vous pouvez. Nous vous couvrirons. »

Ce fut le véritable début de cette bataille. Au centre, Miriel et Robin contraient la magie des mages noirs, alors que Gaius, Gregor et Cordelia partait combattre en mêlée, et Virion était en retrait, frappant de loin avec son arc et ses flèches. Robin avait demandé à Lissa de rester près de la fillette qui s'était présentée, son nom étant Nowi. Gardant un œil constant des deux côtés, Robin put remarquer que Gregor était un épéiste très doué et vif, et il n'avait simplement qu'à bloquer les attaques lointaines des mages. Il avait même profité pour se rapprocher, frappant magie contre magie et envoyant son épée orage – dont il contrôlait la direction grâce à la magie que l'arme contenait en elle – dans le cœur de l'un des mages noirs. Cordelia retenait l'attention de plusieurs membres de la secte et maîtrisait toujours aussi parfaitement ses techniques, tandis que Gaius montrait qu'il était loin d'être maladroit avec une épée. Tout le monde se débrouillait très bien.

Mais alors que la bataille voyait une fin, Robin n'avait pas remarqué assez tôt les trois mages noirs restants se rassembler pour préparer une puissante attaque de zone. L'aide vint alors de la fillette qui, à la surprise des Veilleurs, se transforma en dragon, et grâce à son souffle, tua les trois mages d'un seul coup. S'occuper du restant des forces de la secte fut alors un jeu d'enfant.

« Ah, Gregor avait peut-être tord d'aider la manakete, finalement. » riait le mercenaire, qui avait été stupéfait par la puissance de la fillette.

« Non... Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je suis désolé de vous avoir insulter. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. » répondait Nowi.

« Une manakete ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandait alors Robin.

« Une espèce mi-humaine mi-dragon. Ils peuvent vivre longtemps. Euh... Genre...

\- Plus de milliers d'années. » finissait Nowi. « J'ai mille ans et des poussières. Et pas une seule ride ! Hi hi !

\- M-Mille ans ? » Robin était très surpris.

« Les manaketes sont des créatures exquises et pleine de longévité. L'une des plus connues est Tiki, une Manakete qui aurait côtoyé le Héros-Roi. » ajoutait Virion. « Et elle vit encore, connue désormais pour être la Voix de Naga.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant...

\- Nous pourrions demander leur aide, hein, Robin ! » disait alors Lissa.

« Oh, bonne idée. Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais les Veilleurs, dont nous faisons parti, allons en direction de Plegia pour sauver la Sainte-Reine. Est-ce que vous accepterez de prêter vos forces ?

\- Tout me va mieux que finir mise aux enchères ! » réagissait immédiatement Nowi, à la surprise de tout le monde.

« Mise aux enchères ? Mais c'est affreux ! » disait Lissa, choquée.

« Hmm... Gregor est un mercenaire. Si vous voulez l'aide de Gregor, il faudra payer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Super rapport qualité-prix ! Parole de Gregor !

\- Hmm... Je n'ai pas la possibilité de prendre la décision... Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, tu peux nous accompagner jusqu'à l'oasis. Nous devons retrouver notre capitaine, il décidera alors de t'employer ou non. Mais je pense qu'il acceptera.

\- D'accord, Gregor te croit. Quand partons-nous ?

\- Maintenant. Je vais juste récupérer mon épée et je vous rejoins. »

Robin retourna vers le mage qu'il avait tué en lui envoyant son épée orage. Il le récupéra et secoua l'épée pour enlever le sang qui était dessus. Il rangea ensuite son arme, mais avant de se lever, il remarqua quelque chose. Il tourna le cadavre sur son dos, afin de voir sa tenue. Il remarquait surtout le symbole gravé, pas que sur cette tenue... mais sur toutes les tenus de cette secte.

« Il y a un problème Robin ? »

Lissa l'avait rejoint, et avait remarqué l'air paniqué du tacticien. Elle regardait le cadavre et remarqua le symbole aussi.

« Oh, c'est la même marque que celui sur ta veste ou sur ta main.

\- T-Tu as vu ma marque sur ma main ?!

\- Bien sûr. Je te rappelle que je me suis occupé de toi pendant que tu étais évanoui, l'autre fois... »

Robin s'était souvent demandé ce que c'était au début, mais il portait des gants pour le cacher, et ce depuis qu'il avait rencontré Chrom et Lissa. Il devait avoir une raison pour ne pas le montrer. Ces morts appartenaient à la secte de Grima, donc en conséquence... il devait lui aussi avoir un lien avec ce Grima. Et cela l'effrayait.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Peut-être que désormais, cela a une signification, mais ce n'est plus important, non ? Tu es avec nous, après tout. Je me trompe ? »

Robin la regardait avec surprise, ayant senti son cœur rater un battement à cause des paroles chaleureuses de Lissa. Elle avait raison. Comme toujours. Il souriait alors, et son inquiétude disparaissait.

« Tu as raison. Merci Lissa. J'ai encore failli oublier le plus important. »

La princesse rougissait légèrement, mais souriait en retour. Elle voulait le soutenir jusqu'au bout. Robin se releva alors, et ils retournèrent avec les autres afin de rattraper Chrom.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le surnom de Virion, Hunter, vient de Benjamin Hunter, procureur de Ace Attorney, avec qui il partage une ressemble. Et, oui, j'assume complètement ma décision ! XD

 **Dear English Guest :** Ah ah, tout à fait, lire une autre langue et la première étage pour l'apprendre. C'est ainsi que j'ai continué à apprendre et à maitriser l'anglais après mes études. Cela fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic. Elle est probablement mieux du fait que, étant français, je connais mieux les tournures de phrases, mieux utiliser des synonymes et ce genre de chose. La version anglais est une version traduite au mieux de mes capacités (donc parfois avec l'aide de Google Trad ou de Linguee), elle a juste l'avantage de sortir après, et donc de parfois avoir quelques ajouts de détails plus précis. D'ailleurs, pouvoir lire la fic dans les deux langues doit t'aider à mieux comprendre certains mots/actions, non ?

La grosse bataille arrive... et le chapitre en trois parties aussi. Il est probable que je sorte d'abord les trois parties en français avant de les traduire. Cela fera beaucoup de travail, mais j'ai mon week-end devant moi (peut-être, peut y avoir des imprévus. XD)

En tout cas, beaucoup de changement sur ce chapitre par rapport au jeu... J'espère que cela vous a plu ! A bientôt !


	12. Chapitre 10-1 - Emmeryn

**Emmeryn**

« Robin ! Réveille-toi !

\- Hmm... Encore un peu...

\- Robin ! C'est l'heure ! »

Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures, et dans la tente du tacticien, Lissa essayait de le réveiller. Frédérick avait dit qu'il était l'heure de bouger, et du fait que Robin dormait encore, elle s'était chargé de le réveiller. Cependant, il ne voulais pas se lever. Elle secouait son épaule, mais le jeune homme ne sortait pas de son sommeil. Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir rapidement pendant la nuit, stressé par ce qui les attendait le lendemain, et avait passé du temps à revoir ses plans pour enfin se calmer et pouvoir dormir. Et le fait qu'il était rarement du matin n'aidait pas du coup.

Elle posa ses poings sur sa taille, frustrée par le fait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et donc ne se réveillait pas. Puisque c'était comme ça, elle devait passer aux choses sérieuses. Evidemment, elle avait déjà un plan. Elle s'approchait de l'oreille de l'endormi et disait, d'une voix faible :

« Robin ! Attention ! Un bandit à dos de loup ! »

Le corps de Robin bougea à ce seul souvenir. C'était comme si son cerveau avait été marqué fortement de ce qui s'était passé lors de sa première blague, et cela le fit réagir. Comme pour esquiver un danger, Robin roula sur le côté... et tomba hors du lit.

« Argh ! Hmmmmm... Lissa ? »

Se redressant, encore endormi, il ouvrait un œil et regardait la jeune fille qui l'avait réveillé. Mais celle-ci, en voyant son expression endormi mélangé avec sa fameuse grimace, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Pff ! Ah ah ah ! Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi cette expression ?! Ah ah ah ah ah !

\- ...Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec les farces... » grognait-il, encore en train d'émerger.

« Ah ah ah... Je me calme. Respire Lissa... » Elle inspira et expira, se calmant. « Désolé, mais c'est ta faute cette fois. Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'ai dû utiliser la manière forte. » répondait-elle avec un sourire.

« Il y a quelque chose d'important pour que tu me réveilles ainsi ? » questionnait-il doucement, se massant le crâne.

« Frédérick a dit qu'il était temps de partir. Il faut ranger le camp.

\- ...Oh, il est déjà si tard ? »

Robin se remit debout, et remis les draps sur le lit. Il s'étira, avant de sentir son ventre gronder. Ce qui l'embarrassa. Il avait dû rater le petit déjeuner. Il espérait qu'il restait des restes quelque part... Mais Lissa tendit sa main, présentant des bonbons à Robin.

« Je me doutais que tu aurais faim. Prends-les. Ces les mêmes bonbons que ceux que j'ai offert à Chrom. »

Sa gestuelle montrait qu'elle insistait, et Robin les prit, en goûtant un sans s'attendre à un goût extraordinaire. Après tout, si c'était les mêmes bonbons que ceux de Chrom, leur parfum ne sera...

« … ! C'est bon ! Attends, ce n'est pas les mêmes que ceux de Chrom, ils sont...

\- ...à ton parfum favori, oui. Je les avais fait en même temps que ceux de Chrom, mais je n'ai trouvé le bon moment pour te les donner... » avouait-elle en rougissant.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » demandait-il, sûr qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé avec elle.

« C'est un secret ! »

Lissa souriait alors que Robin la regardait avec étonnement, mais ce dernier ne chercha pas plus loin et avala un second bonbon. Il sentait que ces bonbons suffiront pour le petit déjeuner. C'était vitaminé et sucré, donc ces trois bonbons qu'elle avait donné lui apporteront ce qu'il lui fallait. En tout cas, il se sentait plus réveiller après tout cela.

* * *

Les Veilleurs n'étaient plus très loin du lieu supposé de l'exécution d'Emmeryn. Ils avaient été rejoint, la nuit précédente, par une unité Feroxienne qui avait pu avancer assez loin dans le territoire plégienne, sur les ordres de Flavia. Il était très probable que la suite se finissait en grosse bataille, et avait informé Chrom et Robin de sa décision. Ainsi, les Veilleurs pourraient se battre sans craindre d'être en sous-nombre. Basilio avait aussi envoyé un espion surveillait l'endroit, et ils apprirent que Robin avait eu raison : l'exécution de la Sainte-Reine se faisait aujourd'hui, le 19 Juin. Jusque là, le tacticien avait vu juste, et il était satisfait d'avoir su prévoir ce genre d'action.

Juste avant de repartir, Robin laissa Phila et son unité partir là où ils devaient aller, tout en parlant du signal qu'il donnerait afin qu'ils puissent passer à l'action et sauver Emmeryn. Les Veilleurs et les Feroxiens se déplaçaient ensuite silencieusement, jusqu'à un endroit encore à l'abri de la vue des Plegiens, mais assez proche pour savoir ce qu'il se passait rien qu'en écoutant... et de voir Emmeryn au bout de ce qui ressemblait à un os de dragon. Un homme se trouvait derrière elle, probablement l'exécuteur. Lissa voulu crier, mais Chrom l'en empêcha. Puis il ne fallut pas longtemps pour entendre la voix de Gangrel.

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous ! » annonçait-il.

Robin fronça les sourcils. Cela venait tout juste de commencer ? La coïncidence semblait trop grosse. Non... probablement qu'un éclaireur l'avait averti de leur arrivée. _*Il nous attendait... J'en étais sûr.*_ pensait-il. Il regardait Chrom. Celui-ci semblait penser la même chose.

« Vous êtes impatient, je le sens... Guerriers de Plegia ! Cher peuple ! Vous détestez Ylisse autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ?! Ne souhaitez-vous pas que cette sorcière paie pour les crimes de cette sorcière ? »

Lissa se sentait anxieuse, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agripper la veste de Robin comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de se relaxer. Ce dernier la voyait véritablement tendue. Les derniers mots de Gangrel devaient jouer, et elle se faisait violence pour ne pas crier.

« Aujourd'hui, la justice reprend ses droits ! Et maintenant, bourreau... Si vous le voulez bien... ! Abattez votre hache !

\- Flavia !

\- Je l'ai ! »

Robin ordonna à la Khan que c'était son tour. La Khan avait une hache légère à la main, facile à lancer, mais tout aussi dangereuse. Sans douter, elle l'envoya, et tout le monde regarda l'arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le bourreau de Plégia. La Sainte-Reine était sauve pour le moment.

« Maintenant ! » criait Robin. Et tous les Veilleurs et les Feroxiens foncèrent sur les soldats plégiens. Le plan était de s'occuper de laisser un libre passage afin que Phila et son unité puisse atteindre Emmeryn et la transporter en sécurité. Gangrel, lui, souriait.

« Mouah ah ah ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu si longtemps, prinçaillon ? Tu avais peur de mourir avant ta précieuse reine ? »

Robin regardait le Roi Fou. Donc il l'attendait bien pour le piéger. Il leva la main, voulant l'attaquer, mais Chrom l'arrêta.

« Nous nous occuperons du Roi fou plus tard.

\- ...Oui, tu as raison.

\- Suivons le plan. Tenez-les éloigner d'Emmeryn ! » ordonnait le Prince.

« Soldats ! Tuez-le ! Tuez sa famille ! Tuez ses amis ! Tuez-les tous ! » ordonnait le Roi.

Le roi de Plégia se retira tout en riant, gardé par Aversa. Robin remarqua qu'elle portait un tome. Une chevalière noire ? Cela rendait l'attaque de Gangrel plus compliqué. Elle n'avait pas sa monture à proximité, mais sa magie suffisait à éliminer les intrus qui s'approcheraient trop. Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, avant d'afficher un sourire. Il sentait qu'elle était très dangereuse. Son intuition lui disait cela. Et cette fois, il le suivrait.

« Sumia, Cordelia, changement de plan pour vous deux ! Combattez les soldats au sol ! Ne cherchez pas à vous approcher d'Aversa ! » criait-il pour les deux chevalières pégases, qui comprirent l'ordre. Le tacticien ne voulait absolument rien risquer.

Ce fut une véritable bataille digne d'une guerre. Chacun combattait l'armée adverse, mais vu que l'unité féroxienne avait eu pour ordre de la part de leur Khan de devenir la première ligne, ce fut chez eux qu'il y eut les premières pertes. Cependant, la bataille se déroulait pour le moment dans leur sens. Les soldats plégiens reculaient contre l'union Ylisse-Regna Ferox. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils appellent de l'aide. Au sol, mais aussi aérien.

« Robin ! Des chevaliers wyvernes arrivent depuis derrière nous ! » annonçait Virion.

« Derrière ? Pourvu qu'ils ne remarquent pas Phila et leur unité... Non, tout simplement, il suffit de les éliminer avant. Va chercher Ricken ! Nous allons faire barrage à trois ! Je vous laisse le choix de vos positions ! »

Alors que l'archer partait trouver le jeune mage, Robin préparait une de ses plus puissantes magie de foudre, se soulevant au-dessus du sol pour voir les renforts plégiens arriver. Il attendait qu'ils soient à porter avant de relâcher sa magie : Feu du Ciel. Envoyant la magie vers le ciel, la foudre parcourra celui-ci avant de frapper soudainement l'un des chevaliers plégien. Il fut abattu sur le coup. Il remarqua ensuite que Virion et Ricken avançaient un peu plus loin. Parfait, il pourrait ainsi surveiller leurs arrières. Abattre tout une unité de chevaliers wyvernes à trois était un peu présomptueux, mais connaissant le talent de ses deux amis, il savait qu'ils y arriveraient. Il attaqua plusieurs fois avec sa magie de foudre avant de changer pour celle du vent une fois qu'ils étaient encore plus près.

Concentré sur sa tâche, Robin ne remarqua pas le soldat plégien qui avait réussi à traverser le front allié et qui s'approchait de lui furtivement. Il ne le remarqua seulement quand un cri de douleur se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit le soldat mort... puis la mage noire non loin. Il était évident qu'elle était celle qui l'avait tué. Celle-ci s'approchait doucement. Robin savait que c'était une mage noir de Plégia, mais remarquait aussi son corps magnifique. Se reprenant avant de se perdre dans de mauvaises pensées, il sorti son épée orage, façant cette jeune femme qui marchait élégamment vers lui, commençant elle aussi à utiliser sa magie pour s'élever à sa hauteur, mais elle donnait l'impression de marcher sur un escalier invisible.

« Du calme, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. » disait-elle.

« Comment pourrais-je te croire ?

\- Je viens de te sauver la vie, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ? »

Robin hésitait, mais elle ne montrait aucune hostilité envers lui. Il baissa son arme, mais ne le rangeait pas, encore sur ses gardes.

« N'es-tu pas une mage de Plégia ?

\- Ne l'es-tu pas aussi ? Je suis surprise de voir un membre de la secte de Grima se rebeller et attaquer Plégia. »

Ses mots le choqua. Le doute l'assaillait.

« Tu sais qui je suis... ?

\- Non... Mais ce manteau porte la marque de Grima. Je sais au moins ça. »

Robin hésitait de lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait de rien à ce propos. Mais pouvait-il lui raconter cela ? Cela pourrait être un piège. Il se décida d'attaquer un angle différent.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

\- Parce que tu m'intéresses. Tu as une aura... captivante... »

Son cœur fit un bond. Plus elle parlait, plus il se sentait perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle. Elle semblait étrange, et ses paroles ne faisait que le rendre de plus en plus confus.

« Mais je ne suis pas avec Plégia. Pourquoi tuerais-tu tes alliés ? »

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme perdit son sourire captivant et semblait ennuyée.

« Humph... Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir pour une cause à laquelle je ne crois pas. La Mort viendra de toute façon, à quoi bon la hâter ?

\- Tu n'es donc pas notre ennemie ? » La mage noire reprit son sourire.

« Disons que je réfléchis en terme d'opportunité. Evidemment, vive le roi et tout le tralala, mais... j'ai envie de faire autre chose... De réveiller... mon côté rebelle... »

La mage se rapprochait, portant un de ses fins doigts sur le visage du tacticien, traçant des lignes invisibles. Robin ne pouvait pas bouger. Son cœur battait fort pour une raison inconnue, alors que la mage se rapprochait encore plus...


	13. Chapitre 10-2 - L'envol

**L'envol**

Lissa était derrière les lignes de combat, mais son rôle n'était plus simplement celui de la soigneuse. Pour la première fois, elle avait été autorisé à porter une hache pour combattre. Elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper que de ceux qui tentaient de se faufiler derrière les rangs allié quand elle n'était pas en train de soigner un soldat allié. Et elle n'était pas le seul pour ce rôle : Maribelle, qui avait appris à utiliser les tomes avec Ricken, combattait aussi pour la première fois, et Kellam, tel un garde invisible, était là pour les protéger et les aider. Deux autres soldats, de Ferox, soutenaient aussi cette dernière ligne, sans compter les soigneurs feroxiens.

Il arrivait évidemment que certains échappaient à leur surveillance. Au départ, Virion s'en occupait, mais pour une raison dont elle n'était pas sûre, il ne s'occuper plus de ce travail. Lissa regardait rapidement derrière, et voyait Robin en train d'attaquer des ennemis qui arrivaient de derrière. Elle comprenait désormais, et continuer son combat.

Mais un peu plus tard, en regardant à nouveau en arrière, elle vit Robin... et une autre femme avec lui, très proche. Elle cru que son cœur s'arrêtait. Une ennemie ? Ou est-ce qu'elle... ? Lissa ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme cela, peu importe ce qui amenait cette inconnue vers Robin. Celui-ci ne faisait rien, et cela la rendait furieuse.

« Ne touche pas à Robin ! » criait-elle, prête à utiliser son arme. Ce qui fit reculer d'un pas la mage noire. Celle-ci la regarda.

« ...Oh ? Tu as une gardienne ? Comme c'est charmant. Retourne t'amuser, fillette, et laisse les adultes entre eux.

\- Ah oui ? Je vais te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! » répondait la princesse, détestant déjà la jeune femme.

« Du calme vous deux. »

Robin, dont l'arrivée de Lissa lui avait permis de reprendre consistance, se mit en travers, puis descendant à nouveau au sol. La mage descendit aussi, mais elle ne lâcha pas la blonde du regard. Robin pouvait sentir la tension entre eux deux.

« Lissa, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute. Hum... Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Tharja.

\- Tharja... Accepterais-tu de nous aider ?

\- Attends Robin ! Je n'ai pas confiance en elle !

\- Nous avons besoin de tous les alliés que nous pouvons. C'est ce que Chrom ferait aussi. Et elle semble avoir ses raisons de ne plus combattre pour Plégia. »

Lissa protestait de tout son corps, mais elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Elle se rapprochait de Robin, décidant de surveiller la mage noire. Celle-ci souriait envers le tacticien.

« Oh... ? Donc tu me crois ? N'as-tu pas peur... de mon côté obscur ? Et si jamais un jour... je te poignardais dans le dos ? »

Ces paroles fit réagir Lissa, qui leva sa hache. Mais Robin l'arrêta en mettant son bras en opposition.

« Une des stratégies connues est : 'Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près'. Et je suis prêt à te faire confiance. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et tu sembles avoir tes raisons de l'avoir fait. Donc je te crois.

\- Uh uh uh... Je savais que tu étais spécial... Considère-moi comme ton alliée. »

Elle souriait envers Robin, mais Lissa la regardait toujours de façon suspecte. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Par jalousie ? Mais elle avait confiance en lui. _*Jamais il ne me...*_ Lissa se choqua elle-même. Elle se détourna, tournant le dos aux deux autres afin de ne pas montrer son visage. Ce qu'elle venait de penser... était indigne d'elle. Robin ne lui appartenait pas. Elle prenait ses rêves pour une réalité. Pourquoi croyait-elle cela ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait du fond de son cœur ? Parce qu'elle s'amusait avec lui, récemment ? Parce qu'il avait accepté son étreinte et le lui avait rendu, une fois ? Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait aussi. Et elle craignait que cette fille ne l'emmène loin d'elle ? Elle se rappelait de ces indices qui indiquait qu'il devait probablement venir de Plégia. Même plus, de la secte de Grima. Et si...

« Lissa, ça ne va pas ? » questionnais tout à coup Robin. Ce qui fit sortir la princesse de ses sombres pensées. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle se rappelait de la situation actuelle. Ils étaient en pleine bataille. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des états d'âmes, ni de les montrer.

« J-Je vais bien... Je vais faire confiance en ton jugement, Robin... Je retourne à ma place... »

Lissa repartait alors sans traîner, essuyant ensuite ses yeux humides. Ce n'était pas le moment, se répétait-elle. Son cœur lui faisait mal, mais elle devait rester concentrer sur le sauvetage de sa grande sœur. _*Oui, voilà, concentre-toi sur Emm' !*_ se disait-elle. Malgré que son cerveau lui renvoyait régulièrement l'image de cette mage très proche du garçon qu'elle aimait, elle se forçait à ne penser qu'à sa sœur.

Robin la regardait partir avec étonnement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était sûr, et cela faisait un poids dans son propre cœur. Il prit une respiration et regardait Tharja, puis les chevaliers wyvernes qui s'approchait trop dangereusement de Ricken et Virion.

« Tharja, aide-nous à abattre ces chevaliers wyvernes, s'il te plait ! » disait-il en lévitant à nouveau, préparant à nouveau des sorts de vent. La mage noir accepta. Elle sentait qu'être en sa compagnie sera très amusant. Oui, très amusant.

* * *

« Haaaa ! »

Chrom abattait son épée, que le soldat bloqua. Avec sa force, Chrom repoussa l'arme et son coup suivant frappa le soldat, le tuant. Mais sans avoir le temps de respirer, un second l'attaqua . Chrom bloqua et contre-attaqua rapidement, et le second soldat tomba aussi.

« Cela n'en fini pas ! » disait-il tout haut, serrant les dents. Il regarda rapidement en l'air, en direction d'Emmeryn. Il voyait son regard inquiet. _*Nous allons te sauver de là, Emm'. Attends-nous !*_

Il jetais un regard aux alentours, avant de remarquer une femme combattre de son côté. Une femme dont l'accoutrement n'était pas de Ferox, et ce n'était pas un de ses Veilleurs non plus. Il s'approchait alors, l'aidant à combattre les guerriers plégiens qui se trouvaient dans le coin.

« Toi ! Que fais-tu ici à te battre seule ? »

La femme abattit sa hache sur son adversaire, et regarda la personne venu lui parler. Elle reconnaissait le prince Chrom, et répondit tout en affrontant un autre adversaire.

« Grand Dieu ! Merci de votre aide, prince Chrom, frère de Sa Majesté la Sainte-Reine. » Elle semblait très respectueuse pour l'appeler ainsi.

« D'où me connais-tu ?

\- Allons Mon Prince ! Tout le clergé ylissien vous connaît. »

Abattant son adversaire, Chrom regardait la femme. Donc c'était une Sœur ? Que venait-elle faire par ici ? Il posait la question alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de combattre leur propres adversaires.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Moi et mes camarades avons accourus ici dès que nous avions entendu parler de l'exécution.

\- Vous avez du courage.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai perdu nombre de camarades en route. J'ai commencé à douter. »

Ils vainquirent leur adversaire et reculèrent, récupérant leur souffle côte à côte.

« Mais je suis heureux de vous avoir trouvé. Mon calvaire est fini. Laissez-moi continuer à combattre à vos côtés.

\- Je serais honoré d'avoir à mes côtés une telle... Attends... 'heureux' ? Tu... Tu n'es pas une femme ? »

Chrom regardait cette personne. Son visage était efféminé, et avec ses longs cheveux, il l'avait pris pour une femme.

« Non Sire. Je porte la robe, mais je ne suis pas une femme. Je suis un moine. Un moine guerrier, pour être précis.

\- Ah... Euh... Désolé. Je suis confus...

\- Je ne formalise pas du tout. La Sainte-Reine elle-même me prenait pour une sœur, alors...

\- Toute mes excuses... » Chrom s'éclaircissait la voix. « Je reprends... Je serais honoré d'avoir un tel battant à mes côtés.

\- Je vous en prie. Au fait, je me nomme Libra.

\- Très bien Libra. Je pense qu'il est temps de repartir à l'action, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Libra souriait, et les deux hommes retournait combattre.

* * *

L'armée alliée, renforcé par ces deux nouvelles personnes, réussirent à finalement vaincre la plus grosse partie de l'armée plégienne présente. Robin et ses trois alliés avaient réussis à vaincre la flotte de chevaliers wyvernes, mais pas sans blessures, et Chrom et les Veilleurs avaient réussis à libérer le passage pour que Phila puisse intervenir.

« Robin ! » cria Chrom envers son tacticien.

« Compris ! »

Il envoya une boule de foudre en l'air qui explosa, indiquant le signal pour Phila et son unité, indiquant que la voix était libre. Ils arrivèrent sans tarder. Le Roi Fou remarqua cela, et fut furieux.

« Quoi ?! Des chevaliers pégases ?! Quand sont-ils... ? Ce stratège ylissien... triche ! »

Mais Aversa était calme. C'était comme si elle avait prévu ce scénario. Elle s'avança, disant à son roi qu'elle aussi pouvait tricher. Puis elle claqua des doigts quand les chevalières pégases furent assez proche. Et tout un coup, une horde d'Ombres archers apparurent de nulle part.

« Que... Oh non ! »

Robin sentit son cœur s'arrêtait. Comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Non, c'était même une évidence. Il utilisa sa magie pour abattre ces archers, Chrom était aussi parti pour les tuer. Mais ces Ombres ne les regardait même pas. Et ce fut un déluge de flèche qui s'abattirent sur Phila et son unité.

« Mouah ah ah ! Quelles belles descentes ! » jubilait Gangrel en regardant les pégases tomber un à un.

Phila donnait tout pour sauver sa reine, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, sa monture fut atteint. Elle tendit le bras, comme pour espérer atteindre les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la Sainte-Reine, avant de recevoir elle aussi une flèche.

« Phila !

\- Ma... Reine... »

Ce fut une véritable catastrophe pour les Veilleurs. Phila et son unité étaient tombés. Cordelia et Sumia étaient au sol, savant qu'elles ne pouvaient faire grand chose. Cordelia était surtout la plus touchée, car cela lui remémorait ce qui s'était passé avec son unité, à la frontière. Robin avait la tête entre ses mains, comme s'il espérait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » répétait-il, comme pour nier la vérité.

Chrom était abattu. Après ce qui s'était passé, il avait fuit hors du champ des Ombres archers. Ils avaient perdu. Tout se reposer sur cela. Mais comment allait-il la sauver, maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas renoncer. Il devait y avoir quelque chose encore à faire pour la sauver.

« Le vent a tourné, on dirait... Maintenant... Pliez-vous à ma volonté et suppliez-moi de vous épargner ! » se délectait Gangrel.

« Tant que nous sommes en vie, il reste de l'espoir ! » répondait Chrom, prononçant ses mots pour ne pas perdre espoir, justement.

« Oh ! Une réplique digne d'un héros tragique. On veut rentrer dans les livres d'Histoire ? Mais regarde la situation en face. La vie de ta reine ne tient toujours qu'à un fil. Un seul mot de ma part, et c'en est fini d'elle. »

Comme pour illustrer les propos du roi, Aversa claqua des doigts, et les archers visèrent la Sainte-Reine, sans tirer.

« Emmeryn ! » criait Chrom

« Archers ! Au moindre geste de rébellion, décochez vos flèches. » ordonnait Gangrel aux Ombres, sachant qu'Aversa s'occuperait de les faire obéir à ces ordres. Chrom serra les dents, furieux.

« Je t'aurai ! » cracha-t-il.

« Viens donc ! Si tu veux que ta sœur disparaisse par ta faute ! »

Gangrel le provoquait ouvertement, et se délectait de la situation. Robin avait la tête vers le sol, et celle-ci toujours dans ses mains, incapable de trouver la moindre idée pour réussir à sauver la Sainte-Reine. Il cherchait, encore et encore, bien que ce soit en vain, ne voulant pas trahir sa promesse envers Chrom et Lissa. Gangrel tentait de provoquer n'importe qui des Veilleurs et des Feroxiens pour avoir le bonheur de tuer la Reine grâce à l'un d'entre eux. Mais personne ne bougeait. Lissa était à deux doigts de défaillir, soutenue par Maribelle, qui insultait intérieurement le Roi de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Tous les Veilleurs avaient une expression crispée sur leur visage. Nowi n'était pas loin de pleurer. Libra priait et implorait silencieusement les dieux pour qu'ils leur viennent en aide. Vaike était aussi furieux, et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas bouger. Tharja n'exprimait rien sur son visage, mais en voyant Robin dans un tel état, elle se sentait mal, et maudissait ce roi qu'elle servait jusqu'à ce jour.

« Personne ? » réagissait Gangrel, après quelques minutes de silence. « Ha ! Couards !

\- Va au diable ! » criait Chrom. Mais Gangrel souriait, décidant d'attaquer sur un autre angle.

« Personne n'est destiné à mourir aujourd'hui. Ni toi, ni la Sainte-Reine. Il suffit de déposer les armes et de me donner l'Emblème du Feu. »

Chrom savait qu'il mentait. Il voulait trouver un moyen de gagner du temps. Devait-il le donner ? Devait-il abandonner son devoir, ou abandonner sa famille ?

« Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Jetez vos armes, ou Emmeryn meurt ! Un... Deux... Tr...

\- Attends ! Tu as gagné. »

Chrom abandonna. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa sœur. Même si l'Emblème était un trésor sacré, cela ne valait pas la vie d'Emmeryn. Même si une catastrophe devait arriver, alors ils l'affronteront ensemble.

« Chrom ! Je te l'interdis ! »

La voix de sa sœur le surprit. Il la regarda. Celle-ci tentait de raisonner Gangrel, mais c'était peine perdue. Le Roi disait que la paix qu'elle inspirait n'était qu'une malédiction qui les a rendu faible, mais Chrom réfuta ces dires, expliquant à sa sœur qu'Ylisse serait perdu sans elle. Emmeryn le regardait. Elle n'avait plus de choix. Elle remercia son frère, avant de prendre la parole.

« Plégiens ! Je vous en supplie d'écouter mes paroles ! La guerre n'apportera rien d'autre que tristresse et souffrance, dans votre pays comme au-dehors ! Libérez-vous du joug de la haine ! Faites votre devoir... comme je ferais le mien... Voyez comment un acte d'abnégation peut changer le monde ! »

Chrom craignait le pire et se mit à courir vers elle, ignorant tout danger. Emmeryn écoutait le silence. Elle pensait alors avoir tord. Alors qu'elle regardait un aigle s'envoler, elle s'excusa envers son frère. Tout dépendait de lui, désormais. Et elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Maribelle couvrit Lissa, qui avait cependant vu le début de sa chute et qui criait en désespoir. Robin frappa le sol, encore et encore, les yeux humides, s'en voulant d'avoir échoué, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Chrom tentait de la rattraper, mais était trop loin. Voyant le corps étendu de sa sœur au sol, il tomba à genou, désespéré, maudissant sa faiblesse et Gangrel, pleurant la mort de sa grande sœur. Gangrel, lui, riait et se délectait de ce désespoir, se moquant même de la mort de la Reine. Puis il ordonna au reste de ses hommes de tuer les Veilleurs.

Chrom, furieux, voulu s'attaquer à Gangrel directement, mais Basilio, qui l'avait rattrapé, l'obligea à se replier.

« Non mon garçon ! J'ai préparé une échappatoire ! Nous devons fuir ! »

Il le tirait, alors que Chrom tendait le bras vers le corps de sa sœur, ne voulant pas l'abandonner. Flavia s'occupait de Robin, l'obligeant à se relever et à se retirer. L'armée féroxienne permit aux Veilleurs de fuir, les défendant face aux soldats plégiens et aux Ombres qui attaquaient.

* * *

Au loin, Lucina était à genoux. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver la Sainte-Reine.

« Les Ténèbres nous engloutiront tous... Le Futur a été écrit...

\- Lucina, nous devons fuir nous aussi. Nous devons désormais retrouver nos compagnons s'ils sont là. C'est notre meilleure chance. »

Laurent, qui avait fini par la suivre après leur retrouvaille, regardait la retraite des Veilleurs avec douleur. Mais dans ces situations là, eux, les étrangers venu du futur, avaient encore une carte à jouer. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, ils devaient désormais se regrouper et, quand le temps viendra, aider les Veilleurs. Enlevant une larme de son œil, Lucina acquiesçait, et ils repartirent depuis une autre direction.


	14. Chapitre 10-3 - Désespoir

**Désespoir**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les Veilleurs fuyaient. Dirigés par Basilio, ils s'enfoncèrent dans des territoires plégiens inconnus. La nuit s'approchait. Les ténèbres et la pluie reflétaient le cœur douloureux des Veilleurs. Lissa était derrière Stahl, et n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Robin, qui avait le cœur meurtri et qui traînait une blessure au bras depuis leur dernière bataille, refoulait tous ses sentiments avec la volonté de protéger Robin et Lissa. Chrom suivait le Khan sans réfléchir, son esprit absent. Durant le repli, les troupes féroxiennes avaient subit beaucoup de pertes. Pour tout le monde, c'était un jour maudit.

« Un convoi nous attend de l'autre côté du ravin ! » indiquait finalement Basilio.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin mais furent arrêtés par des soldats plégiens qui barrèrent leur route.

« Diable ! Il fallait bien que cela arrive... »

Un grand groupe de soldat ennemi était présent. Plus loin, en hauteur, un homme chauve à la longue barbe les regardait et prit la parole.

« Ylissiens ! Je suis prêt à me montrer clément ! Rendez-vous et vous vivrez !

\- Nous rendre ? Désolé, cette expression ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire.

\- Réfléchissez ! Qu'aurais fait Emmeryn ? Elle aurait préféré éviter un bain de sang. »

Chrom, dont l'esprit était absent, se réveilla furieusement en entendant le nom de sa sœur prononcé par un plégien.

« Ne t'avise pas de prononcer son nom à nouveau !

\- Votre rage est fort compréhensible, Prince Chrom. En ce qui me concerne, le sacrifice de votre sœur n'aura pas été en vain. Je pense que de nombreux plégiens n'ont pas été insensibles à dernières ses paroles. Rendez les armes, et je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger. »

Cette fois, ce fut Frédérick qui s'interposa.

« De belles paroles ! Mais peut-on vous croire après ce qu'a fait votre roi ? Il me semble que garder nos armes est la meilleure chose à faire. »

L'homme soupira.

« Votre réponse ne me surprend nullement... Soit. Occupez-vous d'eux. »

Et sur cette ordre, les plégiens attaquèrent. Chrom, désespéré, laissa sa colère se déchaîner et attaqua les plégiens. Robin décida de le suivre et de le protéger. Ce fut le moral bas que les Veilleurs combattirent. Le commandant de cette troupe plégienne avait disparu, restant en arrière. Il voulait voir comment tout cela se passerait. Un de ses hommes vint le voir.

« Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur, mais il semble injuste de traquer ces gens. J'accepterais dignement la punition que vous jugerez adaptée.

\- Comment oses-tu remettre en question les ordres du général ? L'insubordination est un crime puni par la mort ! » répliquait un autre soldat.

« Mais... Monseigneur... Ces gens...

\- Ne te laisse pas dévorer par le doute, mon garçon. Un soldat ne juge pas. Il se contente d'exécuter les ordres. »

Le général disait cela d'une voix sans émotion, mais son visage montrait une certaine réluctance malgré tout.

« Je... Je ne lèverais plus ma lance contre eux, même si cela me doit me coûter la vie.

\- ...Tu étais là quand Emmeryn a prononcé ses dernières paroles, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien... »

Il réfléchit et s'avança. Le soldat serra les dents, mais son supérieur passa à côté de lui sans rien faire. Le général prononça alors d'une voix forte :

« Ceux d'entre vous qui ne désirent pas se battre peuvent se retirer ! »

Puis il revint à sa place, assis sur un rocher.

« Mais... Monseigneur ! Je ne veux pas vous abandonner !

\- Et je ne peux trahir le roi, mon garçon. Il n'hésiterait pas à exécuter ma femme et mon fils pour donner l'exemple. J'assumerais la responsabilité de vos actions d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, partez !

\- Attendez, mon général ! J'ai... J'ai une cause pour laquelle me battre. Je veux vous protéger, mon général !

\- ...Très bien. Reste donc avec moi, mon garçon. »

La menace fut moins forte que ce qu'ils pensaient. Une partie des forces plégiennes hésitaient à attaquer, ou se retiraient, tout simplement. Même Chrom, emporté par désespoir, remarquait ce changement. En honneur à sa sœur, il demanda aux Veilleurs de laisser ceux qui ne voulaient pas se battre. Moins de combat ils feraient, mieux ce serait. C'est ainsi qu'il purent avancer plus facilement que prévu.

* * *

Chrom, accompagné de Robin, arriva vers le général ennemi. Un lancier tenta de s'interposer, mais sa lance était fébrile, et Robin la lui arracha avec sa magie. L'homme tomba sur ses fesses, et ne bougeait plus. Robin le regardait, et le prenait en pitié. Il lui promit alors de ne rien lui faire. Ils regardaient Chrom et le général s'approcher.

« Je me présente, Prince Chrom. Je suis le général Mustafa, de Plégia.

\- ... »

Chrom ne trouvait rien à dire. Il devait le vaincre, simplement. Il avança alors, et son épée frappa sa hache. Les deux chefs se battirent pendant de longues minutes. Robin et le lancier les regardait sans rien faire. Mais ils remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait. Finalement, Chrom eut le dessus et lui infligea une blessure qui l'envoya à terre.

« Bien joué... Je n'ai qu'une faveur à vous demander... Epargnez... la vie de mes hommes... »

Gravement blessé, Mustafa tomba inconscient. Chrom annonça alors leur victoire, et dit aux Veilleurs de laisser les hommes de Plégia en vie. Ils ne s'occupèrent que de ceux qui continuaient à combattre. Mais Chrom, malgré sa victoire, ne bougeait pas. Robin le rejoint, et le lancier aussi.

« Mon général...

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chrom ?

\- … Je crois... qu'il a hésité. Il y a eu plusieurs moments où il aurait pu profiter d'un de mes mauvais coups... »

C'était donc ça, ce que sentait Robin : l'homme n'avait jamais exploité ces ouvertures. Lui aussi ne voulait pas combattre, mais était obligé. Basilio les rejoint, et regardait l'homme à terre. Quand il demanda ce qui se passait, ils lui expliquèrent. Basilio regardait le lancier.

« Toi, que veux-tu faire ? Retourner à Plégia ? Ou venir avec nous ? Nous pouvons vous assurer la vie.

\- Je ne peux laisser mon général... Mais je...

\- Et si nous embarquons ton général avec nous ?

\- … ! Mais il a dit que sa famille pourrait être exécuter s'il désobéissait... Je ne peux...

\- ...Je vois. Dans ce cas, veux-tu leur sauver la vie, à lui et à sa famille ? »

Ses paroles étonnèrent tout le monde autour. Le lancier le regardait.

« Comment ?

\- Reste à Plégia. Toi et d'autres camarades en qui tu as confiance. Annonce-leur la mort du général. Nous nous chargerons de brouiller les pistes et de fausser les indices. Est-ce que cela te va ?

\- …. ! Je... Oui, je suis d'accord. Je le ferais. Mais vous allez vraiment le sauver ?

\- Nous allons le faire. Hé, mon garçon, tu peux aller chercher ta copine soigneuse ? »

Robin regardait Basilio avec des gros yeux. Il resta sur place une seconde, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il qualifiait Lissa comme sa 'copine soigneuse', mais il parti la chercher. Une fois Lissa sur place, elle accepta de soigner l'homme, tandis que Basilio lui enlevait une partie de son équipement, qu'il trempait dans le peu de sang que l'homme avait perdu pour le moment, coupa une partie, et laissa le bout de métal ensanglanté sur le sol.

« Allons-y. Le convoi nous attends. » disait-il ensuite, transportant Mustafa sur son dos une fois que Lissa ait dit que les premiers soins ont été prodigués. Ils laissèrent alors sur place les plégiens inoffensifs.

Plus loin, Robin remarqua le convoi. Une troupe féroxienne se trouvait là, et avec eux, Lon'zu. Une jeune femme s'approchait, heureuse de les voir arriver. Les Veilleurs et le reste de la troupe feroxienne s'installèrent soit sur les cheveux, soit dans les charriots. Une fois dans le convoi, Basilio fit les présentations : la jeune femme s'appelait Olivia.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Regna Ferox facilement. Leur fuite a été parfaitement préparé par Basilio, à la surprise de Robin. Ce dernier s'en voulait énormément. Quand le camp fut monté, il resta dans la sienne, se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il avait envie de hurler. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était tombé, ses fautes, ses échecs, tout cela le prit au cœur. Il s'en voulait plus que tout. Il avait échoué. Il voulait juste fuir, honteux.

« Ta tête est pitoyable... »

Robin regarda la personne qui était entré sans s'annoncer. C'était Tharja. Il se redressa.

« Cela ne va pas vraiment me soulager de savoir ça.

\- Oh ? Je pensais que tu voulais continuer à faire bonne figure... J'ai dû me tromper... »

Les mots de la mage noir était un poignard dans son cœur. Avait-il vraiment chercher à faire bonne figure ? Etait-il si hypocrite ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » questionnait-il doucement, afin de savoir le but de la jeune femme.

« Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'aider... Je ne supporte pas cette tête que tu fais.

\- M'aider... ? Comment ?

\- Il y a plusieurs solutions... Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais je sais utiliser des malédictions. Je peux les utiliser pour soulager tes pensées... enfin, les bloquer, plutôt. Ou je peux effacer des souvenirs, aussi. Mais au moins, tu ne ferais plus cette tête horrible. Tu ferais peur à n'importe qui.

\- ... » Robin resta silencieux. L'aider avec des malédictions pour qu'il ne s'en veuille plus ? Non, cela ne semblait pas être le bon moyen. C'était sa faute. Il devait assumer. « Non, merci... C'est sympathique d'essayer de m'aider, mais je me dois d'affronter mes échecs.

\- J'ai vite compris que tu étais important dans ces... Veilleurs. Dans cet état, vous ne gagnerez pas. »

Mais Robin restait silencieux. Il ne pouvait accepter ce genre d'aide. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce que compris Tharja. Elle soupirait et tournait les talons.

« Soit, fais comme tu veux. Je suis disponible si tu as besoin de moi. Tout le temps. Quand tu veux... »

Elle sortit de la tente, le laissant seul. Il s'asseyait à son bureau, et posa la tête dessus. Peu importe ce qu'elle ferait. Il n'oserait pas affronter le regard de Chrom, ni celui de Lissa.

* * *

Lissa avait fini de s'occuper du général Mustafa. Il était hors de danger, mais était resté inconscient. Elle sortait de la tente médicale, où se reposait aussi Ricken, Donnel, Sully et Vaike. Il restait un blessé à s'occuper : Robin. Mais ce dernier n'était pas venu, bien que beaucoup de monde avait remarqué sa blessure. Elle aussi. Elle se demandait comment il allait et s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas que physiquement. Elle était sûre qu'il était blessé mentalement. Il avait été dans un état lamentable après l'embuscade, quand le pontife s'est révélé être un traître. Alors maintenant...

Elle se dirigeait vers sa tente, seul lieu où il pouvait être. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer, Tharja en sortait. Lissa se tendait en la voyant. Tharja la remarqua, et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Mais à la surprise de la princesse, Tharja soupira et parti. Lissa se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, et entra sans s'annoncer. Et elle vit Robin, la tête sur son bureau, une expression horrible sur son visage.

« ...Robin ?

\- ...Lissa ? »

Robin la regarda un instant, avant de serrer les dents et de détourner le regard. Donc finalement, il allait devoir faire face à elle plus tôt que prévu. Il ne dit rien, cherchant ses mots. Mais il senti une chaleur dans son bras. Lissa s'était rapproché, et soignait le tacticien là où se trouvait sa blessure. Il la regardait avec surprise, avant de regarder à nouveau autre part. Il ne pouvait plus garder cela pour lui.

« Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé, Lissa... Je t'ai fais une promise... et je ne l'ai pas tenu... »

Lissa le regarda. Son expression était d'une tristesse que cela lui fendait le cœur. Il serrait les dents et les poings sur le bureau, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle sentait qu'il s'en voulait énormément. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait promis, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

« Je suis un échec en tant que tacticien. » avouait-il, ce qui fit encore plus mal à Lissa. Sa détresse était vraiment grande. Lissa finissait de soigner sa blessure, posa son bâton sur le lit et finalement, elle l'enlaça par derrière.

« Tu ne l'es pas... J'ai vu à quel point tu as travaillé sur ce plan. A quel point tu t'es donné pour le préparer. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui s'est passé. Sa mort m'attriste... Mais ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux...

\- J'aurais dû ! C'était ta sœur ! J'aurais dû anticiper ! Préparer plus de possibilités... plus d'options en cas de piège... J'aurais dû l'anticiper... »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle cherchait encore à le réconforter. C'était sa faute après tout ! En préparant ce sauvetage, il aurait dû s'assurer que tout se passerait bien ! Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas en colère contre lui ? Il ne mérite pas de traitement de faveur. Elle devrait lui en vouloir. Alors...

« Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi... Jamais. » disait-elle, comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il pensait. « Tu as fait de ton mieux. C'est de la faute de Plégia. Non, de Gangrel... Pas la tienne... Tu sais, je... Je... J-Je... »

Je t'aime. Elle voulait le lui dire. Ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. La tristesse la submergeait et elle senti une larme couler sur sa joue. Une larme qui tomba sur le bureau. En remarquant cela, Robin se retourna. Elle pleurait. Bien sûr qu'elle pleurait. Sa sœur est morte, après tout. Il se releva, se retourna, et la prit dans ses bras. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire : partager leurs peines.

« Je suis désolé, Lissa... Je suis tellement désolé... »

Son cœur était lourd et douloureux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir triste. Il voulait récupérer la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Il ne voulait pas la voir ainsi. Puis il senti les mains de la jeune fille s'accrocher à son manteau, derrière, et ses larmes sur son torse alors qu'elle pleurait sans se retenir. Son cœur lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi. Il posa une main sur sa tête pour la caresser, afin d'essayer de la réconforter. Ce geste la surprit. Elle retira sa tête de son torse pour le regarder. Leur regard se croisèrent. Et pendant un temps, ils restèrent ainsi. Lissa le regardait, alors que son visage était proche du sien. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais à nouveau, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle eut une expression compliquée avant de remettre sa tête contre son torse, pleurant encore.  
Robin, lui, ne bougeait plus. Ce qui venait de se passer... le choquait. Pendant ce moment, il avait eu l'envie de l'embrasser. Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient. Milles pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il se souvenait de chaque moment passé à ses côtés. Ces moments où elle était joyeuse. Ces moments où elle brillait, pleine de vie. Il ne ressentait alors plus qu'une chose : il voulait la voir ainsi tout le temps. Toujours. Il voulait... être à ses côtés. Être avec elle pour partager ses joies et ses peines. Après tout, quand il était avec elle, il se sentait joyeux. Sa candeur... Sa joie de vivre... Son dévouement... Il aimait vraiment ses qualités...

 _*Non... J'aime tout d'elle...*_ se disait-il intérieurement, comprenant enfin tous ces sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. Sachant son amour pour Lissa, il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre lourd en émotion. J'espère que tout ce chapitre 10 vous a plu. L'histoire avance vite !

J'envisage de fêter les futurs 25 followers (en comprenant les deux versions de ma fic) avec une Annexe... dont le contenu dépendra de ce que VOUS voudriez voir. Une façon de remercier mes lecteurs. Alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou de laisser une Review avec ce qui vous ferait plaisir de voir dans cet Annexe. Je sélectionnerais une des reviews, sachant que ceux qui n'ont aucun lien ou qui n'iront pas avec mon histoire ne seront pas sélectionnés. Cela pourrait même être un chapitre qui se passe durant les deux ans de paix. Il reste quatre chapitres avant cette période. Donc... à vous de voir !

Bref, à bientôt pour la suite !


	15. Chapitre 11 - Panser les blessures

**Panser les blessures**

Le lendemain, il y eu une nouvelle réunion entre les Khans et les Veilleurs. Outre Chrom, Robin, Frederick et Lissa, Virion, Sumia, Stahl et Maribelle étaient présents aussi chez les Veilleurs, ainsi que Lon'zu pour Ferox. Mais au final, personne n'arrivait à prendre la parole. Leur échec eut une grave répercussion sur leur moral, et il fallut du temps avant que Flavia ne coupe ce silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, khanaille ?

\- A toi de voir, ma grande. C'est pas moi qui commande ici.

\- ...Je ne pouvais choisir meilleur moment pour prendre mes fonctions. » soupirait-elle après avoir entendu la réponse de Basilio.

Puis il y eut encore un silence gênant. Robin regardait le monde, et voyait leur mine sombre. Tharja avait raison, ils ne pouvaient gagner ainsi. Il regardait Lissa. Elle avait réussi à remonter le moral de Chrom, mais ce fut avec l'aide de tout le monde, car ils avaient participé. Mais comment faire quand tout le monde avait le moral au ras des pâquerettes ? Il serrait les dents. Nulle doute que la princesse était vraiment la meilleure pour trouver ce genre d'idée. Et elle était admirable pour cela. Et en y repensant, il se souvint ne pas s'être excusé envers Chrom.

« Chrom... Je regrette du fond de mon cœur. Mon plan... n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. »

Lissa le regardait. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il semblait ne pas avoir la mine aussi sombre que la veille, ce qui la soulageait d'une certaine façon. Chrom regardait son ami avec un regard qui ne montrait aucune colère envers lui. Mais envers lui-même.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux, Robin. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. »

Le tacticien fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des remerciements. Il regardait Lissa du coin de l'œil, qui faisait un sourire qui signifiait 'Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute' avant de sentir son cœur plus léger. Ses deux-là étaient incroyable, et il se sentait désormais heureux d'être leur ami. Même s'il ressentait désormais plus que de l'amitié pour la princesse.

« Ce sont mes propres erreurs qui me tourmentent. » continuait Chrom. « Je n'ai rien pu faire... et maintenant, il est trop tard... »

Il était clair que le cœur de Chrom était encore envahi par la douleur de la perte de sa sœur. Et comme pour Lissa, Robin voulu lui soulager au moins un peu de cette douleur.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute...

\- Elle l'a fait pour moi, Robin. Pour que je n'ai pas à vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir choisi ma famille plutôt que mon devoir ou l'inverse... Elle a choisi à ma place... Elle a préféré se sacrifier plutôt que de mettre en péril l'avenir de son peuple. »

Robin se tut. Il ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet. Mais il voulait pourtant le soulager de ce fardeau. Il regardait Lissa, qui était en train de regarder son frère avec inquiétude. Elle tourna son regard vers lui après avoir senti être regardé. A sa surprise, Robin lui sourit. Il savait quoi dire.

« Chrom... Regardez-moi. Ecoutez-moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire non plus. Aucun de nous ne pourra jamais remplacer votre sœur. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Si vous tombez, je serais là pour vous relever. Je lutterais à vos côtés pour défendre les idéaux d'Emmeryn. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être comme elle. Restez tel que vous êtes. Nous devons donner le meilleur de nous-même. Pour elle, mais aussi pour Ylisse.

\- J'en suis peut-être incapable. Et si je ne suis pas digne de perpétuer son œuvre ? Je finirais peut-être par t'entraîner dans ma chute, Robin...

\- Être digne ou ne pas digne d'une tâche... Il n'y a que le temps et les efforts que vous mettrez dedans qui jugeront cela. » répondais Virion.

« Et si nous chutons ensemble, Chrom, nos amis seront là aussi pour nous rattraper. » continuait Robin, regardant Lissa à la fin de sa phrase. Cette dernière acquiesçait.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, Grand Frère ! Tous les Veilleurs sont là aussi !

\- Lissa dit vrai, Monseigneur. Les Veilleurs sont tous derrière vous. » ajoutait Maribelle.

« Et il faut du charisme et des qualités de meneur pour unir ainsi un tel groupe. » continuait Virion.

« Monseigneur, je serais toujours derrière vous. J'ai peut-être failli en temps que chevalier, mais resterais fidèle à mon devoir envers vous. » disait respectueusement Frédérick.

« Mon Prince, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous. » disait Sumia.

« C'est à ça que sert les amis, non ? » finissait Stahl.

Chrom regardait les Veilleurs présents et souriait. Ils avaient raison, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Ce serait abandonner Emmeryn aussi. Mais que pouvait-il faire désormais ? Attaquer à nouveau ? Il se tournait vers Robin.

« Que faisons-nous, mon ami ? Est-ce que repartir à l'attaque est une possibilité ?

\- C'en est une, mais... Le combat précédent nous a tous fatigué. Même les hommes de Regna Ferox ont été touchés et ont subit des pertes...

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui nous affectera, mon garçon. » coupait Basilio.

« ...Nous devrions au moins prendre quelques jours de repos. De plus, avant de préparer un plan, j'aimerais parler avec le général Plégien. »

Les Khans et Chrom se rappelèrent qu'ils avaient sauvé le général à la demande d'un de leur soldat, en plus du fait qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir les combattre. S'il coopérait, ce serait un grand avantage pour eux.

« Ah ! Toujours les idées bien en place, à ce que je vois. Alors, Commandant, votre décision ?

\- Commandant ? » Chrom était surpris de se faire appeler ainsi. « Tu ne m'appelles plus 'mon garçon' ?

\- Bah, ce nom ne te convenait plus vraiment... Et j'ai comme une envie soudaine de combattre pour ta cause et fendre quelques crânes.

\- Oh, euh... Voyons... Je pense que Robin a raison. Prenant le temps de préparer un plan d'attaque, récupérer des informations de la part de ce Mustafa nous serait très utile. Pendant ce temps, essayons de panser nos blessures et de remonter le moral des troupes. » décidait-il en prenant en compte tous les bons points soulevés par Robin.

« ...J'ai peut-être une idée pour cela, capitaine. » disait alors Stahl. « Lissa, est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ?

\- Oh, euh, bien sûr ! »

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Robin demanda à la princesse quand est-ce qu'il pourrait voir le général plégien. Elle lui répondait alors qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin mais qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ils partirent ensuite, laissant les chefs discuter entre eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Robin cherchait le général plégien afin de pouvoir lui parler. Il alla voir dans la tente médical des Veilleurs, mais n'y trouva que Sully et Stahl. Cette dernière était en train de sermonner l'épéiste sur le fait qu'il ne s'entraînait pas. Robin apprit par elle qu'elle avait été blessée à la taille, et qu'elle devait se reposer simplement pour s'assurer que les soins font effet, à sa grand mécontentement. Apprenant aussi que Mustafa était partie avec Lissa, il les laissa tous les deux, parler à Mustafa étant prioritaire par rapport à la curiosité qu'il avait à propos de l'idée que Stahl avait eu la veille. Il chercha dans tous le camp avant de tomber sur l'homme, en train de chercher quelque chose.

« Sir Mustafa ? » appela Robin.

« … ? Oh, vous êtes ce garçon qui était avec le prince.

\- Je m'appelle Robin. Vous semblez chercher quelque chose...

\- La tente d'armurerie... Je cherche une hache. Pas pour moi, mais pour la gamine soigneuse.

\- ...Lissa ? » supposait Robin, ne pouvant lier le mot hache avec soigneuse qu'avec elle.

« Oui, voilà. Je voulais la remercier de m'avoir soigner, et je n'ai que la possibilité de lui apprendre quelques mouvements dans l'art de combattre à la hache. J'ai besoin d'une véritable hache pour cela. »

Robin fut surpris de cela, et le général expliquait qu'il était redevable envers les Veilleurs et les Khans après ce qu'ils avaient fait, Lissa ayant expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé après son affrontement avec Chrom. Le tacticien l'amena alors vers la tente qu'il cherchait, et y entrèrent. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, Mustafa appelait la personne qui les suivait et l'invitait à entrer aussi. Robin fut surpris de voir Tharja entrer silencieusement.

« Si ce n'est pas la fameuse mage noir de Plégia, Tharja.

\- ...Bonjour, général.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Un général se doit de connaître ses soldats. Surtout ses meilleurs. La voir dans vos rangs m'étonne cependant. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Aucune idée... Elle m'a sauvé la vie, a décidé de m'aider, et j'ai accepté de lui faire confiance, c'est tout... Je ne connais même pas ses raisons pour avoir fait tout cela.

\- Uh uh uh... Y a-t-il besoin d'une raison pour sauver la personne que l'on aime ?

\- ...Pardon ? » Robin clignait des yeux, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« C'était comme un coup de foudre. J'ai tout de suite su que tu es quelqu'un de spécial, d'unique. Celui que je cherchais. Je n'ai pas été déçu, jusqu'ici. » disait Tharja avec un long sourire.

Robin avait perdu ses mots. Il ne s'attendait pas à une confession. La mage n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation à parler de ses sentiments. Il rougissait, et la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Mustafa ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression du jeune homme avant de gémir de douleur, posant une main sur la cicatrice causé par l'attaque de Chrom. Son rétablissement n'était pas encore complet.

« Le destin est bien surprenant, parfois. Mais vous avez peut-être trouvé la bonne opportunité. Ylisse semble être un royaume bien plus paisible pour fonder une famille. J'espère juste pour vous que les ylissiens ne feront pas de mal à une famille plégienne qui s'installe chez eux. Mais si le peuple suit les préceptes de leur reine, alors vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème. » disait-il, regardant les haches présentes afin d'en choisir une.

« Je... Vous vous avancez un peu, général Mustafa. Et je ne suis pas plégien.

\- ...Pas plégien ? C'est impossible... »

Le général était en pleine réflexion en regardant Robin et sa tenue. Ce dernier finissait par avouer un détail :

« Enfin, peut-être ai-je une origine plégienne. Je suis amnésique, et de nombreux indices pointent dans cette direction...

\- Amnésique ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Robin, je t'aurais volontiers aidé à retrouver tes souvenirs. Rien ne résiste à mes malédictions.

\- C'est gentil, Tharja, mais... je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir. Ma famille est chez les Veilleurs, désormais, et je me sens très bien avec eux. C'est égoïste, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être troublé par un passé qui pourrait me tourmenter.

\- Mais nul doute que vous avez un lien avec la Secte de Grima, jeune homme. Ce manteau ressemble à celui du chef de la secte, Valldar, et porte la marque de Grima. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un membre de cette secte fuir le pays. Quel que soit votre histoire, elle doit être compliquée. Oh, celle-là est parfaite ! »

Le général coupa la conversation en récupérant une hache qui, pour lui, conviendrait à la jeune soigneuse. Mais Robin ne pouvait pas laisser la conversation ainsi. Non seulement il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais il voulait aussi en savoir plus, malgré son envie de ne pas connaître son passé.

« Attendez... Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur cette secte ?

\- ...La secte de Grima... Cette secte est constituée de fidèle au Dragon Déchu, Grima. De ce que je sais, il s'agit d'un Dragon Divin, comme Naga. Une partie du peuple croit en ce Dragon, ce qui fait que Plégia est divisé entre les croyants et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Plégia a donc deux chefs : Gangrel et Valldar. Mais vu que ce dernier ne s'intéresse pas plus que cela à la politique, Gangrel est devenu le Roi de Plégia sans opposition. De plus, la secte n'était pas très active... jusqu'à il y a environ vingt ans.

\- Attendez... Si nous vainquons Gangrel, alors...

\- ...Il est probable que Valldar devienne le dirigeant de Plégia, oui. Mais je ne connais pas cet homme suffisamment pour dire s'il sera un bon dirigeant ou non. Cependant, la secte de Grima pourrait devenir définitivement la croyance officielle de Plégia. Bien qu'elle le soit plus ou moins actuellement...

\- Je vois... Merci pour ces informations. Je ne pensais pas que vous me diriez cela aussi facilement.

\- Considérez cela comme le remboursement de la dette que j'ai à propos des Veilleurs pour m'avoir sauvé sans mettre en péril la vie de ma famille.

\- ...Je vois... Est-ce que je pourrais vous revoir demain pour parler de certains détails plus tactiques ?

\- Ah ! Une très belle stratégie que vous employez, là. Etait-ce votre plan quand vous m'aviez sauvé ?

\- Non, nous vous avons sauvé que parce que l'un de vos soldats ne voulait pas vous voir mourir. L'homme à la lance.

\- Je vois... Cela ne m'étonne pas, de la part des Veilleurs d'Ylisse. Les idéaux d'Emmeryn sont aussi en vous. J'espère que le futur de Plégia sera aussi brillant que celui d'Ylisse. »

Le général plégien laissa alors Robin et Tharja seuls, sortant de la tente et retournant là où devait se trouver Lissa. Robin était dans ses pensées, oubliant Tharja qui le regardait de derrière lui. Il se décida d'en informer Chrom, mais une fois sorti de la tente, il se rappela de la présence de Tharja quand elle sorti derrière lui. Et même quand il partait, elle le suivait. Il finissait par s'arrêter et se retourner, se souvenant qu'elle s'était déclarée à lui.

« Tharja... Tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre tout le temps, tu sais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je ne fais que te regarder. Tu as refusé mes maléfices, alors je te suis pour être sûre que tu vas bien. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là...

\- Euh... Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ainsi... Ecoute, euh... »

Robin la regardait un instant puis soupirait en regardant ailleurs. C'était difficile de repousser les avances d'une fille. Plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire du mal. Mais il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Il essayait de trouver les bons mots, mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, je me trompe ? Cette petite princesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Robin la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il était d'abord surpris qu'elle ait deviné aussi facilement cela. Mais il l'était encore plus du fait qu'elle avait dit cela normalement, comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas.

« C'était donc bien ça. Le soir de notre arrivée ici, après être partie de ta tente, j'étais allé chercher une pomme, en me disant que tu accepterais peut-être au moins de manger un fruit. Et en revenant, je te voyais, la princesse dans tes bras.

\- Ah...

\- Au moins, tu ne fais plus cette tête pitoyable. Mais je me fiche de qui tu aimes. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Tout près. Si vous avez des disputes de couple, je serais là pour te réconforter...

\- D-Doucement ! Déjà, je ne pourrais jamais te considérer comme un remplacement ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre de ce genre. » coupait-il. « Je serais un monstre si je te considérais ainsi. Et puis... je ne suis pas en couple avec Lissa, pour commencer... » ajoutait-il, même si l'idée que Lissa puisse partager ses sentiments lui faisait battre son cœur.

« Uh uh uh... Peu m'importe. Ou plutôt qu'un remplacement... Je pourrais devenir ta deuxième femme...

\- Argh ! Arrête, Tharja !

\- Pourquoi ? Imaginons que tu te maries avec la princesse... Tu deviendrais alors un prince. Pourquoi un prince ne pourrait pas avoir deux femmes ?

\- ...Je suis sûr que c'est mal... Et je ne pense pas que Lissa approuverait. » répondait-il, pris par la tournure de la conversation.

« Je saurais la convaincre... J'en suis certaine.

\- Ecoute, c'est gentil, mais... Attends... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est mal ! Mal ! Argh, ce que tu me fais est de la torture mentale...

\- Uh uh uh... Désolée. Mais j'aurais essayé. »

Tharja passait à côté de lui, et s'arrêtait pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Mais je serais toujours là pour toi... »

Elle lui laissa un baiser sur la joue et parti, laissant un Robin statufié. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et ses sentiments étaient complètements brouillés. Il ne pouvait accepter cela, mais elle jouait avec lui en lui faisant croire que Lissa éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour lui. A moins qu'elle faisait cela pour lui donner de l'espoir ? Non, peut-être une méthode meilleure que celle du 'Elle ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi, tu devrais me choisir' ?

« Cela va être très difficile à gérer... » murmurait-il à lui-même, se décidant finalement à se prendre un bain chaud pour tenter de calmer ses pensées agitées. Il parlerait à Chrom de ce que lui avait dit Mustafa plus tard. Il n'était plus en état pour de profondes réflexions, pour le moment...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je prévois des trucs... je devrais pas, en fait. Dans mes plans, seul le début a été respecté dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, je suis presque à 3000 mots, donc j'ai décidé de couper là. Du coup, le chapitre 12 va pas DU TOUT être ce que j'avais prévu et sera repoussé chapitre 13. Et ainsi de suite. Mais vous allez me le dire, c'est pas plus mal.

Les avis sur ce chapitre sont les bienvenues, surtout par rapport à l'interaction entre Robin et Tharja. Je pense avoir réussi a faire quelque chose de bien, mais j'ai perdu quelques mots au passage, et j'espère avoir été fidèle au personnage de Tharja. Surtout que pour une fic autour d'une romance de Robin, elle est censée être un personnage important.

 **ooelisa :** Grand merci pour ton commentaire. Ravi que j'ai pu te faire ressentir des émotions via mon écrit, cela m'encourage à continuer de mon mieux. Et ton idée est prise en compte.

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	16. Chapitre 12 - Nouveau Jour

**Nouveau jour**

Stahl sortait du camp, se décidant de profiter de la fraîcheur de l'extérieur et de marcher un peu après le long entraînement qu'il avait subit. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, mais il était satisfait de ses efforts. Le grand soir serait pour demain, et l'idée qu'il avait eu avait pris de l'envergure après l'aide qu'ils avaient reçus. Mais pour le moment, cela restait un secret. Normalement, tout serait dévoilé en soirée, et c'est Lissa qui se chargera de l'annonce. Pour le moment, il profiterait de sa pause pour se changer les idées.

« Ah... Je peux me plaindre, mais Cordelia est un excellent professeur... C'est sûr que nous n'y serions pas arrivé sans elle... » soupirait-il, se parlant à haute voix alors que ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige de la toundra feroxienne. « Comme quoi, Sully avait raison. Tout est une question d'état d'esprit. Cela continue comme ça, je vais crouler sous les dettes que je lui dois. »

Il riait tout seul, continuant à marcher avant de remarquer quelque chose un peu plus loin. Non loin d'un arbre sans feuilles, se trouvait un bonhomme de neige. Quelque chose était allongé non loin, sous l'arbre. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. La cape hivernale cachait son corps, mais la capuche qui recouvrait le visage était unique. Il se rapprochait alors.

« Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais allonger ici ? »

Le tacticien relevait sa capuche pour regarder la personne lui parlant. Il saluait alors Stahl comme si de rien n'était. Mais l'épéiste vert savait que quelque chose clochait. C'était peut-être ses yeux fatigués qui lui faisait remarquer cela.

« Tu as un souci ?

\- ...Ah oui, j'avais oublié ta capacité de lire les émotions sur le visage des personnes... »

Il avait donc deviné juste. Se posant contre l'arbre, Stahl regardait le bonhomme de neige. Afin de le laisser parler que s'il en avait envie, il dirigea la discussion vers celui-ci.

« Tu as fait ce bonhomme de neige ?

\- Je n'étais pas seul, Lissa était avec moi. Elle m'a montré comment faire. Quand elle en avait parlé, je lui avais demandé ce que c'était, et elle s'était offusqué. 'Comment ça tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un bonhomme de neige ?' » disait-il en imitant le mieux possible le ton de Lissa. « Puis elle s'est remémoré mon amnésie et m'a amené en faire un avec elle.

\- Il n'est pas mal du tout. Il est même grand. Du bon boulot.

\- Ah ah, merci. J'avoue m'être amusé à le faire avec elle. »

Stahl remarquait qu'il souriait, se remémorant ce bon souvenir. En regardant bien, Stahl pensait que Robin ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour la princesse. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lors de leur course à trois, mais cela semblait encore plus évident désormais. A sa grande surprise, le sourire de Robin disparu après qu'il ait soupiré.

« Mais plus je m'amuse avec elle... Plus je me sens en conflit avec moi-même... »

S'inquiétant, Stahl s'asseyait contre l'arbre afin d'être plus proche de son ami. Cette fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Robin le regardait un instant avant de regarder à nouveau le ciel. Etant donné les capacités d'empathie de Stahl, il pensait qu'il pouvait le lui dire. D'une certaine façon, il en avait besoin aussi. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait le conseiller aussi.

« Comment dire... Récemment, j'étais tracassé par mon origine. Plus j'y pensais, plus je concluais que je venais de Plégia. Beaucoup de choses m'inquiètent. Que mes origines me rattrapent et que je fasse du mal à elle ou à Chrom. Pourtant, il me font confiance quoi qu'il en soit. Ils me font rappeler que je suis avec eux, qu'ils sont ma famille, que les Veilleurs sont ma famille... Et pourtant, je ne suis pas ici depuis très longtemps.

\- Mais nous avons traversé beaucoup de moments tous ensemble. Et Chrom a des qualités qui font que nous donnons tous tout pour les Veilleurs. Comme le grand frère d'une grande fratrie. »

L'exemple fit rire Robin, qui s'imaginait ce que cela pouvait donner. Evidemment, cela amenait à une autre pensée, et son humeur descendit à nouveau. Il continuait alors sa prise de parole.

« Mais récemment, c'est devenu plus compliqué à gérer. Depuis... Depuis que j'ai remarqué que j'aimais Lissa. »

Stahl ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Donc il avait lui aussi réalisé ses sentiments. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait entendu, de leur bouche à tous les deux, leurs sentiments respectifs et réciproques. Cela rendait sa position très embarrassante. Il essayait quand même d'en parler sans en dévoiler plus que le tacticien ne pouvait penser.

« Donc... Hum... Tu as peur de révéler tes sentiments, c'est ça ? »

Toujours allongé dans la neige, Robin acquiesça.

« Et il y a deux jours, Tharja s'est déclaré à moi, et ses paroles me laissaient penser que Lissa pourrait ressentir la même chose. Depuis, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer correctement. En trois mots : je suis perdu.

\- Aïe, ce sont de gros tourments, effectivement. Hum... Je ne suis pas un expert, mais... qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherai de confesser tes sentiments à Lissa ? De ce que j'ai compris, tu lui as parlé de tes possibles origines, non ? Mais elle t'accepte malgré tout, et Chrom aussi... Ou peut-être as-tu peur qu'elle te rejette ?

\- ...Je ne sais pas... Je pense peut-être trop, mais peut-être que notre relation changera si je lui dis mes sentiments et qu'elle me rejette... Être ami avec elle me plaît suffisamment...

\- Mais tu aimerais plus. Toute les personnes amoureuses aimeraient plus.

\- ...Je suppose... »

Robin était dans ses pensées, et Stahl le regardait avec inquiétude. Il se passa une petite minute de silence avant que l'épéiste ne prenne une décision et reprend la parole.

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Robin. Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé d'un objectif que j'avais trouvé ?

\- ...Oui, je m'en rappelle. Tu regardais quelque chose... ou quelqu'un, à ce moment-là, mais je n'ai pas vu qui...

\- C'est un peu embarrassant de le dire, mais... En fait, je suis amoureux de Cordelia.

\- Oh. » Robin le regardait avec surprise.

« Mais elle est amoureuse de Chrom. » ajoutait Stahl, ce qui tira de Robin une expression encore plus étonnée. « C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Sully m'a souvent répété qu'il faut tout donner pour atteindre son objectif. Donc je suis ses conseils, et je donne le meilleur de moi-même pour qu'elle me remarque... et peut-être un jour espérer qu'elle m'aime aussi. C'est peut-être un rêve idiot, mais c'est le mien.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot, il est normal de chercher à impressionner la personne que l'on aime et de tout donner pour... Oh... »

Robin s'arrêtait en remarquant que c'était aussi ce qu'il appliquait. Après tout, penser à elle lui donne envie de tout donner quand il prépare ses plans, et récemment, il voulait même faire bonne figure devant elle. Embarrassé, il se mit à rougir légèrement. Ce qui fit rire Stahl.

« Tu vois, toi aussi tu aimerais avoir plus. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Chrom ? Va en parler avec lui ! Ton passé inconnu ? Je suis sûr que Lissa s'en fiche et tu sembles aussi aimer ton temps avec les Veilleurs. Tu es déjà un ami pour tout le monde, et Chrom et Lissa te font énormément confiance. Je pense que tu réfléchis trop.

\- ...Peut-être... Oui, tu as raison. » disait Robin, se redressant pour la première fois. Stahl sourit en voyant cela.

« Bien ! Laisse-moi aussi t'aider.

\- M'aider ? En quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- T'aider à plaire à Lissa, évidemment. Pourquoi, eh bien... Disons que je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. »

La dernière phrase choquait Robin, dont le visage était désormais entièrement rouge, ce qui empira quand Stahl ajoutait qu'il ne pensait pas être le seul à penser ainsi. Souriant, l'épéiste se remit debout et aida son ami à l'être aussi.

« Mais, euh... Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour m'aider à lui plaire ? » questionnais Robin, acceptant finalement l'idée, mais craignant le pire.

« Ne le dis à personne, mais un bal est prévu demain soir. Lissa va l'annoncer en soirée. Mais je vais t'aider à te préparer le plus vite possible.

\- Un bal ? Mais... je ne sais pas danser !

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour cela, mais par contre, je peux t'aider à donner une meilleure impression. De plus beaux vêtements t'aideront. Allons voir Frédérick, je suis sûr qu'il saura trouver des habits parfaits.

\- Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que... Stahl, ne me pousse pas ! Attends deux secondes, je... »

Ignorant les complaintes de Robin, Stahl poussait Robin dans le dos pour le faire avancer vers le camp. Il le poussa en direction de la tente de Frédérick, et y entrèrent sans même s'annoncer. Ce dernier y était présent, en train de faire de la couture. Cela étonna Robin, qui en oublia le reste un instant.

« Vous devriez vous annoncer avant d'entrer. » répliquait le suivant de Chrom.

« Désolé, c'est urgent. » s'excusait Stahl. « Mais il faudrait lui trouver une tenue approprié pour demain. »

Frédérick regarda le tacticien intensément, et ce dernier paniqua.

« N-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira, j'ai pas besoin d'autres habits pour...

\- Non, ce n'est pas acceptable. Je ne peux tolérer que qui que ce soit vienne à cette soirée dans une tenue qui ne respecterait pas l'esprit désirée par Dame Lissa pour cet événement. Et ce serait une insulte à Monseigneur que de laisser l'un de ses amis sans habits appropriés. »

Frédérick lui coupa la parole, et Robin se tût sur-le-champ. Donc... Frédérick semblait au courant. Depuis bien plus longtemps, en plus. Et les paroles du chevalier lui avait laissé un sentiment de honte. Stahl le regardait avec un sourire d'excuse, n'ayant pas anticipé les remarques de ce dernier.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, Stahl. Tu devrais voir avec Cordelia pour les derniers ajustements, peut-être ?

\- Euh... Oui, je devrais. Il faut que ce soit parfait pour demain, après tout... Je vous laisse... Et désolé, Robin. »

Robin le vit se passer les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille, visiblement désolé pour l'attitude de Frédérick. Mais il parti après un dernier sourire, qui signifiait probablement qu'il devait lui faire confiance pour cette fois-là. Robin resta ainsi seul en compagnie de Frédérick. Pendant que ce dernier faisait ses finitions, le tacticien remarqua que la tente était parfaitement en ordre et qu'il y avait un tableau de Chrom au-dessus de son lit. Le niveau de dévouement du chevalier pour son seigneur était... vraiment élevé.

« Je suis surpris que Stahl vous ait parlé du bal. » disait soudainement le chevalier. « Comment cela se fait ?

\- Eh bien... Il m'a parlé de cela pour... »

Mais Robin ne finissait pas sa phrase. Ce serait déjà embarrassant d'avouer qu'il avait fait ça pour l'aider dans ses chances de plaire à Lissa, mais en plus il craignait une remarque cinglante du genre 'Vous n'êtes pas digne de Mademoiselle' de sa part. Ce qui lui briserait le cœur plus qu'autre chose. Il espérait être digne d'elle, mais s'inquiétait encore de cet opinion, surtout celui de Chrom à ce niveau, car il avait remarqué qu'il semblait protecteur envers sa sœur, et donc assez strict à ce niveau. Il savait qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'il avait confiance en lui, mais être en relation avec sa sœur est d'un autre niveau. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait. *Ça m'apprendra de tomber amoureux d'une princesse...* soupirait-il intérieurement.

« Euh... Pour... que je sois prêt pour demain, peut-être ? » risqua Robin, inventant une excuse assez valide.

« Hum... Donc vous vous inquiétiez de ne pas être paré pour un bal.

\- D'une certaine façon, oui...

\- Bien. Je vois que vous pensez aux bonnes priorités. »

Robin fut soulagé que l'explication passa sans complications. Frédérick se leva alors, et le regardait comme s'il était déterminé à faire du jeune homme, un homme nouveau.

« Commençons par prendre vos mensurations. Déshabillez-vous.

\- P-Pardon ?! » Robin fut choqué pendant une seconde avant de réussir à réagir.

« Je ne peux prendre vos mensurations avec vos vêtements. Donc enlevez-les.

\- Qu... ?! Mais il fait froid et...

\- Vous êtes un homme ou non ? Mettez-vous torse nu, et que ça saute ! »

Bien que soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se déshabiller complètement, il restait choqué et intimidé, et s'exécuta finalement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentait que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Petit chapitre qui fait le lien entre le précédent et celui qui viendra. Connaissant Frédérick, je suis certain que la couture est dans son arsenal. J'ai pas vérifié dans ses soutiens, mais ça coule de source pour moi. Après tout, c'est THE suivant de Chrom.

Bref, à très bientôt !


	17. Chapitre 13 - Le bal

**Le bal**

« Ahem ! Demain soir se tiendra un bal dans la salle des fêtes de Regna Ferox ! Tout le monde est invité ! » annonçait Lissa.

« Pour les Veilleurs, si vous vous inquiétez pour votre tenue, j'ai demandé aux domestiques du château de récupérer vos plus beaux vêtements et de les envoyer via un convoi. Il arrivera demain matin. Je suis en charge de leur distribution, donc venez me voir dès que possible. » ajoutait Frédérick.

Pendant le dîner, partagé entre Ylissiens et Feroxiens, Lissa avait accomplit son devoir et montrait un véritable enthousiaste pour cette fête. Un murmure parcourra les tables après son annonce, alors qu'elle et Frédérick retournait à leur table.

« Un bal ? Quelle délicate et merveilleuse attention. » commentait Virion. Mais Chrom n'était pas du même avis.

« Vous êtes certain que ce soit une bonne idée ? » questionnait-il, doutant. Mais Lissa souriait.

« C'en est une... Vous allez voir, vous allez être surpris. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt, après la première réunion de guerre après leur retour à Regna Ferox, Stahl avait emmené Lissa ailleurs afin de partager son idée. Il expliquait qu'il voulait préparer une fête pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Il alla retrouver Cordelia pour lui parler de son idée. Mais cette dernière montrait une expression compliquée.

« Je ne peux pas, Stahl...

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde appréciera ta musique. Tu avais été encore exceptionnelle à l'anniversaire de Chrom.

\- Ecoute, Stahl... » Elle s'arrêtait et réfléchissait un instant. « …Déjà, le souci, c'est que je n'ai pas ma harpe. Je ne peux jouer de la musique sans instrument. »

Stahl voulait commenter, mais n'avait rien à dire et se tût. Il semblait abattu, et Lissa s'inquiétait en les regardant respectivement. Finalement, une voix les interpella de l'extérieur de la tente.

« Si c'est des instruments que vous avez besoin, nous en avons. »

La voix était celle de Basilio. Il entrait suivi d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, Olivia. Les trois autres étaient surpris de son entrée.

« Je croyais que vous étiez au conseil de guerre, Khan Basilio...

\- Mais j'ai pris congé. J'ai eu une idée quand ce garçon a parlé d'une idée pour améliorer le moral des troupes. Vous vouliez faire une fête, c'est cela ? » Lissa et Stahl acquiesçait. « Dans ce cas, je vous laisse cette perle avec vous. Et je retourne au conseil. »

Basilio parti sans attendre, laissant Olivia sous le regard surpris des trois autres, ce qui embarrassa cette dernière.

« Hum... J-J'aimerais aussi vous aider pour cette fête... Le Khan Basilio et moi en avons discuté en chemin... J'aimerais... chanter et danser, si c'est possible...

\- Oh, tu sais faire ça, Olivia ? » questionnais Lissa. La danseuse acquiesçait doucement.

« Q-Quel type de fête voudriez-vous préparer... ? »

La question laissa Stahl et Lissa dans leur pensée. Quelle type ? Voilà une question compliquée. Ce fut Cordelia qui interrompit ce silence.

« Tu as une idée, Olivia ?

\- E-Euh, oui... Le Khan Basilio en avait vaguement parlé... Mais j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante... Je suis sûre qu'il en a parlé car il savait que c'était une bonne idée... Ce serait... Un bal...

\- Un bal ? »

Les trois autres se regardaient. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à quelque chose d'aussi développé. Mais Lissa était la première à accepter l'idée et à en être enthousiaste.

« Cela me paraît super ! C'est possible ?

\- O-Oui... Nous avons un orchestre... Des instruments... Une salle de fête... Nous avons les moyens pour...

\- Je vois... » disait Cordelia. « Dans ce cas, je pourrais aider si besoin.

\- Ce serait génial, Cordelia ! » se réjouissait Stahl. « Je peux peut-être jouer avec toi ?

\- Tu sais jouer ?

\- Pas vraiment... Mais j'ai commencé à y toucher après la première fois que tu ais joué de la harpe. Je veux dire, tu jouais tellement bien que je m'en suis intéressé... Mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre... Si cela ne t'ai pas trop demandé ?

\- Hum... Je peux essayer. Olivia, avez-vous deux harpes ? » Olivia acquiesça. « Commençons dès maintenant dans ce cas. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mais sinon, on ira dans quels vêtements ? Je ne pense pas que tout le monde ait pris des vêtements appropriés pour ce genre de soirée. »

Lissa réfléchissait. Elle marquait un point. Mais finalement, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle se devait de l'essayer.

« Je vais en parler avec Frédérick. » disait-elle. « Sinon, nous devrions garder ce projet secret pour le moment, pour surprendre tout le monde ! Ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait mieux ? »

Les autres acceptaient l'idée. Ce fut ainsi que le projet de préparer un bal pour le plus vite possible commença...

* * *

C'était désormais le grand soir. L'événement surprise qui a pris de court beaucoup de monde. Mais tout le monde s'y rendait, car tout le monde savait que c'était un moment à apprécier avant l'attaque finale contre Plégia. Beaucoup de monde avait fait l'effort de l'organiser, et l'idée avait même été supporté par le Khan Basilio. Ce qui rendait la venue des Veilleurs et des Feroxiens plus facile. Evidemment, la Khan Flavia avait été aussi absolument intéressée par le fait qu'il y ait un bal, notamment pour son festin. Ainsi commençait le premier événement plus ou moins officiel entre Ylisse et Regna Ferox.

« Détends-toi, Robin, tu es tendu comme un bâton. Si tu veux impressionner Lissa, tu dois rester naturel.

\- J-J'essaye... C-C'est hors de mon domaine de compétence, j-je suis encore plus nerveux que lorsque je préparais des plans difficiles... Et je ne suis pas à l'aise sans ma veste et dans ces vêtements...

\- Prends une bonne respiration. »

Stahl accompagnait Robin vers la salle où se déroulait la fête. Mais ce dernier ressentait une combinaison de nervosité, d'embarras et un manque de confiance. Il s'arrêta et tenta de se calmer en respirant longuement. Sa nervosité avait débuté dès le matin, car à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se disait que c'était un moment décisif pour plaire à Lissa, l'objectif énoncé par Stahl lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé. Il était à peine sorti de sa tente avec tout cela. Et il se sentait presque nu sans sa veste. C'était la première fois qu'il ne le portait pas en étant hors de sa tente ou de sa chambre.

« Tu es tacticien, non ? C'est comme préparer une bataille. Une bataille pour conquérir le cœur de Lissa. »

Robin se senti rougir en pensant à cela. Et ces conseils de Stahl était erroné. Si c'était une bataille, qui était l'adversaire ? Il ne pouvait préparer de plan quand aucun adversaire était présent... et encore moi si c'était un combat contre une part de lui-même.

« Je ne combats personne, Stahl... Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon exemple...

\- Hum... Certes, je ne vois personne à combattre... Mais cela pourrait arriver. En gros, c'est un combat pour empêcher de futurs adversaires de passer à l'action.

\- Une tactique de prévention de combat ? J-Je vois... Essayons de penser ainsi... »

Stahl souriait quand Robin comprit le but. Ce dernier fermait les yeux, essayant d'imaginer de... prévenir que quelqu'un d'autre conquiert le cœur de Lissa ? Au final, tout cela ne relevait pas de compétences de guerre.

« Non, pas moyen... Je n'y arrive pas...

\- Conquérir le cœur d'une demoiselle n'a rien d'un combat barbare, vous savez... »

Virion, qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation, s'avançait vers les deux autres jeunes hommes. Ces deux derniers le regardaient silencieusement. L'archer regardait Robin un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Avant de vous conseiller, puis-je savoir, moi, Virion, sur quelle demoiselle avez-vous jeté votre dévolu ?

\- Jeté mon dévolu ? Je n'ai pas choisi... Ah, peu importe. »

Robin le regardait, et se disait que l'homme pouvait peut être lui aider à avoir des idées pour gérer cette situation. Stahl pensait la même chose. Si Virion n'était pas connu pour ses réussites avec la gente féminine, nulle doute cependant qu'il connaissant des méthodes pour plaire aux dames. Robin lui murmura alors qu'il s'agissait de la princesse, Lissa.

« Hum, oui... » Virion acquiesçait plusieurs fois alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Généralement, les dames de rang noble demandent une attention particulière... Mais Lissa est une fleur bien différente aux autres. Si les autres Dames sont des fleurs dans des champs de ronce, Son Altesse est beaucoup plus accessible, telle...

\- Euh, Virion... Tu peux en venir au fait ?

\- Je vois que vous échouez à comprendre la subtilité et la beauté de la poésie. Tant pis. Comme je voulais le dire, Lissa est bien différente des autres Dames, car c'est une jeune fille accessible. Donc rester naturel vous sera d'une grande aide, sinon, vous risquerez de l'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose. Inquiétude et séduction ne sont malheureusement pas compatible... Du moins, pas dans ce sens là.

\- ...Oui, Stahl m'a déjà dit que je devais m'efforcer d'être naturel...

\- Bien. Ensuite, comme toute tentative de séduction, n'oubliez pas d'être poli, et de la complimenter. C'est très important. Prenez en compte sa tenue et sa coiffure. Une jeune femme met beaucoup d'énergie pour être présentable, donc des compliments leur permettent de sentir que ce temps a été correctement utilisé. Ensuite, il s'agit d'un bal, donc lorsque vous invitez une demoiselle à danser, vous devez être respectueux. Comme ceci. »

Virion montra un exemple en s'inclinant tout en tendant la main. Robin notait mentalement tous ses gestes.

« Il faut savoir être galant, à l'écoute. Prendre l'initiative. Et pendant votre danse, n'oubliez pas de la complimenter sur ses compétences de danseuse.

\- Euh... Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas danser, je n'ai jamais dansé, ou tout simplement, je me souviens pas d'avoir fait cela... Lissa sait que je suis amnésique, alors...

\- Non non non. Ce n'est pas une question de comparatif. Il s'agit de sensations. Le but est de lui faire plaisir. Si vous n'êtes pas un danseur, prenez un rythme avec la musique, ou tentez d'observer ceux qui danse avant de lui proposer de le faire avec vous. Mais ne tardez pas trop non plus à proposer une danse, sans non plus être pressé. »

Robin serrait les dents. Tout cela lui semblait compliqué. Il sentait comme une pression supplémentaire. Ce qui ne fit que le rendre encore plus nerveux. Finalement, Virion en avait terminé, et les laissait en souhaitant bonne chance à Robin. Après cela, Stahl, remarquant l'heure, se dépêcha de partir lui aussi, car il était attendu. Livré à lui-même, Robin se disait de faire de son mieux en essayant de se rappeler des conseils de Virion. Il entrait alors dans la salle.

La salle avait été décorée en conséquence. La salle des fêtes de Regna Ferox portait bien son nom, car était parfaite pour de tels événements. Il n'y avait encore aucune musique, et un endroit était encore caché par des rideaux. Il regardait la salle entièrement avant d'avancer. Il trouva Lissa avec Chrom, Sumia, Frédérick et Flavia. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, il ne put qu'être gelé sur place par sa beauté. Elle n'avait rien de la Lissa des Veilleurs. Sa robe était d'une meilleure qualité que celle qu'elle avait lors de l'anniversaire de Chrom, et la mettait en valeur. Elle n'avait plus non plus ses fameuses couettes, et à la place, une coiffure plus royale, une partie de ses cheveux descendant jusqu'à sa nuque.

Lissa jetait souvent des coups d'œils autour. Elle était pressée de voir Robin. Frédérick avait pu demandé à ce que sa meilleure robe soit amené jusqu'ici, et elle avait passé du temps avec Sumia pour qu'elles soient prêtes. Elle espérait plaire à Robin avec cette robe et avec une coiffure différente. Une façon de se distinguer. Elle n'écoutait même pas Chrom, Sumia et Frédérick qui discutaient. Finalement, en regardant vers la porte, elle le remarqua. Elle fut surpris de le voir vêtir une tenue autant adaptée pour un bal. Il n'avait plus l'air de Robin, le tacticien. Mais la surprise passée, et remarquant qu'il la regardait, elle se demandait si sa tenue faisait effet. Lui souriant, les joues un peu rouge, elle s'approchait tranquillement.

« Coucou ! Je suis impressionnée, Robin ! Tu as l'air complètement différent avec ces vêtements. On dirait un noble. »

Robin bloquait un instant, encore sous le choc de sa beauté, avant de se souvenir des conseils de Virion, et d'articuler quelques mots.

« E-Euh... M-Merci... Je ne suis pas à l'aise encore avec, mais... O-Oui, merci... Euh... Toi aussi... Euh... Tu es... euh... bien différente de d'habitude...

\- J-J'imagine, ah ah... Hum... T-Tu me trouves comment ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Euh... Je te trouve... très belle... » répondait-il sans même réfléchir.

Lissa, qui s'attendait plus à une réponse du genre 'Ces vêtements te vont bien', ou au mieux, 'Tu es joli', fut surprise d'un tel compliment et senti son cœur bondir, ses joues montrant un rougissement plus prononcé. Il y eut alors un moment de flottement entre eux, le même que lorsque leur regard s'était croisé pendant leur dernière étreinte. Finalement, Lissa se mit à rougir encore plus et détourna le regard.

« Oh, euh... M-Merci... »

Il y eut un silence gênant entre eux, mais Sumia, qui avait senti qu'elle se devait d'intervenir, vint les voir.

« Bonsoir Robin ! Ces vêtements te vont bien, dis-moi. Frédérick a su faire un bon boulot, hi hi.

\- Oh, bonsoir Sumia. Et merci... Même si je suis pas encore à l'aise dedans... Et, hum... Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Merci. Tu nous rejoins? Ce sera mieux que d'être en plein milieu du chemin.

\- Oh, effectivement. Allons-y, Lissa. »

La princesse acquiesçait, mais les suivait silencieusement. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était un choc. Sumia n'a eu qu'un compliment basique de sa part, alors qu'elle... Il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait très belle. Non seulement elle était vraiment heureuse, mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait que Robin n'était pas insensible à elle. Ou quelque chose d'encore mieux. Mais afin de rester calme, elle se répétait et s'obligeait à ne pas l'écouter. Sinon elle sentait qu'elle pourrait perdre le contrôle et l'embrasser devant tout le monde sans prévenir. Robin, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs vers Lissa. Et il se répétait dans la tête les conseils de Virion, notamment concernant le fait d'être naturel.

La salle se remplissait petit à petit, mais avait la capacité d'accueillir beaucoup de monde. Finalement, une voix emplissait la salle, celle de Basilio, qui se trouvait devant le rideau. Celui-ci portait un tome lui permettant de porter sa voix plus loin. Il remerciait tout le monde, et en particulier les Veilleurs Stahl, Cordelia et Lissa, ainsi qu'Olivia et l'orchestre de Regna Ferox. A la fin de son discours, le rideau se leva, et un orchestre accompagné de Cordelia et Stahl, tous deux avec une harpe, ainsi que d'Olivia, qui prit alors la place de Basilio. Le bal commença alors officiellement alors que la musique débutait, Olivia chantant et dansant élégamment. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un murmure parcours l'ensemble de la salle, car la danse et le chant d'Olivia était connus pour savoir stimuler la motivation des autres. Les Veilleurs ne purent que la complimenter en l'entendant et la voyant ainsi.

« Elle est vachement douée ! » commentait Lissa, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait et la voyait danser.

« Basilio nous avait parlé d'Olivia et de son incroyable talent qui motivait les troupes. C'était donc ça, son idée ? Un concert dansant pour revitaliser les troupes ? » questionnait Robin.

« Je croyais que c'était Stahl qui avait une idée... » se rappela Chrom.

« Oui, mais Basilio et Olivia sont venus nous aider à développer cette idée. Finalement, je n'ai pas été très utile, mais ils m'ont laissé faire tout le travail de communication. Mais je m'en plains pas. » expliquait la princesse. « Bon, sinon, Chrom, tu te lances quand ?

\- …Pardon ?

\- Fais pas l'ignorant ! Le prince se doit d'être le premier sur la piste de danse.

\- Ah ah ah, votre sœur à raison, mon brave ! » acquiesçait Flavia.

« Mais je...

\- Vas-y ! Et emmène Sumia avec toi ! Je suis sûre qu'elle accepterait de danser avec toi. »

Sumia fut surprise par la prise d'initiative de Lissa, et rougit un peu. Chrom, lui aussi embarrassé, regarda la jeune fille et lui demanda si c'était vrai. Ce qu'elle confirma. Prenant une respiration comme pour reprendre consistance, il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle accepta gracieusement. Ils allèrent alors devant la scène, commençant à danser. Robin jeta un œil à Cordelia, car il savait qu'elle était amoureuse du prince, mais elle semblait concentrée sur sa musique. Il regarda alors à nouveau les deux danseurs, comme Virion lui avait dit de faire. Sauf que Lissa l'interrompit.

« Tu viens, Robin ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu. Ce qui prit de court Robin.

« Venir... où ?

\- A ton avis, gros bêta ? Danser, évidemment ! A moins que... tu ne veuilles pas danser avec moi ? »

Cette question avait été posé avec un ton hésitant, car elle avait peur qu'il la rejette finalement. Ce dernier la regarda et eut du mal à répondre.

« C'est-à-dire que... Je... Je ne sais pas danser. » avoua-t-il.

« C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui mènera la danse, dans ce cas. Je vais t'apprendre, tu verras !

\- Oh... » Robin remarquait que Lissa semblait pleine de confiance en elle. « Ce n'est pas... le garçon qui est censé inviter la fille ?

\- Hi hi... Invite-moi, dans ce cas. »

Robin la regardait dans les yeux. Elle semblait resplendissante et ses yeux brillaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il prit une respiration, se remémorant le geste qu'avait fait Virion, et tenta de l'imiter.

« Hum... L-Lissa... A-Accepterais-tu... de danser... avec moi ?

\- ...Bien sûr. »

Lissa posa sa main sur la sienne, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Elle aimait ce garçon de tout son cœur, et cet amour ne faisait que grandir chaque jour. La voix dans sa tête se réveilla, et son cœur espérait vraiment qu'il ressentait aussi la même chose. Une part d'elle voulait confesser les sentiments qu'elle avait, mais l'autre part espérer qu'il le ferait. Mais sentir sa main sur la sienne la rendait heureuse. Savoir qu'elle allait danser avec lui, encore plus.

Robin, lui, marchait vers l'espace réservée pour la danse, mais se sentait très nerveux. Non seulement à cause du contact de sa main et de celle de Lissa, mais en voyant Chrom et Sumia danser, il imaginait déjà Lissa et lui à leur place. Et si son cœur frappait fort, il restait énormément nerveux. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur la piste, et se tourna vers Lissa. Cette dernière lui souriait, et lui prit la main. Elle lui dit de poser son autre main sur sa hanche, puis après avoir posé la sienne sur son épaule, lui dit d'essayer de suivre ses pas. Elle commença alors une valse en douceur, alors que Robin faisait de son mieux pour suivre les pas. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de l'autre.

Après une bonne dizaine de minute pendant laquelle Robin mémorisait mentalement les pas qu'il faisait, il commençait à comprendre le truc. Lissa le complimentait pour avoir réussi à suivre. Il lui rendit la pareil en la remerciant de s'adapter à lui. Il avait complètement oublié les conseils de Virion. Leur valse prenait une allure plus rapide, et Robin prit cela tel un défi, et se débrouillait bien, finissant même par prendre la mène, à la surprise de Lissa.

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser !

\- J'ai un bon professeur. Et puis, je ne peux me permettre de rester celui qui suit.

\- Ah oui ? Corsons les choses alors. »

Lissa souriait, puis se séparait de lui, gardant sa main dans la sienne, et tourna sur elle-même avant de revenir vers lui. Robin comprit le message et exécuta régulièrement ce mouvement. Plus le temps passait, plus leur danse devenait une vraie valse. Mais ils s'amusaient. Lissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des piques à son attention, auxquelles Robin répondait sans hésitation.

Il fallut attendre quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard pour que Robin avoue que son corps fatiguait, n'ayant pas l'habitude de danser. Lissa, qui commençait à avoir chaud, accepta une pause, et lui proposait de profiter de l'air extérieur, en sortant par la porte-fenêtre ouverte de la salle. Il faisait frais dehors avec la nuit, mais aucun d'entre eux ne protestait. Ils se tenaient encore la main, et s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, admirant la lune.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée, Robin. Même si je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu te mener jusqu'au bout. » disait Lissa d'un ton presque boudeur.

« Désolé, mais en tant qu'homme, je me devais de le faire.

\- Bah, les hommes et leur fierté. Bouh. »

Lissa faisant semblant de bouder, et Robin ne put répondre quoi que ce soit à cela. Lissa le questionnait sur comment il avait réussi à apprendre à danser aussi rapidement, et Robin le lui expliqua, comptant d'abord ses pas avant que l'habitude ne fasse bouger ses jambes seul. Lissa maudissait alors l'intelligence du garçon, riant malgré tout. Robin finit par lâcher la main de Lissa en s'excusant, avant de lui faire face. Lissa regardait sa main avant de faire face aussi au garçon.

« Ce bal est une réussite, en tout cas. » disait-il du fait que de nombreux couples sont venus danser.

« Oui... Je trouve ça super.

\- Tu es une véritable inspiration... » avouait Robin.

« ...Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire, je suis sûr que Stahl a eut l'idée de faire une fête en pensant à ton idée pour l'anniversaire de Chrom. Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Ta bonne humeur se partage facilement... Après tout, tout le monde était intéressé par ce bal, après ton annonce.

\- Oh... Si tu le dis... » disait timidement Lissa, rougissant un peu.

« Et je me suis vraiment amusé, au final. Merci Lissa. »

Lissa le regardait avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un remerciement pareil. Robin lui souriait. Stahl lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de se confesser... Mais est-ce que c'était le bon moment ? Il pensait que oui. A danser avec elle, il avait été si heureux. Quand elle lui a demandé de danser avec elle, il n'avait presque pas pu en croire ses oreilles. Il l'aimait beaucoup, et cette soirée n'avait fait qu'attiser ces sentiments.

« Tu sais, être à tes côtés me rend heureux. » disait-il franchement, ce qui fit bondir le cœur de Lissa. « Depuis que je vous ai rencontré... Il y a eu des moments difficiles, mais aussi de très bons moments... Et tu as toujours été là pour moi...

\- C-C'est normal... Je veux dire... » hésitait Lissa, son cœur battant tellement fort, se demandant pourquoi il lui disait soudainement cela.

« Et puis, tu as raison... Peu importe mon passé, ma vie est avec vous tous, maintenant, c'est cela ?

\- ...Oui, absolument. Tu es un des nôtres, et nous avons tous confiance en toi. »

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre. Lissa était heureuse de savoir qu'il avait vraiment accepté ce fait. A sa surprise, Robin riait légèrement.

« Je me rappelle encore du jour où tu as décidé de me donner une date d'anniversaire. C'était probablement l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie...

\- Robin... »

Elle tremblait presque. Plus il parlait, plus elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Ses paroles l'inquiétait d'une part, mais d'autre part, elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas... Mais cela lui semblait presque trop vrai pour que ce soit le cas.

« Et, hum... Tout ce que tu as fait m'a vraiment touché... Alors... J'aimerais te dire merci... Et... »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Peu importe si c'était trop rapide. Il voulait le lui dire. Il prit une inspiration, se remémorant ses bons souvenirs avec elle.

« ...Je t'aime, Lissa. »

Lissa fut choquée. Elle ne put répondre. Elle le regardait d'un air ahuri, comme si elle ne croyait pas ses oreilles.

« ...J'aime ta candeur, j'aime ton état d'esprit, ta joie de vivre, j'aime ton dévouement... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Lissa. »

C'était comme un rêve pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça. Qu'il ait dit qu'il l'aimait. Encore incrédule, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Robin s'alarma en voyant cela et paniqua.

« T-Tu pleures ?! N-Non, ne pleure pas ! Tu peux dire non si tu veux, cela ne me... »

Mais il se coupa quand elle sauta dans ses bras. Enfonçant la tête contre son torse, elle l'entoura de ses bras, heureuse.

« Mais non, bêta ! Je suis heureuse ! Je t'ai... Je t'aime depuis si longtemps !

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? » Robin n'arrivait pas encore à croire que ses sentiments sont réciproques.

« Oui, vraiment ! » disait-elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

« Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis... Presque le début, en fait... Mais je l'ai remarqué qu'après la première fois où je t'avais enlacé... Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ça date de bien avant ça... C'est un peu stupide, non, de tomber amoureux si vite ?

\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes tous deux des idiots. »

Ils rirent ensemble, se regardant avec l'affection qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Donc... tu m'aimes aussi depuis longtemps ? » demanda timidement Lissa.

« Je pense... Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que je l'ai remarqué, mais d'un autre côté, cela répondait aux réactions étranges que j'avais parfois... Quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais occupée de moi pendant deux jours, après l'attaque au château... j'avais vraiment senti quelque chose d'incroyable... Je pense... que déjà, à ce moment-là, j'étais vraiment heureux de savoir que je comptais autant pour toi.

\- Je vois... Snif... J'arrive pas encore à croire que tu m'aimes aussi... »

Robin l'entoura de ses bras, reprenant la même étreinte que la dernière fois. Lissa se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, et vraiment heureuse. Robin réfléchissait un moment, et se risqua à poser une question sensible.

« Hum... Au fait... Pourquoi tu m'as fait autant de farces ? C'était une façon de montrer ton affection ? » Mais il senti alors que la question était gênante. « Non, en fait, oublie. Je m'en fiche.

\- Non, je peux te le dire... » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait tout lui dire. Elle n'avait rien à lui cacher. « C'est que... D'accord, c'était un peu puéril, et c'était aussi une façon d'avoir ton attention, mais... Tu fais un truc unique que j'aime beaucoup aussi.

\- Un truc unique ?

\- Oui, avec ton visage. Un truc tout mou.

\- ...Je fais un truc tout mou avec mon visage ?

\- Quand tu es pris par la surprise. Je l'ai vu la première fois que tu as rencontré Kellam... Et cette tête me fait rire... et je l'adore... Donc... Désolé, mais je vais devoir te faire quelques farces de temps en temps. »

Elle souriait d'un air espiègle, mais Robin fut pris par surprise par cet aveu, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver la cible de farces de Lissa.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas envie que...

\- Hé, tu crois que je vais devenir ta petite amie sans tirer partie de ta tête à grimaces ? Tu es toqué ! » disait-elle, riant.

« Mais je ne veux pas... » Il se coupa et finit par soupirer. « Oh, et tant pis. Tant que tu es heureuse... Je n'ai pas envie de te voir triste. Jamais. Mais vas-y doucement, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis. Hi hi hi ! »

Elle se serra contre lui, heureuse. Robin se remémorait ce qu'elle avait dit. 'Petite amie'... Lissa était sa petite amie... ? Cela le rendait vraiment heureux. Stahl avait raison, et il avait désormais une dette envers lui. Finalement, Lissa le regardait à nouveau dans les yeux, rougissant un peu.

« Hé, Robin... J'y pense... Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

\- Quoi donc ? »

Lissa pointa doucement ses propres lèvres, et Robin comprit. Souriant, il approcha son visage de celui de la princesse. Et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Et personne ne pourrait atteindre leur bonheur. Personne ne pourrait les déranger. Même pas Chrom et Sumia, qui les regardaient depuis la salle...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** BIIIIIIIIIG chapter. Gros chapitre, ouais. Gros gros chapitre. Plus de 4 800 mots. Mais je ne pouvais le couper, celui-là.

Je suis content d'avoir réussi à intégrer des parcelles de leur rang S, je pensais que j'allais réussir cela seulement qu'avec le moment où Robin a réalisé ses sentiments. Mais en bref, je me suis dit que ce moment était le meilleur pour qu'ils avouent leurs sentiments. Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de tout cela ?

L'annexe va suivre très vite. Je pensais le faire avant, mais finalement, la fermeture de ce chapitre va me permettre de mieux partir dessus. Et... me donne plus de matière à écrire. Donc... à très vite !


	18. Annexe 1 - Le bonheur d'une soeur

**Le bonheur d'une sœur**

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Chrom décida de faire une pause. Il pensait qu'il avait dansé suffisamment. Nulle doute qu'il appréciait finalement la fête, et Sumia, malgré qu'elle soit assez maladroite de nature, s'était bien débrouillée. Cela l'avait surpris, mais l'aura de la jeune fille était assez unique pendant ce moment. En quittant la scène de danse, Sumia trébucha cependant, et Chrom dû la retenir par la taille. Il y eut un moment d'embarras après qu'il ait aidé à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Ah, désolé, c'était peut-être un peu... » commençait Chrom.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Quelle maladroite je fais... J'arrive à danser correctement, mais me voilà à trébucher dès que je m'arrête. Je suis irrécupérable. » riait Sumia doucement, cachant son embarras.

« Tu dois être fatiguée, je suis désolé. Nous avons dû danser un peu trop longtemps.

\- Je vais bien, capitaine... Euh, Chrom. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle lui sourit pour montrer qu'elle allait bien, et Chrom la crut. Il regarda là où se trouvait Frédérick, qui n'avait pas bougé... Mais il était seul. Il s'approcha alors de lui.

« Frédérick ? Tu ne vas pas danser ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Monseigneur. Je ne fais qu'observer que tout se passe bien, tout en gardant des chaises pour vous.

\- Euh... Eh bien merci, Frédérick... » Puis le prince regarda autour, sans voir Lissa. « Tu sais où sont passés les autres ?

\- Oui. La Khan Flavia est partie profiter du banquet. Quand à Dame Lissa et Robin, ils sont sortis ensemble.

\- Sortis ?

\- Oui, par la porte-fenêtre, là-bas. » Son suivant indiquait la porte ouverte sur l'extérieur.

« Oh, d'accord. Je vais aller la voir... » se décidait Chrom, s'inquiétant pour sa sœur. Mais Sumia voulut l'en empêcher.

« Robin est avec elle, laissez-les un peu ensemble.

\- Je vais juste voir si elle va bien. »

Chrom avait pris sa décision, et Sumia se décida à le suivre. Evidemment, Chrom refusait, car il sentait qu'elle était un peu fatiguée après leur danse, mais Sumia insista. Chrom lui offrit finalement son bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne trébuche pas encore. La jeune femme accepta volontiers.

Mais une fois arrivée au niveau des fenêtres portant sur l'extérieur, il ne s'attendait pas à cette scène. Robin et Lissa étaient effectivement ensemble... Mais ils s'embrassaient. Cela choqua Chrom. Sumia se décida de les laisser tranquille, et tira un Chrom qui ne mit aucune résistance, trop choqué de voir son meilleur ami et sa sœur s'embrasser.

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête, Chrom. N'es-tu pas heureux pour elle ? Nous en avions discuté hier, en plus...

\- Ah... »

Ecoutant Sumia, Chrom se remémora leur discussion de la veille.

* * *

Chrom avait rejoint Sumia dans la cantine, à sa demande. Cette dernière voulait lui faire goûter sa dernière recette de tarte. Bien qu'il trouvait qu'elle le gâtait un peu trop, il n'avait non plus aucune raison de refuser. La compagnie de Sumia était même agréable. Sumia posa la tarte sur la table, et lui en coupa un bout. Il trouva la tarte bonne. Et à ce moment-là, une autre personne arriva dans la tente... et remarqua les deux ensemble.

« Oh. Je... m'en vais. Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre tête à tête. » s'excusait Gaius, commençant à sortir.

Evidemment, ce qu'il insinuait embarrassa Chrom et Sumia, mais ils ne s'en offusquèrent pas non plus.

« C-Ce n'est pas grave, Gaius, Sumia me faisait juste goûter une de ses nouvelles recettes... ! Tu ne déranges pas... ! » disait Chrom, presque en panique. Heureusement, Sumia le soutint :

« Oui... Tu veux goûter une part ?

\- ...Vous êtes sûr que je dérange pas ? »

Gaius ne voulait pas gêner ce tête à tête, mais les deux confirmèrent qu'il pouvait rester. Etant donné qu'il était venu ici pour voir s'il y avait un truc sucré à manger, il accepta de s'asseoir avec eux, et Sumia lui servi une part.

« Hm ! C'est bon ! Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois, Mange-terre.

\- Mange-terre ? » questionnais Chrom, trouvant qu'appeler Sumia ainsi était pas très sympathique.

« C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à Sumia. C'est ma façon d'être plus proche et intime avec les autres. Ne vous offusquez pas.

\- ...Donc tu as un surnom pour tout le monde ?

\- ...Presque tous, ouais. Vous êtes Mon ami royale. Lissa est Princesse...

\- On dirait plus des titres qu'autre chose...

\- ...Robin, c'est Bubulles. Virion, c'est Hunter. Libra, c'est Mon petit père. Maribelle, je l'appelle...

\- C'est bon, on a compris. » l'arrêta Chrom, trouvant que cela devenait embarrassant de savoir les surnoms des autres.

Gaius haussa des épaules et enfila le reste de son morceau de tarte. Puis il demanda à Sumia s'il pouvait se resservir, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'il n'avait pas à hésiter.

« Au fait, Gaius, tant que nous y sommes... Je suppose que tu n'as rien à me reporter.

\- ...Ah oui, elle.

\- Elle ?

\- J'ai demandé à Gaius de surveiller Tharja de loin. Robin a confiance en elle, et je n'ai aucune raison d'être suspicieux non plus, mais Frédérick m'a obligé à la surveiller. Je craignais que Frédérick allait enlever la mage et lui faire une interrogation forcée... ou quelque chose du genre. Du coup je lui ai promis que j'enverrais Gaius la surveiller de loin.

\- Je pensais que ce travail allait être ennuyant, mais j'ai appris plein de nouvelles croustillantes.

\- A propos d'elle ?

\- Entre autres. Mais peut-être que Bubulles t'en a parlé. Par rapport à sa discussion avec le général plégien.

\- Robin ? Oui, il m'a fait un rapport... Donc rien de plus à signaler ?

\- Il vous a parlé des raisons qui a poussé Tharja à rejoindre notre camp ?

\- ...Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé... » disait Chrom après avoir essayé de se souvenir si Robin lui avait parlé d'une telle chose.

« Bah, ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est embarrassant pour lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a le béguin pour lui. »

Ce rapport surpris Chrom et Sumia.

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Oh que oui. Mais est-ce que cela posera des problèmes... Peut-être un crêpage de chignon de temps en temps, mais sinon, je pense pas. »

Chrom ne comprit pas le terme, mais Sumia savait déjà de quoi parlait Gaius. Oubliant que Chrom n'en savait rien, elle discuta avec Gaius à ce sujet.

« ...Tu crois que cela touchera Lissa ?

\- Elle est pas au courant, mais même sans le savoir, il y a déjà de l'animosité entre eux. Mais Tharja semble se ficher complètement de Princesse, donc... possible que oui.

\- Attendez, pourquoi vous parlez de Lissa ? » questionnais Chrom, perdu.

« Parce qu'elle est complètement amoureuse de Bubulles aussi, mon royal ami. »

Sumia n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Le mal était fait. Chrom regardait le rouquin comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ? Lissa était amoureuse de Robin ? Il n'était même pas au courant. Gaius le regardait, étonné.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- ...Non... »

Chrom était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Puis il se rappelait quand lui et Sumia avait regardé Lissa poursuivre Robin. Elle avait dit qu'elle trouvait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et à y repenser, il pensait la même chose. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de plus élevé.

« Sumia, quand tu as dit, l'autre fois, qu'il s'entendait bien... Est-ce que... ?

\- Je savais déjà, oui... » avoua-t-elle. « Je me disais que dire cela était une bonne première étape pour faire passer la nouvelle...

\- ...Mais pourquoi Lissa ne m'en a pas parlé ?

\- Parce que vous êtes strict avec elle au niveau de ses affaires de cœurs ?

\- Strict ? Je veux juste son bien-être...

\- Au point de presque lui crier dessus quand elle avait dit qu'elle trouvait ce Marth charmant ?

\- C'est... C'était différent ! Il était entouré de mystère, ne nous disait rien... Et au final, j'avais raison de me méfier, c'était une jeune femme au final !

\- Ou quand tu lui disais de ne pas traîner trop souvent avec Vaike ?

\- C'est pareil, même si Vaike n'est pas méchant, il est loin d'être... Enfin, c'est un ami, mais Lissa ne serait pas heureuse avec lui !

\- Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas trop méchant de s'opposer à ses décisions ? »

Sumia ne ménageait pas ses mots, mais elle voulait le bonheur de Lissa, et elle savait que Robin serait capable de le lui donner. Elle ne connaissait pas les sentiments de ce dernier, mais elle avait espoir que les sentiments de Lissa soient réciproques un jour. Chrom, lui, était silencieux après ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme. Dis comme cela, il se sentait honteux. Se mettait-il vraiment en travers du bonheur de sa sœur ? Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il voulait pour elle.

« ...Je la couve trop, c'est ça ? » se risqua Chrom. Et les deux autres acquiesçaient en même temps. Abattu, le prince lâcha un long soupir, abattant sa tête contre la table. Visiblement, il ne savait pas se débrouiller à ce niveau. Il se rappelait cependant que Lissa ne faisait que de le pousser, notamment dans ses relations avec les filles... et dernièrement, avec Sumia particulièrement. Mais est-ce que c'était la même chose ?

« D'accord, d'accord... J'essayerais de me calmer à ce niveau... » se résigna-t-il. « Mais... hum... Qu'en est-il de Robin ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour Tharja. Par rapport à Lissa... cela me semble plus ambiguë.

\- Ambiguë ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain. » avouait-il, se remémorant la discussion entre Tharja et Robin qu'il avait écouté. La mage semblait l'avoir tourmenté, mais il semblait malgré tout qu'il ait des sentiments pour la princesse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en parler, Sumia prit la parole.

« Est-ce important de le savoir ? Le plus important, c'est de soutenir Lissa, non ?

\- Euh... »

Soutenir Lissa ? Il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Comment pouvait-il la soutenir ? Il ne comprenait pas bien, et mit du temps à réfléchir. Il essayait d'assimiler les informations. Peut-être une réponse en surgira.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il avait vu les deux devenir ami. Lissa était quelqu'un de facile à approcher, et Robin avait bon cœur. Comme lorsqu'elle a un nouvel ami, elle passait du temps avec. Quant à Robin, il faisait attention à la princesse, la laissant souvent en arrière pendant les combats, protégé par quelqu'un d'autre. Après le sauvetage de Maribelle, Lissa semblait plus distante, mais Robin s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, et il l'avait vu souvent dans ses réflexions. Et comme lui, il fut soulagé quand Stahl disait qu'elle avait été secoué par les émotions dû au sauvetage de sa meilleure amie.

Puis il se remémora l'épisode de la tentative d'assassinat d'Emmeryn. Elle l'avait protégé, et au final, elle était resté avec lui pendant tout le temps de son coma. Et quand il s'est réveillé, Chrom avait vu à quel point Lissa était heureuse quand elle l'a annoncé, et il avait prit cela pour un immense soulagement. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle en pleurait presque. Donc, déjà, à ce moment, était-il possible qu'elle l'aimait déjà ?

Après que Emmeryn ait été capturé, il n'avait pas souvent vu Robin, ni Lissa les jours suivants. Encore une fois, il s'étonna du fait qu'elle ne soit pas venu plus que cela. Passait-elle du temps avec Robin ? Cela lui semblait tout à coup correcte. De son côté, c'était Sumia qui était venu. Il se rappelait qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était venu car Lissa s'inquiétait pour lui, autant qu'elle. Finalement, elle avait organisé son anniversaire, l'ayant appris de Robin plus tard.

Puis ces dernières semaines se sont passés très rapidement. Maintenant, il apprenait que Lissa était amoureuse de Robin, mais en y réfléchissant, cela avait beaucoup de sens. Il ne comprenait pas beaucoup ce qu'était ce genre d'amour, mais il était certain que sa sœur était très proche avec Robin. Il se rappelait qu'elle était souvent souriante, rarement abattue. Jamais il n'avait vu cela avant leur rencontre avec lui. Tout à coup, il était heureux de savoir que Robin prenait vraiment soin de Lissa, et que leur proximité était quelque chose de bien. Donc c'était ça, la soutenir ?

« ...Tu as raison, Sumia. Je me dois de soutenir son bonheur. » Sumia souriait en l'entendant ainsi.

« Et tu ne trouves pas qu'elle et Robin ferait un bon couple ? »

Lissa et Robin... un couple ? C'est vrai que si Lissa est amoureuse de lui, c'est aussi qu'elle a envie d'être en couple avec lui. L'idée sonnait bizarre à ses oreilles. Mais... Il y pensait. Robin a toujours été quelqu'un de confiance. Ils ne se connaissaient à peine, et il avait combattu à leurs côtés et protégé Lissa. Il avait intégré les Veilleurs, et depuis, avait travaillé dur et mis en danger sa vie plusieurs fois pour eux. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Personne ne connaissait son passé, mais il avait dit qu'il était heureux avec eux, que les Veilleurs étaient sa famille. Et surtout, il avait toujours pris soin de Lissa quand il pouvait. C'était quelqu'un de très bien. Maintenant, répondre à la question, est-ce qu'ils feraient un bon couple... Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Et l'idée lui semblait toujours aussi... saugrenu. Mais, car il savait que Robin était quelqu'un de bien, il ne voyait pas lui faire du mal, mais prendre toujours soin d'elle et la rendre heureuse...

« ...Je suppose... » disait-il, n'arrivant malgré tout pas vraiment à imaginer tout cela, même s'il connaît les qualités de son ami. Il fut surpris cependant de sentir quelque chose sur sa main. C'était celle de Sumia. Il regardait sa main, puis regardait Sumia. Celle-ci retira sa main, tout à coup embarrassé, rougissant fortement.

« Ah... Euh, désolée... Je voulais juste... Comment dire... Te soutenir dans tes pensées...

\- ...Pas de souci, Sumia... Je pense comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Et merci. Toi aussi, tu sembles concernée par le bonheur de Lissa, et cela me touche.

\- Bien sûr ! Je veux dire, c'est la sœur de mon capitaine, et de mon prince ! Je veux dire... »

Comme pour la détendre, Chrom imita son geste et posa sa main sur la sienne. Sumia le regardait avec surprise, mais fini par sourire. Il voulut prendre une part de la tarte, mais... il remarqua qu'il n'en restait plus rien.

« Ah...

\- Oh, désolé. » s'excusa Gaius, qui s'était goinfré pendant que Chrom était dans ses pensées. « Je ne pensais pas que vous en voudriez encore... Et cette tarte est très bonne. »

Sumia ria, et leur disait qu'elle allait en faire une autre.

* * *

Chrom se souvint de ce moment de la veille. C'est vrai, il voulait supporter Lissa. La scène le choquait toujours, mais il parvint à sourire. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée, mais finalement, s'ils étaient heureux tout les deux, il n'avait aucune raison de s'y opposer, au contraire. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour arrêter son état de choc, et se tourna ensuite vers Sumia.

« Tu m'accompagnes vers le banquet ? » proposa-t-il, ce à quoi Sumia acceptait avec le sourire. Encore une fois, Chrom pensait que Sumia avait raison : son ami et sa sœur méritaient d'être seuls pour le moment.

Et la fête continua pendant plusieurs heures, sous la musique, avec les danses et le banquet. Ce fut une très bonne soirée pour tout le monde.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cet annexe fête mes 25 followers (et comme par hasard, j'en ai plus que 24, y a eu un tricheur ! XD), en comptant évidemment la fic française et anglaise, vu que ce sont la même fic, juste dans de différentes langues afin de permettre à plus de monde de le lire.

L'annexe a été fait après une proposition de **ooelisa**. La seule proposition que j'ai eu... Soyez pas timide, voyons ! Je ne mord pas ! XD

En tout cas, j'en ai profité pour ajouter un peu plus de ChromXSumia, sachant que les prochains chapitres terminent le premier arc.

D'ailleurs, concernant le deuxième arc (court) concernant les années de paix, n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées. Plus j'ai d'idée, plus il sera long ! Moins j'en ai... plus vite nous arriveront à l'arc de Valm. A vous de voir. Par contre, pas de trucs qui m'amènerait à passer la fic en Rating M. J'aimerais le contourner, pas devoir le traverser. XD

D'ailleurs, la deuxième annexe est décidée, et sera entre l'arc 2 et 3. Et elle comblera un des plus gros TROUS dans l'histoire qu'un RobinXLissa apporte. Si vous ne voyez pas lequel, vous aurez le temps d'y réfléchir.

Bon, je vais arrêter de parler, et faire des annonces, et tout... Prochain chapitre... dans pas très longtemps, mais pas si tôt non plus. XD Donc à bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 14-1 - Contre-attaque

**Contre-attaque**

Chrom, Robin, Frédérick et les Khans se retrouvèrent pour une dernière réunion de guerre avant leur départ pour Plégia le lendemain. Les nouvelles ont été jusque-là surprenantes. Le front fixe constitué par les soldats feroxiens n'avaient rencontré que peu de troupes plégiennes depuis ces derniers jours. Personne ne savait à quoi pensait le roi Gangrel. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il tenterait d'attaquer le plus possible, et étant donné qu'il était impossible de mettre un nombre sur la quantité de soldats que l'armée plégienne possédait, il ne pouvait que penser que soit Gangrel misait sur une attaque de leur part, et les attendait... soit il sentait que son armée était en infériorité numérique. Mais cette dernière possibilité semblait improbable. Après tout, son bras droit, Aversa, était capable de contrôler des Ombres.

Leur réunion fut interrompu par l'arrivée du général plégien Mustafa dans la salle. Ce dernier exclamait en plaisantant qu'il était honteux d'organiser une réunion sans qu'il soit présent. Les autres ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il ait l'envie de participer à la réunion, car ils allaient s'attaquer à sa patrie. Mais ce dernier avait alors répondu :

« Ce que je veux, c'est la paix pour Plégia. Les paroles d'Emmeryn sonnent encore en moi. Le Roi Gangrel est allé trop loin. Et j'ai une dette à payer. Vous avez donc mon support... pour cette fois. »

La réunion reprenait alors, et les différent chefs lui demandait plus d'information sur où pourrait se situer Gangrel. En apprenant que son armée n'avait pas lancé d'attaque d'envergure, et après un temps de réflexion, il disait qu'il devait se trouver à la capitale. Il leur donnait la position exacte du château plégien. Ils discutèrent ensuite d'Aversa et Gangrel, et leur capacité de combat. Malheureusement, même Mustafa ne pouvait donner des informations que les Veilleurs ou les Khans ne savaient pas déjà, mis à part le fait que Gangrel maniait l'épée.

« Il est évident que Chrom ira s'occuper de lui... Tu pourrais le soutenir, peut-être, Robin ? » questionnait Flavia. Mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Aversa est un danger que je ne peux éviter. La dernière fois, je la voyais me regarder, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai aucune idée si elle me connaît ou pas, mais... nous avons un lien, quel qu'il soit.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, mon garçon ? » questionnait Basilio.

« ...Je pense que j'ai caché ces pensées trop longtemps... Mais... Cela fait quelques jours que je suis certain d'avoir fait parti de la Secte de Grima, et donc de Plégia... ou du moins que j'ai un lien étroit avec cette secte. Il y a trop de faits pointant dans cette direction pour que ce soit qu'une coïncidence. Et... »

Pour la première fois, Robin enleva son gant droit, et révéla le tatouage qu'il possédait sur la main, qui portait la même marque que sur sa veste... celle qui était aussi la même que la secte de Grima. Mustafa fronçait les sourcils en voyant cela.

« ...voilà la dernière preuve. Des vêtements peuvent être empruntés, récupérés... mais une marque comme celle-là ne peut être l'œuvre du hasard et a forcément une explication. J'aimerais me souvenir laquelle, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose, général Mustafa ? »

Robin avait remarqué son changement de réaction, et il serrait les dents. Il avait toujours aussi peur de son passé, mais il voulait affronter Aversa en étant prêt le plus possible. Cependant, ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux que dire que cela ajoute à ce que je t'avais dit il y a quelques jours. Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une personne ayant fuit la secte. »

Robin avait un air encore plus angoissé, mais senti la main de Chrom sur son épaule. Il le regarda, alors que le prince souriait. Il avait compris le message. Il lui faisait toujours confiance. Et il est vrai qu'il avait dit à Lissa qu'il ne craindrait plus son passé. Robin hocha la tête, et reprit consistance.

« Je suppose que cela ne change rien... sauf le fait qu'Aversa sera ton adversaire, effectivement... » concluait Basilio. « Mustafa, vous n'avez pas d'autres informations sur les capacités de combat de Gangrel ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'action, malheureusement...

\- Il a une épée orage. »

La voix de Robin surprit les autres. Ce dernier était en pleine réflexion. Il se remémorait les moments quand il le regardait, pensant ses exclamations principalement. Il n'avait pas sorti son épée, mais il était certain de cela. Sa capacité à juger d'un seul coup d'œil. Cela ne servait pas qu'à voir le terrain et les positions de chacun... Il n'avait pas été sûr de ce talent non plus, à cause de son amnésie notamment, et qu'il n'avait jamais affronté d'adversaire cachant son arme, mais il était certain d'avoir vu, de loin, la pommeau d'une épée, et il était certain que celui-ci était le même que l'épée qu'il possédait lui-même. C'était la même chose qu'avec Aversa. Il avait remarqué son tome. Ce n'était pas simplement 'avoir l'œil'. C'était mieux que cela.

« J'en suis sûr...

\- N'est-ce pas plus problématique pour moi ? » questionnait Chrom, sûr qu'affronter un épéiste équipé d'une épée emplit de magie de foudre devenait une moins bonne idée.

« Aucune idée. Peut-être... Il faudrait... Excusez-moi, je dois faire quelque chose. »

Il avait une idée, et avait besoin de Tharja... non, de Miriel pour cela. Il ne se sentait pas capable de regarder Tharja en face depuis qu'elle s'était confessée, pour le moment en tout cas. Il parti de la salle, laissant les autres entre eux pour la suite de la réunion.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, l'armée était en marche et avait franchi les frontières plégiennes. Il avait finalement reçu un nouveau rapport, après que les Khans et Chrom aient envoyé un groupe en avant pour observer et engager les troupes plégiennes avant qu'ils n'arrivent, groupe constitué de beaucoup de feroxiens, ainsi que de Frédérick, Cordelia, Lon'zu, Palne, Virion et Gaius. Les troupes plégiennes désertaient en masse dès qu'ils approchaient. Palne avait fait son rapport en indiquant que ces soldats partaient en chantant le nom d'Emmeryn. Ils restèrent prudent pour un possible, piège, mais après un jour entier constitué de rencontres lointaines avec des soldats plégiens qui partaient de la même façon, et qu'aucun rapport n'indiquait une quelconque préparation d'attaque en traître, tout le monde était sûr que feu la Sainte-Reine était la cause de ce retournement de situation. Chrom, qui avait pensé que le discours de sa sœur avait pu avoir un quelconque effet, était vraiment heureux, regardant le ciel en souriant. Robin avait prit discrètement la main de Lissa dans la sienne, lui souriant. La princesse était surprise du geste, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas annoncé officiellement le fait qu'ils étaient désormais en couple, mais le regardait ensuite avec un sourire, car elle aussi était heureuse de voir que les actions de sa sœur n'étaient pas vaines.

Etant donné les circonstances, Mustafa, convaincu, avait décidé de combattre lors de la dernière bataille, au lieu d'être un simple support, comme il avait prévu au départ. Il récupéra de l'équipement feroxien pour que son identité soit floue pendant la bataille. Flavia, elle, envoya un message à toutes les unités feroxiennes pour qu'ils se placent de façon à ce que toute tentative de fuite de Gangrel soit coupé. Puis, le reste de leur voyage jusqu'à la capitale plégienne fut tranquille. Tout le monde put se préparer psychologiquement pour cette bataille finale.

« L'ennemi est bientôt à nos portes, Sire... » indiquait Aversa, de retour après avoir vérifié les environs, à Gangrel.

« Déjà de retour ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous ont quitté qu'hier... Mouah ha ha !

\- ...Mais ils semblent plutôt enthousiastes. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le fait de n'avoir rencontré aucune résistance jusqu'ici en soit la raison.

\- Pfeuh. Et le nombres de leurs hommes ?

\- Autant que lorsqu'ils sont repartis, environ.

\- Ah ! Donc ils sont mal préparés... Armés comme des gueux, par rapport à nous. Il suffira de lâcher un vent pour briser leur volonté une fois de plus. Mouah ha ha ! »

Gangrel était confiant, car même si une partie de son armée l'a trahi, il lui restait assez d'homme pour écraser le reste des Veilleurs et des feroxiens présents. Rien ne touchait son enthousiaste de voir le prince suivre sa pathétique sœur. Aversa souriait aussi.

« Voilà qui ravirait les poètes.

\- Aversa, ma douce, ce prince de pacotille a tant de vérités à apprendre sur la vie... Un homme n'a que deux possibilités... Il peut choisir d'être fort... ou bien d'être mort ! Mouah ha haaa ! »

Peu importe s'ils étaient de retour, ils étaient sur leur terrain, et cela leur donnait l'avantage. Des hommes les attendaient pour les prendre à revers, et couperont cette fois toute retraite possible pour ce prince.

* * *

Les Veilleurs atteignaient les portes ouvertes des murs d'enceintes du château de Plégia. Ils étaient certain que c'était un piège, mais Robin, avec Flavia et Basilio, avaient déjà tout préparé pour la bataille. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer le Roi Fou les regardant d'en-haut, depuis la supposée terrasse permettant aux membres royaux de parler à leur peuple réuni au pied du château. Le Roi les attendait avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, mon cher petit prince... On pleure encore Sa Sainte-Platitude ?

\- Trêves de palabre, Gangrel ! Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui, nous nous en assurerons ! » répondait Chrom d'un ton ne trahissant aucune émotion, canalisant sa colère pour qu'elle devienne sa force. « Quant aux royaumes de Plégia et d'Ylisse, ils vont enfin retrouver la paix.

\- Mouah ha ha ! Quelle tartufferie... Tu me hais, misérable ! Tu ne souhaites rien de mieux que de m'abattre. » répondait Gangrel pour tenter de lui faire perdre sa concentration. « Alors ne joue pas au pacifiste ! Tu n'es pas fait pour la paix ! Personne ne l'est !

\- Je le suis plus que toi, c'est certain !

\- Plus que moi ? » Gangrel ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents. Tu n'hésites pas à faire couler le sang pour résoudre tes problèmes existentiels.

\- Et quand bien même ? » Chrom gardait son calme, peu importe les tentatives de déstabilisations de Gangrel. « Je ne saurais être comme ma sœur, prêt à pardonner un homme si malfaisant. Tout ce qu'elle m'a laissé, ce sont des paroles qui me hanteront éternellement. Si j'avais été seul, cela m'aurait rendu fou... ou pire... Mais mes amis sont là ! Ils ont choisi de me soutenir pendant cette épreuve, et me voilà ! Alors prépare-toi ! »

Robin le regardait avec un sourire. Il avait déjà bien mûri depuis la mort d'Emmeryn. S'il chutait, il se relevait, apprenant des autres et cela le rendait plus fort. Il disait qu'il n'avait pu être là que parce que ses amis étaient là, mais il est quelqu'un dont le charisme permettait à tout ce monde d'être présent. Il n'était pas qu'un prince. Il était un héros à ses yeux. Il regardait derrière lui, et ne voyait que des sourires. Il était certain que tous pensaient pareil. Le rire de Gangrel retourna finalement son attention vers lui.

« Un beau discours ! Quel pathos ! Un instant, il faut que j'aille vomir. » Il se retourna et fit semblant de rendre son estomac, avant de se retourner avec un sourire espiègle. « Les hommes sont des loups, prinçaillon ! Ils luttent, tuent et dévorent leur proie ! Ils ne se soutiennent pas à travers les épreuves... Ils fauchent les plus faible pour assurer la survie des plus forts !

\- C'est le même discours que tu fais à tes hommes ? Et pourtant, ils t'abandonnent... Tu n'es que poison et purulence ! Je vais réussir là où ma sœur a échoué !

\- Tu vas essayer, mon prinçaillon ! Oh, je sais que tu vas tout donner... Mais au bout du compte, c'est moi qui vais t'arracher cette langue bien pendue ! »

Ainsi finissait leur échange. Chrom regardait Robin, qui savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il envoya le plus vite possible une attaque de foudre vers le Roi... mais l'attaque fut bloqué par de la magie noire... venue d'encore plus haut. Il leva le regard, et vit Aversa. Parfait, il pouvait maintenant s'assurer qu'elle n'aidera pas Gangrel. Il retourna alors vers Cordelia. Pendant ce temps, les soldats plégiens chargeaient depuis diverses positions. Une partie des soldats feroxiens présents se joignirent alors aux Veilleurs pendant leur charge, mené par Chrom. Les premiers combats commencèrent, et Gangrel ne tarda pas en sautant de sa terrasse et en glissant le long du mur pour rejoindre ses troupes.

* * *

Robin, la capuche remise sur sa tête, monta derrière Cordelia sur son pégase et ils décollèrent sans tarder en direction d'Aversa. Sumia, accompagné de Virion, les suivaient de loin afin de s'assurer qu'aucun chevalier wyverne plégien ne dérange leur combat. Ricken, au sol, était aussi là pour envoyer ses sorts de vent pour dégager toute unité volante ennemi. Aversa, toujours sur sa propre pégase noire, suivait Robin du regard. Elle serrait les dents. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Et elle ne pourrait invoquer des Ombres du fait qu'il était concentré sur elle.

« Tch... Bien vu, Robin... » murmurait-elle. Elle ordonna à sa monture de se mettre en mouvement, et prépara sa magie noire, lançant un sort une fois dans les bonnes dispositions pour viser. Mais le tacticien bloqua son attaque avec sa propre magie. Cordelia, usant de mouvement compliquée, tenta une approche directe pour attaquer la chevalière pégase noire avec sa lance. Mais Aversa esquiva en obligeant sa monture à tourner subitement. Ce fut un long duel aérien, mais personne n'arrivait à prendre l'ascendant.

« Cordelia, j'ai un plan, mais il est risqué. » disait finalement Robin après une longue réflexion, malgré le ballet aérien et les échanges de frappes magiques.

« J'écoute.

\- Je vais essayer de la faire tomber de sa monture... Mais cela signifie qu'il va falloir que tu fasses une attaque en piqué et que je ne pourrais te protéger de sa magie pendant... au moins cinq secondes. Et je vais devoir m'éjecter.

\- …Oui, ce duel aérien ne mène nulle part. As-tu besoin que je te rattrape ensuite ?

\- Seulement si mon plan échoue. Ce serait mieux que tu n'aies pas besoin de te poser...

\- Très bien. Je ferais de mon mieux. »

Cordelia changea de trajectoire, alors que Robin bloqua une autre attaque de magie noire d'Aversa. Afin de ne pas trahir ses intentions, Cordelia chargea directement vers elle, mais la mage esquiva encore aisément. La chevalière pégase fit un arc de cercle tout en montant en altitude, et Robin envoya une nouvelle salve de foudre, encore une fois bloquée.

« Maintenant ! »

Cordelia ne tarda pas et descendit en piqué. Robin ne se tint plus d'une main à la jeune femme, changeant de tome, et se laissant tomber hors de la pégase. Montrant ses excellentes compétences, Cordelia gardait son regard sur son adversaire pour juger de quand son sort partira, alors que sa lance pointait vers elle... et au moment opportun, fit une embardée pour éviter l'attaque de magie, puis revenant rapidement vers son adversaire pour tenter de l'avoir avec son arme. Aversa esquiva aisément, mais en remarquant que Robin n'était plus sur la monture, il leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la magie Vent. Sa monture, blessé mais pas gravement, tomba au sol à cause de la perturbation de l'air que causait la magie du vent, raison qui faisait que cette magie était si efficace contre les montures ailés. Aversa sauta de sa monture, et retomba avec la grâce d'une mage. Robin fit de même une seconde après et enleva sa capuche. Cordelia, elle, resta alors en retrait.

« ...Bien joué, Robin. Je suis impressionnée...

\- ...Donc tu connais mon nom ?

\- M'aurais-tu oubliée ? Je sais que nous nous sommes rencontré qu'une fois, mais... Soit... Oui, je te connais... Valldar m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... »

Robin fronçait les sourcils. Cela semblait confirmer les paroles du général Mustafa. Il avait un lien avec ce chef de la secte de Grima. Qui était-il ? Un parent ? Un maître ? Un mentor ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aimait pas cela.

« ...Je vois... » disait-il simplement, jugeant qu'il en savait plus que nécessaire, changeant à nouveau son tome, reprenant celui de foudre. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible... Je t'aurais bien interrogée un peu plus à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment...

\- Oh, mais tu auras le temps de me questionner... Quand je t'aurais ramené à lui.

\- Aucune chance que cela arrive. »

Aversa souriait malicieusement malgré le refus catégorique de Robin, et tous deux préparaient déjà leurs magie. Leurs magies surgirent, provoquant de petites explosions à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent ou quand ils touchèrent le sol ou un mur. Après quelques minutes de duel à l'issue équilibré, Aversa profita d'un écran de fumée, causé par la poussière soulevé par l'explosion de la dernière magie du tacticien qui avait touché le sol, pour préparer le sort le plus puissant que son tome pouvait créer : Goetia. Incapable de prédire si sa magie l'avait touché ou pas, Robin était sur ses gardes, mais ne s'attendait pas à une magie pareille quand elle apparue à travers l'écran de poussière. La magie l'entoura, et il remarqua alors que la magie qu'elle utilisait était tout à fait spéciale.

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion, quand la magie se renferma sur elle-même. Aversa avait fait en sorte que la magie épargne ses points vitaux, car Valldar avait besoin de lui. Normalement, il devrait être inconscient. Mais quand le nuage de poussière se dissipa, Robin se tenait encore debout, mais blessé. De nombreuses écorchures étaient présents sur son visage et ses mains, et ses vêtements présentaient aussi de nombreuses légères déchirures.

« ...De la foudre noire... Je comprends mieux pourquoi nos magies s'annulent... » disait-il en respirant un peu plus fort à cause de la légère douleur qui traversait son corps.

« Comment as-tu... Ah... »

Elle remarqua le tome de vent dans sa main. Il avait encore eu le temps de changer de tome et de créer une protection venteuse avec. Cela avait arrêté le plus gros des dégâts. Mais plus encore, elle remarqua la main en retrait du tacticien, qui préparait déjà de la magie depuis la fin de l'attaque d'Aversa, cette dernière ayant pris l'aura de vent qui entourait le jeune homme comme le reste de sa protection.

« Fimbulvetr ! »

Plusieurs lames de vent frappa la mage, telle une tornade. Elle cria de douleur avant de tomber au sol quand l'attaque prit fin. Elle était encore en vie, mais blessée. Robin était sûr que cela suffirait pour la neutraliser. Elle se redressa difficilement, regardant le jeune homme.

« ...J'aurais dû me méfier... Venant de toi...

\- Je suppose que tu as raison... Nous aurons plus de temps pour nous parler... Mais tu vas être celle qui va venir avec moi. » disait alors Robin, se disant qu'ils pouvaient la garder prisonnière.

« Ah ah ouille... Ecoute-toi... Allons... Tu crois que... Je vais me laisser faire... ?

\- Tu n'es plus en état de te battre. Je n'aimerais pas te tuer.

\- ...C'est ce que tu crois... »

Comme il l'avait fait, elle avait gagné du temps pour préparer un sort... Mais du fait qu'elle n'était pas en état d'être précis, elle l'utilisa aux pieds de Robin, et ce dernier dû faire un bond en arrière, plongeant au sol. Le sort était puissant, et créait un épais nuage de poussière qu'il ne pouvait traverser au risque d'être vulnérable à un autre sort. Quand celui-ci retomba enfin, elle n'était plus là. Elle avait dû fuir. Robin regarda son tome, et senti qu'elle ne possédait plus d'énergie. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Le tome a été touché lors de l'attaque, et il avait juste après toute l'énergie restante pour son dernier sort. Il allait devoir s'excuser envers Ricken, après que ce dernier lui ait prêté un tome aussi puissant.

« Robin ! »

Cordelia se posa non loin de lui, alors que le combat était terminé depuis bientôt une minute. Elle s'inquiétait de son état.

« Tu es blessé... !

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu l'as vu partir ?

\- Oui, elle a fuit au loin à dos de pégase.

\- Donc son pégase avait aussi assez de force pour la transporter au loin... Tant pis... Au moins, mon plan a réussi...

\- Mais tu ne peux combattre ainsi, la bataille n'est pas encore terminée. Je vais te transporter jusqu'à un soigneur.

\- Non, je vais bien, vraiment. Merci de t'inquiéter. Tu devrais aider les autres à combattre. Je vous rejoint dès que possible.

\- ...Très bien. Tu sais ce que tu fais, je suppose... Fais attention à toi. Lissa et Chrom seraient tristes de te voir mort. Surtout Lissa.

\- ...Tu as remarqué ?

\- Difficile de ne pas remarquer quand vous étiez tous deux ensembles. Surtout au bal. Mais nous divaguons.

\- Oui... Fais attention à toi aussi.

\- A vos ordres. »

Cordelia souriait, remontait sur son pégase avant de partir à nouveau vers le chaos de la bataille. Robin remarquait que là où il se trouvait était calme. Hors de vue des soldats plégiens, probablement. Il se posa contre un mur, glissant contre celui-ci.

« Une petite pause... et j'y retourne... » se disait-il, essoufflé. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des pas approchent de lui...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu du mal à trouver comment lancer le chapitre. Au point d'avoir écrit un début et de ne pas enregistrer ce début car je n'étais pas satisfait.

 **ooelisa :** Merci de m'avoir fait remarqué ma faute, j'ai pu la corriger. Et tes avis sont de vrais sources de motivations. Merci encore =)

La seconde partie sera pour demain soir. Normalement.

Tiens, au fait, j'y pense... J'ai des lecteurs qui jouent à Fire Emblem Heroes ? J'y joue... Si vous êtes intéressé par m'ajouter, envoyez-moi un message privé, je vous enverrais mon ID (ou vous enverrez le votre, si vous voulez XD). J'adore mon Robin, en tout cas. Hâte que sa version costumée pour Noël sort. Dans une semaine peut-être ? J'espère !


	20. Chapitre 14-2 - Chrom VS Gangrel

**Chrom VS Gangrel**

La charge commençait. Les deux armées se rencontrèrent. Chrom prenait le devant des troupes, et la dernière bataille commençait. Feroxiens et Veilleurs s'entraidaient pour défaire les soldats plégiens. Ceux-ci venaient de partout. Ils coupèrent même la sortie, bloquant la porte par laquelle les forces alliées étaient rentrés. Mais ils avaient déjà anticipé cela. Ils ne cherchaient plus à s'enfuir. Et une partie des troupes des Khans, mené par eux, s'occupaient des renforts qui arrivaient par l'arrière.

Gangrel savoura le début des hostilités, avant de sauter par-dessus la balustrade, glissant contre le mur avant de sauter et de se réceptionner, pressé de faire couler le sang de ses ennemis. Il sorti son épée, et son agilité et ses attaques fourbes lui permettait de terrasser plusieurs soldats feroxiens sans souci et rapidement.

De l'autre côté, les Veilleurs et Mustafa faisaient en sorte que Chrom puisse arriver jusqu'au Roi Fou. Le prince l'avait vu sauter pour combattre. Aidé par Stahl, Vaike et le général plégien, il se fit un chemin à travers les troupes plégiennes qui les attaquaient jusqu'au chef ennemi. Chrom termina le trajet seul, épée en main, fonçant vers son adversaire. Ce dernier le vit arriver et bloqua sa puissante frappe, reculant un peu, mais leurs lames se croisaient désormais. D'une dernière impulsion, Chrom balaya devant lui avec sa lame, mais Gangrel avait déjà sauté en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. Réajustant sa prise sur son épée orage, il souriait envers le prince.

« Je vous attends, prinçaillon ! J'ai aiguisé ma lame rien que pour vous. »

Chrom était concentré et ne répondait pas, mais le chargeait malgré tout. Il frappa encore, à revers, mais le roi ne cherchait pas à bloquer la lame, et l'évitait aisément. Une troisième frappe, de haut en bas, arriva, mais les pas de Gangrel le rendait difficile à viser. Puis ce dernier para l'attaque suivante du plat de la lame, qui se trouva pris dans l'un des creux de la lame en forme d'éclair.

« Dommage ! »

Il embarqua la lame de son adversaire avec la sienne, obligeant Chrom à suivre le mouvement de son épée. Puis il virevolta, sa lame tranchant l'espace où se trouvait Chrom une demi-seconde plus tôt. Ce dernier avait roulé au sol, avant de se relever tout aussi vite, pointant à nouveau son arme vers le roi. Il retourna à l'attaque, mais il fut plusieurs vaines attaques pour comprendre que Gangrel jouait avec lui, ne cherchant même pas à bloquer ses coups, les esquivant tout simplement. Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas céder à la frustration.

« Où est votre colère, petit prince ? Vous essayez de me vaincre avec les idéaux de votre sœur ? Pfah, grotesque !

\- Ma sœur voulait la paix pour nos peuples, Gangrel. Quelque chose que vous ne connaissez pas. Quelque chose qui n'existera pas tant que vous existez.

\- Vous jacassez, mon cher ! Vos idéaux vous rendent faibles... Je l'ai déjà dit, non ? Mouah ha ha !

\- Tch.

\- Oh, vous aurais-je coupé le sifflet ? Aurais-je énervé le prince héritier d'Ylisse ? Oooh, j'ai peur pour ma vie ! Mouah ha ha ha ! »

Il était clair que Gangrel tentait de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Sa position perdit un peu de son assurance, et le Roi en profita pour foncer sur lui et l'attaquer. Ce fut un véritable duel, les lames projetant quelques étincelles à chaque fois qu'elles se rencontrèrent, mais Chrom n'avait pas l'avantage. Il n'avait jamais combattu un tel adversaire. Gangrel n'utilisait aucune force. Tout était dans le mouvement de sa lame et dans la rapidité de ses pas. Chrom avait plus l'habitude de riposter quand ses frappes étaient contrés, pas aussi facilement esquivé. Il avait besoin de retrouver une nouvelle posture, mais Gangrel ne le lui laissait pas de temps pour cela. Il para finalement une attaque descendante du roi. Les deux hommes étaient très proches. Cette fois-ci, Gangrel mettait sa force dans la frappe, et Chrom ne pouvait dévier sa lame aussi aisément à cause de sa forme. Même s'il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre ce duel de force, il ne pouvait pas non plus le gagner. Il ne pouvait que tenter de reculer et de contre-attaquer.

« Dis-moi, prinçaillon... Est-ce que savoir que tu vas perdre la vie dans quelques secondes va te... choquer ? »

Chrom le regardait avec une légère surprise. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il a dit. Mais la façon dont il a insisté sur le dernier mot. Et sans même pouvoir réagir, il senti tout un courant électrique le parcourir. Il gémit de douleur, et tomba au sol, mettant un genou à terre, plantant son arme dans le sol pour ne pas se retrouver entièrement à terre. Mais aucun de ses muscles ne répondaient correctement. Il était engourdi entièrement.

« Mouah ha ha ! Voyez-vous ça, le prince s'agenouille devant moi ! Il demande ma pitié ! »

Gangrel riait. Grâce à la magie de foudre que possédait les épées orages, il l'avait libéré et cela avait parcouru leurs lames avant de toucher le prince. Chrom tentait de faire répondre ses muscles afin de bouger, mais rien à faire. Il était paralysé. Robin l'avait prévenu sur la puissance de ce genre d'arme, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ce qu'il avait prévu, après consultation avec son ami, c'était de voir ce dont était vraiment capable le Roi Fou avant d'utiliser son atout caché, afin de le surprendre et de le vaincre. Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Robin lui a fait confiance, et au final, il aurait dû suivre ses directives dans l'immédiat, au lieu de tenter un coup de poker. Mais il refusait de mourir ici. Il tentait de forcer sur ses membres pour bouger, mais ceux-ci tremblaient énormément.

« C'est dommage que vous ne compreniez votre faiblesse... que juste avant votre mort ! »

Gangrel, tel un bourreau, voulu lui couper la tête, mais il s'arrêta et se replia soudainement. Chrom n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris qu'un rideau de poussière se leva lorsque quelque chose frappe le sol. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir de poussière dans les yeux, avant de faire de son mieux pour regarder ce qui se passait. Un autre homme était présent. Celui-ci remonta sa hache sur son épaule, et faisait face au Roi Fou. Ce dernier avait perdu son sourire. Malgré son équipement féroxien, il l'avait vite reconnu.

« ...Vous êtes un peu trop vivant pour un mort, général. Vous auriez donc survécu... pour me trahir ? Que c'est laid !

\- Je ne suis plus votre général, Gangrel. J'ai pris parti pour la paix. Et vous êtes allé trop loin.

\- Encore un faible ! J'attendais mieux de vous, Mustafa. Votre esprit est-il vraiment si faible ?

\- Je suis peut-être un soldat, mais j'ai aussi une famille. Et la paix sera la seule façon de les protéger. »

Il avançait tout en prononçant ces mots, puis tenta de toucher Gangrel avec sa hache. Ce dernier esquiva. Mustafa ne prit aucun temps de répit, tournant, balayant et frappant avec son arme avec une force trop dangereuse pour être bloquée. Gangrel le savait bien, et utilisait son agilité pour trouver l'ouverture pour abattre cette adversaire imprévu.

Pendant ce temps, Chrom laissant son corps récupérait le plus vite possible, et bougeait doucement l'une de ses mains pour chercher un objet dans sa poche. Mais aussi faible, il fut la cible d'un mage plégien. Sauf que Vaike l'avait remarqué. Il lança sa hache et tua le soldat avant de se placer près de Chrom.

« Tu as de la chance que le Vaike soit là, Chrom.

\- ...Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Vaike. Tu peux me protéger encore un peu ? J'ai besoin de temps de récupérer un peu...

\- Je ne peux laisse mon partenaire d'entraînement sans défense... Et nous nous ne sommes pas encore départagé après notre dernier duel ! »

Chrom ne put s'empêcher de rire après que Vaike ait donné la raison de le protéger. Mais il ne discutait pas non plus. C'était tout lui. S'appuyant sur l'épaule de son ami, il se força à se redresser. Ses membres étaient encore faible, mais cela commençait à aller mieux. Vaike finit par lui tendre quelque chose : une potion. Chrom l'accepta et en bût.

« C'est rare que tu ais une potion avec toi.

\- Lissa m'a obligé à en garder une avec moi. Comme si le Vaike en avait besoin... Mais elle a servit, finalement.

\- ...Merci encore. Et tu as raison, nous ne pouvons perdre avant que nous ayant régler notre dernier duel.

\- Ha ! Le champion n'attends que ça ! »

Chrom lui souriait et lui rendit la potion, avant de mettre les gants qu'il avait récupéré d'une de ses poches. C'était ceux de Robin. Il les mit à ses mains, avant de récupérer son épée. La potion faisait petit à petit effet, et il retrouvait les sensations. Il prit une bonne respiration, secoua sa lame avec plusieurs mouvements différents. Il hochait la tête envers Vaike, et ce dernier le lui rendit avant de retourner combattre. Chrom dû aussi défaire un soldat plégien venu l'attaquer. Un parfait échauffement avant le second round.

Gangrel avait dû partir un peu plus loin à cause des attaques du général, mais Chrom le retrouva aisément. Sauf que le général était désormais au sol. Une blessure béante, qui n'avait rien d'une blessure dû à une épée, était visible au niveau de son estomac. Une blessure mortelle, causé par de la magie de foudre. Chrom prit mal cette mort. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui. Encore un fardeau qu'il allait devoir porter. Il devait en finir avec Gangrel. Le plus vite possible.

« Oh. Rebonjour, prinçaillon... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir des gens mourir à tes pieds ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est faible. Votre soi-disant paix ne vous protégera pas. Ni vous, ni vos proches. C'est ça, la réalité.

\- Je ne le pense pas, Gangrel. Ton propre général – tes propres hommes ! - t'ont trahi à cause de ta soif de sang !

\- Que des faibles ! Seuls les forts survivent. Tu vas vite le constater ! »

Gangrel retourna à l'attaque, et Chrom simplifia au départ ses gestes pour bloquer ses attaques, car il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme. Il y eut un nouveau duel de force, mais l'absence de réaction de Chrom surprit le roi. Le prince força et renvoya un peu plus loin son adversaire. Ce dernier eut un doute, et influa l'énergie magique de sa lame pour envoyer un éclair sur son adversaire. Chrom eut le réflexe de le bloquer sur sa lame, avant de planter sa lame dans le sol pour en libérer l'électricité.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie... Oh... »

Gangrel était déconcerté un moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prince ne subissait plus de coup de choc à cause de la foudre. Mais il avait ensuite remarqué des gants sur les mains du prince. Il maudissait alors intérieurement le tacticien, certain que c'était encore un coup de ce tricheur. Abandonnant l'idée de l'électrocuter, Gangrel retourna à l'attaque. Plus en confiance, Chrom esquiva en sautant, avant de tournoyer, lame en avant, essayant d'atteindre son adversaire. Gangrel esquiva d'un bond, et les deux hommes se refirent face. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois. Les sensations revenaient complètement, et Gangrel sentait qu'il devenait plus fort. Il bloqua un autre coup, mais Chrom utilisa la spécificité de l'épée orage contre son manieur : il avança un peu Falchion, puis tirait de toutes ses forces vers la gauche, empêchant Gangrel de se replier ou de retirer son arme, et l'obligeant à le suivre. Puis Chrom fit un revers avec sa lame, qui frola le visage du roi, avant de plonger Falchion vers lui. Ayant perdu l'équilibre, Gangrel ne put cette fois esquiver, et l'épée royale d'Ylisse transperça son cœur. Le choc lui fit lâcher l'arme, et il tomba contre l'épaule de Chrom.

« Guh... Imb...écile... petit... prince... Ton peuple... se moque... de toi... Tu es... tout seul... Chaque homme... vit... et meurt... seul... »

Le Roi Fou s'éteignit alors, et Chrom retira Falchion, tandis que son adversaire tomba au sol. Il regardait son corps, les sourcils froncés.

* * *

Les soldats plégiens apprirent, petit à petit, de la part des leurs, commençant par ceux qui ont vu Gangrel mourir, que leur roi n'était plus, et ils abandonnèrent les armes. Tout le monde arrêta alors le combat. La guerre était terminée, après près de deux mois de combats. Cinq minutes plus tard, Chrom avait rejoint les Khans.

« C'en est donc presque fini. Dès que leur messager arrivera, nous pourrons mettre fin à cette triste affaire. » concluais Flavia, d'une voix sans émotion.

« Difficile de se sentir vraiment vainqueur... » disait alors Chrom.

« Ce sont les victoires les plus amères qui nous rendent plus forts, mon garçon. » réagissait Basilio.

« Regna Ferox a perdu beaucoup de bons guerriers... aujourd'hui comme la dernière fois... Il est temps de prendre soin de nos défunts. Et ensuite, nous devrons restaurer la force de notre armée.

\- Je suis navré, Flavia. Nous n'oublierons jamais le sacrifice que vous avez fait. Notre nations a une dette envers vous, que nous ne manquerons pas de rembourser.

\- Eh bien, donnez-nous l'Emblème du Feu tout de suite, et nous serons quitte ! »

Chrom la regardait avec des yeux ronds, mais Flavia éclata alors de rire.

« Juste un petit trait d'humour féroxien. Voyons, Chrom... Nous sommes vos alliés par sympathie pour votre cause. Par ailleurs, Plégia est une riche contrée... Très riche, même. L'or et les trésors ne ressuscitent pas les morts, mais en nous les appropriant, nous obtiendrons une certaine réparation !

\- Ah ça, Flavia a un véritable don pour s'approprier les trésors des autres. » disait Basilio d'un ton rieur. Chrom souriait légèrement.

« Rappelez-moi de cacher les nôtres pour votre prochaine visite en Ylisse. »

Alors que les petites notes d'humour de chacun remontait leur moral, ce fut Lissa, alarmée, qui arriva d'un air très inquiet.

« Vous avez vu Robin ? » demandait-elle.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, où est-il ? Il n'est pas encore en train de combattre Aversa, quand même ?

\- Non, j'ai demandé à Cordelia, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fuit après qu'il l'ait battu. Mais je ne le vois nulle part...

\- Ce n'est pas lui, là-bas ? » questionnais soudainement Flavia.

Elle pointait une position, et tous regardaient. Le tacticien était effectivement de retour, mais pas seul. Il était soutenu par un soldat plégien... Et ils remarquèrent que c'était le lancier qui voulait sauver son général. Lissa courut vers lui, mais remarqua très vite son état, et s'arrêta sur place.

« Robin, tu es... Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien. Juste un peu affaibli. » Puis il désigna le lancier d'un mouvement de tête. « Il est venu me tenir compagnie et me protéger, avant que l'on apprenne que la bataille était terminée.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans un tel état, Robin. » disait Chrom, venu le rejoindre.

« Aversa m'a donné du fil à retordre... » répondait le tacticien en serrant les dents, accentuant le fait que ce duel avait été très compliqué. « Je dois ma vie à Ricken, pour le coup. Mais je raconterais le tout plus tard. »

Chrom acquiesçait, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, heureux de le voir sauf. Un sentiment réciproque pour Robin.

« Ah, au fait, je te rends tes gants. Merci, ils m'ont été utiles.

\- Je n'en doutes pas. Je suis heureux de voir que nous avons pu t'aider dans ce duel, bien qu'indirectement.

\- Et je ne dois ma vie pas seulement qu'à vous. Le général Mustafa est mort. Quand Gangrel m'avait touché avec sa magie, il m'a permit de gagner du temps pour récupérer. Je suis désolé pour votre général. » Sa dernière phrase étant à l'intention du lancier. Celui-ci accusait le coup, mais acquiesçait malgré tout, comprenant que c'était le choix de son général.

La discussion fut coupé par l'arriver de Sumia sur sa pégase. En voyant Chrom, elle se posa et accouru vers lui.

« Capitaine !

\- Sumia ?

\- Vous avez réussi ! Vous êtes sauf ! »

Trop heureuse de le voir en vie pour prêter attention aux autres, elle se jeta dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les personnes présentes autour se disperse pour les laisser seuls. Les Khans disaient retourner voir leurs troupes, tout en proposant au lancier de plégia de discuter, tandis que Lissa 'emmenait' Robin ailleurs pour le soigner. Chrom regardait Sumia, qui était toujours contre lui.

« Sumia... ? Est-ce que... A-Attends, tu pleures ? » paniqua Chrom, en remarquant les larmes de la demoiselle quand elle le regarda.

« D-Désolée... C'est juste que...

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. J'ai été inquiet pour tout le monde ces derniers temps... Ma sœur, les Veilleurs, mon peuple... C'est agréable de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi... Surtout quelqu'un qui... que... qui est si douée avec les pégasus. » Chrom se perdait dans ses mots, ayant des difficultés à ne pas dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

« Vous avez traversé tellement d'épreuves aussi...

\- Beaucoup ont souffert ou sont morts à cause de mes actions... Quand je vois l'héritage qu'à laisser ma sœur... Je sens que je suis décevant...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout le monde s'est battu de leur mieux pour vous ! Pourquoi nous ferions cela pour un homme si nous ne croyons pas en lui ?

\- Ah... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Merci Sumia. Tu m'aides toujours à voir le merveilleux côté des choses.

\- Et pour moi, vous êtes le plus merveilleux... »

Sumia rougissait après cette phrase qui en disait déjà beaucoup sur ses sentiments, si le fait qu'elle l'avait entouré de ses bras n'avait pas déjà commencé à l'indiquer. Même Chrom comprenait cela. Cela le rendait heureux. Il ne pouvait rêver d'une autre fille qu'elle. Il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour Sumia depuis plusieurs jours, surtout depuis leur discussion à propos des amours de Lissa. Mais parce qu'il devait mener ses hommes, avec tout les enjeux qu'il y avait, il n'y avait pas pensé plus que cela. La paix qui allait revenir lui permit de penser à autre chose... notamment son futur. Et il voulait que Sumia soit à ses cotés dans ce futur.

« Sumia... » commençait-il, se permettant timidement de l'entourer aussi de ses bras, à la surprise de la jeune femme. « Je suis loin d'être un homme parfait... et je sais que je peux faire mieux... Mais ta présence à mes côtés me donne le courage de tout donner... Et je sais que je saute peut-être des étapes, mais... Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? »

Sumia n'en cru pas ses oreilles une seconde, mais sa réponse ne laissait aucun doute possible.

« OUI ! Oui, oui, je le veux, oui ! » disait-elle, resserrant finalement encore plus son étreinte, se collant contre lui.

« Oh, dieu merci... J'étais inquiet pendant une seconde, parce que... Enfin, peu importe. » disait Chrom avec le sourire. « Du coup... Ceci est pour toi. »

Chrom relâcha Sumia et enleva une bague de l'un de ses doigts pour la lui donner.

« Ta bague... ? Mais elle porte le sceau d'Ylisse ! Chrom... Je... Je ne peux pas l'accepter !

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Mes parents l'ont fait pour célébrer ma naissance... et j'avais l'intention de l'offrir à la femme avec qui je passerais ma vie. Prends-le. Et sache que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » confessait le prince.

Sumia était vraiment heureuse, et finit par l'embrasser. Chrom lui rendit le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le coupe et qu'elle enfile la bague à son doigt.

« Cap... Je veux dire, Chrom ! Merci ! Je vous aime aussi et je vous rendrais l'amour que vous me donnez au centuple !

\- Alors, je suis un homme chanceux et heureux. » souriait Chrom. « Mais j'aurais besoin que tu patientes un peu d'abord. Mon premier devoir est de panser les plaies causés par cette guerre et d'assumer mon rôle de régent pour mon peuple. Et ensuite... nous pourrons vraiment commencer notre vie ensemble.

\- J'attendrais autant qu'il le faut. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Tellement de douleurs autour de nous et pourtant... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie...

\- Oui, je ressens la même chose. Je sais que nous pourrons apporter à nouveau la joie au château... Je te promets que tu y seras heureuse... Mon amour.

\- Mon amour... »

Chrom et Sumia s'embrassèrent à nouveau, heureux ensemble.

* * *

Autre part, Lissa soignait les blessures de Robin. Ce dernier était assis sur le sol, et le silence qu'il y avait était gênant. Lissa n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, et elle insistait pour qu'il ne bouge pas, donc il ne pouvait voir son visage. Lissa frôla son dos avec sa main, et Robin gémit de douleur quand elle passa au niveau d'une de ses égratignures causés par l'attaque d'Aversa. Sans un mot, Lissa soigna la blessure. La plupart était déjà soigné pour le haut du corps, désormais. Puis après, Lissa posa sa tête contre son dos.

« ...Lissa ? » s'inquiétait Robin.

« ...Idiot. »

Doucement, elle l'enlaça par derrière, et il sentit quelque chose d'humide près de son cou. Les reniflements de Lissa ne lui laissait alors aucun doute. Elle pleurait. Il tenta de la réconforter, mais ne trouva aucun mot pour. Il ne put que poser sa main sur l'une de celle de la jeune fille.

« T-Tu... as vraiment failli m-mourir ?

\- Lissa... C'est les risques d'une guerre... Aversa est une mage puissante doublée d'une cavalière redoutable. C'est pour cela que je me devais de l'affronter avec l'aide de Cordelia. Nous l'avons battu avec un peu d'ingéniosité, et grâce au tome de Ricken. La magie du vent qu'elle contenait à pu me protéger et la vaincre. Tu ne croyais pas que ce serait facile, quand même ?

\- N-Non... Mais j'étais tellement inquiète... J-Je veux être t-toujours avec t-toi... J-J'aurais dû c-combattre avec toi...

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te mettre devant un si grand danger. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es une princesse. C'est parce que je t'aime profondément, et je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre.

\- Robin... »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier de ces paroles. Cette bataille l'avait mise dans tous ses états, et le voir blessé l'avait déjà bouleversée. Elle ne voulait plus le voir ainsi.

« M-Moi aussi... Je ne v-veux pas te perdre... D-Désormais... Je vais apprendre à-à savoir me battre p-pour être aussi capable de te défendre...

\- ...Oui... Ce serait génial. Même si je ne veux pas te voir blessée, j'ai envie aussi de combattre avec toi.

\- T-T'as intérêt... ! Je vais montrer à tout le monde à quel point la 'délicate' princesse peut leur mettre la raclée de leur vie !

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être appelée 'délicate' ? »

Ils rirent ensemble. Robin tournais son dos afin qu'il puisse voir son visage, et posa une main sur sa joue. Lissa le regarda, et ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, heureux d'être toujours en vie ensemble après cette bataille compliquée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, la fin de l'arc 1. Tout cela en vingt chapitres (si on compte les parties de chapitre comme un chapitre entier), dont une annexe. Tous les retours sont appréciés.

Je n'ai trouvé AUCUN script ou vidéo en français pour le passage Chrom x Sumia, donc j'ai pris le script anglais que j'ai traduit. J'ai pas le temps de jouer jusque là dans le jeu. Ou alors vous auriez dû attendre une bonne semaine de plus. XD

L'arc 2 parlera de tout ce qui se passera pendant les années de paix. Un arc au contenu donc COMPLÈTEMENT original. Je vais tenter au moins dix chapitres, sachant que je n'en ai que 4/5 de prévu pour le moment. Mais vu que les idées afflues quand j'écris, en règle général...

Bref, c'est tout pour le moment ! A la prochaine !


	21. Annexe 2 - Festival hivernal

**Cette annexe est en partie un crossover avec Fire Emblem Heroes, pour fêter l'arrivée des Héros de Noël : Lissa, Chrom, Robin et Tharja.**

* * *

 **Festival hivernal**

Noël. Une fête permettant aux amis et aux familles de se rapprocher en offrant aux autres des cadeaux. C'était le premier Noël de Robin depuis qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Il regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre la neige qui tombait, et qui recouvrait tout de son drap blanc. Ce spectacle était magnifique à ses yeux. Il en oubliait ses soucis et ses obligations. Souriant, il sorti de sa chambre pour se promener dans le château.

L'intérieur était entièrement décoré. Guirlandes, décorations, tout prenait un thème rouge, blanc et vert. Les drapeaux bleus d'Ylisse étaient enlevés pour quelques jours. Quand il avait demandé à Chrom la raison, il lui avait expliqué que pour les fêtes de Noël, le château d'Ylisse devenait simplement un lieu festif, et que ce fut une tradition depuis bien des années d'enlever les symboles d'Ylisse pour indiquer que la fête prenait le dessus pour ces quelques jours. Le rôle des Veilleurs était aussi tout autre pendant cette période.

Pendant cette période, tous les Veilleurs allaient dans différents village pour partager des cadeaux avec les villageois. Tous étaient répartis selon les volontaires et dans différents groupes. Finalement, les groupes ont été fait ainsi : Stahl, Sully, Cordelia, Kellam et Vaike pour le premier Nowi, Gregor, Palne et Libra pour le second Gaïus, Maribelle, Ricken et Miriel pour le troisième. Le dernier était constitué de Chrom, Lissa, Robin, Sumia, Tharja et Frédérick. Chaque groupe avait une ville d'assigné, et les trois premiers groupes étaient déjà partis. Robin savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder non plus, mais il ne trouvait personne dans les couloirs. Du coup, il profitait de ce temps pour se balader tranquillement, profitant des différentes fenêtres pour avoir différentes vues sur l'extérieur enneigé.

« Ah, je t'ai enfin trouvé ! »

Une voix très familière se fit entendre, et Robin se tourna vers Lissa. Elle semblait essoufflée, probablement après avoir couru.

« Je croyais que tu étais dans ta chambre !

\- J'ai eu envie de me balader un peu... Désolé si cela t'as posé problème... Hm ? »

Robin n'avait pas fait très attention sur le coup, mais Lissa ne semblait pas dans sa tenue habituelle. Ni même sa tenue de quand ils voyageaient. Mais celle qu'elle portait se rapprocher de cette dernière, mais semblait être des habits plus chaud. Et surtout, le plus gros détail, tout était aux couleurs rouge et blanc, ceux de Noël, et possédait même quelques décorations que Robin n'aurait jamais pensé voir ailleurs que sur un sapin.

« Hé hé... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu aimes ma tenue ? Ou tu adores ma tenue ? » questionnait Lissa avec un sourire, insistant sur le mot 'adores'. Robin souriait, la réponse étant évidente.

« Je l'adore. Tu es magnifique. »

Lissa rougissait légèrement sous le compliment, et lui vola un baiser pour le remercier. Il se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, avant qu'une voix surprit Robin et le fit sursauter.

« Que penses-tu de la mienne, Robin ? »

Tharja était arrivée silencieusement proche d'eux.

« Tharja ? Tu étais là depuis quand ?

\- Depuis un moment... Tu semblais rêvasser en regardant la neige... Je ne voulais pas te déranger...

\- Tharja, je t'avais demandé de me dire quand tu l'avais trouvé, pas de rester à le suivre comme tu le fais tout le temps ! Rhaa !

\- Vous êtes arrivés peu de temps après, princesse Lissa... Je ne le suivais pas discrètement, promis ! Sinon, mon cher Robin, tu ne m'as pas répondu... Comment me trouves-tu ?

\- ...Hein ? »

Robin était en pleine réflexion, car quelque chose semblait complètement étrange à propos de Tharja. D'inhabituel. Sortant de ses pensées, il regardait Tharja... et remarquait le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait.

« Euh... Tharja... Tu ne vas pas avoir froid dans cette tenue ?

\- Oh, que c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'utilise un sort me permettant de m'immuniser au froid.

\- Euh... D'accord... »

Robin était habitué à la voir avec peu de vêtement, mais cela battait désormais un record. En tout cas, c'était une tenue tout aussi festive que celle de Lissa.

« Je suppose que... Oui... Ça te va bien...

\- Hi hi hi, merci, Robin ! Et que penses-tu de ça ? Je pensais le porter avec... »

Elle mit un serre-tête possédant deux cornes en bois, semblable aux rennes. Robin clignait des yeux, ne savant pas trop quoi dire, et surtout du fait qu'il restait bloquait sur cette impression que quelque chose clochait. Tharja prit cela pour une bonne chose.

« Hi hi, donc je vais le garder sur la tête...

\- Hum... Tharja... Tu... vas bien ?

\- Hm ? Bien sûûûûr ! Tout va bien quand je suis proche de toi. » disait-elle en se rapprochant. Mais Lissa se mit en travers, la regardant avec sérieux.

« Hé, Robin est MON petit-ami, ne commences pas à tenter de le séduire ou quelque chose comme ça !

\- Ne sois si jalouse, princesse Lissa. C'est Noël, profitons-en pour tous se rapprocher tels des êtres normaux, non ?

\- ...Tharja ? Ne me dis pas que... » commença Robin, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

« Que quoi ? Nous sommes normaux, non ? Tu m'as dit que tu préférais les gens normaux...

\- ...C'était donc ça...

\- Robin ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? » questionnait Lissa, les yeux inquisiteurs.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lissa. Je te promet que je n'insinuais rien ! C'est, euh... » paniqua Robin, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Il avait juste dit, lors de sa dernière conversation avec la mage noir, après qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle prendrait toujours bien soin de lui, que cela aurait été plus rassurant de la part de quelqu'un de plus normal. A vrai dire, cela lui avait échappé, et maintenant, il en payait le prix.

« Bon, peu importe... » soupira finalement Lissa, ayant confiance en Robin. « Viens avec moi, Robin. » dit-elle en lui tirant le bras, l'emmenant dans la salle la plus proche.

Robin fut surpris, mais ne disait rien, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait, et prêt à expliquer les choses, même si cela devait prendre la journée. Lissa regardait Tharja et du regard, lui disait de ne pas entrer, avant qu'ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle. Robin était mal à l'aise.

« Euh, Lissa...

\- Mets ça. »

La princesse tendait un sac remplit de vêtements. Surpris, Robin le prit et regarda dedans. Lissa le regardait en croisant les bras, et Robin n'eut d'autre choix que de se changer sans attendre. Mais quand il commença, Lissa le laissa seul dans la pièce, ce qui le soulagea un peu. Il ne put retenir un soupir, sentant que la situation était compliquée. Il se changea alors, remarquant que ces vêtements étaient aussi dans le thème de Noël, mais ressemblait beaucoup aussi à sa tenue de combat. Visiblement, ils avaient pris en compte autant le thème festif que le fait que les routes pouvaient ne pas être sûrs. Il sortit une fois tous les vêtements enfilés, et que ses anciens vêtements étaient dans le sac. Lissa, qui gardait la porte, se retourna, et sourit en le voyant avec les vêtements festifs.

« Oh, ça te va très bien, finalement ! » commentait-elle, contente.

« Je dois dire que ces vêtements sont fait pour toi. Frédérick s'est bien débrouillé » disait une autre voix, et Robin remarqua que Chrom et Sumia sont là aussi. Tous deux portaient le même type de tenue que les autres. Même si Chrom avait moins de décoration que les autres sur sa tenue. Et Sumia ressemblait presque à une Mère Noël, comme dans les images que Robin avait vu dans des livres sur Noël.

« C'est Frédérick qui a conçu ces vêtements ?

\- Oui, d'habitude, nous ne portons que des bonnets voire des gants pour cette fête, mais Lissa voulait quelque chose de plus... impressionnant. »

La princesse eut un rictus, fière d'elle.

« Je vois... Et notre groupe est presque au complet... Où est-il ?

\- Au lit. Il est malade. Il voulait venir aussi, mais il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. » expliquait le nouveau Saint-Roi. Robin eut pitié du chevalier. Puis une pensée lui vint, et il se tourna vers Tharja.

« Je suis surpris que Frédérick ait accepté de faire une tenue aussi... euh... courte comme la tienne, Tharja.

\- Il n'en avait pas l'intention, mais je l'ai... en quelque sorte obligée de le faire... Je n'aime pas avoir trop de vêtements sur moi.

\- Il lui a lancé un sort pour qu'il tricote une tenue en ayant celle-là en tête pour elle... » expliquait Lissa en soupirant, ayant apparemment déjà questionnée la mage à ce sujet.

« C'est malheureux qu'il soit malade. » continuait Tharja, ignorant le commentaire de Lissa, et continuant son rôle de jeune femme normale.

« Je lui avais dit de se reposer de temps en temps... »

Robin fut surpris de voir que Lissa n'accusait pas Tharja. Mais apparemment, il avait tout donné pour ces vêtements, et sa santé en avait pâti. Et ce scénario était très plausible.

La discussion se termina lorsque Chrom demandait si tout le monde est prêt. Il récupéra ensuite le gros sac qui était à côté de lui – qu'il indiqua à Robin qu'il contenait les cadeaux pour les villageois – et ils partirent pour le village austral aussitôt.

* * *

Robin fut surpris de l'ambiance festive au village. Il n'avait jamais vu cela, Malgré que la nuit était déjà présente, toutes les lanternes, torches et feus de joie permettait aux villageois de circuler dans le village sans aucun souci. Et même s'il ne voyait pas tout, le tacticien remarquait que le village c'était bien refait depuis la dernière attaque des bandits. Plus de huit mois s'étaient passés depuis, mais il est vrai que les bandits qu'ils avaient rencontrés ce jour étaient apparemment de Plégia. Tellement de choses s'étaient passés depuis.

« Hé, Robin, reste pas là, viens ! » lui dit Lissa, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Oh, pardon. J'arrive, Lissa. »

La princesse lui souriait, et quand il arriva à son niveau, elle lui prit la main. Ils avancèrent dans les différentes rues, et dires bonjour aux différents villageois. Il tourna la tête pour voir Tharja, qui était toujours derrière lui, mais ne se cachait pas comme d'habitude. Elle était assez convaincante dans son rôle de 'fille normale', même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que cela ne lui sied pas. Mais pour l'occasion, c'était parfait.

Chrom et Sumia accueillaient surtout les enfants avec des sourires et en leur donnant des cadeaux à chacun. Chaque habitant semblait heureux de voir Chrom et sa femme, et Robin les voyait discuter avec chacun d'entre eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Chrom avait beau dire ne pas se sentir comme un bon roi encore, mais il se débrouillait vraiment bien. Nulle doute qu'il avait beaucoup appris de sa sœur, et que ses qualités innés en tant que leader le rendait vraiment appréciable.

Lissa discutait aussi avec les villageois, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Il participait aussi à ces conversations, et Tharja s'en mêlait même aussi parfois. Par la suite, tous les villageois se regroupèrent dans l'église, pour une cérémonie réalisée pour l'occasion. Pendant que Lissa et Chrom y participait, de fait de leur statut royal, Robin rejoignait Tharja au fond de la pièce.

« ...Même si ta façon d'être normale me semble parfois étrange... Tu t'es bien débrouillée, Tharja.

\- Ce n'était rien, mon cher Robin, je... Hm ?

\- Tharja ?

\- Shh ! »

Tharja regardait à travers l'un des vitraux de l'église. Robin se demandait le souci, mais cru voir comme une ombre, même s'il était impossible de voir clairement à travers ces fenêtres. Il senti soudainement comme une menace, et il se tourna vers Chrom, et hurla son nom avant que le vitrail ne soit détruit quand une silhouette la traversa. Une Ombre. Ce dernier se retourna et tenta d'attaquer le tacticien, mais Tharja le poussa en plongeant sur lui, ce qui leur permit d'éviter le coup. Ils se relevèrent vite, et sautèrent en arrière pour éviter un second coup. Robin savait qu'il se concentrait sur lui, et cela permettait à Tharja d'être sauve. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de récupérer son tome, mais une fois au mur, il utilisa le petit sapin comme protection. L'arbre fut coupé en deux, mais Robin utilisa le second bout pour le repousser, lui permettant de gagner suffisamment de temps pour sortir son tome et lancer un sort qui tua l'Ombre, qui disparu en fumée.

D'autres Ombres étaient arrivées pendant ce temps. Chrom avait été prit par surprise, mais il utilisa sans réfléchir ce qui pouvait servir d'arme, n'ayant pas le temps de dégainer Falchion. Il utilisa son sac de cadeau pour assommer l'Ombre. Il n'eut ensuite qu'à le transpercer avec sa lame. Lissa était aussi aux prises d'une Ombre, évitant les coups de hache de son adversaire. A un moment, ce dernier coupa une corde, qui fit tomber une grosse cloche servant de décoration. Ayant une idée, Lissa sauta sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque suivante, pris la cloche, puis une fois la bonne ouverture, assomma le mort-vivant avec. Elle récupéra la hache de l'Ombre, et le tua avec.

Chrom ordonna ensuite aux habitants et à Sumia de rester dans l'église, afin qu'ils soient sauf pendant que lui, Lissa et Robin sortaient s'attaquer aux autres Ombres. Tharja, sans arme, s'en créa une : elle récupéra un candélabre, mordit un de ses doigts jusqu'au sang et en versa autour de l'objet, avant de murmurer une incantation afin de créer un lien magique avec l'objet. Une fois fait, elle rejoint Robin. Le quatuor s'occupa des Ombres, et Robin était très surpris de voir le candélabre que Tharja possédait créer des flammes qui consumaient son adversaire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que toute menace soit écartée. Par chance, aucune vie ne fut prise, mais il y eut des dégâts. Rien de très grave, cependant. Les villageois remercièrent les Veilleurs, et la cérémonie reprit après.

* * *

Le temps était compté via des sabliers, et une fois que le dernier fut écoulé, tout le monde se souhaita « Joyeux Noël » aux autres. Robin admirait la tradition, et remarquait que les enfants ne tardaient alors pas à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. En voyant cela, Robin eut une idée, se plaça au centre de l'église, et sorti le tome que le jeune mage, qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs fois désormais à la bibliothèque d'Ylisstol, lui avait prêté. Il savait l'effet que ce tome avait, et le déclencha tout en faisant léviter le tome un peu plus en l'air : alors, un feu d'artifice miniature apparu, créant des explosions de lumières au-dessus du tome. Tout le monde fut surprit, mais le spectacle leur coupait le souffle par sa beauté. Ce spectacle ne dura pas longtemps, mais tout le monde applaudit ensuite.

Un peu plus tard, Lissa retrouva Robin, qui veillait sur un enfant endormi.

« Tu aurais pu être un peu plus avec nous. » disait-elle d'un ton bas pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. « Tu fréquentes une princesse, tu sais. »

« ...Désolé... Je ne suis pas habitué à ces fêtes, je pense que c'était mieux de regarder de loin. L'année prochaine, peut-être. » répondait-il avec un sourire.

« Tu as intérêt. » riait doucement la princesse. Puis elle prit une toute autre expression. « Dis, comment tu as fait ces... euh... ce spectacle d'explosion étrange ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est juste un tome particulier qu'un jeune mage m'a prêté. Il devait se douter que cela allait servir, et je l'avais pris avec moi au cas où... Et, effectivement, il a servi. Mais c'est pas très pratique.

\- Ça restait magnifique. Donc c'est un sort ?

\- ...Je suppose ? J'avoue ne pas savoir plus que comment l'utiliser. »

Lissa ne dit rien d'autre et s'accroupit pour regarder de plus près l'enfant. En le voyant dormir aussi innocemment, elle se sentait l'envie d'avoir un enfant avec Robin quand tous deux serons mariés. Du moins, elle rêvait de pouvoir se marier avec lui, surtout depuis celui de Chrom. Mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, et leur relation actuelle lui plaisait tout autant. Comme elle avait attendu et espérer qu'il soit le premier à dire qu'il l'aimait, elle avait les mêmes attentes pour une demande en mariage. Mais ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un peu plus de cinq mois, et le cas de Chrom était différent. Elle allait attendre. Elle regarda Robin avant de remarquer quelque chose au-dessus d'eux. Elle se leva alors.

« Du gui... » disait-elle. Robin tourna la tête vers elle en l'entendant, puis suivit son regard vers la plante au-dessus d'eux.

« Effectivement.

\- ...Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? » questionna Lissa, rougissant un peu.

« Non... Cette plante a une signification précise ?

\- Hi hi... En fait, quand un couple se retrouve en-dessous, ils doivent s'embrasser.

\- Oh...

\- ... »

Lissa plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amoureux, et attendait. Elle cachait le fait qu'un couple d'amoureux s'échangeant un baiser sous le gui est aussi une promesse de mariage. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec cette légende, et cela lui permettait d'espérer aussi. Robin comprit qu'elle attendait qu'il l'embrasse, et souriait, s'approchant de son visage, refermant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lissa répondit au baiser tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Cette nuit deviendra un beau souvenir pour la princesse, un qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'annonce de Lissa et de Robin pour Noël dans FE Heroes a fait que je voulais fêter cela avec une annexe. Et son placement temporel est du coup un peu hors-sujet, car les prochains chapitres se passeront avant cette fête.

 **Lazuly :** Je comprends le ressenti pour Tharja. Il faut cependant savoir que son art a été fait AVANT la sortie du jeu. Et je suis certain qu'elle et Robin était pas prévu comme Cuirassé à l'époque. Ensuite, pour sa tenue, j'ai "justifié" le tout dans cette annexe. Donc vous avez mon ressenti. XD Puis bon, Tharja est même pas couverte suffisamment en tant que mage noir, alors là, ça change à peine quoi que ce soit, au final.

Content de voir que mon cliffhanger a fonctionné. Si j'arrive à tenir en haleine mes lecteurs, cela me rend plus confiant sur mes talents d'écrivains.

J'ai hyper hâte de pouvoir jouer avec ces héros spéciaux. Jamais une bannière ne m'avait donné autant de hype. Et ironie du sort, je vais devoir attendre avant d'invoquer, n'ayant probablement pas de temps pour le faire avant mercredi. La vie est dure... XD

Ce sera aussi probablement mon dernier chapitre avant que Noël ne passe. Il faut que je traduise les deux derniers chapitres pour la fic anglaise, plus cette annexe. Et je serais probablement en vacances jusqu'au Nouvel An. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez pas de chapitre avant un moment.


	22. Chapitre 15 - Après-Guerre

**Après-Guerre**

Trois semaines s'étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre. La paix s'installait, mais il fallait aussi remédier aux pertes et aux destructions causés par certaines attaques de Plégia. Une particulièrement : quand l'armée de Gangrel avançait vers le château pour capturer Emmeryn, alors que les Veilleurs étaient à Regna Ferox. Plusieurs villages ont été touchés, et les Veilleurs ont été envoyés aider les villageois dans ces moments compliqués d'après-guerre.

Un groupe de quatre Veilleurs était parti s'occuper d'un village nommé Efston, un assez grand village qui s'est retrouvé sur le passage de l'armée plégienne. Lors de son passage, Gangrel n'a pas été clément et le village a presque été entièrement détruit, et a subit de nombreuses pertes. De ce fait, Lissa a immédiatement décidé de venir les aider quand elle a entendu le rapport sur ce village. Sully, Stahl et Robin l'ont alors accompagné afin d'aider, eux aussi. L'empathie et les dons de cuisiniers de Stahl ainsi que l'optimisme et la détermination de Sully étaient considérés comme de bonnes qualités pour aider le village à se relever. Robin n'était avec eux que pour superviser.

« ...Mais je sentais que Chrom voulait venir... » disait Robin, quand une discussion avec ses amis, pendant leur route, tourna vers leur capitaine. « Mais avec tout ce qu'il a à faire à cause de son nouveau statut... »

Robin soupirait. Il aurait aimé aider son ami, comme il l'avait fait le plus possible durant ces trois dernières semaines.

« Ils nous envoient, nous Veilleurs, justement pour cela, non ? » pointait Stahl, regardant le tacticien qui se trouvait derrière l'autre cavalier. Ce dernier affirma, soupirant encore.

« Et je pense pas que mon grand frère soit le bon homme pour réparer des maisons. » riait doucement Lissa, imaginant ce qui pouvait se passer si Chrom s'occuper de tels réparations.

« Le capitaine est fort pour casser les choses quand il est frustré, ça, c'est sûr. » disait Sully en hochant la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui laissait dire qu'elle imaginait elle aussi le pire.

« Oh... C'est pour cela que Frédérick semblait insister sur le fait d'envoyer les autres Veilleurs ? » questionnait le tacticien.

« C'est plus que probable... Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne soit pas parti lui-même. Mais à mon avis, il sent qu'il fait mieux de rester auprès de Chrom. » commentait l'épéiste.

« Ah ! S'il en était capable, Frédérick se multiplierait pour régler toutes les tâches possibles par lui-même. » ajoutait son équipière, ce qui fit rire Stahl et Lissa, tous deux pensant que cela était bien trop vrai.

Robin les regardait. Il avait intégré les Veilleurs depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien tout le monde. Il se disait qu'il aurait désormais plus de temps à consacrer aux autres, maintenant que le continent était en paix, pour combler ce manque.

« Au fait, vous êtes ensemble, maintenant, non ? »

Stahl changea soudainement de sujet, ce qui attira les regards sur lui. Mais l'épéiste vêtu de vert regardait tour à tour Lissa et Robin. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent alors, et finirent par sourire. Sully regardait tous les autres, et comprit.

« Oooh ! Je ne le savais même pas ! Tu aurais dû nous le dire, nous aurions fêté cela avec un bon verre ! »

Sully frappa du plat de sa main la cuisse du jeune homme qui était monté derrière elle.

« Aouille ! Ça fait mal, Sully ! Et je ne vois pas de raisons de fêter ce genre de choses ! C'est, euh... » Il ne trouva pas comment continuer sa phrase.

« Ah ah ah, allons ! Tu fréquentes la princesse ! Rien que cela est une bonne occasion ! »

Lissa eut un léger rire, car elle se doutait que certaines personnes verraient le fait qu'elle soit en couple avec un homme comme une sorte d'événement. Robin n'en était cependant pas du tout convaincu.

« ...A parler ainsi, tu ressembles à la Khan Flavia...

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal à prendre en exemple une femme forte ! » riait la cavalière. « Mais sérieusement, quand nous rentrerons à Ylisstol, je t'invite à boire un coup avec les gars ! Et je n'accepte aucun refus !

\- Et moi ? » questionnait la princesse, offusquée de ne pas être invitée.

« Désolé princesse Lissa, mais c'est pour les adultes ! » Lissa bouda sur ces paroles car elle la prenait pour une gamine. Sully ignora son regard et continua en justifiant : « Tu es trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool. Mais tu peux le fêter avec Maribelle, Sumia et Cordelia ! Je suis sûre qu'elles accepteront de faire quelque chose avec toi ! »

Lissa boudait toujours, mais son renfrognement avait diminué. Stahl riait légèrement de cette situation. Sully était très franche, mais manquait parfois de tact. En tout cas, cela animait le voyage.

* * *

Les Veilleurs arrivèrent plus tard dans la journée au village. Rien qu'assez près, ils pouvaient remarquer les dégâts. Efston était entouré de remparts en bois, et une bonne partie de ces remparts étaient détruites. Une fois à l'intérieur, la vue de plusieurs maisons en pleines réparations montrait que ce village avait subit de lourd dégâts, effectivement. Robin concluais déjà qu'il y avait beaucoup de boulot. Un homme arriva une bonne minute après et les salua.

« Princesse Lissa, Veilleurs, bienvenue à Efston. Et merci de vous être déplacé. Je suis le maire de ce village. Appelez-moi Fintan.

\- Merci à vous, Fintan. Je suis Robin, tacticien des Veilleurs. Je représente le prince Chrom ici. » saluait-il en descendant de cheval, s'approchant ensuite du maire.

« Je vois. Comme vous pouvez voir, les réparations ont été commencés. J'espère que Son Altesse comprendra l'aide dont nous avons désespérément besoin ici. Surtout que depuis que ces... Ombres, c'est ça ? ...existent, nos citoyens ne dorment pas très bien. Les gardes sont encore plus surmenés qu'avant, et nous craignons le pire...

\- Je suis ici pour tout noter et expliquer la situation au prince Chrom. Vous avez reçu une missive expliquant la procédure, non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr...

\- Peut-être devrions-nous d'abord discuter de ce qui s'est passé quand l'armée de Plégia vous a attaqué... ailleurs, évidemment.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Venez chez moi. »

Robin acquiesça et regarda ses amis. Il comprenait, par le regard de la princesse, qu'elle voulait venir avec lui, mais il la chargea d'une autre tâche.

« Lissa, tu peux faire le tour du village avec Stahl et Sully ? Tu seras probablement plus en mesure que moi d'évaluer les dégâts... matériels et surtout psychologique... Et tu me reporteras tout ça quand je reviendrais, cela te va ?

\- ...D'accord. »

Lissa n'objecta pas malgré le fait qu'elle voulait écouter l'histoire du maire. Mais du fait que Robin avait demandé son aide, elle ne pouvait refuser. Ce dernier lui sourit et suivit le maire, les laissant seuls.

Ainsi, la princesse, escortée par les deux cavaliers, fit le tour du village. Ils remarquaient les dégâts et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de donner des coups de mains de temps en temps. Lorsque le tacticien revint, plus d'une heure plus tard, ils refirent un nouveau tour, tandis que Robin consignait tout par écrit. Actuellement, le village priorisait la réparation des remparts et d'une maison. Mais beaucoup d'autres attendaient. Ils apprirent que les habitants de ces maisons avaient été soit tués, soit logés chez d'autres villageois. Le nombre de gardes avait drastiquement diminué aussi. Le village n'était plus sûr, et cela pesait énormément.

* * *

Mais la nuit arriva très vite après. Le maire leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient passer la nuit à l'auberge, ce qui réjouissait Lissa d'avoir un vrai lit, après que son inquiétude première par rapport aux logements des villageois ait été apaisé. Là-bas, l'aubergiste les emmenât à l'étage, vers les chambres auxquels ils pourraient passer la nuit. Une fois les escaliers montés, il se retourna vers les Veilleurs.

« Combien de chambres vous voulez ? » questionnait-il. Sully fut la plus prompt à répondre.

« Deux chambres suffiront. »

Robin acquiesça et l'aubergiste fit de même. Il désignait alors deux chambres en face l'une de l'autre, celles les plus proches de l'escalier. Il leur laissa alors les clés et redescendit après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Robin, qui avait récupéré les clés, ouvrit l'une d'elle. Le lit était assez grand pour deux personnes.

« Bien ! » disait Sully. « Robin et Lissa, vous prenez cette chambre. »

Elle avait dit cela avec sérieux, mais souriait intérieurement. Les trois autres se retournèrent vers elle, et si Stahl ne semblait pas perturbé ni surpris, la princesse et le tacticien ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

« Quoi ? » réagissait Robin. « Non, ce n'est pas... Je veux dire, nous devrions plutôt faire une chambre pur Stahl et moi et une autre pour Lissa et toi... ! »

Lissa, trop tendue pour penser, et trop prise de court, ne pût qu'acquiescer timidement aux paroles du tacticien. Sully concéda alors en voyant la princesse trop timorée, et l'emmena dans la chambre. Stahl et Robin les laissèrent alors et entrèrent dans la chambre en face. Stahl vérifiait ses affaires ainsi que la vue que donnait la chambre – bien que l'obscurité grandissante l'empêchait de voir tous les détails – jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit étouffé. Il se tourna vers le lit, sur lequel le tacticien s'était laissé tombé. Il n'avait cependant rien à dire. Si Robin avait à parler, il commencerait la discussion. Il retourna donc vérifier le contenu de son sac. Une minute plus tard, il l'entendait finalement prononcer quelques mots.

« Je suis surpris par ton manque de réaction... »

Il détourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui. Mais son corps semblait toujours aussi peu animé. Stahl eut un sourire désolé.

« Je n'avais aucune raison d'objecter. Après tout, toi et Lissa êtes en couple, si vous vouliez dormir dans la même chambre, pourquoi aurais-je mon mot à dire ? »

Robin eut un rictus et finalement se retourna complètement, regardant désormais le plafond.

« Tu es trop gentil... Cela ne te dérangerais pas de dormir dans le même lit que Sully ? »

Il regarda l'épéiste en posant la question, mais ce dernier ne fit qu'un haussement d'épaule comme réponse. Stahl commençait à enlever son armure juste après.

« C'est parce que tu aimes Cordelia que dormir avec une autre fille ne te perturbe pas autant ? »

Robin pensait que c'était la seule raison qui faisait que l'épéiste était si calme à ce propos. Stahl rit à nouveau et se tourna complètement vers lui, cette fois.

« Je ne peux pas dire cela. Je serais embarrassé de dormir dans le même lit qu'une fille, quelle qu'elle soit. Le cas de Sully est différent. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps... Et nous étions sorti ensemble un temps. »

Cette nouvelle choqua Robin sur le coup, mais comme il ne connaissait que les Veilleurs que depuis quelques mois, il avait beaucoup à apprendre. Sully et Stahl avaient toujours l'air de bien s'entendre et de se comprendre, et finalement, le fait qu'ils se connaissent et ait eu ce genre de relation laissait penser au tacticien que cela devait être la raison qui fait que Sully bottait les fesses de Stahl plus que ceux des autres... et plus facilement.

« Oh... Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes plus en couple ?

\- Pour tout dire, c'est à peine si nous l'avions été. J'admirais beaucoup Sully à l'époque, et le fait que nous ayons eu une aussi bonne relation à conduit au fait que nous étions d'accord pour franchir ce stade... Mais au final, nous étions d'accord que nous étions mieux comme équipiers et amis. »

Robin ne prononça aucun mots de plus. Il regarda à nouveau le plafond, dans ses pensées. Mais seulement qu'un court moment, car Stahl reprit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de partager un lit avec Lissa ? Trop embarrassé ?

\- Bien sûr ! Cela fait à peine plus d'un mois que nous sommes en couple, et j'ai peur que si Chrom apprend que j'ai dormi avec Lissa dans le même lit, qu'il m'envoie six pieds sous terres... Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit que je sortais avec sa petite sœur ! »

Stahl rit à nouveau, mais ne dit rien. Chrom devait être au courant, mais il n'en était pas certain. Et c'était une situation que Robin devait régler seul. De toute façon, il était clair que ce dernier y pensait. Donc il n'avait pas à intervenir pour le moment. Il pensait même qu'il n'aura pas à intervenir du tout.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Robin et Lissa prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Les deux cavaliers étaient déjà parti aider les villageois du fait qu'ils s'étaient réveillés plus tôt. Mais la raison du sommeil tardif du couple était évident.

« Cette Sully... » se renfrognait Lissa, les joues rouges. « Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? »

Robin ne sut quoi répondre, et finissait sa bouillie de céréale silencieusement. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil à cause de la proposition de la cavalière rouge qui été resté dans son esprit, et visiblement, Lissa avait eu le même soucis.

« Elle semble un peu trop enthousiaste sur notre couple... » commentait-il finalement.

« Et Stahl qui ne réagissait pas... Sully insinuait qu'ils allaient dormir eux aussi dans la même chambre, pourtant... Ils sont quoi, un vieux couple ? » Ces paroles fit lâcher un léger rire à Robin, que la princesse interprétait comme une affirmation. « Attends, j'ai raison ?

\- Stahl m'a dit qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble un court temps.

\- Quoi ?! Je me disais bien qu'ils étaient vraiment proches... Je veux dire, il y a un tel lien de confiance entre eux qu'il y a FORCEMENT eu quelque chose ! ...Donc ils ne sont plus amoureux l'un de l'autre ? » questionnait Lissa, imaginant pouvoir leur rendre la pareil d'une certaine façon s'il y avait quelque chose encore entre eux.

« Stahl est amoureux de Cordelia, donc...

\- Quoi ?! »

Lissa avait coupé Robin pendant que ce dernier parlait sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Il regarda Lissa un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche, remarquant sa bourde.

« Ah, zut, c'était censé être un secret... »

Lissa fronçait les sourcils un instant avant de finalement soupirer, à la surprise de son petit ami.

« Ils ont quoi à garder leurs sentiments secrets comme ça ? Cordelia était trop passive concernant ses sentiments, mais tout le monde les remarquait, sauf mon frère, évidemment...

\- Et moi...

\- Mais tu n'es pas là depuis très longtemps, donc c'est pardonnable. » souriait Lissa, ce qui le fit sourire tout autant. « Si Stahl est amoureux d'elle, il devrait tenter sa chance !

\- Il la tente. Il essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle le remarque. Quelque chose comme ça. Et je pense qu'il attends qu'elle soigne son cœur blessé avant de faire un vrai pas.

\- ...Je vois... Je peux essayer de l'aider aussi. Il m'a beaucoup aidé moralement après... après que j'ai remarqué que... que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi... Je... Je lui en ai parlé. » avouait-elle timidement.

Robin bloqua sur les paroles de Lissa. Stahl... avait été aussi le confident de Lissa ? Cette nouvelle était choquante.

« ...Il est beaucoup trop gentil... » disait-il, remarquant le fardeau qu'il portait.

« Oui, il l'est vraiment. C'est pour cela que je me disais que je pouvais essayer d'aider sa relation avec Cordelia. C'est quelqu'un de bien, elle mérite quelqu'un qui lui porte beaucoup d'attention et d'affection.

\- Je comprends tout à fait le raisonnement, mais je ne pense pas que jouer les entremetteuses soit une si bonne idée... »

La discussion s'arrêta là, alors que Lissa finissait son bol tout en étant dans ses pensées. Robin s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, mais ne disait rien.

* * *

Pendant la journée, les Veilleurs aidèrent les habitants du village lors des réparations. Sully s'attelaient aux remparts, et Stahl aux maisons. Une fois son rapport terminé et envoyé par pigeon voyageur, Robin aida la cavalière pour les mesures et le placement. Lissa aidait comme elle peut, avant de finir la journée par jouer avec les enfants du village. Parfois, les Veilleurs faisaient des rondes autour du village afin de guetter, au cas où des Ombres s'approcheraient. Heureusement pour le village, il n'y eu aucun signe de ces abominations.

Les deux jours suivants furent chargés de la même façon. Ils aidaient aux réparations, attendant le retour de missive de Chrom concernant les instructions. Ceux-ci arrivèrent en fin de journée du troisième jour. Celui-ci indiquait qu'ils avaient à rester sur place tant que les renforts – des artisans et des soldats d'Ylisse – n'étaient pas arrivés.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la présence des Veilleurs était très appréciée. Sully « Les Gros Bras » avait été surnommée ainsi par une partie des villageois du fait qu'elle transportait beaucoup de charges à elle seule – une façon de s'entraîner physiquement pour elle, tout en aidant aux réparations. Stahl était plus apprécié par les villageois pour sa gentillesse et pour ses petits ajouts aux plats qu'il apportait ainsi que pour son aide aux réparations. Lissa avait avoué avoir aperçu, le soir du quatrième jour, qu'un groupe de jeunes filles du village l'admirait secrètement. Ce qui embarrassa évidemment l'épéiste. Robin, lui, apportait de l'aide dans des domaines plus complexes grâce à sa magie et son intelligence. Et Lissa était Lissa. Où qu'elle allait, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, et elle était appréciée des enfants, aux dépends de son amoureux, qui a subit une nouvelle farce de celle-ci : un piège organisé par les enfants et mis en place par elle.

Le sixième jour, en journée, les artisans et les soldats arrivèrent au village. Les Veilleurs, eux, devaient retourner à Ylisstol. Robin parla d'abord avec le chef des artisans pour discuter des réparations faîtes ces derniers jours et d'autres informations utiles. L'annonce de leur départ avait cependant fait le tour du village très rapidement, et lorsque l'heure arriva, un grand groupe de villageois accompagnait le maire pour les saluer. Robin leur assura qu'ils reviendraient une autre fois, quand le village sera reconstruit. Finalement, ils montèrent sur les chevaux, dans la même disposition qu'à l'aller, puis partirent après avoir fait leur au revoir.

« Encore merci, les Veilleurs ! A bientôt ! Faîtes attention sur la route ! » criait les villageois tout en les saluant.

Petit à petit, les quatre Veilleurs disparaissaient dans l'horizon à leur vue, leurs mains saluant les villageois pendant un long moment, les remerciant ainsi de leur accueil.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** I'm back ! J'espère que vous avez eu de bonnes vacances ! Oh, d'ailleurs, bonne année à tous ! Que votre année 2018 soit pleine de bonne chose !

J'ai mis mon temps pour écrire ce premier chapitre de l'arc 2, notamment à cause de pas mal de travail IRL, et de l'envie d'apporter un bon chapitre.

 **Lazuly** et **ooelisa** : Merci de vos retours ! Après l'arrivée de la bannière, je me suis dit que je pouvais faire mieux, mais je pense que c'est inutile de retoucher un chapitre déjà bon. Je ne veux pas trop surcharger non plus. Ah, moi et mon perfectionnisme au niveau littéraire...

Enfin bref ! L'année 2018 commence avec l'arc 2, et le chapitre suivant va vite venir ! ...Normalement.

...Et vive Lissa, finaliste du tournoi !


	23. Chapitre 16 - Une question de bonheur

**Une question de bonheur**

Pendant les trois premiers mois qui suivirent l'accord de paix entre Plégia et Ylisse, Chrom et les Veilleurs avaient fait en sorte de panser les plaies du peuple, et Chrom comptait sur ses amis pour leur aide. En venait notamment les missions d'aides aux villageois, et de nombreuses aides militaires et artisanes pour les différents villages touchés. Quand il n'était pas en mission, Robin aidait Chrom et Frédérick pour tout ce qui relevait de l'administration. Lissa, elle, voyageait un peu plus vers les villages voisins afin d'aider en apportant sa bonne humeur.

Puis un jour, Chrom demanda aux villageois d'Ylisstol et aux Veilleurs de venir au château. Ce serait la seconde annonce officielle du prince – officieusement nouveau Saint-Roi – depuis la fin de la guerre. Robin se mêla aux Veilleurs et aux villageois, estimant qu'il n'avait pas sa place encore sur la terrasse royale. Stahl avait été le premier surpris de le voir avec eux, et l'avait questionné à ce sujet. Le tacticien lui avait alors confié ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à son statut. L'épéiste ne chercha pas plus, mais finissait sur une simple phrase :

« Mais tu sais, en tant que tacticien des Veilleurs, te voir là-haut avec eux ne serait pas aperçu comme étrange. »

Robin n'avait rien répondu, et Stahl se questionnait sur la raison qui poussait ce premier à ne pas annoncer le fait qu'il était en couple avec la princesse aux autres. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé une soirée avec les garçons des Veilleurs en disant qu'il avait du travail. Finalement, Stahl alla voir Cordelia, car il se doutait de la raison de ce rassemblement.

« Cordelia... Tu es sûre de rester ? » questionnait-il quand il fut à côté d'elle.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, Stahl, et quand bien même tu aurais raison sur l'annonce que Chrom va faire, je me dois de faire face à cette situation. Je t'avais dit que je sentais que je ne serais pas choisie, de toute façon.

\- Tu es forte... Mais cela risque d'être douloureux...

\- Sumia est mon amie. Le capitaine aussi. Même si Chrom annonce son m-mariage, ce que nous attendons encore, je ne serais pas une bonne amie si je n'étais pas là pour soutenir leur bonheur. »

Stahl avait senti la voix de Cordelia trembler, mais ne répondit pas. C'était une jeune fille très têtu et qui fait toujours de son mieux. Il ne voulait pas la voir perdre ses qualités, mais il aimerait quand même qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus. Cordelia avait le cœur serré, et savait que Stahl avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. Elle regarda à nouveau la terrasse, puis senti une main sur son épaule quelque secondes après. Ce geste la surprit, et son cœur bondit. Elle tourna doucement le regard vers Stahl, qui semblait avoir son attention sur la terrasse. Ses yeux s'humidifia, mais elle effaça vite ces larmes en détournant à nouveau la tête.

« ...Merci Stahl... » soufflait-elle, reconnaissante malgré tout pour son soutien. Stahl souriait en réponse, mais elle ne le vit pas.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Chrom arriva finalement sur la terrasse, et se présentait devant son peuple. Il prit un instant pour regarder ce monde avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Peuple d'Ylisse. Je vous remercie de votre présence. ...Cela me fait chaud au cœur de vous voir si nombreux.

Ces trois derniers mois, j'ai travaillé de concert avec nos soldats, nos artisans, ainsi qu'avec les Veilleurs pour permettre aux maisons d'être réparés, aux villages d'être protégés. La guerre n'a duré que quelques mois, mais a fait de nombreux ravages. Mais grâce à ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont travaillés dur, Ylisse entier peut revoir le soleil se lever. Evidemment, nous nous n'arrêterons pas là, car certaines menaces restent présentes. Ainsi, tant que nous n'aurons pas réussi à résoudre le problème des Ombres, n'hésitez pas à demander l'aide des Veilleurs pour voyager. N'hésitez pas à demander une audience ou à discuter avec un membre des Veilleurs si cela vous est nécessaire. »

Chrom laissa un temps pour permettre aux villageois d'assimiler l'information, et qu'elle ne soit pas obscurcie par la suivante. Cette nouvelle était déjà sue par les Veilleurs, quand Chrom avait demandé s'ils étaient toujours d'accord pour aider le peuple d'Ylisse malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus être tout le temps présent comme capitaine. Mais du fait que les Veilleurs étaient un groupe de volontaires et dont le but était de protéger les villageois, tout le monde était d'accord sur l'idée.

« J'ai aussi une autre nouvelle à annoncer. » Chrom prit une grande respiration. « Dans deux semaines... se tiendra une cérémonie de mariage... » Chrom tendit alors une main vers Sumia, qui attendait derrière. Celle-ci la prit et se tint à côté de lui. « ...le mien, pour être exact. Voici Sumia, ma future épouse. Sachez que tous ceux qui le veulent pourront assister à la cérémonie. Celle-ci sera suivie de mon couronnement officiel en tant que Saint-Roi. Je... Je sais que beaucoup pleures encore Emmeryn, notre Sainte-Reine, et c'est en tant que nouveau dirigeant que j'aimerais honorer sa mémoire et ses idéaux une nouvelle fois. »

Chrom porta une main, le serrant en un poing, au niveau de son cœur, fermant les yeux, priant pour sa regrettée sœur. Tous fit de même, Robin ayant un temps de retard car non habitué à cette coutume. Il se passa une minute avant que Chrom reprit la parole.

« Merci à tous... Et que Naga veille sur vous tous. »

Chrom se retira alors tandis que les villageois et les Veilleurs applaudissaient.

* * *

« Comment va Cordelia ? » questionnait Robin, retrouvant Stahl après que le monde soit parti. L'épéiste repartait pour la caserne quand le tacticien se joignit à lui.

« Elle va bien. Mais tu sais comment elle est. Elle n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses. »

Robin acquiesça. Il aurait aimé demander si cela avançait pour lui, mais vu la situation et connaissant ses deux amis, la question était difficilement à poser. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le tacticien réfléchissait, puis à un moment, se décida à parler. Sauf que Stahl avait eu la même idée, et entama une autre discussion une fraction de seconde avant.

« Tu devrais venir boire un coup avec nous quand Sully et Vaike seront rentrés.

\- ...Tu veux parler de ce que disait Sully lors de notre route à Efston ?

\- Bien sûr. A ce propos, quels sont tes vrais raisons pour ne pas nous dire que tu es en couple avec Lissa ? »

Robin fut plutôt acculé. Repousser la proposition de Sully pouvait être simple, mais la même de la part de Stahl était autre chose. L'épéiste l'avait aidé plusieurs fois et s'est souvent montré de bons conseils. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs regarda le sol, réfléchissant silencieusement. Stahl le laissait décider s'il voulait en parler ou non.

« ...Eh bien, je pensais que le fait qu'être en couple avec quelqu'un n'était pas une raison de célébrer, mais depuis la dernière fois, j'ai l'impression que mon raisonnement est faux.

\- C'est parce que le bonheur se partage. »

Robin regardait Stahl avec surprise. La réponse était surprenante, et pourtant, elle était pleine de vérité. Il pensait à Lissa. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait ? Tout à coup, quelque chose de contradictoire lui apparut à l'esprit.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi Lissa ne vous en a pas parlé ?

\- Hmm... Je pense qu'elle préfère te laisser faire. A-t-elle jamais fait une action allant à ton encontre ?

\- Euh... Ses farces... ? » Stahl ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cette réponse.

« Mis à part ça ? »

Robin tenta de se souvenir de tout ce qu'avait fait la princesse. Mais la réponse fut évidente : elle n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui lui ferait du mal. Elle n'avait non plus pris de décision à sa place. Stahl continuait en voyant le visage du tacticien.

« Lissa est très spontanée sur ses décisions, et quand quelque chose de bien lui arrive, elle n'hésite pas à en parler. Sauf quand cela te concernait. Elle n'a jamais parlé de ses sentiments à qui que ce soit, sauf à ceux qui l'on deviné, je suppose.

\- Comme toi ? Lissa m'a dit qu'elle t'en avait parlé.

\- Effectivement. » Stahl souriait au souvenir. « Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle t'a toujours laissé les décisions quand cela te concernait. Cela me surprend... Mais je pense qu'elle te ménage un peu, malgré tout.

\- ...Elle respecte mon indécision ? » Robin semblait un peu perdu.

« Je ne l'aurais pas dit ainsi... Peut-être qu'elle fait passer ton bonheur avant le sien... Je ne saurais dire ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi. »

Robin repartit dans ses pensées. Il était vrai qu'elle gardait beaucoup de secrets quand cela le concernait. Sa marque, son origine... Mais il y avait plus que cela. Il allait devoir la questionner à ce sujet quand elle rentrera. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle se restreigne. Sa joie de vivre était l'une des raisons de pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il prit finalement une décision, et quitta la compagnie de Stahl après l'avoir remercié de cette discussion. Stahl fut pris de court, car il sentait qu'il n'avait pas eu la réponse de Robin sur sa vraie raison de ne pas extérioriser son bonheur. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui le retenait, même s'il avait des doutes sur la raison. Il haussa finalement les épaules et continua son chemin jusqu'à la caserne.

* * *

Robin retourna dans le château, à la recherche de Chrom. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que son discours était terminé, mais il était difficile de deviner où il se trouvait à présent. Le tacticien décida de voir s'il était à son bureau, et fut presque surpris de le voir effectivement là-bas. Il semblait concentré sur un papier, mangeant un part de tarte que Sumia, elle aussi présente dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Robin. » disait-elle, ce qui fit lever le regard de Chrom.

« Oh, bonjour Robin.

\- Bonjour...

\- J'étais surpris que tu n'étais pas avec nous. » disait le futur Saint-Roi.

« Je ne me sentais pas à ma place avec vous... Pas encore, en tout cas. »

Chrom souriait et se lever, déposant la feuille sur son bureau, et s'approcha de son ami.

« Tu nous as aidé à organiser cet agenda. De plus, tu es notre ami et l'un des membres les plus importants des Veilleurs. Personne n'aurait été surpris de te voir avec nous. »

Robin haussa des épaules, comme si ce n'était pas très important, ce que le capitaine des Veilleurs comprenait. Sumia proposa une part de tarte à Robin, que ce dernier accepta.

« D'ailleurs, tu arrives à point nommé. » déclara Chrom. « Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr... De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- De mon mariage. »

Robin haussa un sourcil tandis que le capitaine s'approchait de Sumia. Ils se mirent côte à côte et ils lui sourirent.

« Sumia et moi avons décidé de quelque chose. Nous aimerions que tu sois notre témoin.

\- Témoin ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Témoin du mariage ? Mais beaucoup y allaient... Etait-ce un rôle particulier ? Sumia lui expliqua alors de quoi cela en retournait :

« Normalement, les témoins sont ceux qui aide à l'organisation du mariage, et d'autres fêtes comme les enterrements de vie de célibataire...

\- Mais Frédérick va s'en occuper de l'organisation, il était tellement enthousiaste de le faire que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser cet honneur... Mais il n'est pas notre témoin officiel. » ajouta Chrom. Robin écoutait sans répondre, assimilant les informations.

« Donc tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper de faire une fête pour Chrom, et de préparer un discours pour notre mariage. J'ai déjà demandé à Cordelia d'être notre témoin aussi. Il est souvent préférable d'avoir deux témoins, un garçon et une fille.

\- ...Je comprends.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ? » questionnait Chrom, indiquant ainsi la fin des explications.

Robin prit un temps pour réfléchir. Apparemment, s'ils avaient décidé à deux, c'est que cette décision était importante. Au vu du rôle et de ses actions, cela le confirmait. Chrom et Sumia considérait en lui quelqu'un de confiance. Mais il se sentait un peu honteux du fait qu'il lui avait caché sa relation avec Lissa.

« Je crois... que c'est un honneur ? Je veux dire, cela semble être un rôle important... Je ne vous décevrais pas...

\- ...Il y a un problème ? » questionnait Chrom, qui voyait que l'expression de son ami ne changeait pas, montrant toujours une sorte de conflit en lui.

« Non... je veux dire... J'ai... aussi quelque chose à vous dire, Chrom. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour vous le dire, mais... Voilà... »

Le tacticien était un peu agité, et appréhendait la réaction du capitaine sur ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il se devait de lui dire. Les paroles de Stahl et la confiance de Chrom l'obligeait, désormais.

« Je... J'ai une relation avec Lissa... »

Robin serrait les dents, craignant la réaction du capitaine. Ce dernier et Sumia se regardaient, mais à la surprise du tacticien, ils sourirent.

« N'ait pas d'inquiétude, Robin. Je suis content pour vous deux.

\- ...Vous... Euh... » Robin manquait les bons mots pour comprendre pourquoi Chrom était aussi calme, alors qu'il se souvenait de la réaction qu'il avait quand Lissa avait dit que ce Marth était charmant. « Je pensais que vous seriez plus... Enfin, que vous réagiriez plus négativement... Comme par rapport à Marth... »

Chrom riait doucement quand son ami évoqua ce moment. Cela semblait avoir marqué un peu tout le monde, et il se sentait un peu gêné de ce qu'il avait alors fait, bien qu'il avait raison malgré tout.

« Ce Marth était entouré de mystère, je ne voulais pas que Lissa ait le béguin pour quelqu'un dont nous ne connaissions rien, et qui ne me donnait pas de véritables bonnes impressions. Le fait qu'il soit une jeune femme a finalement montré que j'avais raison de me méfier. Mais peut-être que j'aurais dû réagir un peu différemment. » Chrom regarda ensuite Robin directement. « Mais je te connais, Robin. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à Lissa... Que tu es un homme bien pour elle. »

Robin se sentait embarrassé devant ces dires, mais il remercia Chrom de sa confiance. Ce dernier finalement conclu le moment en proposant qu'ils aillent boire un verre ensemble dans une auberge. Voyant cette réaction qui était proche de celle de Sully, le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus honteux de ne pas en avoir parlé avant.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Lissa était rentrée de sa mission. Elle passa d'abord à la caserne pour saluer tout le monde qui s'y trouvait. Elle apprit de leur part que Chrom avait annoncé son mariage hier, mais elle s'en fichait, car au courant depuis plus longtemps. Elle demanda où était Robin, et on lui indiqua qu'il devait être dans le château. Elle y alla alors, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son petit ami, pensant pouvoir le retrouver là-bas. Une fois dans le bon couloir, elle le vit cependant sortir de sa chambre. Robin la remarqua, et elle lui sourit, s'approchant doucement.

« Lissa... !

\- Coucou Robin ! Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée. »

Il lui sourit, et s'approcha d'elle avant de l'embrasser sans attendre. Cela surprit Lissa, qui ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi sans être sûr que personne ne les voyait. Quand il rompit le baiser, elle lui prit le visage avec ses mains, semblant l'examiner.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas pris un coup sur la tête ?

\- Je vais bien, Lissa. Vraiment. » Ils se regardèrent ensuite un instant dans les yeux.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'embrasses sans te soucier de ce qui t'entourait. Et si un soldat ou quelqu'un d'autre nous aurait vu ? » disait-elle ironiquement, avec un sourire.

« Je m'en ficherais. J'ai compris quelque chose quand tu n'étais pas là... Que je n'ai pas à cacher mon bonheur. »

Sur cette réponse, Lissa eut une seconde de surprise, qui se mua en un grand et heureux sourire. Elle était ravi qu'il agissait enfin ainsi, et savait que désormais, ils pouvaient débuter leur vie de couple sans s'en cacher. Ce qui était dur pour elle.

« Tu as enfin compris ça... » disait-elle alors.

« Au fait, pourquoi, toi, tu n'as rien dit aux autres sur notre relation ? J'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas de ton genre de décider de ne pas partager ta joie... »

Lissa riait alors, amusée par la question.

« Parce que tu es un idiot. » Robin fut choqué de la réponse, et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mais elle lui caressait la joue avec sa main. « Il faut bien que les idiots apprennent d'eux-même, non ?

\- ...Tu veux dire que...

\- J'attendais que tu sois le premier à annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Je comprenais, au début, que nous ayons à attendre la fin de la guerre, mais après, je comprenais pas pourquoi... Alors je me suis dit qu'il y avait une raison. Je me disais que c'était lié à tes origines, ou à quelque chose comme ça. J'ai préféré attendre. Mais tu en as vraiment pris, du temps...

\- Désolé Lissa...

\- Tu as intérêt de l'être ! » riait la princesse. « Je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas en parler avec toi. Mais cela aurait fait moins d'effet que si tu le remarquais par toi-même. Après notre mission à Efston, je me disais même que cela allait être rapide... Tu es vraiment un idiot. »

Robin se sentait vraiment honteux, et se disait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Comme si elle savait ses pensées, Lissa l'embrassa avant d'ajouter :

« Mais tu es MON idiot que j'aime.

\- Lissa...

\- Donc désormais... Apprends à vivre ton bonheur au jour le jour. C'est comme ça qu'on vit vraiment !

\- …Promis. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un baiser rapide avant que Lissa ne prenne une autre décision, suivant les conseils qu'elle a donné.

« Bien ! Maintenant, on va l'annoncer à tout le monde. Ou au moins tout les Veilleurs, pour commencer.

\- D'accord...

\- ...Et c'est toi qui l'annoncera. »

Robin regardait sa petite amie avec surprise.

« M-Moi ?

\- Oui, toi !

\- M-Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »

Robin resta un moment figé, soudainement embarrassé de devoir dire cela devant les autres. Arriverait-il à trouver les mots ? Lissa le regardait, toujours amusée. Elle aimait le taquiner, et surtout apprendre plein de choses sur lui et connaître ses points faibles. Sans lui, sa vie n'aurait pas été aussi amusante. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Youhou ! De retour ! Le souci d'upload est réglé, enfin !

Vu que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur le chapitre, je vais directement répondre aux commentaires.

 **Lucachu** : Me voilà ravi de savoir que même quelqu'un qui n'est pas fan de ce couple apprécie ma fic pour son écriture et son contenu. Je peux comprendre que le choix de prendre Robin au lieu de Daraen est étrange pour la fic en français, mais c'est c'est aussi le fait que je n'aime pas beaucoup "Daraen" comme prénom... Pareil pour Linfan (même pire dans ce cas), mais ici, je ferais un effort. XD

 **ooelisa** : J'apprécie toujours autant tes commentaires. Merci.

Mon rythme est lent en ce moment, mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, il s'accélèrera. En tout cas, les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà décidés. Donc... à bientôt !


	24. Chapitre 17 - Mariage royal

**Mariage royal**

Depuis l'annonce du mariage, deux semaines auparavant, les habitants d'Ylisstol ne parlaient plus que de cela. En deux semaines, la pression et l'anxiété qu'il ressentait à cause de son mariage ne faisait que de grandir. Et il n'était pas aidé ni par les demandes des villageois pour assister aux mariages ni par Lissa qui rapportait ce qui se disait dans la capitale chaque jour. L'idée d'annoncer le fait que sa sœur et Robin étaient en couple avait traversé l'esprit du futur Saint-Roi, mais Frédérick lui avait évidemment réfuté l'idée – mais avait ajouté qu'il pourrait le faire si ces deux-là annoncent leur fiançailles, ce qui ne faisait que de rendre Chrom encore plus grognon, puisque les raisons de Chrom d'annoncer ce genre de chose passaient au-dessus de la tête de son suivant.

Robin ne fut pas en reste. Nommé témoin par les deux futurs mariés, il dû se rendre compte, après des jours de tentatives de planifications, souvent tombés en échec à cause de son manque d'idée ou par le statut princier de Chrom, il avait fini par partir sur l'idée d'une soirée à la taverne. Et évidemment, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu, puisque Sully – qui s'était incrustée malgré les multiples tentatives de Stahl et de Robin de lui faire comprendre que c'était une soirée pour les hommes – et Vaike étaient là pour animer la soirée en donnant différents défis pour le prince. Le jeune tacticien n'avait finalement fait qu'observer pour apprendre, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire parfois en voyant son ami réaliser certains défis.

Et le travail du jeune homme n'en termina pas là. Après cela, il avait pris du temps pour écrire un discours pour le mariage – Lissa avait même rit en voyant différentes feuilles roulés en boule et laissés de côté dans la chambre de son petit ami – et avait, en même temps, la tâche de récupérer et stocker les cadeaux des villageois pour le mariage de Chrom. Lissa l'aidait parfois ou le récompensait avec un massage, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de parfois lui faire une petite farce... Et s'il réagissait toujours à chacune de ses farces, Robin ne lui en voulait pas, disant même que cela lui changeait parfois les idées.

Dans le village, une autre personne n'arrêtait pas d'être en conflit avec elle-même. Celle qui s'était elle-même surnommée Marth avait appris le moment du mariage de Chrom, et en voyant le conflit intérieur de son amie, Laurent parti inscrire leurs noms sur le registre pour l'invitation au mariage. Ce qui ne calma pas pour autant la jeune femme. Plusieurs heures avant le mariage, dans la chambre qu'ils avaient loués dans une taverne de la capitale, la jeune femme hésitait à mettre les vêtements de villageois que Laurent avait acheté afin de l'aider à camoufler son identité. Le jeune mage avait été patient en s'occupant de lire un livre d'histoire qu'il avait emprunté, mais les multiples gestes d'hésitations de son amie finirent par lui faire perdre sa concentration.

« Tu devrais les mettre. Le mariage commence dans à peine quelques heures. Il risque d'il y avait beaucoup de monde, si tu veux être sûre d'avoir une place assise dans le fond, comme nous en avions discuté, nous allons bientôt devoir partir. »

Lucina sorti de ses conflits en entendant la voix du mage, mais ne le regarda pas pour autant, elle fini par poser sa main sur le tas de vêtements, et bougea sa main sur le tissue, ressentant sa texture.

« Devrions-nous, finalement ? Je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question. Ai-je le droit d'aller voir son mariage ? »

Laurent posa son livre sur son lit en entendant ces mots, et se leva, se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

« Le droit, tu l'as, c'est certain. Et je penses que tu le veux. Si tu ne le voulais pas, tu n'aurais même pas hésité. »

Lucina le regarda enfin, surpris par ces mots, mais souriant doucement, car ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Elle voulait voir ce mariage. Elle hésitait car elle pensait à sa mission. Elle ne devait pas révéler ses origines. Elle regarda à nouveau les vêtements. Laurent les avaient achetés avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné lors de ses années passés seul. Ne pas les porter était un manque de respect envers sa gentillesse. Il semblait avoir tout prévu.

« Oui... Tu as raison. Merci Laurent. Je suis chanceuse de pouvoir compter sur votre aide... Que ce soit Gérôme, ou toi... ou les autres...

\- C'est à cela que sert les amis. » souriait Laurent. « Nous n'avions pas la possibilité de voir ce genre de chose. Et le bonheur se partage et s'accepte, comme dirait ta tante. »

Le mage avait un nouveau bon point d'énoncé. Lucina se retrouva dans ses pensées, se souvenant de sa tante. Lissa avait été la dernière de leurs parents à survivre. Elle avait pris le temps de les élever, même dans ces moments difficiles. Et ce fut la dernière à se sacrifier pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Elle était un phare dans les ténèbres qui les engloutissaient.

« Et pour être modeste, je n'ai rien fait d'important. Je n'ai fais que réserver nos invitations et de trouver des vêtements pour toi. Linfan aurait certain trouvé un plan bien plus rapidement et bien plus efficace pour te permettre de voir ce mariage anonymement. De mon côté, je n'ai fais que de te faire passer pour ma fiancée...

\- Et c'est déjà très généreux de ta part de faire tout cela. » Lucina marqua un silence avant d'avoir un plus grand sourire, se sentant calmée de son anxiété. « Bien, je vais m'habiller. Nous avons un mariage à assister. »

Laurent rendit son sourire, puis la jeune femme prit les vêtements avant de se diriger vers la petite pièce adjacente qui servant de salle de bain. Son ami l'arrêta en reprenant la parole :

« Je vais sortir. Une dame a besoin de plus de confort qu'une salle de bain pour s'habiller.

\- Quel gentleman tu fais, Laurent. » remarqua Lucina en riant légèrement.

Ce dernier redressa ses lunettes en souriant.

« Je ne fais que de me préparer pour mon rôle. » concluait-il avant de sortir.

* * *

Une heure avant l'heure prévue du début de la cérémonie, les mariés se préparés, chacun dans une pièce différente. Du fait du nombre de personnes attendues pour le mariage, celui-ci se passerait dans l'une des cours du château. La cérémonie du couronnement se passera cependant comme le veut la tradition, c'est-à-dire dans la salle du trône, mais seuls les nobles d'Ylisse et les Veilleurs y assisteraient.

Etrangement, dans la pièce du futur marié, Chrom n'était pas le plus nerveux. Il paraissait même calme à côté de son ami et témoin. Robin ressentait comme une pression à cause de son rôle, mais ce n'était pas tout. Pour l'occasion, il avait été obligé de porter une tenue plus aux couleurs d'Ylisse et de délaisser son manteau.

« Je ne pouvais vraiment pas garder mon manteau ? Je suis mal à l'aise sans, et ces vêtements sont serrés... Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être... moi...

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le témoin de Monseigneur porter un tel accoutrement. Et un vêtement lié à Plégia n'est pas une bonne idée pour un mariage, ici, à Ylisse.

\- Même si je ne pense pas que le peuple connaisse bien les symboles de la secte de Grima, je suis d'accord avec Frédérick pour cette fois. »

Robin regardait le suivant de Chrom, qui s'occupait de terminer les derniers détails du vêtement du futur marié. Comme d'habitude, Frédérick était tout aussi strict et versatile. Ce qui faisait qu'ils n'étaient que trois dans la pièce, le chevalier s'occupant de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour que Chrom soit prêt. Finalement, pour tenter de se calmer, il s'assit sur une chaise, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de tirer un peu sur ses vêtements, se sentant toujours aussi mal à l'aise dedans. Chrom, assis en silence en face d'un miroir afin que Frédérick puisse travailler correctement, tourna la tête vers son tacticien et lui souria.

« Tu devrais t'habituer à ce genre de vêtement. Surtout si tu maries Lissa un jour. »

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réplique, Robin regarda son capitaine, et voulu objecter, mais il avait à peine prononcé deux mots dans un demi-ton qu'il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le projet de marier Lissa, car même si actuellement, il ne pensait pas à ça, prononcer ces mots revenaient presque à insinuer qu'il pourrait ne pas se plaire avec Lissa dans le futur. Or, pour le moment, il était heureux avec elle. Il détourna alors l'attention.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Lissa et de moi. C'est votre jour, Chrom. »

Le prince eut un sourire mais ne répondit pas, remettant sa tête droite pour que son suivant puisse continuer à travailler dessus. Robin les regardait silencieusement, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers Chrom. Tout à coup, son discours, qu'il avait mémorisé, lui semblait trop émotionnel ou trop personnel.

« J'aurais dû préparer d'autres discours... » disait-il à mi-voix, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Mais dans le silence de la pièce, sa voix porta aux oreilles des deux autres.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas de ton discours, Robin. Je suis sûr qu'il sera bien. »

Le tacticien soupira mais souriait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant d'hésitations quand il s'agissait de ses amis alors qu'ils avaient confiance en lui. Mais il acquiesça et garda sa concentration pour son rôle, désormais.

* * *

Finalement, le mariage commença. Tous les invités étaient déjà arrivés depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et la cour était remplie par les villageois venus assister au, certainement, plus beau jour de la vie de leur futur roi. Aux portes de la cour se tenait quelques soldats, mais à celles qui cachaient l'arrivée des mariés se tenaient, tous deux en tenus appropriés pour la cérémonie, Sully et Stahl, une épée chacun à la ceinture, un autre point de sécurité sur lequel Frédérick avait beaucoup insisté. Les deux cavaliers se trouvaient de chaque côté du tapis qui menait à l'autel, là où Libra, qui avait eu l'honneur d'être le prêtre qui mariera Chrom et Sumia grâce à ses actions aux côtés du prince lors de la guerre.

Tous les Veilleurs étaient présents aussi. Vaike était au premier rang, et à côté de lui était assis Miriel qui avait assuré au suivant de Chrom qu'elle surveillerait le combattant afin qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruits. Robin et Cordelia, les deux témoins, se trouvaient déjà au niveau de l'autel. Les deux ressentaient de la tension, mais chacun pour une raison différente. La jeune femme soupirait même silencieusement de façon régulière, essayant de se concentrer pour être parfaite pour la cérémonie. Palne, Gaius et Virion – ce dernier ayant soudainement réapparu pour l'occasion – se tenaient tous trois assez loin de l'autel, discrets en quelque sorte. Ricken, Donnel et Maribelle étaient tous trois venus avec leurs parents respectifs, cette dernière et ses parents s'étaient assis derrière la famille du premier, et discutaient à voix basse entre nobles. Kellam était tout aussi invisible aux autres, mais sa présence était confirmé car son nom était coché – mais personne ne se rappelait l'avoir fait. Grégor et Nowi étaient aussi présents, et beaucoup pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un père et de sa fille – ce à quoi Nowi répondait souvent en disant qu'elle n'était pas une gamine et qu'elle avait au moins un millier d'année, ce qui ne faisait qu'attirer des sourires, à son mécontentement. Enfin, la cérémonie accueillait aussi quatre autres personnes venus de Regna Ferox : les deux Khans, Basilio et Flavia, ainsi que Lon'zu et Olivia. Seule Tharja semblait absente, mais personne ne savait vraiment la raison.

Finalement, Frédérick franchit les portes, ce qui fit taire les quelques bavards qui se trouvaient sur place. D'une marche solennel, il s'avança jusqu'à l'autel avant de se retourner. Peu après, ce fut Chrom qui arriva, accompagné par sa sœur, Lissa. Robin souriait en voyant les deux de la même fratrie arriver. Lissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de lui sourire, bien qu'elle restait concentrée sur son rôle. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à l'autel, et Lissa lâcha Chrom pour s'installer sur une chaise du devant, à côté de Vaike. Puis vint Sumia, et la musique commença dès son arrivée. Elle était accompagnée de son père, un homme aux traits tirés mais sympathiques. Il semblait faire très attention à sa fille, probablement car il connaissait bien le côté maladroit de sa fille. Puis après être arrivés à l'autel, après que Chrom et sa promise se furent donnés la main, il s'assit à côté de sa femme dont les traits ressemblaient à ceux de Sumia. La cérémonie commença alors.

Robin suivi avec attention les paroles prononcés par Libra. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir assisté au moindre mariage, et si cela avait été le cas, ceux à Ylisse était forcément différent. Cependant, il n'était pas que spectateur. A un moment, dans son discours, Libra laissa les deux témoins prendre la parole. Cordelia commença, parlant des qualités de Sumia puis de ceux de Chrom et de la chance qu'ils avaient. Puis ce fut le tour de Robin. Il récita alors son discours : il indiquait les qualités de Chrom, le fait qu'il avait fait confiance à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de passé comme lui, de sa bienveillance envers les autres, et soulignait les paroles de Cordelia en affirmant que le prince était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Puis vint les vœux de mariage. Chrom et Sumia prononcèrent leurs vœux chacun leur tour. Robin ressentait le bonheur qui ressortait de leurs mots, de leurs sentiments, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Lissa rapidement. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il venait de comprendre que le bonheur, aussi petit soit-il, se partage. Lui, qui avait beaucoup de doutes et de questions sur lui-même, voyaient qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre de cette famille royale d'Ylisse. Reposant les yeux sur les futurs mariés, il assista à l'échange des anneaux, et Libra leur permit de s'embrasser, sellant ainsi leur union. Tout le monde applaudit alors, tous heureux pour eux. Lucina, non reconnaissable, ne pu s'empêcher de verser des larmes de bonheurs, mais aussi de tristesse. Son père, si rayonnant, était proche d'elle, mais en même temps, si loin encore.

Une heure plus tard, les nobles d'Ylisse et les Veilleurs se retrouvaient dans la salle du trône. Il s'agissait cette fois du couronnement de Chrom en tant que nouveau Saint-Roi. Frédérick, qui était celui qui avait apporté les anneaux pour le mariage, aidait encore une fois, transportant les différentes reliques nécessaires lors du couronnement, notamment l'Emblème du Feu sur lequel Chrom fit serment de protéger son peuple ainsi que cette relique royale. Le nouveau pontife faisait son discours, et Chrom prêta une dernière fois serment, avant de se voir nommé officiellement comme nouveau Saint-Roi. Il s'asseyait alors sur le trône, et tout le monde se courba, un genou à terre, en preuve de respect pour leur nouveau roi. Chrom n'en était que plus gêné, mais tentait de ne rien montrer à ce sujet.

* * *

A la fin de cette longue journée, Chrom et Sumia partirent pour leur lune de miel. Frédérick et plusieurs gardes étaient partis avec, ce qui laissa le château sous la responsabilité de Lissa. Robin était parti se détendre en prenant un bon bain. Ce fut une longue journée pour lui aussi. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Lissa, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de dormir, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas. Elle avait eu aussi beaucoup à faire en tant que princesse, et ils n'avaient pas eu de temps pour eux de la journée – et c'était à peine s'ils en avaient eu ces dernières semaines. Il se décida à sortir de son bain, se rhabilla après s'être séché puis sorti de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de la princesse. Une fois sur place, il frappa à la porte doucement, s'annonçant.

« ...Lissa ?

\- ...Robin ? C'est toi ? Tu peux entrer...

\- J'aurais pensé que tu dormais. Je voulais juste... Uh ?! »

Il avait ouvert la porte et avait commencé à entrer, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer que quelque chose clochait à propos des vêtements de Lissa. Ou plutôt, du fait qu'elle n'en portait pas. Rougissant par surprise, il recula immédiatement.

« Désolé ! Tu aurais dû me dire que... ...Lissa ? »

Passé le choc, Robin s'était repassé la scène dans sa tête. Lissa était dans sa chambre, devant son miroir... mais son expression semblait triste. Oubliant la nudité de sa petite amie, il entra à nouveau, inquiet, fermant la porte derrière lui. Lissa le regardait, mais il avait remarqué quelque chose : les yeux de la jeune fille était rouges. Elle avait pleuré, c'était certain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais heureuse après cette journée...

\- Ce n'est pas ça... »

Lissa frotta son visage avant de regarder son petit ami. Elle respira doucement, essayant de calmer son anxiété et sa tristesse afin de pouvoir expliquer la situation au jeune homme.

« En fait... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Je... Je n'ai pas la Marque... »

Robin la regardait avec interrogation. Il mit un temps à comprendre qu'elle parlait de la Marque de Naga, comme celui que portait Chrom sur son épaule. Il s'approchait alors, essayant d'en apprendre plus.

« Est-ce vraiment si important ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça... Je veux dire... Cela me travaille depuis que je suis enfant... Emmeryn et Chrom l'ont... Mais pour moi, elle n'est jamais apparue... A cause de ça... Parfois... Je me demande si je suis vraiment leur sœur... »

Robin sentit alors la tristesse qui venait du cœur de Lissa. Elle semblait bouleversée. Il la prit dans ses bras, la cajolant tendrement afin d'essayer de calmer sa tristesse. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela. La princesse ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber quelques larmes à nouveau.

« J-J'en ai déjà parlé avec eux... Ils m'ont dit que je ne me devais pas m'en faire... Que même si elle n'apparaissait pas, je suis et serais toujours leur s-sœur... Mais parfois... Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette pensée de la tête... »

Robin caressait avec tendresse la tête de sa petite amie, la berçant contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que de tels doutes subsistaient en elle. Elle qui était toujours aussi joyeuse, avec autant de joie de vivre... Elle avait aussi ses démons. Et s'il n'était pas venu, ici, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais vu cette façade d'elle. Il était content de pouvoir être là pour elle.

« Avec aujourd'hui... Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser... Et... E-Et si je n'étais pas vraiment une princesse ? Et si...

\- Shhh... Du calme... »

Il sentit Lissa hocher de la tête doucement puis se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Robin regardait le miroir. Il comprenait alors ce qu'elle faisait juste avant qu'il n'arrive : elle était en train, autant désespérément que vainement, d'essayer de voir si elle avait la Marque sur elle. Et l'idée de ne pas être une princesse légitime l'angoissait.

« Tu sais... Même si tu n'étais pas une princesse... Je pense qu'aucune princesse ne t'arriverait à la cheville.

\- Uh ? »

Lissa recula son visage pour regarder celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier continua alors :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Ta joie est contagieuse. Tu es là pour tout le monde, tu es concerné par le mal-être des autres, et tu fais en sorte que tout le monde puisse avoir le moral. Si ce n'est pas les actes d'une princesse, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C-C'est... Euh... »

Lissa baissa son visage, essayant d'y réfléchir.

« Stahl y arriverait... Je pense...

\- Hmm... Je pense qu'il y arriverait au cas par cas. Alors que toi, tu arrives à rendre joyeux tout un groupe en même temps. »

Lissa ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Elle était certain qu'il la réconfortait simplement, mais elle croyait en ses mots. Il ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Elle avait su ses doutes et ses peines, il avait parfois omis de parler de certaines choses mais jamais il n'avait menti. Elle croyait en lui et en ses paroles.

« Et puis... Je crois que j'ai une théorie. »

Lissa regarda à nouveau Robin, curieuse de ce qu'il allait dire. Ce dernier venait juste d'y penser. Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait ce système d'apparition de la Marque de Naga, mais sur le coup, il était certain que cela la réconforterait. Il lui sourit alors.

« Emmeryn l'avait sur le front. Et de ce que je sais d'elle, c'était le visage de la paix, un visage qui apaisait. La première fois que je l'ai vu, Chrom et Frédérick m'ont expliqué que sa présence était un signe de paix. Tu te souviens ? » Lissa acquiesça. « Pour Chrom, il l'a sur son épaule, car il est quelqu'un sur qui nous pouvons nous reposer. Il est l'épaule qui nous aide et nous protège. »

La jeune fille ria doucement et acquiesça, car c'était aussi vrai.

« Alors, pour toi... » Robin glissa doucement une de ses mains entre eux et la posa là où se trouvait le cœur de la jeune fille. « Elle devrait être là... sur ton cœur. Car tu es quelqu'un qui a le cœur sur la main, qui veut le bonheur des autres. »

Lissa le regarder avec des grands yeux, surpris par ces paroles. Robin croisait son regard un instant avant de détourner légèrement les yeux.

« En tout cas, c'est ma théorie... Mais cela me paraît plausible... »

Ces paroles tournèrent dans la tête de la princesse plusieurs fois, et elle souriait finalement, convaincue. Son cœur vibrait de bonheur. Sur le moment, elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il soit là. Qu'elle l'ait rencontré. Elle l'aimait encore plus.

« C'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait jamais dite... Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûre que tu as raison ! »

Le jeune homme lui rendit alors le sourire, heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi à la réconforter... voire même plus que cela. Juste après, Lissa s'agrippa à lui et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit le baiser en la tenant contre lui, mais en sentant que sa prise n'était pas bonne, il la déposa sur son lit, ne rompant pas le baiser pour autant, mais le continuant plus profondément, amoureusement. Il s'accroupit machinalement, posant son genou gauche et sa main gauche sur le lit, et posant sa main droite sur la joue de sa bien-aimée. Leur baiser ne se termina que quand ils manquèrent d'oxygène, et Robin recula légèrement sa tête, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Lissa. Il finit par sourire.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé finir par trouver une ressemblance entre nous...

\- Hein ? »

Lissa ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Et justement, il expliqua alors le fond de sa pensée :

« Je m'inquiète par rapport à ma Marque, et toi, tu t'inquiètes par rapport au fait que tu n'en as pas...

\- Oh... Je suppose que c'est vrai. »

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre, puis il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Lissa se sentait frissonner un peu à cause du manque de vêtement, mais elle se disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Et plutôt, elle se mit même à rougir un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

« Hé...

\- Hm ?

\- Tu devrais les enlever aussi... Tes vêtements... »

Robin ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça doucement quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait raison. Après tout, cette nuit pouvait aussi être la leur...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir, il est 2h22 du matin à l'heure où j'écris ces mots. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Bon, trêve de futilité (ou pas). J'ai pris plusieurs choix ici, notamment de ne faire que résumer les discours des témoins. Nous savons les qualités de Chrom et de Sumia. Ils forment un couple parfait et qui se soucie l'un de l'autre. Un très beau couple. Il y a eu d'autres choix de pris, mais j'attends de voir vos retours avant de, peut-être, en parler.

Bref, fin de ce "mini-arc" sur l'après-guerre. Les prochains chapitres vont connaître plusieurs saut dans les deux/trois années de paix. Les deux prochains chapitres sont décidés, je ne sais pas si le deuxième sera en une ou en deux parties, mais... bref, nous verrons !

 **ooelisa** : Encore merci de ton commentaire ! Je comprends tout à fait le fait d'être occupé, c'est aussi la raison (entre autres) qui a fait que j'ai mis du temps à sortir ces derniers chapitres. Et ne t'excuse pas de répéter le fait que le chapitre te plait, au contraire, étant du genre à parfois douter sur mes chapitres (bonjour le perfectionniste à temps partiel XD), cela me rassure de savoir que ce que j'écris plait. Je connais aussi l'histoire de Catria, j'ai commencé Fire Emblem avec Shadow Dragon et avec les années, j'ai fini par devenir un grand fan de la série et de savoir beaucoup de choses sur les jeux... Mais cela reste une bonne anecdote pour nos amis lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas assez bien l'univers d'Akaneia.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai enfin fini. Trop d'idée, de vérifications... Je suis un génie 8-D _(Insérer ici rire d'Amonbofis)_. Mais les génies ont le droit de dormir aussi. Donc c'est sur cette note très modeste que je vais me pieuter. A bientôt, chers lecteurs ! _*Tstststststststs*_


	25. Chapitre 18 - Les bibliophiles

**Les bibliophiles**

Le temps était désormais plus au calme. Robin voyait son temps de travail diminuer de jour en jour. De plus, il ne faisait pas parti du groupe des Veilleurs qui pouvait être demandé par le peuple afin d'être escorté vers les différentes villages – ou inversement, permettre aux personnes d'un autre village venir à la capitale – à cause de son rôle de tacticien mais aussi de conseiller, désormais, auprès du nouveau Saint-Roi. Sumia, Lissa et Frédérick n'étaient pas sur la liste aussi, eux aussi du fait de leur statut royal – ou se sentait plus utile auprès de son seigneur, pour Frédérick. Maribelle était rarement disponible, ou voyageait en compagnie d'un autre Veilleur, comme Stahl, Donnel, Miriel ou Ricken, voire même Libra, quand ce dernier avait des disponibilités, du fait de son rôle aussi au clergé.

Robin était dans sa chambre, en train de terminer de nouveaux préparatifs pour un futur conseil concernant Efston. Un nouveau rapport concernant la ville était arrivée, et le tacticien était chargé de faire un résumé de la situation de la ville par rapport aux travaux qui ont avancés et d'être force de proposition pour la suite. Il avait passé du temps dessus, profitant des plans de l'avancée des réparations et de celui de leur première visite pour remplir son rôle.

Finalement, il s'étira, son travail presque terminé, à son avis. Il se leva de sa chaise et retourna vers sa bibliothèque, rangeant un livre qui lui avait servit. Il regarda rapidement son tome de magie, celui qu'il avait depuis son réveil dans le pré, et qui contenait la puissance de diverses magies de foudre, dont le plus puissant était Thoron. Il aurait aimé savoir d'où venait ce tome... mais rien ne ressortait de sa mémoire à ce niveau. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre sa perte de mémoire non plus. Quand il était revenu à lui, il n'était pas blessé, il n'avait pas souffert à la tête... Il avait même demandé à Tharja si elle pouvait sentir si une magie bloquait ses souvenirs, mais il n'y avait rien de ce genre.

Mais il se souvint alors d'une chose. Avec tout le travail qu'il avait eu, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter un nouveau tome pour remplacer celui qu'il avait détruit à cause de son combat contre Aversa. Il s'était excusé envers le jeune mage, et ce dernier avait été simplement heureux d'avoir été utile et d'avoir, indirectement, aidé à sa protection et à la défaite de la mage noire. Robin n'avait pu le contredire, et c'est justement pour cela qu'il se sentait endetté envers lui. Et pour cela, il voulait lui rembourser le tome.

« ...Je devrais y aller maintenant... » décida-t-il après avoir regardé le temps dehors, le placement du soleil pour connaître l'heure approximatif, et réfléchi par rapport au reste du rapport qu'il avait à faire. Mais pour ce dernier, vu qu'il ne restait que la conclusion, il n'avait qu'à relire avant de la faire, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas car cela l'aiderait à vérifier si son travail était correcte.

Il remis alors sa longue veste plégienne avant de sortir de sa chambre, puis du château, retournant dans l'allée marchande de la capitale, se dirigeant alors vers le magasin qui était connu pour posséder aussi de rares livres. Il y entra et salua la femme rousse qui tenait le magasin d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger immédiatement vers les rayons. Deux ou trois personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, mais Robin n'y prêta aucune attention, essayant de trouver un tome de vent qui pourrait remplacer celui qu'il avait utilisé. Il parcourra alors les étagères avec les yeux, parfois en prenant un, le feuilletant rapidement, puis le replaçant immédiatement après.

A un moment, alors qu'il feuilletait un nouveau tome, il entendit un long soupir non loin de lui. Surpris par ce souffle qui en disait long sur l'état d'esprit de la personne, il tournait la tête vers l'originaire de ce soupir : un jeune homme dont la tenue faisait penser à celui d'un mage. Son accoutrement lui semblait même assez proche de celui de Miriel. Le jeune homme rangea le livre qu'il était en train de lire et se tourna, avant de remarquer le regard de Robin sur lui.

« Oh, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû soupirer ainsi. Excusez-moi.

\- Non, non, il n'y a aucun soucis... Vous avez un souci ? »

Cependant, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient observateurs, derrière ses lunettes. Il pencha alors la tête légèrement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Et visiblement, le jeune mage le remarqua et s'éclaircit la gorge, comme pour reprendre consistance.

« Pardonnez-moi, je me disais que j'avais vu votre visage quelque part. Mais vous devez être le tacticien d'Ylisse, Robin.

\- Euh, oui... D'où me connaissez-vous ? »

Robin espéra légèrement que ce soit quelqu'un qui l'ait rencontré avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire, mais cet espoir fut réduit à néant rapidement.

« Beaucoup parlent du tacticien d'Ylisse pour son aide pour la guerre contré Plégia. Et... Ah, voilà, je vous ai vu au mariage du prince, et j'ai entendu votre prénom quand vous avez été invité à faire votre discours. »

Laurent se calma intérieurement, content d'avoir réussi à trouver de parfaites justifications. Le jeune mage ne l'avait jamais rencontré réellement, mais en avait entendu beaucoup parlé de la part de ses compagnons et principalement de Linfan. Être tombé sur lui n'était pas vraiment une opportunité pour lui, et il s'était efforcé de ne pas paraître étrange malgré la pression que cette rencontré avait alors créé.

« Vous étiez au mariage ?

\- Bien sûr. C'était le mariage du prince, c'est un événement à assister. »

Robin constata alors que sa question était stupide. La surprise l'avait fait parlé sans même réfléchir, mais la réponse était du coup évidente. Il se tût, mais le jeune homme reprit la parole.

« Je suppose que les manières m'obligent à me présenter. Je m'appelle Laurent, et je ne suis qu'un simple mage itinérant.

\- Oh... Hum, enchanté, Laurent. Ce fut un gros soupir que vous aviez eu. Quelque chose vous dérange ? »

Robin ne pouvait laisser une personne qui semblait avoir des soucis ainsi. Il était certain que Chrom ou Lissa auraient aussi demandé... Non, même, c'était la vocation des Veilleurs. Il voulait lui aussi faire de son mieux pour ces idéaux.

« Ce n'est pas exactement cela... Hmm... »

Laurent réfléchissait un temps. Pouvait-il lui en parler ? Cela ne le concernait pas, mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait utiliser l'aide proposé. Il jugea qu'il pouvait tenter d'en parler, mais de façon assez évasive.

« J'ai récemment trouvé un artefact lors de... l'une de mes recherches. Je recherche en ce moment des livres qui en parlent, afin d'en apprendre plus dessus.

\- Oh... Cela doit être effectivement compliqué.

\- Ça l'est. Je suis même un peu honteux d'avoir soupiré ainsi. Ce genre de recherche demande de la patience. Je dois manquer de pratique... »

Robin souriait légèrement sur les mots de Laurent, compatissant. Il remarquait qu'il était jeune, probablement le même âge que lui. Et pourtant, il voyageait et faisait des recherches. Il se demandait comment cela se passait pour lui, depuis que les Ombres apparaissaient dans ce monde. Il baissa son regard, remarquant toujours cette ressemblance au niveau de la tenue avec Miriel, se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas liés ou... tout simplement venant d'une même école, peut-être. Puis il remarqua un petit sac avec, dedans, un livre.

« Oh, vous avez déjà trouvé un livre ? » questionna-t-il, non conscient sur le coup du manque de logique de sa question par rapport à ce qu'avait dit le jeune mage.

« Non, ce livre, c'est... disons, par rapport à autre chose. Voyez-vous, je suis un avide bibliomane et... actuellement, j'achète des tomes qui ont une utilité... intéressante, dirons-nous. »

Robin regarda à nouveau le jeune mage, intéressé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Etant lui-même un bibliophile, il sentait qu'il pouvait bien s'entendre avec lui. Mais sa curiosité était aussi piquée : quel genre d'utilité parlait-il ?

« Quel genre d'utilité ?

\- Eh bien... Ce ne sont pas des tomes ayant une utilité pratique, mais qui cachent des secrets très divertissants. Et à chaque fois que je trouve ce genre d'ouvrage, je ne peux m'empêcher de me les procurer. »

Robin ressentait la passion derrière les mots du jeune homme. Cela l'intriguait encore plus.

« Des pouvoirs inutiles, mais divertissants ? C'est plutôt énigmatique ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux bibliophiles avaient haussé le ton à cause de leur passion, et la jeune femme s'occupant du magasin vint les voir après avoir entendu le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

« Baissez d'un ton, s'il vous plaît, vous allez déranger les autres clients. »

Ils s'excusèrent alors, ne voulant pas déranger.

« Nous devrions en discuter dehors... » proposais Laurent. « Mais vous étiez venu pour quelque chose de précis, non ?

\- Ah oui, je cherchais un tome de vent assez puissant... »

Le jeune mage cogita un instant avant de bouger vers un autre rayon et de récupérer un tome et de le tendre au tacticien. Celui-ci le prit en main et regarda Laurent avec un air surpris. Ce dernier expliqua alors :

« J'ai remarqué que ce magasin rangeait les tomes d'une certaine façon. Par type, par puissance, puis par prix. Je pense que ce tome vous conviendra. »

Robin feuilleta alors le livre, prenant le temps de chercher les pages qui parlaient des magies que ce tome enfermait, et après avoir vérifié, il acquiesça et referma le tome. Il remercia alors Laurent et tous deux retournèrent à l'accueil pour payer leurs achats. Ils sortirent ensuite.

« Et donc... Par rapport à ces tomes dont vous parliez, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

\- Hmm... »

Laurent réfléchissait un instant, ses yeux parcourant aussi leurs alentours. Le tome qu'il avait acheté en faisait parti, mais vu qu'il ne l'avait pas encore testé, il préférait ne pas faire cela en public.

« ...J'ai peur que les mots ne leur rendent pas justice. Et le tome que je viens d'acheter n'est pas testé, je préférerais pouvoir faire un essai avant de le démontrer. Je ne veux risquer la vie de personne. »

Robin se sentait un peu déçu, mais comprenait que ce n'était pas le lieu pour faire ce genre de démonstration, et il acceptait le fait que le mage préfère vérifier si la magie soit réellement sans danger. Peut-être se mettait-il lui-même en danger, mais il semblait savoir faire ce qu'il faisait.

« Mais la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je ferais une démonstration en sélectionnant quelques-uns de ces tomes.

\- Oh, cela sonne comme si vous en avez beaucoup...

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un avide bibliomane... et je voyage beaucoup. » souriait Laurent.

Robin avait presque oublié ce détail. Il voyageait... et il se souvenait aussi qu'il recherchait des informations sur un artefact qu'il avait découvert. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

« Partez-vous bientôt ?

\- ...Nous partons demain à l'aube, pourquoi ?

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que cela vous dirait de visiter la bibliothèque royale ? Je peux vous y emmener. »

Laurent était surpris par cette offre. Mais il était surtout très intéressé par celle-ci. La bibliothèque royale devait posséder beaucoup de livres rares et cela aiderait certainement ses recherches.

« Êtes-vous sûr que cela ne poserait pas de problème ? Car ce serait une immense opportunité pour aider mes recherches.

\- Bien sûr. Je resterais avec vous, me portant garant. Et quand vous reviendrez à Ylisstol, vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer une missive à la caserne des Veilleurs si vous voudriez visiter à nouveau la bibliothèque.

\- Voilà qui est très aimable... Je vous remercie beaucoup. »

Robin souriait. Il était content de pouvoir l'aider. Il était intrigué par le genre de relique que le jeune mage avait trouvé, et il espérait qu'il lui en parlerait un jour, mais peut-être que pour le moment, il a besoin de plus d'informations pour en apprendre plus sur cet objet, quel qu'il soit. Et d'un autre côté, cela lui permettait aussi de se faire un ami ayant une même passion que lui et d'avoir une raison pour lire à la bibliothèque. Ils se mirent alors en route vers le château. Puis, durant le trajet, le tacticien posa une nouvelle question.

« Vos voyages se passent-ils bien ? De ce que vous m'aviez dit, vous ne semblez pas voyager seul, mais avec la guerre qu'il y a eu et les Ombres, cela a dû rendre le tout plus compliqué, non ? »

Laurent regardait un instant le tacticien des Veilleurs avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup en parler, donc il répondit en restant évasif.

« J'ai la chance d'être un bon mage et d'avoir une amie très douée à l'épée. Nous avions juste évité les zones de guerre quand elle se déroulait, mais pour le reste, nous nous en sortons bien. »

D'après sa réponse, Robin jugea qu'il devait être même un très bon mage et que l'épéiste qui l'accompagnait devait être vraiment douée elle aussi. Les Ombres n'étaient pas que de simples mort-vivants, ils savaient se battre, et c'est pour cela que Chrom avait installé cet agenda permettant aux Veilleurs de protéger les villageois qui devaient voyager vers un autre village. C'était une menace continuelle, et personne ne savait quand elle finirait. Il repensait d'ailleurs à Aversa. Elle savait contrôler des Ombres. Non, elle savait même en faire apparaître. Etait-ce lié à ses capacités de mage noir ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus grave que ce qu'il pensait ?

Laurent remarquait que Robin était parti dans ses pensées, mais il le laissa ainsi. Lui aussi avait beaucoup à réfléchir. Il aurait aimé savoir où étaient ses autres compagnons, mais il manquait d'indices à ce sujet. Lucina lui avait raconté qu'elle était apparue dans une forêt en feu. Et il avait su qu'une tornade de sable était apparue peu avant son arrivé dans le désert Ylissien. Y avait-il eu d'autres étranges phénomènes climatiques ? Mais il pensait que ce n'était pas le moment de poser cette question. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux en parler avec son amie avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au château, où Robin donna les explications aux gardes afin que Laurent puisse passer. Grâce à la confiance du Saint-Roi envers lui, les gardes pouvaient aussi lui faire confiance. Robin commençait à s'habituer à cette confiance qu'on lui accordait, bien qu'il aurait aimer aussi se rassurer lui-même. Puis, un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. A peine entré, Laurent fut émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait.

« Wouah... »

Il ne trouvait aucun mot pour qualifier l'endroit. Il n'avait jamais vu de bibliothèques aussi grande, n'ayant jamais pu accéder à celle de son époque avant qu'elle ne soit détruite quand le château à été pris par l'assaut de Grima. Il avança vers les rayons, laissant balader ses yeux sur les différents titres marqués sur les tranches des livres. Robin le laissa regarder, souriant légèrement, dans ses pensées. Il était vrai que la bibliothèque royale était immense. Lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois ici, il se souvenait qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit incroyable pour sa taille, mais il n'avait rien pour comparer. Il regardait le haut plafond du lieu. Beaucoup de choses étaient confuses. Ses tactiques, son style de combat, sa passion pour les livres. D'où cela venait-il ? Ne pas connaître la réponse le torturait parfois. Il soupira doucement et suivit le jeune mage. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que vivre avec l'instant présent...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** 2600 mots pour ce chapitre... Je ne pensais pas réussir à me débrouiller à faire autant.

Petit chapitre centré sur Laurent, loin d'être inutile, et expliquant notamment sa référence dans la dernière annexe, si vous vous en souvenez. Chaque détail est important. C'est ce que j'adore dans l'écriture.

 **Lucachu** : C'est la théorie de Daraen. Personnellement, je comparerais cela à un gêne héréditaire, parfois, certains membres de la famille ne l'ont pas. Par rapport à Owain, il n'apparaîtra qu'à partir de l'annexe qui fera la césure entre l'arc 2 et l'arc 3. Annexe qui... Hmm, non, vous verrez. Mais je ne passerais pas outre leurs relations familiales. Pareil avec Linfan.

Prochain chapitre pour bientôt, j'enchaîne ici avant de tout traduire. Tant que j'ai les idées...


	26. Chapitre 19-1 - Cauchemar

**Cauchemar**

L'homme aux cheveux argentés lisait un livre d'histoire. Pendant ces temps plus calme, il se devait lui aussi de rester calme et attendre que le temps passe. Il connaissait le futur. Ou du moins, une grande partie. En arrivant à cet époque, il avait malheureusement subit quelques... soucis. Il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler ce garçon, mais ce n'était pas une fin en soi. Les évènements se passaient comme prévu. Mieux encore, il avait à ses ordres celui qui lui permettrait de revivre éternellement. Ce fut comme un contrat. Et même si les souvenirs qu'il pouvait garder montrait cet homme comme une figure paternel, il n'était qu'un pion, un servant, pour un futur nouveau.

« J'espère que cette lecture vous diverti, Maître. Même si vous voir lire m'étonne quelque peu. »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés tourna son regard derrière lui. La pièce était sombre, ainsi seul la silhouette de l'autre homme présent était visible, mais une seule personne connaissait son existence. Il eut un sourire en coin, et retourna son regard vers le livre qu'il tenait.

« Malheureusement, ce corps a quelques inconvénients. J'ai les souvenirs et les habitudes de mon hôte. Mais regardons du bon côté des choses : la lecture me permettra de tenir pour ces trois prochaines années. Il faut aussi que mon corps récupère de ce voyage. »

Il ferma le livre qu'il tenait et l'agita, un air satisfait. Il reprit alors la parole.

« Ce livre sur les héros nommés Alm et Célica me fait doucement rire. Les humains sont pathétiques. Ils ne retiennent que ce qu'ils veulent retenir. On dit que les vainqueurs écrivent l'histoire... Et les voilà à dire que Mila et Duma étaient des dieux ! Ah ! Mensonges ! »

Il jeta alors le livre de l'autre côté de la pièce et se releva, puis commença à faire les cents pas autour du nouveau roi de Plégia. L'homme qui se tenait au centre ne disait rien, se contentant de le suivre du regard.

« Mila et Duma n'étaient que des insectes comparés aux vrais Dieux. Ils n'arrivent pas à mon niveau... ni même à celui de Naga... »

Il s'arrêta, se perdant dans ses pensées. L'autre homme resta silencieux, n'ayant pas son mot à dire. Il attendait plutôt que son Maître reprenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit une bonne minute plus tard.

« Avez-vous essayé de vous débarrasser de la Voix ?

\- Malheureusement, les deux armées se trouvant à Valm sont puissants. Aucune Ombre n'a pu arriver jusqu'à elle.

\- Nous allons devoir attendre, donc... »

Il reprit alors sa marche, continuant de tourner sans réel but autour de l'autre homme. Il s'arrêta finalement en face de lui et se tourna vers lui.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Le 9 février, Maître.

\- ...Le 9 février... Si je me rappelle bien... »

Il réfléchissait. Il y avait deux autres femmes qui pouvait menacer son existence. La première voyageait toujours, mais les Ombres ne faisaient pas le poids contre elle. La seconde pouvait être tout aussi problématique, mais pour d'autres raisons. Elle avait déjà réussi à gagner du temps, et cela aurait pu être pire si son idiot de mari n'avait pas eu la belle idée de se sacrifier. Donc il fallait s'occuper d'elle AVANT qu'elle ne puisse créer des problèmes. Mieux encore, cela devrait aider à faire rejoindre sa cible dans son camp. Surtout quand il affrontera le mage noir.

« Changeons de cible. Ordonnez à votre fille d'envoyer mes Ombres là où je vous le dirais.

\- Bien... Et qui est cette cible ? »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés souriait d'un air mauvais. Il était temps de débarrasser la route de ces cailloux qui gênerait le chemin, comme dirait un certain chevalier.

« La princesse d'Ylisse... Lissa. »

* * *

Robin se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était courte, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Un cauchemar comme celui où il assassinait Chrom. Son corps tremblait, et pas à cause du froid causé par le temps hivernal et le fait qu'ils s'approchaient de Regna Ferox. Il se sentait même presque malade.

« Tu es pâle... Que se passe-t-il ? »

Une voix intervint, proche. Il regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix, c'est-à-dire à sa gauche. Une silhouette était présente, et rien que le fait de voir cette silhouette le surprit suffisamment pour qu'il bouge de l'autre côté avec un cri de surprise... mais se retrouvant, de ce fait, entouré dans son drap.

« T-Tharja, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La mage noir était accroupi à côté de là où il dormait. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait déjà essayé de se retrouver dans son lit quand il était au château, mais il avait alors réussit à la repousser. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les marques d'affection de la mage. Il croyait alors à une autre tentative. Celle-ci ne bougeait cependant pas, et son regard était inquiet.

« J'ai remarqué que tu bougeais énormément... Beaucoup trop par rapport à d'habitude... Tu as eu un cauchemar ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés cligna des yeux, enregistrant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais il se rappelait qu'elle avait déjà avoué l'avoir déjà observé dormir... et pas qu'une seule fois. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien y faire, du fait qu'il dormait. Il respira alors un bon coup, se calmant.

« Oui, j'ai eu... un cauchemar... »

Mais il ne fut calme que pendant quelques secondes. Il se rappela de son rêve, et se précipita pour sortir hors de son drap, puis de sa tente avant d'aller vers celle de Lissa. Il y entrait sans attendre, mais remarqua qu'elle dormait toujours. Il s'approchait et posait sa main sur sa joue. Ce qui réveilla la princesse.

« Mmh... Robin... ?

\- Oh, désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller... »

Lissa se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit doucement, regardant son amoureux, mais sa fatigue partie quand elle remarqua son air à moitié inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ? Il y a un problème ? » Robin eut un temps avant de répondre avec calme :

« ...Non, aucun. Juste un cauchemar... te concernant.

\- Oh... »

Lissa posa sa main sur la joue de son petit ami et lui sourit pour montrer qu'elle allait bien. Il lui sourit en retour et lui laissa un court baiser avant de sortir. Il était idiot de s'inquiéter comme cela. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... ou plutôt, il voudrait se persuader que cela en était un. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir avoir accès aux livres de la bibliothèque du château sur le moment. Il voulait faire des recherches par rapport à ce qu'il a entendu... Non... Ce qu'il avait parlé, dans son rêve. Car il était persuadé que c'était lui qui a prononcé ces mots. Etait-ce un souvenir ? Non, quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

« ...Comme si les rêves étaient censés avoir un sens... »

Après tout, le mage noir qui avait mené l'assassinat contre Emmeryn avait été tué. S'il devait prendre un rêve qui lui donnait un sentiment réaliste comme celui qu'il avait eu sur le moment ou comme celui qu'il a eu lors de son coma de deux jours, une constatation restera la même : ils n'avaient aucun sens.

« Puis-je t'aider ? »

Tharja, qui l'avait rejoint, avait remarqué qu'il semblait toujours aussi perturbé. Le même air que quand lors de la discussion avec le général Mustafa. Robin la regarda mais secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ça va aller. Merci quand même de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Tharja se tut mais le regardai avec insistance. Elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour le moment. Le tacticien remarqua cependant sa tenue et reprit la parole.

« Tu as froid ? »

Tharja était emmitouflée dans un manteau, et elle semblait même avoir deux épaisseurs sur elle. Ce qui changeait énormément de sa tenue habituelle qu'elle portait quelque soit le temps.

« Je déteste le froid. Ce pays est trop froid. J'ai mes sorts pour me réchauffer, mais cela demanderait d'utiliser ma magie en continue. Il ne manquerait plus que je me retrouve épuisée quand des Ombres nous attaqueraient... Quoi que, je ne serais pas contre si tu es là pour me protéger... Ha ha ha. »

Robin remarqua qu'elle avait gardé un peu de son jeu de 'jeune fille normale' qu'elle avait adoptée depuis les fêtes hivernales. Mais comme toujours, la façon dont elle le disait était parfois étrange, surtout après l'avoir connu plusieurs mois avant qu'elle ne se mette à ce rôle. Et il était certain que c'était surtout quand il était non loin d'elle.

« Tu aurais dû rester à Ylisstol, dans ce cas, si tu n'aimes pas le froid. Tu aurais dû le savoir, vu que tu nous avais suivi à Ferox après notre rencontre.

\- Et rester loin de toi ? Comme tu peux être bête, parfois. »

Et pour la énième fois, ces paroles montrant son affection fit sursauter son cœur, et il soupira. Il finirait par s'habituer, se disait-il. Il aurait espéré qu'être en couple avec Lissa la dissuaderait de persévérer, mais ce qu'elle avait dit quand elle avait parlé de ce sujet semblait finalement sincère et vrai. Mais il n'avait toujours aucune intention d'accepter de l'avoir en seconde femme ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le petit groupe des Veilleurs, mené par Lissa et Robin et accompagné par Sully et Tharja, arrivèrent à la frontière de Regna Ferox. Ils furent accueillis par Raimi, la chevalière de Ferox qui les avait déjà accueillit plus violemment lors de leur première visite, peu avant la guerre contre Plégia. La princesse et le tacticien avaient été envoyés par Chrom pour régler une petite affaire qui ne demandait pas vraiment de rencontre officielle, mais qui préférait cela à envoyer un messager lambda alors que les Ombres continuaient de grouiller sur le continent. Robin expliqua la raison de leur venue, et la gardienne du fort les fit entrer, leur proposant de se reposer pour la journée.

« Le froid est encore plus rude la nuit, lors de cette saison hivernale. » expliquait-elle. « Nous avons de quoi vous permettre de passer de meilleures nuits, mais laissez-nous vous permettre de passer une nuit au chaud, pour nous rattraper de notre première rencontre.

\- Ça me va ! » déclara Lissa, contente de pouvoir avoir une trêve dans son combat contre le froid.

« Et vous êtes les Veilleurs, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas, il y a une de vos connaissances ici aussi, aujourd'hui. Il devrait être aussi ravi de vous revoir. » Puis elle posa son regard sur les trois jeunes femmes. « ...Quoi que...

\- Quoi que... quoi ? » questionnait la princesse, curieuse de savoir la fin.

« Laissez-moi deviner. C'est Lon'zu ? » tenta Sully, supposant que la raison du doute de Raimi était lié au fait que le groupe était constitué principalement de femmes. La garde acquiesça, ce qui fit rire Sully et Lissa.

* * *

Les Veilleurs furent emmenés vers les chambres où ils pouvaient s'installer. Ce fut peu après qu'ils rencontrèrent l'épéiste féroxien. Le protégé de Basilio les salua, mais ne s'approcha même pas de Robin, ce dernier étant entouré par les trois jeunes femmes. Ce qui n'arrêta pas Lissa ni Sully de se rapprocher pour autant.

« H-Halte, femmes. » disait-il alors, trahissant une certaine anxiété.

« Hi hi hi, toujours aussi nerveux par rapport aux femmes, n'est-ce pas, Lon'zu ? » taquinait alors Lissa. « Mais ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- H-Hm... De même...

\- Et c'est qui l'autre gars ? »

Un autre épéiste se tenait à moitié caché derrière Lon'zu. Mais quand tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, il se retrouva tendu, très gêné.

« S-S'il vous plaît, évitez d'insister votre regard comme ça... C-Ça m'embarrasse...

\- Hi hi, il me fait penser à Olivia. » remarqua la princesse.

« Humpf, c'est plutôt surprenant, il est plutôt du genre à courir après les femmes, d'habitude.

\- Voyons, je ne suis pas comme ça, p... je veux dire, Lon'zu. Enfin, je ne cours pas après elles !

\- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. » disait alors Sully. « C'est normal, à ton âge.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin... »

Le jeune homme soupira. Lon'zu en profita alors pour le présenter.

« Je vous présente Inigo. Il a rejoint l'armée féroxienne il y a peu. Mais il est très doué à l'épée.

\- Doué comment ? » questionnais Lissa, curieuse car surprise de voir un aussi bon épéiste que Lon'zu faire des compliments envers une autre personne.

\- Il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre quand je l'ai affronté en duel. »

Et sur cette phrase, les Veilleurs regardèrent le dénommé Inigo d'un air surpris... ce qui ne fit qu'embarrasser ce dernier au plus haut point.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Quand le jeu inspire... Je me devais de faire quelque chose pour fêter la victoire de Grima dans le tournoi de Heroes... c'est chose faite. Uh uh uh. D'ailleurs, merci Lazuly. Heureusement que tu étais là en aide pour la première phrase, avec la team Daraen/Robin. Ta Nowi a été très utile.

La deuxième partie du chapitre pour bientôt !


	27. Chapitre 19-2 - Assassinat

**Assassinat**

Comme proposé par Raimi, les Veilleurs passèrent la nuit au fort, dont les torches qui longeaient les couloirs et les cheminées dans les chambres permettaient à ces derniers de se réchauffait correctement. Avant de partir se coucher, Robin avait rejoint Lissa afin de parler, comme à leur habitude, de tout et de rien ensemble, mais Tharja les avait rapidement rejoint, se positionnant près de la cheminée. Lissa avait évidemment protesté, mais Tharja ignorait simplement ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'avait répondu que lorsque Lissa avait dit que si elle voulait profiter d'un feu de cheminée, elle avait sa chambre. La mage noir avait alors dit qu'ainsi, ils avaient moins de bois à utiliser, tiquant la princesse en ajoutant qu'elle devrait apprendre à faire des économies. Robin, qui ne se sentait pas d'intervenir dans cette dispute – à sens unique – profita alors de ce que la mage avait dit.

« Bonne idée Tharja. Je vais aller voir Sully, vous pourrez partager une chambre à trois, non ? »

Il était parti là-dessus, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules, ignorant leurs regards choqués et indignés. Il souffla une fois dehors. Il savait malheureusement que Tharja n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on convainquait facilement. Durant ces derniers mois, il a eu le temps d'en discuter plusieurs fois, mais la mage de Plégia disait toujours de ne pas faire attention à elle. Il était clair qu'elle ne cherchait que la compagnie du tacticien, et que le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Robin toqua à la porte de Sully et lui proposa de faire chambre commune avec Lissa et Tharja, lui expliquant la situation.

« Très dur d'être populaire, hein, Robin ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de l'être ! Je voudrais juste qu'elles soient amies, même si j'aimerais bien aussi que Tharja respecte notre intimité aussi... Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'elle connaisse ce mot... »

Sully ria alors, désolé pour le garçon, mais aussi amusé par la situation.

« Bien bien... J'accepte. Je n'aurais qu'à mettre en place des discussions de fille pour ce soir. Cela pourrait être amusant.

\- ...Toi, avoir des discussions de filles ? » disait le garçons aux cheveux blanc-argentés, connaissant Sully comme un vrai garçon manqué. Ce qui fit rire à nouveau Sully – mais aussi fut la cause d'une claque dans son dos.

« Je gère. Je pourrais toujours taquiner Lissa, et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de discuter avec notre nouvelle alliée plégienne. Mais tu m'en devras une, tacticien. »

Robin soupira mais accepta.

« Bien... Mais fais attention, Lissa ne doit pas être très contente, et je pense qu'elle t'en doit toujours une pour ce qui s'est passé à Ferston. »

Mais Sully n'eut qu'un rictus en réponse, et se dirigea vers la chambre adjacente. Robin la suivit dans le couloir, mais entendit la porte de la chambre où étaient les filles être fermé à clé – Sully voulait probablement empêcher Tharja de sortir. Soupirant à nouveau, il se promena alors dans le couloir. Il voulait discuter avec Lon'zu aussi, pour une certaine raison qui le tracassait. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais en se promenant dans le fort, il espérait tomber sur quelqu'un qui saurait le renseigner.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il arriva dans un couloir avec des portes ressemblant à ceux à ceux de leur chambre. Pendant un moment, il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas perdu et était juste revenu à son point de départ. Il continuait malgré tout son chemin, avant d'entendre quelqu'un parler dans une des pièces. De ce qu'il entendait, il aurait dit que quelqu'un préparait un plan ou quelque chose du genre, entendant des nombres et des directions. Cela ne venait d'aucune des filles, donc il frappa à la porte. La voix lui permit alors d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit alors... avant de remarque qu'il n'y avait que le nouvel épéiste de Ferox à l'intérieur.

« Ah, Lon'zu n'est pas là ? Je vous avez entendu parler, je croyais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre... et peut-être lui.

\- Non, il est en patrouille. Désolé.

\- Je vois... Du coup, vous parliez tout seul ?

\- Ah je... euh... » Inigo évita son regard et semblait réfléchir quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Je m'entraînais à l'épée. Je me suis instruit que grâce à ma mère mais... disons qu'elle est morte avant qu'elle ait fini de m'instruire quoi que ce soit...

\- Oh, désolé... Mes condoléances.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci quand même. Je peux vous poser une question en retour ? »

Robin acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui afin de ne pas laisser la chaleur dégagée par la cheminée de la pièce partir dans le couloir.

« Voilà... Hum... Comment vous faîtes, avec les filles ? »

Robin fut surpris de cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Son regard se fixa sur Inigo, qui ne put s'empêcher d'être embarrassé, mais il continua.

« J-Je veux dire, vous êtes venu avec trois jeunes filles, je me disais que vous saviez comment...

\- ...Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de supposer... ?

\- Euh... Pourriez-vous... arrêter de me regarder avec ces yeux ?

\- ...Pardon ? »

Robin cligna des yeux, pris de court par ce qu'il venait de dire. Faisait-il un regard bizarre ? Mais heureusement pour Inigo, cela lui permit de reprendre ses esprits et se sentir moins oppressé.

« Ecoutez... C'est juste que... Je suis très timide, vous voyez ?

\- Très timide... ? C'est pour cela que vous m'avez posé cette question ?

\- Oui. ...Enfin non... je veux dire... C'est une longue histoire. Disons que c'est pour... guérir ma timidité ? ...Euh, s'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas ces yeux inquisiteurs, être sous les projecteurs m'embarrasse... »

Le tacticien avait beaucoup de doute sur l'histoire du jeune homme. Il était très étrange, cependant, ses réactions ne pouvaient l'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Olivia.

« Vous me faîtes penser à Olivia... euh, peut-être que vous ne la connaissez pas...

\- Si, bien sûr que je la connais. La plus grande danseuse de Regna Ferox. Je sais de qui vous parlez. Et beaucoup nous comparent, oui...

\- Je vois... Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous répondre. Je ne fais rien de spécial.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, vous... vous... avez deux filles à vos bras... Vous êtes en couple avec la princesse Lissa, non ?

\- ...Comment vous savez ça ? » questionnait le tacticien, surprit par ces paroles alors qu'il n'avait rencontré le jeune homme seulement depuis aujourd'hui.

« Euh... Ah oui, les Khans. Surtout Basilio. J'en ai entendu parler grâce à lui. »

Robin jugeait ces paroles. Connaissant les Khans, cela ne pouvait pas être étonnant. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, Basilio lui avait demandé d'aller chercher sa « petite amie » quand ils s'occupaient de Mustafa, ce qui fait que ce que disait Inigo était tout à fait plausible. Il soupira alors.

« ...Et pour Tharja ? Je suppose que tu parles d'elle quand tu disais qu'il y avait deux filles à mes bras.

\- Elle ne faisait que de vous regarder. Difficile de ne pas le remarquer... »

Robin soupira encore. C'était une impression qu'il ne préférait pas projeter. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais il expliqua à Inigo qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui plaisait en lui à Tharja. Il lui dit ce qu'elle avait dit à ce sujet, ce qui ne laissa qu'un regard rêveur sur le visage de l'épéiste feroxien.

« La chance... J'aimerais bien avoir aussi une fille qui m'approche en disant que c'est le destin... Ah ah... Non, je plaisante. Bon, j'aurais demandé, au moins. »

La discussion semblait close, alors Robin le laissa alors à son entraînement nocturne, vu qu'il n'était par là que pour pouvoir discuter avec Lon'zu. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et retourna se balader dans le fort, cherchant l'autre épéiste. Il lui fallut cependant du temps avant de finalement le trouver. Le protégé de Basilio, se doutant qu'il n'était pas venu juste pour discuter, alla droit au but et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« ...Pourriez-vous nous escorter pendant notre temps à Regna Ferox ? »

Ce fut une requête étonnante. Compte tenu de son groupe, ils n'avaient rien à craindre, encore moins à Regna Ferox. L'épéiste regarda le regard du stratège, et tout montrait que sa requête était sérieuse.

« Craignez-vous une attaque ? Nous sommes à Regna Ferox, les Ombres ici sont régulièrement tuées, il n'y a aucune chance d'attaque massive.

\- Je sais. Mais... disons que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'aimerais me tromper, que mon intuition me trompe, et j'en serais même rassuré mais rien que pour cette petite chance, je préfère prévenir. Surtout à cause de Lissa. Je ne veux pas qu'encore une fois, parce que je n'ai pas suivi mon intuition, qu'il arrive quelque chose à la sœur de Chrom. Si cela arrivait, je ne serais plus jamais en mesure de regarder Chrom dans les yeux... »

Lon'zu resta silencieux un temps. Son inquiétude était visible, ses mots ne faisaient que le confirmer. Il accepta finalement, et emmènera le nouveau avec. Après tout, ils n'avaient eu aucun ordre de rester au fort, il était même venu jusqu'ici pour voir les capacités de la recrue sur le terrain.

* * *

Le matin suivant, les Veilleurs repartirent, escortés par Lon'zu et Inigo. Comme convenu entre Robin et Lon'zu, ce dernier avait expliqué qu'ils ne partaient avec eux que parce qu'ils devaient retourner à la capitale feroxienne une raison qui permettrait d'éviter toute inquiétude. Le but était que tout le monde agisse normalement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, si attaque il était prévu.

Du moins, il aurait aimé que tout le monde agisse normalement. Tharja restait en arrière, silencieuse, ce qui était habituel, même lorsque Inigo venait lui parler. Ce dernier se rabattait alors souvent sur Sully qui, malgré l'avoir surnommé de « Virion numéro 2 », avait fini par parler avec lui plus calmement – mais bien après lui avoir rabattu le clapet plusieurs fois. Quant au reste... Robin était silencieux, mais pas à cause de son inquiétude. Mais plutôt à cause de Lissa : la princesse ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée, mais tenait plutôt compagnie à Lon'zu – qui restait silencieux la plupart du temps, mais était obligé de lui dire de rester à sa place quand elle s'approchait trop, ce que la jeune fille prenait comme cause de son aversion envers les femmes. Au départ, cela n'inquiétait pas trop le tacticien, se disant que c'était pour le taquiner, ou qu'elle boudait à cause de la veille. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait, alors que Lissa parlait toujours aussi joyeusement avec Lon'zu.

Malgré tout, ils avaient bien marché, et une fois la nuit bien tombé, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Ils préparèrent un feu, que Tharja illumina rapidement avant de s'installer devant pour combattre le froid, utilisant même un sort spécial pour permettre au feu de brûler bien plus longtemps. Ils mangèrent ensuite, les Veilleurs partageant leur nourriture avec les deux épéistes feroxien. Puis ce fut le calme plat. Lissa n'avait pipé mot depuis leur arrêt, et ne regardait Robin que du coin de l'œil, en faisant attention à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir cherché à repousser Tharja la veille, et elle lui avait rendu la pareille en profitant du fait que Lon'zu les accompagnait. Mais Robin n'avait rien dit, et rien fait, et du coup, elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

« Ohé, les tourtereaux, vous boudez ou quoi ? »

Sully, qui était ennuyé par le fait que Robin et Lissa ne s'était pas parlé de la journée, avait fini par lâcher cette petite bombe qui fit réagir les deux concernés... mais pas suffisamment. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, mais du coin de l'œil et à tour de rôle, et se refermant un peu plus malheureusement. Sully ne pouvait que soupirer en voyant cela. Inigo, par contre, avait autre chose qui pourrait aussi aider. Mais il s'excusait intérieurement envers Lon'zu avant de prononcer ces mots :

« Robin, vous inquiétez pas, Lon'zu ne vous volera pas Lissa, il a déjà une petite-amie. »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Robin et Lissa, ainsi que Sully, regardèrent Inigo avec des yeux ronds, les deux filles lâchant un « Quoi ? » à l'unisson avant que leurs regards se portent sur l'épéiste gynéphobe. Ce dernier fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« C'est vrai, Lon'zu ? » questionnait Lissa.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

\- Le fameux Lon'zu, une petite-amie ? J'ai bien entendu ? » continuait Sully.

« Oubliez ça.

\- Attendez... petite-amie ou fiancée, déjà ? »

Inigo regardait Lon'zu en espérant avoir la réponse tout en feignant de réfléchir. Lissa, surprise de l'annonce mais heureuse pour l'épéiste, s'approcha de lui.

« C'est qui ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est Olivia. » répondit Inigo à la place du silencieux Lon'zu.

« Et ta peur des femmes ? Mais du coup, on peut t'approcher plus, non ? » continuait la princesse, joignant l'acte à ses paroles... avant de se faire repousser d'une main ferme par l'épéiste, ce qui la surprit tout autant.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Lon'zu sorti son épée et para une attaque venue des ténèbres... une lance d'un pégase Ombre qui avait profité de l'instant pour attaquer. Robin, prit de court par cette attaque surprise, senti la présence d'autres Ombres. Tharja aussi, mais depuis plus longtemps, et avait lancé un Ravage sur une autre Ombre arrivant de derrière. Sully était vite partie chercher sa lance. Inigo se chargea alors de l'Ombre aux prises avec Lon'zu, frappant rapidement mais, à la surprise de Robin, avec un style bien plus gracieux qui semble être à l'opposé du style feroxien. Cependant, le tacticien ne se perdit pas en pensée, regardant aux alentours, avant de remarquer une Ombre s'approcher hors du champ de vue des épéistes de Ferox... visant Lissa qui était trop choquée par l'attaque soudaine pour le remarquer. N'ayant pas le temps d'utiliser sa magie, Robin fonça et sorti son épée pour défendre Lissa de justesse. La princesse, remarquant cette seconde attaque, cria par peur. Robin vainquit l'Ombre assez rapidement, mais bientôt, tous pouvait remarquer le nombre de points rouge lumineux – les yeux des Ombres – qui les entourait.

« Par Naga... » jurait Robin.

Ce n'était pas une attaque d'Ombre habituel. Quelque chose clochait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à autre chose que de repousser ces monstres.

« Prenez l'initiative, ne leur laissez pas le temps de frapper ! »

A la surprise des Veilleurs, c'était Inigo qui avait crié ces instructions alors qu'il partait à l'attaque. Mais Robin trouvait que c'était trop dangereux de s'attaquer à eux aussi aveuglément. Pourtant, l'épéiste se débrouillait.

« Tharja, tu peux illuminer un peu les environs ? » questionnait à haute voix le tacticien, décidant d'agir.

« Un peu... »

Tharja utilisa sa magie et, depuis le feu de camp, créa plusieurs boules de feu qui se placèrent en plein air. Cela permit cependant d'aider à voir les silhouettes ennemis. Lon'zu était lui aussi reparti à l'attaque, et Sully ne tarda pas à faire de même, se décidant même de monter debout sur son cheval pour attaquer les Ombres aériennes. Robin sorti son tome et lança un sort de foudre vers le ciel, qui retomba sous la forme de trois éclairs : Feu du Ciel. Tharja, elle ne prenait pas l'initiative. Par contre, quand les Ombres attaquaient, elle utilisa sa magie noire pour annihiler tout ceux qui passaient près d'elle un à un. Ce fut un combat qui ne dura peut-être pas longtemps, mais qui épuisa les Veilleurs et les épéistes feroxiens.

* * *

Après que la dernière Ombre visible soit tuée, Robin envoya une alternative du Feu du Ciel, créant une lente triple boule de foudre qui monta dans le ciel. Il espérait voir quelqu'un – ou même juste une forme – dans le ciel, mais rien n'était visible. Il serra les dents. Il se souvenait bien d'Aversa et de sa capacité à invoquer des Ombres via sa magie, mais il ne savait pas si elle était là ou pas.

« Personne...

\- C'était une sacrée attaque... Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ici. » disait Inigo, ce à quoi acquiesçait Lon'zu.

« Oui. Ton intuition était bonne, Robin.

\- J'aurais préféré faire erreur... »

Le tacticien alla voir Lissa, qui semblait tétanisée, à moitié allongée sur le sol froid de la toundra de Ferox. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été touchée, ce qui était un soulagement.

« Tu vas bien, Lissa ? »

La princesse tourna son regard vers lui avant de sa vautrer contre lui, terrorisée. Son petit-ami tenta de la calmer en lui caressant doucement la tête.

« J-J'ai eu tellement peur !

\- Tout va bien, maintenant. »

Il la senti acquiescer. Leurs problèmes étaient désormais bien loin, après ce qui venait de se passer. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Robin. Car après un petit temps, Lissa l'embrassa soudainement.

« L-Lissa, il y a du monde qui regarde... ! » disait à mi-voix le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés après avoir réussi à libérer ses lèvres de celles de la princesse.

« M'en fiche ! Je t'aime ! Je veux le montrer à tout le monde. Et je voulais pas te faire de peine, je...

\- Shh... » coupa Robin. « C'est ma faute, je suis désolé. Et moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ces dernières paroles lui valut un second assaut de la princesse, ce qui le fit tomber au sol cette fois, ce qui fit rire Sully et Inigo.

Après cela, les Veilleurs et les épéistes restèrent sur leur garde. Lors de cette nuit, il y eut bien plus de monde pour veiller : si Lissa s'était vite endormie après le stress qu'elle a vécu, les autres ne dormaient pas. Robin ne participait même pas à la discussion à voix basse de Sully et Inigo – et de parfois Lon'zu ses pensées étaient tourmentées. Ce cauchemar s'était réalisé. Il avait bien remarqué – avec l'aide de Tharja, qui lui avait indiqué que les Ombres ne s'intéressaient pas plus que cela à elle – que Lissa était visée. Une tentative d'assassinat... Et en pensant à cela, il repensait à celui qu'il a eu il y a longtemps, celui dans lequel il tuait Chrom. Il espérait que cela n'arriverait pas.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. La pièce, dans une pénombre perpétuelle, mis à part un coin légèrement illuminé, suffisant pour la silhouette aux cheveux argentés de lire correctement. Mais à part ses cheveux et une légère partie de son visage, il était difficile de voir le reste de sa silhouette. L'homme qui entra savait déjà à quoi il ressemblait, mais si quelqu'un d'autre arrivait, il ne pourrait le savoir. En voyant l'homme entrer, il ferma son livre et se leva.

« Des nouvelles ?

\- Oui... Mais pas des bonnes. L'attaque a échoué.

\- QUOI ?! »

Même s'il savait qu'il ne craignait rien, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de faire un geste de recul. Il baissa la tête, désolé, mais ne parla plus. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés était énervé par la mauvaise nouvelle, mais se calma rapidement.

« Comment cela se fait ? Mes Ombres n'ont réussi à tuer personne ?

\- Malheureusement non. Malheureusement... un des... voyageurs... se trouvait là-bas.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que cette fille était là-bas !

\- Non, apparemment, c'était le garçon feroxien.

\- Inigo, donc... »

La figure aux cheveux argentés refit les cents pas, réfléchissant. C'était surprenant que ce gamin ait rejoint sa patrie. Mais pas impossible. Donc c'était une coïncidence. Il aurait dû penser que les événements ne se passeraient pas toujours comme par le passé.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... La faute est mienne. Je suppose que je ne peux plus compter sur leurs actions passées...

\- Que faisons-nous, Maître ? Devons-nous guetter une autre opportunité ?

\- Non. Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention. Je suppose que Robin était bien là-bas ?

\- Oui, comme vous l'aviez prévu. »

Il réfléchissait. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était clair que Robin ne lâcherait plus sa promise des yeux tant qu'il le pouvait. Il était même probable que la moindre sortie de la princesse sera sous surveillance. C'était plutôt utile de connaître son mode de pensée, mais s'il attirait trop l'attention sur ces attaques d'Ombres, Ylisse soupçonnerait Plégia. Ce qui poserait énormément de problème pour le futur.

« Oubliez la princesse. Nous nous chargerons d'elle quand nous serons prêt à passer à l'action. Occupez-vous de l'autre future menace.

\- Nous nous y attelons, petit à petit. Un de nos hommes est bien infiltré là-bas.

\- Parfait. Désormais, ne venez plus ici, sauf pour de bonnes raisons. C'est moi qui viendrez à vous quand le temps sera venu.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. »

L'homme se retira alors, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le voilà désormais seul. Mais il avait l'habitude de la solitude. Il profita du lit installé dans la pièce pour s'y allonger. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son corps ait bien récupéré.

« ...A dans deux ans, mon cher Robin... »

Et après un dernier rire, il ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner dans une sorte de long sommeil...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, la deuxième partie du chapitre, j'ai mis du temps car j'ai eu l'autre projet (Ace Attorney) puis quelques soucis de santé.

Ce chapitre sera le dernier avant un moment, car je vais rattraper mon retard sur la version anglaise. Si jamais j'ai la motivation, je posterais le chapitre 20 entre-temps, mais ne soyez pas surpris.

 **ooelisa** : Comme toujours, aucun souci, et merci de toujours laisser des commentaires sur mes chapitre. J'ai eu l'idée de l'évocation de Alm et Célica après la victoire de Grima dans FE Heroes. Ouais, drôle de façon de s'inspirer, mais cela m'a bien aidé. Sinon, pour te répondre, j'ai joué à Fire Emblem (7), Sacred Stones, Shadow Dragon, New Mystery (FE12), Awakening, Fates and Echoes (pas fini). J'ai aussi commencé Path of Radiance.

Voilà voilà. Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine !


	28. Chapitre 20 - Surprises

**Surprises**

« Argh ! Je n'arrive pas à arrêter ce truc !

\- C'est pas un truc, Chrom, c'est un cheval ! » criait la cavalière derrière le capitaine des Veilleurs.

Lissa et Robin, dans le parc du château, assiste au passage de Chrom à cheval, au galop, suivi de près par Sully qui le supervise. Les séances avaient commencés depuis quelques jours, mais c'était la première fois que le Saint-Roi passait à la vitesse supérieure. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à calmer son cheval.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois Chrom paniquer ainsi... » observa Robin, suivant du regard les deux cavaliers.

« J'espère que ça ira pour lui... » s'inquiétait Lissa.

« Sully est avec lui, que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? »

Il avait quitté Chrom des yeux pour regarder la petite sœur de ce dernier alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Mais peu après, un bruit sourd lointain se fit entendre. Lissa soupira alors.

« Ça... »

La princesse couru alors vers son frère. Le tacticien la suivit, et regardant à nouveau vers le cheval de Chrom, il remarqua que son cavalier... n'était plus dessus. Sully était elle aussi descendue de son cheval. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux, Chrom était assis, ne bougeant pas, suivant du regard sa sœur et son ami arriver.

« Tu vas bien, Grand Frère ?

\- Un peu secoué et un bleu dans le dos, je pense, mais tout va bien.

\- Mais t'as encore réussi à fissurer un mur. Laisse-moi te soigner. »

Robin cligna des yeux. Fissurer un mur ? Comme si un être humain pouvait faire cela. Il jeta quand même un œil vers le mur... avant de rester ébahi devant, remarquant effectivement une fissure.

« C'est impossible... » disait-il alors tout haut. « Un humain ne pourrait pas faire ça... Chrom n'a pas pu... »

Le rire à moitié amusé de Chrom le coupa, et le tacticien regarda son ami.

« Je sais, ça en laisse plus d'un perplexe.

\- ...Pardon ?

\- Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que j'avais le don de casser les choses par frustration ? J'ai aussi le don de fissurer les murs, apparemment. » disait le Saint-Roi, toujours un peu amusé par la situation.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Chrom...

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Frédérick. Il tient un journal sur les fissures et autres soucis que les remparts et les murs d'enceintes du château pourrait avoir. Il le tient régulièrement à jour. Et avant de me retrouver catapulté dessus par l'arrêt soudain de mon cheval, j'avais bien vu le mur. J'ai dû exaspérer tellement de fois ceux qui s'occupent de la maintenance du château...

\- ...Et tu n'as rien ?

\- Juste un bon bleu, je crois. »

Chrom souriait doucement, montrant qu'il allait bien alors que Lissa le soignait, mais Robin avait toujours du mal à y croire. Si le mur avait fini par fissurer, soit il était vieux – mais connaissant Frédérick, il aurait certainement demandé un renforcement des remparts – soit Chrom aurait dû se casser quelque chose. Cet homme n'était pas fait d'acier, non ? Le tacticien se grattait le cou, Chrom souriant avec embarras, mais quelque peu amusé par le visage désabusé de son ami.

« Nous allons arrêter la séance là, Chrom. » disait alors Sully. « Je crains quand même qu'une deuxième grosse chute ne provoque finalement une fracture, ou même que Frédérick finisse par me sermonner pendant des heures si cela fini par casser un autre mur. Mais il faudrait que tu fasses plus confiance en ta monture. Je suppose que dire à son roi de s'occuper de l'écurie n'est pas possible... »

La cavalière sous-entendait visiblement que ce serait le mieux et qu'elle voudrait qu'il le fasse. Robin imagina le Saint-Roi en train de s'occuper du crottin et ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Lissa affichait bien plus son amusement, comme si elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée.

« Au pire, demande à Frédérick, son meilleur ami est un cheval ! » disait la princesse avec un grand sourire.

« C'est moi ou Frédérick est souvent la cible de moqueries ? » observa Robin, presque choqué. Lissa ria alors.

« Tout le monde l'est ! Et puis, même Chrom le pense aussi ! » Le jeune homme observa alors son ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Ce n'est rien de méchant, Robin. Tu sais que nous l'apprécions.

\- Qui aime bien châtie bien, non ? » ajouta Lissa, ajoutant un clin d'œil en fin de phrase. Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, reconnaissant bien là la princesse et sachant aussi à quelle point elle aimait mettre en place des farces.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais continuer. Peut-être pas au galop, mais au pas. Pas de problème avec ça, mon grand ? » décida Chrom en finissant sa phrase en parlant à son cheval. Mais ce dernier le regardait sans réagir. « ...Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pense... » avoua alors le prince, ce qui arracha un rire chez Sully.

« Et ne pense pas que je vais t'aider à ce sujet ! Cela fait partie de l'apprentissage. Une question d'instinct et aussi d'apprentissage. Il faut apprendre à le connaître. »

Chrom passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu confus, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, il aura peut-être besoin de ces talents de cavalier un jour. Robin, décidant de rester au soleil avec les autres, parti vers sa chambre pour récupérer un livre, avertissant les autres de ce qu'il partait faire.

* * *

Il avait appris, il n'y a pas longtemps, qu'un autre volume traitant du même domaine qu'un de ses livres allait apparaître en librairie, et il voulait le relire avant de prendre le nouveau tome. Il retourna donc à l'intérieur du château et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il y entra, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Il ne reconnu pas qui c'était avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui.

« T-Tharja ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- A ton avis ? Je t'attendais, bien sûr.

\- Ah... Et euh... D'où elle vient, cette robe ? »

C'était ça, le truc différent. Tharja portait une robe, et pas n'importe laquelle. On dirait une robe... de mariée...

« Oh, ça ? La marchande me l'a offerte.

\- Oh ? Comment cela se fait ?

\- Je regardais une boutique de mariage tout à l'heure, et la marchande m'a fait entrer et m'a permis d'essayer celle-là. Quand elle a dit qu'elle m'allait bien, elle m'a juste demandé si elle pouvait prendre une photographie et en échange, je pouvais avoir la robe.

\- Une 'photographie' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Aucune idée...

\- Oh... Bon bah... Tu devrais la ranger, ce serait dommage de l'abîmer maintenant.

\- Ça peut attendre... Je voulais te la montrer...

\- Elle te va bien, c'est sûr... Mais ne devrais-tu pas la garder précieusement pour quand tu te marieras ?

\- Pourquoi donc ? N'ai-je pas le droit à ce que mon futur mari puisse l'admirer, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Robin ? Hi hi hi... »

Ah. Voilà donc le problème. Robin soupira.

« Tharja, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

\- Pour le moment, effectivement... Mais pour plus tard, qui sait ? Après tout, tu es l'homme qui m'est destiné...

\- Tharja, s'il te plaît...

\- C'est la vérité... Tu vois, je suis prête à marier... Je suis toute à toi...

\- JE NE MARIERAIS PERSONNE ! »

Mal à l'aise et ennuyé par sa persistance, Robin avait haussé la voix. Tharja en fut quelque peu choqué et détourna le visage.

« Ah, désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crier.

\- Non, je suppose que c'est ma faute. Je vais te laisser. »

Tharja se montra enfin raisonnable et avança doucement vers la porte, la robe entravant ses mouvements. Elle salua l'homme qu'elle aimait puis parti calmement de la chambre. Le tacticien se calma. Il avait toujours autant de mal avec la mage noir, surtout qu'elle n'abandonnait pas ses sentiments. Il se décida alors de récupérer son livre... mais ne le trouva pas. Ce qui l'inquiéta. Où l'avait-il mis ?

* * *

Au même moment, Lissa était adossée au mur dans un couloir adjacent. Peu après que Robin soit parti, elle s'était souvenu qu'elle avait emprunté son livre et voulait le lui dire. Mais en arrivant devant la porte, elle l'avait entendu crier. Connaissant Robin, elle savait qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, et elle se doutait que c'était Tharja, mais les mots qu'elle a entendu l'avait touché.

Même si elle le connaissait que depuis un an, et que leur relation avait, en peu de temps, évolué rapidement, elle l'aimait vraiment du fond de son cœur. Après le mariage de son frère, elle se mettait même à rêver de se marier avec lui. Elle avait seize ans, c'était largement suffisant pour être mariable... Elle attendait patiemment ce jour, mais l'entendre dire qu'il ne marierais personne l'avait bouleversée. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui en parler ? Non, après le passage de la mage noire, cela ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas les mots qu'il voulait prononcer... Ou seulement parce que Tharja s'y trouvait...

« Il vaut mieux que je pense à autre chose... non ? » se disait-elle, acquiesçant peu après. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec cela. Elle ne voulait pas parler mariage avec lui. Elle préférait avoir la surprise. Elle avait réussi à lui pousser à partager son bonheur, et s'il l'aimait vraiment, il y pensera forcément... non ?

Heureusement pour elle, le jour suivant, un régiment de soldat, parti combattre des Ombres, revint au château, et une bonne partie d'entre eux avaient besoin de soins. Elle et son amie Maribelle avait été demandée pour aider, ce qui lui permit de concentrer son attention dessus. Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Mais son attitude un peu plus distante inquiétait tout autant Robin que Maribelle. Si le premier crut en ses paroles, quand elle expliqua seulement qu'elle était fatiguée à cause de son travail, Maribelle avait bien plus de doutes. Elle passa finalement à l'attaque deux jours plus tard, incapable de rester à attendre des explications.

« Lissa, ma chère, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- ...De quoi tu parles, Maribelle ? » répondait la princesse, feignant savoir de quoi elle parlait.

« Ton air sombre. Tu es dans tes pensées depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

\- Ce n'est que de la fatigue, Maribelle... Et je m'inquiète juste des Ombres. Tu as vu leur état ?

\- Arrête ton charabia. Je te connais, Lissa. C'est plus sérieux et personnel que ça. Sinon tu te serais vite remis de ces pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Mari-

\- C'est à cause de Robin ? »

Prise de court, et sentant son cœur se serrer, la princesse ne put répondre. La noble fronça les sourcils, commençant à s'énerver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Rien du tout. Enfin... Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il ne mariera personne, et je me suis inquiétée par rapport à notre relation, si elle était sérieuse et tout... Mais je fais ma susceptible... Il semblait en colère, donc je ne pense pas qu'il pesait réellement ses mots... Donc ne t'inquiète pas, Maribelle, il n'y a pas vraiment de... Maribelle ? »

Lissa regardait autour d'elle. Elle avait regardé ailleurs, pendant qu'elle rangeait quelques outils de soins, tout en parlant, mais quand elle s'était retournée, son amie n'était plus là. Puis elle s'inquiéta. Elle n'avait pas dû tout écouter... et elle était probablement partie chercher Robin. La princesse se lança alors à la recherche de la jeune noble, espérant la trouver avant qu'elle ne trouve son petit ami.

* * *

« Robin ! »

Alors qu'il se trouvait dehors, pensif, Robin entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Maribelle... furibonde. Connaissant le caractère de la jeune femme, il s'inquiéta réellement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Maribelle ?

\- Il me semble vous avoir dit de prendre soin de Lissa. » disait-elle d'un air mauvais, avant de lui donner un coup de parapluie dans la côte.

« Ouille ! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Enfin, j'ai remarqué aussi que Lissa semblait un peu distante ces derniers jours, mais elle me disait simplement être fatiguée, simplement. Et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter...

\- Bien sûr qu'elle aura dit cela ! Croyez-vous réellement qu'elle veut poser des problèmes à l'homme qu'elle aime le plus en ce monde ?

\- Euh... » Robin ne put répondre.

« Et me voilà à apprendre que vous n'envisagiez pas de la marier... Prenez-vous réellement cette relation sérieusement ? Répondez-moi ! Vous savez que vous vous êtes engagé sur une relation avec une princesse, non ?

\- Euh, oui, mais... Attends deux secondes, Maribelle... J'aime Lissa, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que je ne prends pas cette relation au sérieux.

\- Pourtant, elle vous a entendu dire, je cite, 'Je ne marierais personne'.

\- De quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais... » Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, se souvenant tout à coup d'un événement qui s'est déroulé il y a quelques jours. « Oh... Non...

\- Oh que si !

\- Attends, Maribelle, je peux tout expliquer !

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des explications ! »

La jeune noble l'attrapa par la capuche et le tira pour qu'il la suive. Robin, surprit, manque de trébucher, et continua d'essayer de calmer la meilleure amie de Lissa... Mais ce manège ne dura que sur quelques mètres. Lissa était arrivée là où ils se trouvaient. Mais remarquant qu'elle était arrivée trop tardivement, elle détourna le regard, gênée.

« Parfait, vous pourrez lui expliquer. » déclara Maribelle, lâchant la capuche, mais jetant un regard mauvais au garçon. Puis elle parti, laissant le couple ensemble. Il y eut un silence gêné pendant une bonne minute.

« Donc... tu as entendu ça... » finit par dire le tacticien, se sentant un peu gêné. Lissa acquiesça doucement.

« Oui... Je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais je suis arrivée au mauvais moment... Mais je m'inquiétais pas pour ça ! Je me doutais que c'était encore à cause de Tharja, j'ai juste... eu un doute, c'est tout.

\- Alors, quand tu m'as dit que tu étais fatiguée...

\- Non, ça, c'était vrai ! Enfin, à moitié. Désolée... J'aurais peut-être dû l'aborder, mais je ne savais pas comment...

\- Et je ne savais pas que tu avais entendu ça... Je suis désolé aussi.

\- Mais comme je le pensais, tu... » Mais Lissa hésita à dire le reste de la phrase. Robin y réfléchit un temps.

« ...J'étais énervé contre Tharja, oui. Ennuyé, plutôt. Mais, euh...

\- ...Mais ? » insista la princesse, ayant un doute tout à coup.

« C'est à moitié vrai, en fait.

\- ...Quoi ? » La blondinette senti son cœur se serrer.

« Je me sens juste pas prêt.

\- ...A quoi ?

\- A te marier... Je t'aime, Lissa, vraiment. Je me sens juste pas prêt pour l'étape suivante. C'est tout.

\- Oh.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, après avoir perdu la mémoire. Puis je vais devoir apprendre l'étiquette et tout ces trucs de noble, non ? Vu que si je marie une princesse, je deviendrais un prince... A moins que je me trompe ? »

Lissa regardait son petit ami avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Robin fut plutôt confus sur le coup.

« Hi hi, tu es bien mon grand bêta, finalement. » riais Lissa, avant de lui laisser un baiser sur la joue.

« J'ai dis quelque chose d'étrange ?

\- Non... Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses. Au pire, Maribelle va insister pour te donner quelques cours. Mais tu sais comment Chrom agis, non ? Comment, moi, j'agis ? Vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh... Si tu le dis. »

Ils finirent par rire doucement ensemble, quelque peu rassurés par tout cela.

« Au fait, tu avais dit que tu étais venu me parler, avant d'entendre ça, non ? C'était important ?

\- En quelque sorte... Je voulais parler de ton livre.

\- ...Ah, donc c'était bien toi qui l'avait. » conclut le tacticien, soulagé.

« Oui. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

\- Une surprise ? »

Robin haussa un sourcil. Etait-ce une bonne surprise, ou était-ce une nouvelle farce ? Elle avait l'habitude de jongler entre ces deux types de surprises, donc il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Lissa le regarda un instant avant de sourire.

« Tu as dû oublier... J'imagine que c'est normal. Viens. »

Lissa lui prit la main et l'emmena avec elle. Il la suivit sans rien dire, intriguée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il aurait oublié quelque chose ? Il tenta de chercher dans sa mémoire, mais ne savait pas de quoi elle pouvait parler. Lissa l'amena jusque dans sa chambre, et une fois à l'intérieur, récupéra un livre et lui tendit. Robin vit qu'il s'agissait bien du volume qu'il cherchait depuis quelques jours.

« Je pensais te le rendre en te donnant l'autre avec, demain, mais bon... Je préfère te le dire tout de suite, pour ne pas t'inquiéter plus.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça... Mais de quel autre tu parles ?

\- Ça. »

Lissa tendit un autre livre. Robin remarqua de quel livre il s'agissait.

« Mais c'est... c'est le nouveau volume ?

\- Oui ! Je t'avais emprunté ton livre afin de trouver quel genre de livre je pouvais t'offrir. En allant à la librairie, j'ai appris qu'un volume traitant de ce même sujet allait bientôt être disponible, donc cela me semblait être le parfait cadeau.

\- Cadeau ? Tu n'as rien besoin de m'offrir, tu sais, Lissa...

\- Bêta ! Demain, c'est ton anniversaire. »

Robin cligna des yeux, confus une nouvelle fois. Lissa souriait.

« Tu ne te souviens pas que cela fait un an que nous t'avons trouvé dans ce pré ? Ni que j'avais dit que cette date sera donc celle de ton anniversaire?

\- ...Oh, j'avais complètement oublié cela... »

Il avait réfléchit pendant un temps par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais il s'était rappelé, finalement. Il était même gêné d'avoir oublié un aussi bon souvenir. Mais avec la guerre qu'il y a eut juste après, il avait eu d'autres soucis à gérer.

« Donc voilà ! J'étais restée un peu distante pour préparer ces surprises. Ah, aussi, ouvre-les. Il y a une autre surprise. »

Curieux, Robin ouvra le nouveau livre, et à la première page se trouvait un petit dessin. Le dessin représentait lui, clignant d'un œil et le pouce levé. A côté, se trouvait les mots : 'Livre appartenant à Robin'. Il souriait. Mais le dessin semblait familier.

« Ce dessin...

\- C'est celui que je voulais faire l'autre fois... avant qu'un de tes ronflements me fasse sursauter et que je renverse l'encre.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Attends, quoi ? Tu dis que c'est parce que j'ai ronflé que tu as renversé l'encre ?

\- Oui... J'étais en train de dessiner quand tu t'es mis soudainement à faire un gros ronflement. Mais même si j'expliquais cela, j'étais sûre que tu te serais énervé en disant 'de toute façon, tu n'avais pas à dessiner sur mon livre' ou quelque chose de ce genre... »

Robin regarda à nouveau le dessin. Donc effectivement, elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions, à ce moment-là. Il souriait. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir, elle.

« Il y a le même sur l'autre livre, aussi. » ajouta Lissa, ce que Robin ne tarda pas à aller voir. « Bon, la surprise pour demain est un peu gâchée, mais bon... Tant pis.

\- L'étoile au-dessus du pouce, c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il en pointant l'étoile en question.

« C'est qu'un effet... pour accentuer le fait que tu es... génial et brillant.

\- Brillant ?

\- Parce que tu es incroyable. Tu as perdu tout tes souvenirs, mais tu continues d'avancer. Et mieux encore, tu es un épéiste, un mage et un tacticien, tout ça en même temps ! Je ne connais personne de plus impressionnant.

\- Oh... Merci... » Robin rougissait sous ces compliments.

« Donc... Joyeux anniversaire, même si normalement c'est demain. »

Lissa s'avança et ils échangèrent un baiser.

« Lissa... Je te le promets... Quand je me sentirais prêt à me marier... Tu le sauras. »

Lissa acquiesça, heureuse, et retourna l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ouiiii ! Je suis de retour ! I'm back ! ...Enfin presque.

Six mois... J'arrive pas à croire que six mois se soient passés. Après le dernier chapitre, j'avais travaillé sur mon autre projet, ainsi que sur mon roman. Puis... Il y a trois mois... J'ai été hospitalisé. Rien de grave. Mais je suis toujours en soin car je ne récupère pas bien. Le problème, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à écrire du coup. La fic a été en hiatus. Mais je vais essayer d'avancer la fic le plus possible.

Pour vous montrer à quel point c'était frustrant, j'ai commencé ce chapitre le 26 mai. Presque cinq mois. Ce chapitre était aussi en l'honneur de FE Heroes. Bride Tharja et Exalted Chrom. Donc Tharja en mariée et Chrom à cheval. Dommage, j'ai eu que la première dans le jeu. XD Par contre, le jeu ne me plait plus depuis quelque temps, et prends énormément de temps aussi. Ce sera donc le dernier chapitre qui contiendra une référence à Heroes. Probablement. Qui sait ce que IS va ajouter comme nouveau Robin/Daraen ou Lissa ou Chrom... ou tout autre Veilleur.

Le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur un autre Veilleur, et aura l'apparition d'un autre personnage aussi. Je pense aussi que je vais vite terminer cet arc et repartir ensuite sur l'arc de Valm.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	29. Chapitre 21 - La marchande et le voleur

**Le voleur et la marchande**

La rouquine arriva à une nouvelle entrée et jeta un regard furtif vers ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Elle vit un feu de camp et tout un groupe, la plupart d'entre eux endormi, d'autres faisant la ronde. Elle se mordit la lèvre et retourna un peu plus profondément dans la mine. Par chance, l'endroit était un labyrinthe, et elle avait réussi à les semer toute la journée. Malheureusement, les trois sorties étaient bouchés. Et elle n'avait pas assez de flèches pour vaincre tout un groupe. Il fallait être maline. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Si ces bandits était prêts à camper leur position pendant plusieurs jours, elle mourra de faim avant qu'ils récupèrent son butin.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires dans tous les cas... Je manque de chance. »

Ou d'une opportunité. Mais ces bandits sans cervelles finiront bien par s'énerver et foncer ou partir... non ? Elle avait mémoriser les chemins et pouvait réussir à s'enfuir... Si tout se passait bien. Le problème venait surtout du jeune homme roux qui était parmi eux. C'est lui qui leur a permit de l'enfermer dans cette mine. Il était bien plus futé que le reste. Si elle devait éliminer quelqu'un, ce serait lui. Au moins le blesser. Ce n'était pas dit que le tuer lui permettrait de s'en sortir... Si c'est leur chef, elle risquerait d'être longuement poursuivie... Voire de mettre ses sœurs en danger.

« Quelle bande de susceptible... » soupirait-elle, se souvenant d'où cela avait commencer.

« Clairement... Je leur ai dit de manger un peu plus de sucre, mais ils m'prennent pas au sérieux à ce sujet... »

La marchande bondit, surprise et encocha rapidement une flèche dans son arc, visant l'ombre qui s'était faufilée jusqu'à elle discrètement. C'était lui. Le rouquin. Bien plus malin et visiblement habillé comme un voleur. Mais celui-ci leva les mains en l'air.

« Doucement doucement ! J'suis pas là pour vous faire du mal.

\- Dixit celui qui a réussi à me piéger dans cette mine ? J'ai du mal à vous croire.

\- J'ai mes raisons d'avoir fait ça.

\- Vous n'aurez pas le moindre centime de ma part. De toute façon, je n'ai pas mon butin sur moi.

\- Je sais, il est caché dans une crevasse, derrière un rocher. »

La rouquine fut choquée.

« Tu es un voleur, non ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ce que j'avais, dans ce cas ?

\- Encore une fois, j'ai mes raisons...

\- ...T'es qui, exactement ?

\- Un simple voleur cherchant à joindre les deux bouts, c'est tout.

\- Et que me veux-tu ?

\- Vous donner ça. »

Le jeune homme tendit quelque chose. La marchande baissa son arc et s'approcha doucement, prêt à tendre son arc à nouveau si besoin. Elle finit par voir que c'était... des friandises ?

« Pourquoi me donner ça ?

\- Vous devez avoir faim, non ? Je m'en voudrais de vous voir mourir affamée.

\- Cela ne pouvait pas être de la viande ou quelque chose de plus consistant ?

\- C'est pas aussi simple à transporter. Et puis, ça, ça tient l'estomac tout aussi bien. »

La marchande hésita avant de finir par prendre les sucreries. Mais quand elle prit ceux-ci par leur bâton, elle remarqua que du papier était enroulé autour. Intriguée, elle leva la tête, mais le voleur était déjà partie. Elle déroula les papiers et en lit le contenu avec le peu de lumière qu'elle possédait.

« Oh... Voilà qui devrait être intéressant. » souriait-elle après fini sa lecture. Ce voleur était plus que ce qu'il ne montrait...

* * *

Le voleur ressorti calmement de la mine. C'était une partie de faite, maintenant, il était temps de prévenir le cerveau du plan. Calmement, comme si de rien n'était, il traversa le camp installé des bandits.

« Ohé, toi. Gaius, c'est ça ? Tu vas où ?

\- Faire une petite ronde. J'ai déjà assez passer de temps dans cette mine. J'ai envie de marcher en respirant de l'air frais avant d'aller dormir.

\- Et la fille ?

\- Elle a réussi à m'échapper. Elle est douée.

\- Ah, et toi qui te croyais plus malin que nous ! Arh arh arh ! » Gaius ne répondit pas, mais haussa les épaules.

« Mais j'ai un bon plan pour demain... si le chef accepte de m'écouter. Je pense que ce sera la bonne. J'ai mémorisé les chemins de la mine.

\- Quoi ? De tête ?

\- J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans cette foutu mine aujourd'hui, fallait bien que ça serve à quelque chose. J'te laisse prévenir le chef. A plus tard. »

Ayant terminé cette discussion, le rouquin parti faire sa 'ronde'. Il savait qu'il serait suivi par un autre membre du groupe des bandits, mais le semer sera un jeu d'enfant. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt qui se trouvait non loin, pris une direction, puis une autre, avançant d'une façon précise afin de semer tout poursuivant et de retrouver le point de rendez-vous avec l'autre personne. Une fois sur place, il regarda le ciel, vérifiant la position de la lune. Elle se trouvait bien au-dessus de lui. Donc l'heure du rendez-vous n'aller pas tarder. Il se cacha dans un buisson, attendant tranquillement, mangeant en même temps une de ses sucreries.

Puis, après un certain temps, Gaius aperçu une silhouette éclairée par la lune. La personne était encapuchonnée, mais il pouvait remarquer les étincelles qui parcourait les doigts de cette personne, prêt à attaquer.

« Au clair de la lune... » dit alors le voleur. L'inconnu s'arrêta alors.

« ...le lapin prends son bain. » répondit alors cette personne. Ce fut le signal. Gaius sorti alors de sa cachette.

« Vous parlez d'un code... » se plaignit le voleur, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'homme à la capuche.

« Le message a été transmis ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Aucun problème à ce niveau-là.

\- Très bien... Rien à signaler, sinon ?

\- Rien.

\- Très bien... Tenons-en à notre plan. Tu penses que cette marchande s'en sortira ?

\- Oh, oui. Elle est vive. Mais dire que cet événement était imprévu, et que t'as réussi à préparer quelque chose aussi vite... Y a de quoi impressionner.

\- Je fais juste mon travail. Bon. Bonne chance pour demain.

\- C'est plus à la marchande que tu devrais souhaiter bonne chance. »

L'inconnu sourit et reparti tranquillement. Gaius reparti alors vers les bandits, expliqua qu'il faudrait des pièges au cas où la marchande réussi à les prendre à revers puis parti se poser près du feu de camp pour dormir, mais garda tous ses sens en alerte.

* * *

« T'es sûr de toi, le voleur ?

\- Ouais. Si nous suivons le plan, on devrait réussir à la prendre en tenaille. Au cas où, mettez des pièges au niveau de la forêt aux positions indiqués, mais normalement, tout devrait bien aller.

\- ...Qu'est-ce t'en penses, Vincent ?

\- Ça me semble bien, Victor.

\- Si t'es si intelligent, comment ça se fait que t'as foiré ton coup pour voler notre butin, hein ?

\- J'vous l'ai dit, j'ai juste eu pas de chance. C'est pour ça, je vous aide à faire ce coup, puis vous entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.

\- Et si t'échoues?

\- ...Je suppose que je resterais avec vous tant que ma dette sera pas payé.

\- Arh arh ! T'as bien compris, à ce que je vois. Bien, les gars, en place ! »

Les bandits rassemblés pour la décision du plan (mis à part quelques-uns qui surveillent les sorties) se dispersent alors selon le plan proposé par Gaius. Celui-ci rejoint aussi un groupe. Puis au signal de leur chef, presque tous assaillirent la mine.

* * *

Des hurlements se firent entendre. La marchande regarda autour d'elle. Donc c'était le moment. Elle avait récupéré son sac avec son stock, il était temps de bouger. Parmi tous les chemins de la mine, l'un d'entre eux était peu visible, puisqu'il s'agissait seulement d'un trou en hauteur permettant de rejoindre le niveau supérieur. C'était un petit chemin, et devait probablement venir d'un effondrement. Elle se hissa donc dedans. Des bruits de pas se faisaient bien entendre, un véritable troupeau. Puis, au lieu d'aller vers la sortie sud, qui amenait vers la forêt, elle prit la sortie nord. D'après ce que disait le papier, une route s'y trouvait, souvent utilisé par les marchands. Elle fit confiance en ce plan, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix. Cependant, une fois à la sortie, deux des bandits s'y trouvaient, gardant l'entrée.

« Elle est là ! » cria fortement l'un d'entre eux, espérant que l'écho permettrait à ceux à l'intérieur de la mine de l'entendre. « Porte nord !

\- Je te tiens ! » cria l'autre, partant à l'attaque.

« Désolée les garçons, mais je ne marchande pas ma vie. »

D'un mouvement fluide, elle esquiva la hache du bandit, sorti sa dague et frappa son adversaire. Puis elle sorti son arc et envoya une flèche dans la jambe de l'autre. Les deux affreux s'effondrèrent, et la marchande se dépêcha de sortir, profitant enfin de l'air frais après une longue journée. Malheureusement, le cri du bandit a été entendu, et elle entendait les bandits venir vers elle. Elle courra alors à nouveau afin de trouver la fameuse route marchande.

* * *

« Tu disais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres chemins !

\- J'en étais certain ! » répondit un Gaius faussement contrarié. « Elle n'a pas pu prévoir notre coup, je ne comprends pas.

\- Tch. »

Gaius sorti avec les bandits. Il fallait rattraper la marchande, mais elle semblait rapide. Le chef des bandits hurla alors un ordre.

« Ceux à cheval, montez sur votre monture et poursuivez-la ! »

Gaius eu un sourire ennuyée. Quelle bande de tête de mule, pensait-il.

* * *

La marchande trouva finalement la route, et s'y trouvait d'ailleurs une carriole marchande. Elle voyait même quatre personnes autour de la charrette arrêtée, trois discutant ensemble et le dernier veillait sur les chevaux, qui buvaient l'eau mise dans une grande bassine. Ils portaient tous des tissus sur leur tête, afin de se protéger de la chaleur. Leurs vêtements étaient aussi communs. Donc cela devait être une famille ou des amis marchandant ensemble.

« Fuyez ! Des bandits arrivent ! » alerta la marchande aux inconnus, qui se retournèrent vers elle. Rapidement, voyant son visage, ils acquiescèrent et se préparèrent rapidement. La personne qui s'occupait des chevaux vida la bassine, la rangea dans la charrette et se mis en place.

« Venez dans la charrette ! » cria l'un des hommes.

La marchande monta comme proposé, suivie par deux des marchands inconnus. Mais avant que le troisième, le plus costaud, pu monter, les bandits arrivèrent rapidement. Il sorti une épée pour se défendre en attendant que les chevaux soient prêts à partir. Il repoussa un bandit, puis fut au prise d'un autre avant que la charrette ne commença enfin à bouger.

« Mon frère ! » cria la jeune femme marchande envers celui qui se battait.

La rouquine regarda la scène. Donc la fille et le gars costaud sont frère et sœur. L'autre marchand, très près de la fille, semblait la protéger... Son mari, peut-être ? Donc une famille de marchand ? Cela dépendait du quatrième largo. Le costaud fini par repousser l'autre bandit et courut vers la charrette, avant d'être aidé pour grimper dedans. Est-ce que c'était fini ?

« Ils s'enfuient ! »

Les bandits voyaient la charrette accélérer. A pieds, ils ne pourront pas les rattraper.

« Ceux à cheval, coupez-leur la voie ! » cria le chef. Sur cet ordre, les cavaliers coupèrent à travers champ. Les marchands continuèrent d'avancer sans ralentir l'allure de leurs montures, avant de prendre un autre chemin qui amenait plus en direction des plateaux, ce qui rendait le chemin plus sinueux. D'un côté, les bandits ne pouvaient plus leur couper la route. Mais de l'autre, elle était dangereuse. Ceux à chevaux suivaient sans problème, et pouvait même les rattraper.

La rouquine réfléchissait. Devait-elle les aider en usant de ses flèches ? Mais au vu du nombre de cavalier bandits, en aurait-elle assez ? Non, elle n'avait pas le choix. De plus, le marchand costaud savait manier l'épée, cela aidera. Elle prit une flèche et l'encocha dans son arc. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, pour cette fois. Elle fit un regard en arrière, afin de voir si la route possédait un virage dans peu de temps. Elle ne voulait pas manquer sa cible à cause de ça. Mais ce qu'elle vit... la choqua. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit.

« Hé ! La cachette des bandits n'est pas loin, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller là-bas ! »

Elle ne savait pas si d'autres membres du groupe de ces bandits s'y trouvaient encore, mais la probabilité était haute. Elle regarda les autres marchands, mais aucun ne répondirent... et remarqua simplement le grand sourire de l'un d'entre eux. Elle abaissa son arc, le doute l'envahissant. Et si elle était tombée sur un autre groupe de bandits plus intelligents que ceux qu'elle venait d'échapper ? L'autre voleur, le rouquin, serait alors un membre de ce deuxième groupe. Si c'était bien ça... elle allait faire faillite, tout simplement. Le message qu'elle avait eu du rouquin était un plan, et parce que celui-ci lui permettait de s'enfuir, elle l'avait suivi. Après tout, le message donnait un plan parfait de la mine, la façon dont le rouquin allait mettre en place la possibilité qu'elle échappe, et le fait qu'une carriole marchande serait présente sur la route, l'attendant.

* * *

Finalement, la carriole s'arrêta. La marchande remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'entrée d'une embouchure entre deux plateaux. L'endroit parfait pour des bandits, et que les marchands ne prenaient jamais. Pas étonnant qu'ils avaient couper qu'un seul chemin...

« Ah ! Vous vous rendez, finalement ? C'est bien. » ricana l'un des cavaliers bandits.

Lui et ses comparses étaient descendus de leurs montures. Les marchands étaient descendus aussi. Le plus costaud affrontait les bandits du regard. L'autre garçon semblait protéger sa promise en se mettant devant elle. Et celui qui conduisait était venu aussi s'aligner face aux bandits. La marchande ne savait plus quoi faire.

Ce fut cependant un long silence qui s'ensuivit. Les marchands – s'ils en étaient bien – ne bougeaient pas, restant sur leur ligne défensive. Les bandits, eux, attendaient leurs camarades, qui arrivèrent en courant quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bien joué, les gars. » prononça le chef en arrivant. « Vous avez une belle cargaison. Et si vous nous laissiez en prendre soin ? Personne ne sera blessé... C'est honnête, non ? » dit-il en direction des marchands. Ceux-ci restèrent silencieux un moment. « N'ayez pas peur, on vous fera pas d'mal ! Promis ! Hein, les gars ? »

Les autres bandits acquiescèrent tous d'une voix forte. La rouquine ne savait pas comment ils allaient réussir à s'en sortir cette fois. Elle avait du mal à comprendre. Etait-ce réellement un plan pour lui permettre de s'en sortir ? Avait-elle échouée de fuir rapidement de la mine afin que ce plan fonctionne ? Elle regarda le voleur, qui semblait regarder tout le monde, semblant observer.

« Alors, marché conclu ? » demanda le chef des bandits.

« Je refuse. » dit finalement le marchand épéiste.

« Ah ! Tu crois que ta fierté te sauvera ? Imbécile.

\- Pas ma fierté. Mais je suis enclin à vous offrir à tous quelque chose : un bon moment en prison. »

L'homme siffla alors pendant que la surprise se répandait parmi les bandits ainsi que chez la rouquine. Mais rapidement après, de nombreux soldats se montrèrent aux alentours, cachés derrière l'environnement accidenté qui entourait la route. La rouquine n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela faisait aussi parti du plan ?

« Qu'est-ce que... Où... Où sont mes hommes ?

\- Oh, euh ? Ils étaient pas de taille face aux grand Vaike ! » expliqua un homme costaud qui rejoint les marchands, tirant avec lui un homme qui devait être l'un des bandits qui attendait dans leur camp, prouvant ainsi sa victoire. Les marchands, eux, retirèrent leur tissus qui couvraient leur tête.

« Des cheveux bleus... N-Non... Qu'est-ce que le Saint Roi vient faire ici ? » paniqua l'un des bandits.

La rouquine fut surprise d'entendre cela. Sauvée par le Saint-Roi ? Voilà une opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer. Puis elle compris après que les marchands n'en n'étaient pas. Si le Saint Roi était ici, alors le fameux groupe des Veilleurs était ceux qui l'avait sauvé.

« Rendez-vous, et il ne vous sera pas fait de mal. » ordonna le cavalier aux cheveux bruns avec un ton froid et autoritaire. Les bandits, frustrés, se rendirent à contrecœur, notamment quand les soldats archers bandèrent leurs arcs. La rouquine eut un sourire. Finalement, tout se finissait bien.

* * *

« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez, Saint-Roi. »

De retour au village le plus proche, le capitaine des Veilleurs eut sa main serré par le chef du village.

« N'en dîtes pas plus. C'était notre devoir. Ces bandits étaient devenus une trop grosse menace. Nous nous devions d'agir.

\- Attendez une seconde... Vous n'étiez pas là pour me sauver ? » questionna la marchande.

« Ce qui vous est arrivé nous a permis de mettre en place notre plan de capture. Disons que votre malchance nous a été profitable. » expliqua le garçon aux cheveux argents.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Je vous présente Robin. Il est le tacticien des Veilleurs et celui à qui vous devez ce plan. » présenta Chrom.

« Oh, vous êtes celui qui est à l'origine de ce message que j'ai reçu dans la mine ?

\- Oui. Mais vous devriez surtout remercier notre ami, sans qui nous n'aurions jamais pu réussir à manipuler les bandits.

\- M'en parlez pas. » répondit Gaius, qui arriva à ce moment-là. « M'obliger à rater un vol pour me faire repérer, puis utiliser mes antécédents pour me faire embarquer hors du groupe de bandits sans éveiller leurs soupçons... Tu es un génie fou, Bubulle. »

Robin ria en entendant ces adjectifs utilisés pour lui. Même s'il se félicitait pour avoir réussi à planifier tout l'ensemble.

« Ne soit pas si modeste, Gaius, sans toi, Robin n'aurait jamais pu réussir à établir un plan pour aider la marchande à s'enfuir des mines. Tu as une sacrée mémoire ! Tiens, comme promis ! »

La princesse Lissa tendit un sac au voleur, qui regarda à l'intérieur avant de sourire.

« Génial. Des sucreries de première qualité. Cela en valait la peine, finalement. » dit finalement Gaius en en prenant un immédiatement.

« Donc vous étiez aussi avec les Veilleurs ? » questionna la marchande. La bouche occupée par sa friandise, Gaius hocha la tête. « Quelle drôle de groupe vous êtes... » conclu-t-elle alors. « Parfait ! Peut-être qu'une marchande pourrait aussi vous aider ! »

Les Veilleurs furent pris de court par ces propos.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda Chrom. La marchande acquiesça.

« Vous m'avez sorti de ce pétrin, et vous êtes tous intéressant. Puis, les Veilleurs doivent avoir aussi tout une trésorerie et des achats, non ? Je vous serai bien utile. Et comptez sur moi pour vous permettre de faire des affaires !

\- Ma foi, cela pourrait être utile, effectivement. Bienvenue chez les Veilleurs, euh...

\- Je m'appelle Anna !

\- Eh bien, enchanté, Anna. »

Et pour sceller l'accord, Anna la marchande et Chrom se serrèrent la main. Robin et Lissa regardèrent cependant de façon pensive la marchande, tous deux certains de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai une petite théorie sur les Anna. A mon avis, leur nom sont des homonymes, du genre Hana, Annah, Ana, etc... Mais pour leur secret, elles optent pour Anna. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la troisième Anna présente dans ma fic. Trouverez-vous où sont apparus les deux autres ?

Bref, prologue 4 fait. Anna a rejoint l'aventure. Mais je l'ai mis archère. Parce qu'on a déjà Gaius comme voleur à l'épée, et que le jeu ne présente pas assez d'archer (Virion et Noire, et cette dernière n'apparaitra pas avant l'arc 4 de ma fic (et l'arc 3 est celle de la guerre contre Walhart)), donc j'ai besoin de changer un peu la donne. Puis, une marchande à l'arc me semble plus sympa... Sachant qu'elle a quand même une dague. Bref.

 **Lucachu** : C'est pas le crâne, c'est le dos. Donc je dirais plutôt que le CORPS de Chrom est résistant. Ah ah.

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de l'arc 2. Donc gros saut dans le temps. J'ai pas d'autres idées. Puis après viendra l'heure d'Owain dans une Annexe ! Mais d'abord... *maudit Fire Emblem Heroes pour ne pas le laisser avoir Owain facilement* _


	30. Chapitre 22 - Mariage princier

**Mariage princier**

« Joyeux anniversaire, Lissa ! »

Les Veilleurs chantèrent l'anniversaire de la princesse. Ce jour était celui où la princesse d'Ylisse atteignait l'âge adulte. Pour l'événement, plusieurs nobles d'Ylisse avait aussi fait le voyage. La salle de fête du château s'était alors vite retrouvée bondée. Robin avait beaucoup travaillé pour l'organisation de la fête, aidé par la plupart des Veilleurs. Malgré leur relation étrange, Maribelle lui avait été d'une grande aide, mais leur but partagé faisait qu'ils mettaient tous deux leurs préjugés de côté. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argents voulait tenter de créer une réelle amitié avec la meilleure amie de Lissa, mais cette dernière avait dit qu'ils discuteraient une fois la fête terminée. Ce qui ne lui avait pas permis d'aborder un sujet important.

Robin regarda Stahl et Cordelia, tous deux jouant avec l'orchestre du château pour la fête. Là aussi, Robin se disait qu'il avait eu de la chance. De la même façon que Stahl lui avait permis d'être bon conseiller, il lui avait rendu la pareille. Au final, Cordelia avait su surmonter son chagrin d'amour, et sortait désormais avec l'épéiste vert. Grâce à cela, ils avaient pu préparer bon nombre de morceaux que Lissa appréciait.

En parlant de couple, il regarda en direction de Maribelle. Profitant du moment de calme avant la distribution des cadeaux, elle parlait avec Ricken et sa famille. Leur relation avait, eux aussi, finalement commencé. Robin souriait en se remémorant les jours où Lissa lui avait demandé de réussir à permettre à Ricken d'aider Maribelle de temps en temps, comme si elle voulait aider les deux jeunes personnes à commencer réellement leur relation. Evidemment, il avait accepté, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de ça pour que cela se fasse.

De l'autre côté, Frédérick, Miriel et Libra gardent tous deux un œil sur Vaike, Gaius et Nowi, ces trois-là lorgnant longuement sur le buffet. Chrom, lui, gardait un œil sur sa femme et notamment sur son état de santé. Sumia, assise, ne bougeait pas beaucoup... notamment parce qu'elle était enceinte depuis plusieurs mois. Quant à Tharja, elle restait plutôt dans son coin, mais gardait son regard fixe sur Robin. Même Palne, qui restait elle aussi plus ou moins à distance, ne semblait pas réussir à la convaincre de joindre les siens. Sully discutait avec Basilio et Flavia, qui avaient fait le chemin depuis Regna Ferox. Lon'zu, Olivia et Inigo étaient eux aussi de la partie, même si le premier était souvent obligé d'agripper le dernier par le col afin qu'il se tienne à carreau.

Finalement, l'heure des cadeaux arriva. Chacun avait pensé et offert un présent pour la princesse afin de fêter son entrée dans l'âge adulte. Robin regardait les personnes défiler un à un. Il fut notamment très surpris de voir Tharja se joindre à eux, et offrir à Lissa un pendentif qui devait servir de talisman contre le mauvais sort. Après un moment de doute, et même si elle aurait préféré ne pas comprendre la décision, la princesse fini par l'accepter après que la mage noire ait expliqué que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Robin serait effondré. Ayant entendu ça, le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi elle n'aurait pas fait ça avant. Avant de se demander si elle l'aurait suivi ces derniers jours, quand il s'occupait de son propre cadeau.

Par choix, Robin fut le dernier à présenter son cadeau. Il sorti une boîte en forme de cube d'une dizaine de centimètres de longueur. Quand Lissa reçu l'objet, elle le regarda d'un air suspect.

« Dis, Robin, pourquoi ça ressemble à ces fameux objets-pièges que l'on utilise pour des farces ?

\- Tu te fais des idées. » riait son petit-ami.

« Ouais ouais... Tu m'as déjà fait le coup, l'autre jour.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à tes farces ?

\- Grmbl... »

Elle avait complètement confiance en Robin, mais il semblait tout faire pour paraître suspect. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et il garda son sourire. La boite, elle, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'autre coup, où se trouvait une araignée. Une grosse araignée. Elle avait bien sursauté sur le coup. Mais c'était son anniversaire, il n'oserait pas... Si ?

« Je n'ai pas le choix... Yah ! »

D'un seul coup, fermant les yeux, Lissa retira le couvercle formant la partir supérieure du cube. Puis elle ouvrit doucement un œil... pour y voir une grenouille... en bois.

« Une grenouille ? Ou c'est un crapaud ?

\- Non, c'est bien une grenouille. » confirma Robin.

« Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai appris que tu aimais bien ce conte, le Prince et la Grenouille.

\- Mais c'était quand j'étais enfant ! Chrom ! C'est toi qui lui a dit ça ?

\- Ah ah, je ne dirais rien à ce propos. Et puis, tu es encore une enfant, non ? » riait son frère.

« J'ai 18 ans, maintenant ! » disait-elle en sautillant par frustration.

Lissa était abasourdie malgré tout. Les rôles s'étaient inversés sur le coup. D'habitude, c'était elle qui disait ce genre de chose. Elle regarda à nouveau la grenouille.

« Au moins, cette grenouille ne sera pas gluante... » souffla la princesse en voulant retirer la petite statue de bois. Mais en se faisant, le coussin gênait le mouvement. Cela la surprit. La grenouille en bois n'était pas fixé au cube, mais il semblait il y avoir plus que la statue. Avec son pouce, elle bloqua en petit coussin, et elle remarqua que sous la statue se trouvait un bout en bois. Elle retira le tout... et remarqua quelque chose brillant autour du bout de bois.

« ...Un anneau ? ...Robin ?

\- Oui, je marierais cette petite grenouille.

\- ...Quoi ? » Lissa semblait confuse. Robin en ria.

« Désolé, je plaisantais. Lissa... Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent. Il lui fallut qu'elle se répète les mots en tête plusieurs fois pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Et à ce moment là, ses yeux s'humidifièrent à cause d'une joie trop extrême pour être contenue.

« Oui ! Oui, bien sûr que oui ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa longuement. Chrom regarda le couple en souriant. Quelques jours plus tôt, son ami était venu lui demander quelques conseils pour sa demande en mariage. Il avait été évidemment très heureux. Et au bout d'une longue réflexion, il s'était effectivement souvenu de ce conte que sa sœur adorait quand elle était enfant. Robin a sû quoi faire à ce moment-là. Et même quand il lui demanda s'il était vraiment sûr de faire sa demande lors de l'anniversaire de Lissa, devant autant de monde, le tacticien lui avait dit cela :

« Elle attends depuis si longtemps. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fait pareil. Je ne peux décemment pas lui demander sa main en privée. Et puis, ce sera plus simple de transmettre la nouvelle ainsi. »

Les invités applaudirent suite à cette déclaration. Sumia prit la main de Chrom, contente de le voir sourire aussi grandement. Nowi sautillait de joie autour des futurs époux, très contente pour eux. Lissa et Robin relâchèrent finalement leur étreinte après une bonne minute, et Lissa essaya de suite la bague.

« Ouah, cette bague est énorme !

\- Ah bon ? Elle est trop grande ? J'avais pourtant emprunter une de tes bagues pour pouvoir la faire faire...

\- Hi hi, non, elle est parfaite. » Puis elle se colla à nouveau à son fiancé. « Je sens qu'on va avoir une vie merveilleuse, ensemble.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. » répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

La plupart des invités les félicitèrent après cela. Basilio en profitait même pour taquiner le jeune homme. Olivia rejoint l'orchestre, chantant et dansant pour le reste de la fête. Et pour le reste de la journée, l'ambiance fut tout autre, bien que tout aussi joyeuse.

Le lendemain, Chrom fit l'annonce des fiançailles de la princesse Lissa et de Robin afin que tout Ylisstol puisse être au courant. Ce nouveau mariage de la famille royale fut très bien accueilli, et comme pour celui de Chrom, la cérémonie sera ouverte à tous. L'organisation fut aussi la même, mais ils avaient avec eux le sens des affaires d'Anna. Pendant cette semaine, le jeune homme était plus nerveux que jamais. Maribelle n'aidait pas à le calmer, venant le voir régulièrement. Et si elle semblait en meilleur humeur par rapport à lui, elle était encore plus stricte. Quelques couturiers étaient présents aussi pour sa tenue de marié, mais il ne savait pas quel genre de vêtement ce sera. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était Chrom, avec l'aide de Frédérick, qui organisait le tout. Etant donné qu'il avait demandé à Chrom d'être son témoin, et qu'il avait eu ce rôle quand Chrom a eu son mariage, il s'y attendait.

* * *

Très rapidement, Sully emmené, un soir, Robin dans une taverne, où tous les Veilleurs homme, sauf Libra et Frédérick, s'y trouvaient. Basilio, Flavia et Inigo étaient eux aussi présent, fêtant ainsi les fiançailles du jeune homme.

« Une demande en pleine réception, devant autant de personne, t'as bien progressé, Robin ! » souriait Sully en frappant le dos du jeune homme avec une claque pleine de sympathie.

« Et une demande pleine d'originalité, en plus de ça ! Chapeau bas, mon garçon. » ajouta Basilio.

« Arrêtez... Et Lissa est une princesse, faire une demande plate serait... un manque de respect, non ?

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu te mets de la pression pour rien ! » ria Flavia.

« Ma demande n'avait rien de spécial... » dit Chrom.

« Non, vous avez juste sauté les étapes ! Ah ah ah ! »

Les Khans riaient bien. Stahl tenta alors d'intervenir.

« Mais il avait des circonstances spéciales, non ? La guerre était terminée, il allait devenir le Saint-Roi...

\- Bah, il a trouvé la bonne opportunité. » dit Sully. « C'était même Sumia qui a fait le premier pas en vous enlaçant, non ?

\- C'est vrai... Mais j'ai remarqué ce jour que l'avoir à mes côtés me sera une force pour mes devoirs en tant que roi. Même si j'ai fais ma demande à ce moment-là, nous avons quand même pris le temps de discuter de ce qui allait se passer. Robin, lui, a pris son temps, et il a bien fait. Il s'est retrouvé sans mémoire, puis très vite mêlé aux Veilleurs avec un énorme rôle. Il a pu utiliser ces années après la guerre pour prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait pour tout assimiler.

\- Vous me donnez trop de crédit, Chrom. » coupa le tacticien. « Contrairement à vous, je ne connaissais personne des Veilleurs. Je me devais d'en apprendre plus sur chacun... et surtout connaître d'avantage Lissa. Même si, finalement, cela a été assez rapide. » dit-il en se remémorant le soir où il avait appris pour les inquiétudes qui habitait Lissa quant à la Marque.

« Ah ah, Lissa est très ouverte.

\- La guerre change les gens. » ajouta Basilio. « Quand je vous ai vu vous occuper de la princesse après son évanouissement, je savais que vous deux seriez un magnifique couple. »

Robin ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, il était déjà probablement amoureux de Lissa, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et Chrom venait de dire que Sumia lui donnait de la force pour continuer. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour la princesse. Il n'aurait jamais réussi tout ça sans elle. Il souriait.

« Vous devriez surtout féliciter Lissa. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu devenir ce que je suis. Elle donnait tout pour les autres, et c'est grâce à cette conviction que j'ai pu tout donner aussi. »

Sa prise de parole fit sourire tous les autres, un « Oh~ ! » générale montrant l'impact de ces mots.

« Quelle belle déclaration d'amour ! » souriait grandement Inigo. « Je devrais peut-être en prendre bonne note, aussi. » Ce qui fit soupirer Lon'zu.

« C'est moi ou Lon'zu semble avoir pris ce garçon sous son aile ? » remarqua Sully.

« C'est plutôt ce garçon qui s'attache un peu trop. Il est très bon, mais son côté séducteur pose des ennuis.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les autres jeunes filles me donnent des râteaux sans véritable raison... » bouda le jeune épéiste feroxien.

« Ah ah ah ! Bah, laissez-le faire, il est jeune, il comprendra plus tard ce qu'est le vrai amour. » ria Flavia.

La fête continua longuement, discussion engendrant d'autres discussions, bien que le sujet principal fut souvent de retour. Les Veilleurs et les Feroxiens burent, pour la plupart, jusqu'à se saouler, mais ce fut une soirée qui restait mémorable.

* * *

Finalement, le grand jour arriva. La cérémonie de mariage allait bientôt commencer, et Robin terminait ces derniers préparatifs en compagnie de quelques couturiers et coiffeurs qui s'occupèrent de son apparence. Puis ils lui donnèrent la tenue qu'il devait porter. Alors que le futur marié s'attendait à une autre tenue rigide et serrée, il remarqua que cette tenue était quelque peu familière. Elle ressemblait à sa veste habituelle, mais en bien plus décorée et aux couleurs d'Ylisse. Il l'essaya alors et se regarda dans le miroir.

« Ah parfait ! Je craignais que mon idée n'allait pas le faire. Mais cette veste est parfaite.

\- Chrom ? Vous êtes... C'est vous qui...

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre Frédérick, en tout cas. Mais c'était le bon choix. Ta tenue te va très bien. Ah, et puis, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, depuis le temps. Surtout que tu vas devenir mon frère, via ce mariage.

\- ...Oh... C'est vrai... Mais vous êtes le Saint-Roi... Ce serait...

\- Tu sais que je n'accordes pas trop d'importance à ça. Et puis, si tu veux jouer à cela, si nous prenons la date d'anniversaire que Lissa t'a choisi, tu es plus vieux que moi.

\- Oh, c'est... Mais si ça se trouve, je suis plus jeune, normalement...

\- Ou encore plus vieux ! Qui sait ?

\- ...Je n'aurais pas le dernier mot dans cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crains que non. »

Les deux amis rirent doucement ensemble.

« En tout cas, je te remercie. Je me sens plus à l'aise avec cette veste. Même si ce n'est pas celle que je porte habituellement, je peux me sentir plus relaxé que par rapport à celle que j'ai porté à vo... à ton anniversaire.

\- Tant mieux. Devenir un prince doit déjà être très stressant, cela me semblait être la bonne idée pour te permettre de respirer un peu.

\- ...Prince...

\- Ah ah, oui, j'imagine que cela doit faire bizarre.

\- …

\- Il y a un problème ? » questionna Chrom, surprit par ce silence.

« Non... Je me rappelais juste ce que Lissa m'a dit... Qu'elle craignait ne pas être une princesse légitime...

\- Ah, ça. C'est vrai qu'elle s'en inquiétait beaucoup quand elle était plus jeune.

\- Et j'ai moi-même mes démons... Mais je sais que nous saurons nous rassurer l'un l'autre. » Chrom acquiesça.

« J'étais déjà content de te rencontrer, de t'avoir en ami... Je suis tout aussi content de voir ma sœur s'être trouvé un mari remarquable. » Robin fut embarrassé par ces mots.

« ...J'ai encore du mal à réaliser... Peut-être aussi parce que j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs, j'ai l'impression que ma vie... que tout s'est passé très vite... »

Chrom n'eut pas de mot pour l'aider à ce propos, mais il posa sa main sur son épaule, se voulant rassurant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, trêve de bavardage. Il va être temps. Ah, au fait, Sumia m'a convaincu de la laisser te mener à l'autel. D'habitude ce sont les parents du sexe opposé, mais vu que tu n'as plus de famille à part celle que tu vas bientôt obtenir... Finalement, c'est peut-être le mieux pour toi.

\- ...Je vois. Merci Chrom. »

Chrom lui sourit puis sorti de la pièce. Robin vérifia quelque ajustements avec l'aide de ceux encore présent dans la salle avant de sortir aussi, rejoignant Sumia qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Elle l'accueilli avec un doux sourire.

« Pas trop nerveux, Robin ?

\- Si, très...

\- Je l'étais très aussi. Mais j'étais aussi très heureuse.

\- Oui, je comprends le sentiment. Mais sinon, tu vas bien ? Pas de problème à cause du bébé ?

\- Non, je vais bien. De toute façon, je ne fais que t'accompagner. J'ai une place réservée pour moi au premier rang.

\- Tant mieux. » Sumia ria alors.

« Toi, franchement... C'est ton grand jour et tu te soucis encore des autres.

\- Oh, je... euh...

\- Hi hi, ne t'inquiète pas. Lissa a de la chance de t'avoir. »

Robin sourit alors. La discussion eut l'effet de lui permettre de se calmer un peu. Ils entrèrent ensuite. Leur pas était lent, mais finalement, il était content que c'était ainsi. En voyant l'autel, où Libra et Maribelle les attendait, sa nervosité le rattrapait. A chaque pas, il tentait de calmer son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait un jour plus nerveux que lorsqu'il préparait ses plans de batailles les plus difficiles.

Une fois devant l'autel, il se retourna. Comme prévu, Sumia s'essaya sur une chaise proche, visiblement préparé pour elle. Puis, alors que l'orgue de l'église se mit à jouer, la future mariée apparue, accompagnée par son frère. Robin regarda sa promise... et en fut ébloui. Elle était encore plus magnifique que lors du bal de Regna Ferox, le soir où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Sa robe, dont la couleur principale restait le jaune, au goût de Lissa, la mettait en valeur, la rendant encore plus belle. Lissa, elle, fut plutôt surprise de voir une tenue pas aussi stricte que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais trouvait que cela lui allait parfaitement. Elle fut aussi plutôt amusé en voyant les cheveux de Robin, d'habitude en bataille, coiffé et aplati. Il faisait bien plus noble que d'habitude. Et en le voyant garder ses yeux sur elle, elle rougissait légèrement, heureuse de voir que sa tenue semblait faire son effet.

Les deux futurs mariés se regardèrent un instant avant de se retourner vers Libra, qui commença son sermon. Ils l'écoutèrent avec attention, tandis que Libra louait Naga pour avoir permis à ces deux âmes de se rencontrer et de s'aimer. Puis, après avoir fini, il laissa les témoins parler. Maribelle fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Je connais Lissa depuis mon enfance, et elle fut la personne en qui, avec les années, je pût avoir le plus confiance. Naïve parfois mais tout le temps joyeuse, prête à tout pour prouver sa valeur, je me faisais une joie de la protéger comme je le pouvais. Je pensais que mes jugements étaient ce qui étaient de mieux pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Mais malgré mes avertissements, elle a continué son chemin. Un jour, elle était revenue même avec un étranger. Je ne le connaissais aucunement, et ma première impression à son propos... ne fut pas la bonne. A ma grande surprise, je remarquais leur ressemblance... et je voyais leur rapprochement. Ce jeune homme donnait tout pour les autres, lui aussi. Je craignais pourtant que le cœur de Lissa avait choisi la mauvaise personne. Mais ce jeune homme n'a jamais baissé les bras. Même quand je le confrontais, il faisait de son mieux pour prouver qu'il la méritait. Pour la première fois, mon jugement n'était pas le bon... et pour le bonheur de ma meilleure amie, j'en fus heureuse. Robin, je te laisse désormais ma charge de protéger Lissa contre tous les dangers.

\- Je le promets. »

Robin avait été surpris par ce discours. Il avait effectivement travailler pour qu'elle l'accepte. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Mais avoir finalement sa reconnaissance... l'avait soudainement pris de court. Mais malgré tout, il acceptait ce dernier souhait de Maribelle. Libra invita alors à Chrom à parler.

« Ici, je ne parle pas qu'en tant que roi, mais en tant qu'ami. Je l'ai rencontré dans un pré, alors qu'il était évanoui, ayant perdu tout souvenir. Une seule chose lui était pourtant venu à l'esprit : mon nom, sans même me connaître. Mais alors que nous allions l'abandonner pour nous occuper d'autres victimes plus urgentes... Il nous a aidé. Sans rien connaître. Il s'est battu pour nous. Il a risqué sa vie pour nous. Je savais alors que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Les épreuves qui suivirent montrèrent que j'avais raison. Malgré que ses origines soient inconnues, je n'ai eu de cesse de croire en lui, d'avoir confiance en lui, et à chaque fois, il m'a rendu cette confiance. Il a même devancer tout ce que j'attendais de lui. Robin devint un ami, un camarade. Puis j'appris qu'il aimait ma sœur, et que cela était réciproque. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, mais certaines personnes m'ont dit d'observer... de faire confiance à ma petite sœur. Malgré mon devoir en tant que frère aîné, je les voyais s'amuser ensemble, réaliser... beaucoup de choses ensemble. Et commencèrent à s'aimer, à développer leur relation. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de pouvoir confier ma sœur à mon meilleur ami, et de leur souhaiter un grand bonheur pour le reste de leur vie. »

Lissa et Robin se regardèrent après ce discours, et se prirent la main. C'était vrai aussi. Beaucoup de choses se sont passés. Mais ils ont toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre pour s'entraider. La guerre contre Plégia et les différentes épreuves qu'ils vécurent en fut un parfait exemple. Malgré les doutes, ils ont réussis à rester fort. Et chacun apprenait de l'autre. Robin n'aurait pu espérer meilleur relation. Toute une vie avait disparu... Mais quand elle l'avait trouvé, une nouvelle avait alors immédiatement commencé.

Libra remercia les témoins et laissèrent alors les deux futurs mariés énoncer leur vœux.

« Lissa... Je te promets de t'aimer tout les jours, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je te promets d'être là quand tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour pleurer, pour être heureuse, pour affronter les épreuves... Je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Robin... Je te promets aussi de t'aimer pour toute la vie ! Je te promets d'être là pour quand tu te sentiras abattu ou démotivé. Je te promets de t'aider à franchir les épreuves de la vie. Je te promets d'être là pour toi pour l'éternité. »

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre. Tous deux sentaient leur cœur battre la chamade, tellement heureux.

« Alors, par Naga, je vous déclare mari et femme. Que votre baiser scelle le lien de cette union. »

Lissa et Robin s'approchèrent alors, et s'embrassèrent. Des applaudissements se firent alors entendre dans toute l'église. Les voilà désormais mariés. Ce fut alors la fin de leur histoire. Mais aussi le début d'une nouvelle. L'histoire... d'une princesse et d'un tacticien.

* * *

L'homme se réveilla doucement. La pièce était très obscure, mais les fenêtres, bien que bloqués, laissèrent échapper quelque rayons de lumières. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quel jour il était, ni même l'heure... Ni même l'année. Le jour était arrivé. Il récupéra la veste qui se trouvait sur la chaise à côté de lui, s'habilla avec et mit sa capuche, cachant une bonne partie de son visage. Il sorti alors de la pièce, comme si tout était déjà planifié. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il dormait. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, le destin se mettait en route. Sans aucune hésitation, il se dirigea vers une autre pièce, ou la seule personne sachant qui il était se trouvait.

« Valldar. C'est l'heure.

\- M-Maître ! Je ne vous savais pas réveillé...

\- Je viens juste de quitter mon long sommeil. Mon corps a désormais récupéré.

\- Donc... le plan doit être mis en place.

\- Oui. Et rappelez-vous. Je suis votre hiérophante. Et mon nom est... Robin. »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà la fin de l'arc 2. Je pourrais même finir là. Comment ça non ? A cause du cliffhanger ? Vous savez pas que c'est la méthode des animés pour faire acheter le manga ? Ou le jeu ?

Ah ah. Bref. Dix chapitres (en comptant les sous-chapitres). Finalement, j'ai réussi à en faire dix.

Prochain chapitre, une annexe ! Mais une annexe très importante. Elle servira notamment à combler un trou que crée le couple DaraenXLissa. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est lié au support avec Owain. Oh, mais attendez, il va même apparaître dans cette annexe ! Que j'ai hâte ! Pas vous ? A bientôt !


	31. Annexe 3 - Destinés passées

**Destinées passées**

« Ils nous ont trouvé ! »

Le long son de plusieurs cors se fit retentir dans tout le camp. C'était le signal. Un avertissement. Un danger qui les traquait depuis des années et qui était de retour. Lissa sorti en trombe de sa tente. Les soldats lui indiquaient une direction, et elle rejoignit ceux qui patrouillaient autour.

« Quelle est la situation ?

\- Nous avons vu un grand nombre d'Ombres approchant. Ils sont très nombreux.

\- … Ce n'est pas qu'une reconnaissance, c'est une attaque. Donc ils nous ont effectivement trouvé... Commencez à faire évacuer les enfants et ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre. Que les archers se préparent.

\- A vos ordres, Sainte-Reine. »

Le soldat parti transmettre les ordres. Lissa posa sa main sur son cœur. Il y allait encore avoir des morts. Elle détestait cela. Elle allait encore devoir durcir son cœur. Cela fait au moins dix années qu'elle était devenue la Sainte-Reine depuis la mort de son frère. Et au même moment, Robin avait lui aussi disparu. Si la mort de Chrom avait été confirmée, celle du tacticien ne l'avait jamais été. Mais en dix ans, elle s'était faîte à l'idée : lui aussi devait avoir été tué. Et depuis, les Ombres sont devenues une menace insurmontable, aidé par les ailes du Chaos... Grima. Le Dragon Déchu avait été ressuscité, et désormais, l'humanité s'éteignait. Mais la plupart gardait espoir qu'un jour meilleur arrivera. Et si personne n'en parlait à haute voix, c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas mettre la pression sur la personne qui l'incarnait. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleus, la fille du Saint-Roi Chrom... Lucina. Elle avait hérité de Falchion. D'après ce qui a été dit, Robin aurait réussi à transmettre l'épée... mais ne semblait pas avoir réussi à s'échapper de Plégia. Mais pour le moment, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à tenter l'Eveil, Lissa faisait tout pour que tout le monde garde espoir. Sa bonne humeur restait une lumière dans les ténèbres.

« Oh par Naga... Non... Ce n'est pas possible... »

Lissa entendit quelqu'un prononcer ces mots. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- G...Gr... Grima... Le Dragon Déchu... Il est là !

\- Quoi ?

\- Regardez ! Au niveau de la montagne ! J'en suis sûr... Que Naga sauve nos âmes... »

Lissa emprunta la longue-vue du soldat et regarda ce qu'il avait désigné. Et malgré le ciel sombre et les nombreux nuage, la silhouette ne faisait aucun doute. Les ailes destructrices... Grima... Il était bien là.

« Oh non... » Lissa le savait : ils pouvaient échapper aux Ombres. Mais échapper au Dragon Déchu était... Non, était-ce même possible ? « Robin... Chrom... Que feriez-vous... ? »

* * *

« Enfin... ENFIN ! Je les ai retrouvés ! Je vais pouvoir les détruire... et avec eux, l'humanité toute entière s'éteindra... enfin ! Ah ha ha ha ! »

Grima se délectait de la vue. Son corps humain ne pouvait pas le voir, mais sa connexion avec sa vraie forme, le dragon destructeur, lui permettait de voir ce que le dragon voyait. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il contrôlait le dragon tant qu'il était en vie. Et avec lui, toutes les Ombres qu'il voulait.

« Je détruirais Falchion... je détruirais cette lignée... Plus personne ne pourra se mettre dans mon chemin ! Et enfin, cette humanité absurde n'existera plus. Ah ha ha ha... Gah ? »

A travers les yeux du dragon, il pouvait voir le regard désespéré de ces humains. Parmi eux se trouvait la sœur de l'ancien Saint-Roi. Mais au même moment, quelque chose s'était déclenché dans sa tête. Comme... une opposition. C'était impossible, pourtant.

« Qu'est-ce que... Saleté d'humain ! Tu es censé être mort ! Comment oses-tu te mettre en travers... Argh ! Non... Ce n'est... Non... Naga ! Encore à les aider ! Je ne te laisserais pas le réveiller... Argh !

\- Je ne... te laisserais pas... toucher à... un seul... de ses... cheveux ! Ghh... Naga, je vous entends... Aidez-moi... Juste cette fois!

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Gyargh ! Tu ne... peux... AAAAARGH ! »

* * *

« Il se passe quelque chose !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Naga a entendu nos prières ! »

Les soldats étaient abasourdis, mais furent soudainement rempli d'espoir. Le Dragon Déchu semblait vaciller. Même si personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait, tous assistait à la disparition de Grima dans les nuages.

« Restons prudent... C'est peut-être une ruse... » déclara Lissa, imaginant ce que son ancien époux aurait pensé.

« Sainte-Reine, les archers sont en place. Plusieurs soldats sont prêts à se défendre. Les autres commencent à évacuer tout le monde.

\- Très bien. Oublions Grima pour le moment. Concentrez-vous sur les Ombres.

\- A vos ordres ! »

Même si la situation du Dragon du chaos était inconnu, les Ombres continuaient malgré tout leur chemin. Lissa les regardait venir, très nombreux. Elle aussi pouvait aider en utilisant la magie. Elle attendait le bon moment pour donner l'ordre d'attaquer. Mais au moment où elle allait le faire, un puissant éclair lumineux frappa le sol. Tous s'était couvert les yeux par surprise. Lissa demanda qu'est-ce que c'était, bien qu'elle se doutait que cet éclair n'était pas naturel.

« Je... Je vois... Je rêve ? Je vois... quelqu'un... se battre contre toutes les Ombres ?

\- Ne dit pas d'absurdités, personne ne peut vaincre à lui seul autant d'Ombres. » répliqua un autre soldat.

« Vous avez raison. Archer, attaquez à volonté ! »

Sans aucune raison, son cœur avait soudainement flanché. Il s'était serré comme jamais. Ce qu'elle venait de penser était absurde. Robin. C'était lui. C'était forcément lui. Elle ne pouvait y croire, mais elle voulait vraiment y croire. C'était ce que son instinct lui disait. Après tout... quel autre mage utilisant de la magie de foudre serait aussi puissant pour affronter une telle adversité ? Sans même le remarquer, elle avait commencé à courir.

« Sainte-Reine ! Que faîtes-vous ? Revenez ! »

Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Personne n'avait confirmé la mort de Robin. Alors si... Si c'était bien ça...

* * *

« Aaah ! Raaah ! »

C'était parfait. Simplement parfait. Il avait réussi. Naga avait réussi à lui donner assez de pouvoir pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Lui, qui avait été prisonnier si longtemps dans son propre corps, volé par un Dieu. Il le savait, pourtant. Sa mère le lui avait parlé. Elle avait fuit pour le sauver. Il avait réussi à trouver des personnes sur qui compter, avant de devoir fuir encore... Jusqu'à trouver une famille. Lissa. Elle l'avait changé. Grâce à elle, il avait été prêt à aider Chrom et à affronter son père. Mais il avait été si naïf. Son père avait fait de son corps le réceptacle parfait pour Grima. Il avait tout perdu. Il avait échoué. L'humanité était alors en danger. Mais il se sentait si coupable qu'il avait simplement tout abandonner. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait tué Chrom. Mais en revoyant Lissa à travers les yeux de Grima, sa force était revenue. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Chrom. Alors il se devait de sauver Lissa. A tout prix.

Mieux encore, la puissance de Grima l'abritait. Sa magie était incroyable et puissante. Il n'avait plus d'épée, mais malgré tous ces ennemis, sa propre puissance suffisait à tuer toutes les Ombres autour de lui. Il pouvait utiliser cette puissance pour la protéger.

« Lissa... Lissa... Lissa ! »

Il se répétait ces mots. Ce nom. Le nom de sa femme. Celle qui lui donnait tant de courage. Il ne pouvait perdre avec elle. Elle lui donnait toujours autant de force. Et maintenant, après avoir amorti sa chute, après avoir récupéré ses capacités, il détruisait ces Ombres qui la menaçait.

* * *

Finalement, les soldats étaient parti à l'attaque avec elle. Grâce à l'inconnu, ils avaient réussi à repousser les Ombres. Bientôt, plus aucune menace ne se présentait. Lissa continua, cherchant la personne qui les avait aidé. Elle finit par le trouver. Agenouillé, haletant. Son visage caché par une capuche. Une veste usée sur lui... Mais reconnaissable entre milles.

« Robin... »

A ces mots, l'homme releva la tête, avant d'enlever doucement sa capuche, révélant son visage et ses yeux grand ouvert, la regardant. C'était bien lui. Sa résistance craqua alors. Toute sa tristesse qu'elle avait gardé en elle se déversait alors.

« C'est toi... C'est vraiment toi...

\- Lissa...

\- Tu es en vie... C'est vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se releva et lui rendit un sourire tendre, mais ses yeux s'humidifièrent à cause de la joie de revoir enfin sa femme.

« Oui... C'est bien moi. Je suis rentrée...

\- Robin... ! »

Le couple ne tenait plus et s'enlacèrent alors. Une étreinte forte mais pleine d'amour et de tristesse. Lissa laissa ses larmes couler, incapable de les retenir.

« Tu n'aurais pas grandit un peu ?

\- ...Hi hi... Idiot... »

* * *

Quelques temps après, Robin rejoignit la caravane où se trouvait Lissa. Il avait dit qu'il était bien plus préférable qu'ils se cachent ailleurs. Le plus important devait d'abord permettre à tout le monde de reprendre la route en sécurité. Mais une fois cela fait, il se permit enfin de discuter avec sa femme. A ses côtés se trouvait deux enfants. Mais Robin ne prononça pas le moindre mot, s'asseyant calmement.

« Tu te rappelles d'eux ? » questionna alors Lissa.

« … Ce sont... » Le stratégiste avait un doute. Mais il savait qu'il avait deux enfants. Etait-ce ces deux là ? Il regarda le garçon. « Owain ? » Le garçon acquiesça, mais hésita. Robin lui ouvrit les bras, et finalement, le garçon n'hésita pas à se réfugier contre lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, papa...

\- Toi aussi... Tu as quel âge, maintenant... ?

\- 12 ans.

\- Douze... Je vois... » Il comprit alors combien de temps s'était passé depuis. Enfermé dans sa propre conscience, il n'avait pas eu la notion du temps. Mais désormais, il la remarquait.

« Et toi, tu es Linfan. Tu as bien grandi aussi.

\- Tu es mon papa ?

\- Oui... Mais c'est vrai que tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand j'ai disparu... » Il soupira. « J'ai vraiment... tout échouer. Je suis désolé, Lissa...

\- Je te pensais mort... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai... euh... » Il hésita. Devait-il tout lui dire ? Rien qu'être avec eux était un danger. Mais Lissa était venu le voir, malgré le danger. Il pensait fuir après avoir tuer les Ombres. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Il préféra ne pas dire toute la vérité. « J'ai... été capturé. Naga m'a... libérer pour vous permettre de vous sauver. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir... Après tout, c'est ma faute si Chrom est mort... »

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait tué son ami – et frère ! - à cause de sa faiblesse. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Désormais, ce qu'il pouvait essayer, c'est de retenir Grima le plus longtemps possible. Mais alors, une main douce se posa sur sa joue. Il regarda Lissa.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute...

\- Si, ça l'est ! J'aurais dû me méfier, j'étais été trop naïf, j'ai... Argh ! »

Sa tête lui fit soudainement mal. Il sentait déjà la puissance de Grima tenter de reprendre le contrôle. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder.

« Robin ? Tu vas bien ? Attends, je vais te soigner...

\- Non ! »

Brutalement, Robin la stoppa. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Qui sait ce que ces soins pourrait faire. Tant que Grima était en lui... était lui... Il ne pouvait pas accepter le moindre soin. Sa vie n'avait plus la moindre importance, désormais.

« ...Robin ?

\- Ah, euh... Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Mais... Comment l'expliquer... J'ai eu... comme une malédiction. Très puissante. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à fuir avant. Je préfère... éviter le moindre risque. Qui sait ce que tes soins feraient.

\- Oh. D'accord. Je vais faire confiance en ton jugement.

\- Lissa... »

C'était trop. Sa gentillesse et sa compréhension était parmi les qualités qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle. C'était tellement dur de la trahir ainsi.

« Comment ai-je réussi à avoir une épouse aussi extraordinaire... ? » disait-il finalement. Lissa ria.

« A ton avis ? »

Elle s'approcha finalement et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser depuis une dizaine d'année.

* * *

Les survivants avaient réussi à trouver une nouvelle cachette dans les décombres d'un ancien temple. Autour de cette structure se trouvait de nombreuses maisons abandonnés voire détruite. Les restes d'un village plégien. L'endroit était cependant parfait pour prendre par surprise les Ombres qui passaient. Robin savait que tant qu'il arrivait à garder Grima sous contrôle, le plus gros danger ne serait qu'une grande horde d'Ombre. Les chances que cela arrive était cependant mince. Sans personne pour les diriger, ces créatures erraient bien plus que d'habitude.

Malgré cette ère sombre, Robin voulu réaliser le travail paternel qu'il n'avait pu faire durant plus de dix ans. Evidemment, ce qu'il avait appris étant enfant ne serait jamais un bon exemple. Sa seule façon de faire était donc d'utiliser ses aptitudes actuelles. Dans un moment pareil, apprendre à se battre était important. Il testa alors ses deux enfants, leur donnant une situation avec beaucoup d'informations. Un exercice qu'il avait souvent réalisé pendant ses propres études avec ses amis de Valm. Une fois qu'Owain et Linfan ait rendu leur copie, il analysa leurs réponses. Et s'ils étaient bien diverses, leur qualité se faisait alors vite remarquer : si Linfan montrait un bon talent d'observation et d'analyse, Owain contrebalançait ces lacunes avec une très grande créativité. Il ne pouvait qu'être fier d'eux : ses enfants étaient très intelligents. Il passa du temps alors à leurs études. Lissa, très occupé par son rôle de reine, et surtout de chef de ce groupe de survivants, était heureuse de savoir que ses enfants pouvaient obtenir un amour parental suffisant.

Robin s'informa aussi de la situation des autres Veilleurs. A son grand chagrin, il apprit que la plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà mort. Si Lissa n'avait pas d'information concrètes sur le groupe de survivant situé à Valm, comprenant notamment Tiki, Nowi et Donnel, l'enfant de ces deux derniers, ainsi que le fils de Zelcher, la fille de Tharja et le fils de Palne étaient aussi là-bas. Par contre, pour les deux groupes se trouvant sur leur continent, eux compris, elle expliqua que les enfants de Chrom et Sumia, Lon'zu et Olivia et Maribelle et Ricken étaient avec eux. Aucun parent n'avait cependant survécu. L'autre groupe, contenant les enfants de Sully, Cordelia et Miriel, avait aussi eu des pertes. Kellam, Stahl, Flavia et les deux dernières mères ont été aussi tués. D'après les dernières informations qu'elle avait, Sully dirigeait l'autre groupe désormais. Face à l'annonce d'autant de mort de personne qu'il connaissait, Robin senti la culpabilité l'envahir. Mais Lissa le senti immédiatement et le consola.

Quelques mois s'étaient passés désormais. Malgré ces heures sombres, la vie continuait. Et même les plus jeunes ne s'arrêtaient pas à la crainte de la mort. Quatre d'entre eux préparait quelque chose. Une pièce de théâtre. Mais en manque d'idée, Owain vint voir son père. Ce dernier travaillait sur différentes choses afin de permettre à sa femme de diminuer sa charge de travail. Comme il l'avait fait avec Chrom.

« Papa, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Owain ? Non, pas du tout. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Cynthia, Inigo, Brady et moi voulions créer une pièce de théâtre. Mais nous cherchons des idées... Je me demandais si tu n'en aurais pas.

\- Une pièce de théâtre ? » Il était surpris par l'idée. Il souriait malgré tout. Il était bien le fils de sa mère. « Hmm... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être une grande aide... Mais pourquoi ne pas voir Lissa ? Elle est probablement plus douée que moi sur ce domaine.

\- Je sais... Mais elle est tellement occupée. Je ne voulais pas la déranger alors qu'elle a déjà beaucoup à penser.

\- C'est vrai... Je vais essayer de penser à quelque chose. Je viendrais te voir dès que je trouve une idée, cela te va ?

\- Très bien. Nous allons continuer à réfléchir, mes amis et moi. »

Owain décida alors de quitter la pièce afin de retrouver ses camarades. Mais au moment où il allait s'en aller, il entendit un gémissement de douleur derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit son père, la tête dans les mains. Encore une fois.

« Papa, ta tête te fait encore mal ?

\- Ghh... Je ne céderais pas... Pas à TOI... Argh ! Je ne laisserais... Ugh... pas te faire...

\- Papa ?

\- Ah... Je... O-Owain ? Désolé, tout va bien maintenant.

\- Mais euh... Pourquoi tu parlais comme ça ?

\- Ah non, c'est... » Voilà qui était embêtant. Son fils l'avait entendu parler à haute voix, mais il ne l'avait fait que pour augmenter sa volonté contre le Dragon Déchu qui tentait toujours de reprendre le contrôle. « Tu sais... Tout le monde a ses démons... Certains plus vifs que d'autre... Je parlais juste pour... Ah oui. Pour contrôler ce démon qui est dans ma tête. Enfin, je veux dire... C'est compliqué... »

Il manquait les mots justes pour éviter que son fils ne s'inquiète trop. Il avait en plus du mal à réfléchir après cette bataille dans sa tête. Il se frottait le front, fermant les yeux. C'était un peu compliquer de se reposer.

« Oh, je sais !

\- …Uh ? » Robin regarda son fils avec surprise.

« C'est une excellente idée ! Je sais quoi faire ! »

Content de son idée, Owain reparti en trombe, laissant son père complètement confus.

* * *

Finalement, quelques semaines plus tard, les quatre jeunes regroupèrent tout le monde pour leur pièce de théâtre. Content de pouvoir profiter d'un moment de divertissement, tous sauf ceux qui patrouillaient vinrent assister à la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas jointe à eux, Lucina ? » questionna Lissa à sa nièce. Cette dernière, souvent peu bavarde, gardant toujours Falchion dans ses bras, rendit un sourire à sa tente.

« Je pense que les regarder sera suffisamment amusant. C'était gentil à eux de me proposer, mais je dois continuer à m'entraîner. Je dois être digne de mon père...

\- Ne te met pas autant de pression. Je suis sûr que ton père serait déjà très fier de toi. »

Robin regarda sa nièce un instant avant de détourner le regard. Il n'avait jamais réussi à discuter avec Lucina. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Après tout, même si Grima était lié, c'était bien lui qui l'avait tué. Il secoua finalement la tête. Le moment n'était pas aux soucis. Il voulait regarder cette pièce, lui aussi. Linfan était à côté de lui, profitant de la présence de son père.

La pièce commença alors. Owain, Inigo et Cynthia se présentèrent alors comme des héros, voyageant dans le monde pour protéger les faibles. Ils rencontrèrent très vite Brady, un villageois qui leur demanda de s'occuper d'une menace qui planait sur son village. Les trois héros se séparèrent alors, chacun défendant le village à leur façon. Inigo s'occupait de la sécurité des villageois, Cynthia vérifiait l'extérieur et Owain voyagea vers d'autres villages pour savoir si le même problème s'y présentait. Chaque personnage avait dix minutes à lui, et montrait leurs actes d'héroïsme en affrontant de grands dangers. Finalement, ils apprirent que des démons menaçaient les hommes. Inigo et Cynthia apprirent alors que d'autres villages avaient péris sous l'assaut des démons. Ils décidèrent alors de retrouver Owain. Brady le villageois les accompagna, voulant les aider. Ils finirent par retrouver leur camarade.

« Owain ! Enfin nous te retrouvons ! » déclara Inigo.

« Mais tu es blessé ! Laisse-moi voir ça ! » disait Cynthia en s'approchant. Mais Owain la repoussa.

« Arrière ! Ne faîtes pas un pas de plus...

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Ma main... Elle a soif... Soif de sang... Si vous vous approchez trop... Je ne répondrais plus de rien...

\- De quoi parles-tu, Owain ? Toi le grand héros, pourquoi nous menaces-tu ainsi ?

\- Ma main... est couverte de sang. Le sang de milliers d'âmes...

\- C'est impossible ! » cria Inigo. « Est-ce toi celui qui a brûlé ces villages ?

\- J'ai été imprudent... Les démons... se sont emparés de moi...

\- Alors nous n'avons plus le choix. » déclara Inigo en tirant son épée en bois.

« Inigo, il est notre ami !

\- Mais il a été infecté. Nous devons le tuer. Il est devenu dangereux.

\- … Bien dit, Inigo. Mon bras brûle du sang de ces démons. Ma main a soif de sang... Ainsi périt le grand héros Owain... et ses amis ! »

Owain prit son épée en bois et attaqua Inigo qui para.

« Tu as donc perdu la tête... mon ami.

\- Hé hé... Le sang démoniaque me rend plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été. Oh, moi le héros chanté par les bardes, béni par le sang des héros... apportera la mort sur les humains ! Non... Vous, amis et héritiers de héros, vous devez arrêter l'être que je suis devenu ! Je vous en conjure... Que la victoire sa votre !

\- Owain, tu peux résister ! Ne te laisse pas dominer !

\- Il est trop tard, ma chère amie. Je sens le feu démoniaque brûler mes entrailles. Je ne réponds bientôt plus de rien. L'aura des héros que vous êtes attisent la flamme ténébreuse. Me voilà consumé... et obligé de vous battre ! »

Owain repoussa Inigo, mais avant de pouvoir porter son coup, Cynthia bloqua. Le combat final commença. Mais même quand Owain arrivait à mettre à terre l'un de ces deux anciens camarades, Brady soignait le blesser. La colère le consumant, il s'attaqua au villageois et le tua. Voyant cela, Inigo et Cynthia donnèrent tout et finirent par vaincre leur ami déchu. Leur épée le transperçant – imagé par leur épée plongée entre le torse et le bras d'Owain, chacun d'un côté – ils vainquirent leur ancien ami. Celui-ci les remercia. Les deux derniers héros entèrent ensuite le brave villageois qui les avait aidé, et décida de retourner voyage pour vaincre les démons une bonne fois pour toute. La pièce se termina sur des applaudissements.

« Owain est incroyable ! » dit Linfan.

« C'est vrai. Il est vraiment doué. Où est-ce qu'il a réussi à trouver autant de phrases compliqués ? » questionna Lissa, admirant son fils.

« Hm... Les poèmes et les anciens livres ? Il a dû mémoriser le schéma linguistique de ce genre d'ouvrage et les a utiliser pour cette pièce... » réfléchissait Robin.

« Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? » demanda Owain après qu'ils aient fini leur salutation, arrivé auprès d'eux.

« Tu étais incroyable ! » complimenta sa mère.

« Visiblement, mon problème de migraine t'a donné de l'inspiration. » conclut son père.

« Oui, beaucoup. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginer que prononcer ces phrases seraient aussi... génial ! Cela me donne envie de continuer de les utiliser ! Moi, l'héritier de sang royal, portant le poids d'un lourd fardeau, suis prêt à vaincre ces immondicités qui affectent notre terre ! Ouh... Je sens l'excitation et la force s'emparer de moi !

\- Ah ah, c'est génial Owain, mais doucement quand même.

\- Allons, mère, votre humble rejeton ne fait qu'honorer sa lignée. Je serais l'épée qui tranchera les ailes obscures démoniaques... !

\- Maman, papa, je crois que mon grand frère est devenu fou...

\- Hé, je ne suis pas devenu fou ! C'est méchant, ça, Linfan !

\- Mais tu as la même énergie que ta mère quand elle était jeune... Tu te souviens de notre discussion sur ton style d'épéiste ? Finalement, je suis convaincu que tu devrais aussi suivre les même cours que Lucina. » conclut Robin. « Le style que je pratique est plus défensif. Cela ne te conviendra pas.

\- Je vois que mon incroyable paternel a prit une décision qui assurera à son digne fils les clés de la puissance... !

\- Par contre, du calme avec ça... Cela reste assez étrange comme façon de parler. Ménage-nous un peu.

\- Rho... Je n'ai pas le choix...

\- Allons, ne boude pas mon chéri. Nous t'aimons quoi qu'il en soit.

\- Argh ! Maman... Tu... m'étouffes...

\- ...Finalement, tu n'as pas tellement changé, Lissa.

\- Hm ? »

Lissa n'avait pas bien entendu et regarder son mari avec un visage plein d'interrogation. Mais en seule réponse, il l'embrassa. Puis il regarda Linfan.

« Et toi Linfan... Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Moi ? Je veux être comme papa !

\- Hi hi, cela ne fait que quelques mois, mais elle t'aime déjà beaucoup. Quel chanceux. » taquina Lissa.

« ...Oui, je suis très chanceux. » admit son mari. L'attention ailleurs, Owain en profitait pour réfléchir seul. Parler avec des belles phrases ne lui suffisait pas. Il devait trouver encore mieux. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir.

* * *

Robin ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Malgré toute la culpabilité qui le submergeait, les mois qui passaient ressemblaient à des rêves. Comme s'il avait volé ces moments à un autre homme. Et malgré sa longue bataille interne contre Grima, il avait, jusqu'ici, réussi à gagner. Leur paix était comme un début de rédemption. Il aurait voulu que cela dure à jamais. Sa fille commençait à se débrouiller en stratégie, et son fils, bien que son comportement théâtreux ait fini par prendre le dessus, démontrait un véritable don à l'épée. En plus d'un an, il avait réussi à leur permettre de grandir. Jusqu'à ce jour où, finalement, un grand groupe d'Ombres se dirigeaient vers eux. Robin se questionnait alors. Est-ce que sa prison, où Grima était enfermé, commençait à s'ébranler ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'autant d'Ombres viennent d'un seul coup. Il se demandait si la puissance de Grima a fini par se faire sentir, et attirer par cela, ces Ombres ont fini par arriver. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur groupe commençait à faire évacuer ceux qui ne pouvaient combattre correctement. Mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient en position de combat. Tous les enfants, mis à part Linfan, combattaient eux aussi. Chacun d'entre eux étaient devenus fort, probablement aidé par leur héritage.

Le combat contre les Ombres fut long. Plusieurs soldats y trouvèrent la mort, mais finalement, le groupe des Ombres fut presque entièrement vaincu.

« Ah, goûtez à la fureur d'Owain ! Percée de la Gemme Sacrée ! » criait Owain, utilisant une puissante estocade pour abattre l'Ombre. « Et en voilà fini de ces créatures des Ténèbres. Le grand Héros Owain a vaincu ! Sa première bataille qui entrera dans les légendes !

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour ta première bataille, Owain.

\- Merci Père ! Vos compliments ne font que renforcer la confiance de votre digne héritier !

\- Ah ah... Doucement sur les paroles à la troisième personne, quand même. Que tout le monde vérifie les alentours ! Aucune Ombre doit nous échapper ! »

Sur les ordres de Robin, tous les soldats vérifièrent les alentours. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, tout semblait en ordre.

« Rien ici. Je crois que toutes les créatures ont avalé la poussière. » déclara Owain.

Robin le pensait aussi. Il s'apprêtait à félicitait encore son fils quand il vit, au moment où Owain détourna le regard vers une autre direction, une Ombre archer encocher une flèche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« OWAIN ! »

Alarmé par le cri, le jeune garçon regarda son père, qui courait vers lui. Au dernier moment, il sauta. Une grande douleur se fit sentir, puis il tomba au sol. D'autres pas rapides arrivèrent : Lucina, qui n'était pas loin, chassa l'Ombre et le trancha avec Falchion.

« Père ! P... Papa ! Tiens bon ! »

Robin était toujours allongé. La douleur était intense. Il fini par tousser, laissant échapper un peu de sang. Cette fois, la blessure était sérieuse.

« Un soigneur ! Amenez un soigneur !

\- Owain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se... » commença Lissa, qui arrivait justement dans les parages. Mais elle eut une respiration choquée en voyant son mari au sol. « Chéri ! Robin !

\- Oncle Robin ! Vous allez bien ? » questionna Lucina.

« Guh... C'est... » C'était très douloureux. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Surtout, il sentait Grima tenter de reprendre le contrôle. Le moment tombait très mal. Non... Il profitait de cette faiblesse pour reprendre le contrôle.

« Maman... Je suis désolé... Je n'avais pas vu arriver cet Ombre... C'est ma faute... !

\- Oh par Naga... Il y a d'autres Ombres qui arrivent !

\- Quoi ? »

Lissa se releva, regardant le soldat qui venait de dire ça. Ce dernier pointait un point lointain. Malgré le peu de visibilité, les yeux rouges brillants des Ombres se voyaient. Des petits points rouges lumineux qui perçaient l'obscurité.

« Faîtes évacuer Robin ! Nous allons...

\- Non... Lissa... »

Utilisant ses dernières forces, Robin fini par se lever. Si d'autres Ombres arrivaient, alors son pressentiment était exacte. Et désormais, il allait en finir. Une bonne fois pour toute.

« Fuyez... Trouvez un nouvel endroit. Je vais les retenir...

\- Non ! Tu vas mourir si tu combats seul ! Je reste ici !

\- Lissa ! Ce n'est pas une demande... Je suis désolé... Mais finalement, cette malédiction que j'ai subit... attire les Ombres... Avec le temps, elle est devenue plus puissante. Si je reste avec vous... Tout le monde mourra.

\- Mais...

\- Lissa... Sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu as toujours été ma lumière dans les ténèbres. Si je me sacrifie... C'est pour te sauver, toi. Je sais que tu ne l'accepteras jamais... Et je m'en excuse. Après tout... je suis un idiot fini, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Robin... » commença Lissa, les larmes coulant désormais.

« Lucina... Je suis désolé pour ton père. Son plus proche ami... l'a tué.

\- ...Pardon ?

\- Owain... Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien. Reste en vie et devient fort... Crée ton propre futur... Je ne serais probablement pas là pour le vivre avec toi, mais sache que je veillerais toujours sur toi.

\- Papa...

\- Dîtes à Linfan que je l'aime aussi. Je vous aime tous. Maintenant... Fuyez ! »

Malgré toute son envie de rester à ses côtés, elle savait que c'était désormais la fin. La tristesse l'envahissait encore. Elle devait encore le perdre. Mais il avait raison. Elle avait ses enfants... tout le monde. Robin ne l'aurait jamais abandonner.

« Je t'aime aussi plus que tout au monde, Robin ! »

Elle ordonna aux enfants et aux autres soldats de se replier. Robin souriait. Lui aussi était triste. Mais si tout pouvait en finir là... Alors son sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Malgré la douleur, il sorti à nouveau son tome.

« Venez, les Ombres... Je vous emporte avec moi en enfer ! »

* * *

Respirait-il encore ? Il avait du mal à le savoir. Tout sa force l'avait abandonné. Il était genou à terre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre Ombre désormais. Plus ici. Mais quelque chose de plus grave le dérangeait. Il regarda son corps. De nombreuses blessures le parsemait, et deux épées et plusieurs flèches étaient encore plantés en lui. Etait-il encore conscient ? Ou était-il juste un fantôme, désormais ? Non...

« Im...possible... » disait-il difficilement. « Pourquoi... je ne peux... mourir... ?

\- Idiot de mortel. Tu crois que moi, Grima, pourrais me faire tuer par de simples jouets ? Tu me sous-estimes.

\- Non... Ce n'est... J'au...rais... dû...

\- Ah... Ah ah ah... Ah ha ha ha ha ! »

Il se releva, arrachant les armes et les projectiles une à une. Sur son visage se dessina un sourire.

« Dors bien... Robin. »

* * *

« PÈRE ! »

Owain se leva soudainement. Avant de sentir tout à coup quelque chose frapper sa joue.

« Ouille... Hm... Severa ? Pourquoi m'as-tu frapper ?

\- A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends de me faire une frousse pareille ! Je m'inquiétais parce que tu semblais faire un cauchemar, et tu te réveilles en me criant dans les oreilles ?

\- Hein ? Oh... Désolé. Oui, c'était un cauchemar...

\- ...Enfin, désolée... J'aurais pas dû te gifler. Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as rêvé de ton père, apparemment ?

\- ...Oui. J'ai rêvé du jour où il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie.

\- Oh... »

La jeune fille se recula et s'assit un peu plus loin. Elle regarda son ami, désolée pour lui. Se rappeler de la mort de ses parents était déjà dur. Mais lui, il avait vu son père se sacrifier devant lui. Cela devait être plus dur qu'elle, après tout, pour elle, ils ont juste... disparu. Ils ne sont jamais rentrés.

« Désolé, Severa.

\- Rah, non, ne le sois pas ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Vraiment... »

Elle soupira. Owain sourit doucement et s'étira. Apparemment, c'était le matin. L'aube était déjà là. Ce cauchemar lui a fait repenser à la situation actuelle. Pour le moment, ils étaient coincés sur Valm, mais si leurs informations étaient exactes, Valm allait lancer leur première offensive contre Ylisse. Donc leurs parents allaient bientôt arriver. Revoir son père et sa mère... Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir.

Severa le regarda observer l'horizon. Elle lui en devait une, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle regarda sa bague. Le souvenir de sa mère. Owain l'avait aidé à le reprendre de ce bandit. Et d'une certaine façon, elle était contente de voyager avec lui. C'était l'un des rares qui était gentil avec elle. Malgré son manque d'honnêteté. Parfois elle se détestait vraiment. Mais le jeune homme ne l'a jamais pris mal au point de se mettre en colère contre elle. Elle appréciait vraiment sa gentillesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severa ?

\- ...Uh ?

\- Tu me dévisages... J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, c'est ça ? Ou sur les cheveux ? Je pensais pourtant avoir fait attention par rapport à où je dormais... Zut... où est-ce que c'est ?

\- Idiot, calme toi. » disait-elle d'un ton sec, mais les joues un peu rouge à cause de l'embarras. « Je pensais juste que... Tes cheveux avait l'air un peu trop long par rapport à d'habitude. Si tu le veux vraiment, je peux t'aider à les rafraîchir... Mais c'est uniquement pour me faire pardonner de tout à l'heure.

\- Ah ah, c'est vrai. Difficile de trouver un bon coiffeur quand on doit faire profil bas. Merci pour l'offre, Severa.

\- Dans ce cas, ramène-toi juste là. Je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

\- Très bien. »

Owain s'assit là où elle avait dit de le faire. Le jeune fille récupéra un couteau de leur sac, puis commença à vérifier les mèches de son ami. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ça, elle gardait ses pensées au plus profond d'elle. Qu'elle l'admette ou non, elle se savait chanceuse de l'avoir rapidement retrouvé. Ou plutôt, qu'il l'ait retrouvée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Fiou. Presque 6000 mots. Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Ainsi, voilà ma théorie qui "explique" le "trou" que crée la relation Daraen-Lissa dans le jeu, notamment la conversation entre Owain et Daraen. Je pense que je me dois de fournir d'autres explications par rapport à cette théorie.

Pour moi, il était clair que Daraen a réussi à revenir à un moment auprès de sa famille. Comme expliqué plus ou moins dans ce chapitre, en voyant Lissa, Daraen a récupéré le désir de la protéger. Naga en a profité pour lui donner la force nécessaire pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Une sorte de première essai pour sauver l'humanité avant qu'elle ne donne tout pour créer ce portail vers le passé.

Le plus gros point est que Daraen a effectivement la force pour intervenir. Dans le 3e DLC de l'Avenir Révolu, Daraen réussi à arrêter Grima de tuer Chrom, et a même réussi à ce que l'esprit de Tiki soit sauvé. Il a même réussi à retenir Grima le temps que Lucina réalise l'Éveil. Donc je pense que tenir un peu plus d'une petite année pour réussir à instruire ses enfants est dans ses cordes.

En tout cas, après tout ce temps à ne pas pouvoir écrire, je suis HYPED ! J'ai déjà les 5 prochains chapitres en tête. TROP... D'IMAGINATION...!

Bref, les retours sont les bienvenues. Et en parlant de bienvenues... Bienvenue dans le 3e arc, la guerre contre Valm !

 **Lucachu** : Content de savoir que cela t'a plu. Chacun sa préférence de couple, mais si j'arrive à t'accrocher malgré tout, cela reste flatteur. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour tous tes retours.


	32. Chapitre 23 - Menace d'outre-mer

**Menace d'outre-mer  
**

Des bruits de galop résonnèrent non loin de la caserne. Des bruits de sabot qui s'approchèrent avant de s'arrêter. Attirés par le bruit, plusieurs Veilleurs passèrent leur tête hors de la porte de la caserne. Pour remarquer l'arrivée de deux de leurs camarades qui étaient partis depuis de longs mois.

« Si ce n'est pas Donnel ! » accueilli Stahl, à la rencontre du jeune homme sur son cheval. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière ce dernier descendit.

« Gregor et Donnel sont de retours, les gars ! » disait le mercenaire avec un grand sourire. « Ça fait du bien de revenir maison.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu considérais la caserne des Veilleurs comme ta maison, maintenant, Gregor.

\- Gregor a amis ici, des personnes qui l'attendent. Pour ça que Gregor est resté après la guerre ! Ah, et Gregor a entendu nouvelle. Félicitations pour mariage, princesse Lissa.

\- Merci. » répondait la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« J'voulons rev'nir pour la cérémonie, mais nous étions loin. Désolé.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte ! Mais vous avez surtout ratez une belle demande. Robin m'a demandé devant tous les invités de mon anniversaire.

\- Il a pris du galon, l'garçon, apparemment ! » observa Gregor.

« Sinon, Donnel, content de ton voyage ?

\- Ouais ! Gregor est un très bon mentor. J'avons bien progressé.

\- Ce p'tit a du talent. Il maîtrise la lance, l'épée, l'arc, et sait même monter cheval ! Il a un don !

\- Wow ! Il va falloir te vanter devant Nowi alors ! Elle t'a longuement attendu.

\- J'imaginons... Je devrais...

\- Donnel ! »

La jeune manakete arriva justement à ce moment précis. Ravie de revoir son ami, elle accouru à lui et s'accrocha à son cou.

« Yay ! Donnel est de retour ! Je m'ennuyais sans toi !

\- J'somme désolé. Mais j'voulons devenir un bon Veilleur. J'devions voyager pour apprendre. J'pouvons pas rester qu'un garçon de ferme toute la vie.

\- T'inquiètes, t'es pardonné ! En échange... j'ai entendu que tu savais monter à cheval... On fait la course ? Moi en tant que dragon, toi à cheval !

\- C'est dangereux de se transformer dans les alentours, Nowi. » prévint Stahl.

« Nous ferons la course autour des murailles ! » disait alors la manakete. « On y va, Donnel ?

\- Oui, faisons ça. »

Nowi ne tarda pas à monter, aider par son ami, derrière lui sur le cheval, et tous deux repartirent immédiatement.

« Ils font la paire, tous les deux. » observa Lissa.

« Y a de l'amour dans l'air, j'vous dit. » ajouta Gregor. « Le p'tiot pensait beaucoup à elle pendant notre voyage.

\- Hi hi, c'est mignon.

\- Bon, c'pas tout, mais voyager à dos de canassons, en plus d'être derrière, ça m'a donné de ces courbatures... Gregor va profiter d'un bon bain chaud ! Ah ah ! »

Le mercenaire entra alors dans la caserne, laissant les deux autres seuls. Lissa riait encore doucement en pensant à Donnel et Nowi. Et Stahl voyait aussi à son visage à ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Les Veilleurs commencent vraiment à ressembler à une grande famille. Il y a déjà de nombreux couples...

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! » acquiesça la princesse. « Chrom avec Sumia, toi avec Cordelia, moi et Robin... Maribelle aussi, qui s'est fiancée avec Ricken... Le hasard fait drôlement les choses. Surtout quand on voit maintenant Donnel et Nowi. Sans les Veilleurs, ces deux-là ne se seront probablement pas rencontrer. A ton avis, qui sera le prochain ?

\- Ah ah, je ne sais pas. Mais personne ne peut vraiment le prédire, finalement. Nous avons juste été chanceux. »

Lissa acquiesça. Les choses changeaient rapidement. Elle était devenue tante assez récemment, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé il y a quelques années. Et de son côté, elle espérait aussi pouvoir fonder une famille avec Robin.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Chrom, Robin, Sumia et Lissa discutaient tranquillement quand un messager leur annonça l'arrivée d'un émissaire de Regna Ferox. Le Saint-Roi lui demanda alors de le recevoir et de l'amener jusqu'à eux. Frédérick entra au même moment.

« Monseigneur, je pensais venir vous montrer quelque chose, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de plus urgent viens d'arriver.

\- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, oui.

\- Uh ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un messager. » questionna Lissa.

« Flavia et Basilio étaient là pour notre mariage... S'ils préparaient quelque chose, ils nous auraient certainement prévenu... ou au moins, ils nous auraient parler immédiatement. Ce n'était pas il y a très longtemps. » analysait Robin.

« C'est ce que je pense. » confirma Chrom. « En tout cas, je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment.

\- Oh ! Attendez ! Et s'ils nous invitaient pour le mariage de Lon'zu et Olivia ?

\- ...Ils ne sont pas déjà mariés ? » demanda Robin, certain que c'était le cas.

« Quoi ? Et ils ne nous ont même pas invité !

\- Les traditions de Regna Ferox sont peut-être différent de ceux d'Ylisse. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il me semble aussi avoir entendu cela.

\- Connaissant Olivia et Lon'zu, ils étaient peut-être trop embarrassés pour faire un mariage devant plein de monde. » riait doucement Sumia, actuellement assise et en train de bercer son bébé. Mais la réponse ne plus pas à Lissa, qui bouda.

« Nous sommes leurs amis, pourtant, non ? »

Mais la conversation fut coupée court quand le messager feroxien entra. Et comme pour confirmer le mauvais pressentiment de Chrom, le messager n'était personne d'autre que Raimi, la capitaine des sentinelles de Ferox.

« Prince Chrom, je suis porteuse d'un message du Khan régnant, Flavia.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Nos voisins du continent de Valm semble avoir oublié les règles de bon voisinage. L'Empereur, qu'ils nomment le Conquérant, a lancé une invasion en envoyant leurs vaisseaux de guerre contre nous.

\- Une invasion ? En êtes-vous certaine ?

\- Tout à fait, Votre Altesse. Le khan espère s'entretenir avec vous le plus vite possible à Ferox.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Monseigneur ? » questionna Frédérick le Méfiant.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Merci Raimi. Nous partons immédiatement. Nous vous retrouverons à Ferox le plus vite possible.

\- J'ai eu ordre de vous accompagner si vous preniez la décision de venir sur-le-champ.

\- Oh, je vois. Préparons-nous, dans ce cas.

\- Chrom... » Sumia se leva, inquiète mais déterminée.

« Je resterais avec toi si je le pouvais, Sumia... Mais nous avons une énorme dette envers Regna Ferox. Je me dois d'apprendre les faits là-bas avant de décider à propos de ce que je dois faire.

\- Je ne te demande pas de rester avec moi. Je voulais juste dire que je viens avec toi.

\- M-Mais... » Chrom regarda son enfant avec inquiétude. « Lucina vient juste d'être née ! Elle a besoin de sa mère...

\- Mais elle ne pourrait-elle pas avoir une nourrice pour s'occuper d'elle, comme pour toi et Lissa ? N'est-ce pas la tradition Ylissienne ? Lucina est forte, tout comme son père. La Marque qu'elle possède sur son œil n'est pas son seul héritage.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas que pour elle... Mais aussi pour toi.

\- C'est gentil, Chrom... Mais je viens quand même. » Chrom soupira.

« J'aurais dû savoir mieux que tenter de débattre alors que tu as déjà prise ta décision...

\- Waouh. Je ne pensais pas que Sumia aurait mon frère a sa botte !

\- Lissa ! » gronda son grand frère. « Tu n'aides pas. » Il se retourna vers sa femme. « Très bien. Mais je te demande juste de revenir ici si le danger est trop grand. Je veux que notre fille grandisse avec sa famille autour d'elle. »

Même si lui et Lissa avaient eu Emmeryn, ce n'était pas la même chose que l'amour parentale. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille vive cette même expérience.

« Je serais prudente, promis. »

Chrom sourit alors, un peu plus soulagé, bien que toujours inquiet pour sa fille.

« Tu es devenu un régent tout à fait respectable ainsi qu'un bon père, Chrom. » observa Robin. « Et dire que tu me faisais croire que tu n'étais qu'un simple factionnaire ! » ria-t-il.

« Etais-je si mauvais ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais tu as mûri en tant que meneur.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Emmeryn était très attaché à Ylisse, je me devais d'honorer sa mémoire. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention aussi. Tu fais désormais parti de la famille. Littéralement.

\- Ah ah, c'est vrai. J'oublie toujours ce détail. »

Chrom et Robin se souriait l'un à l'autre. Tellement de choses avaient changé en trois ans.

* * *

Avant de partir, Chrom rassembla les Veilleurs. A cause des circonstances, il obligea à tous ses camarades d'armes de venir. Il préférait laisser les soldats protéger le château et garder ses meilleurs compagnons avec lui au cas où les problèmes arrivaient plus vite que prévu. Il leur expliqua la situation avant que tous ne partent ensemble vers Regna Ferox.

Une fois sur place, il demanda audience auprès de la khan Flavia. Il y fut rapidement emmené, accompagné par sa sœur, son suivant et son nouveau frère. Tous arrivèrent dans la salle d'audience de Ferox.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, Khan Flavia. » disait Chrom en entrant.

« Vous êtes là. C'est l'essentiel.

\- Est-ce vrai que les navires valmiens ont pris la mer ?

\- Hélas, oui. Nos informations manquent un peu de détail, mais... Attendez un instant. »

Flavia parti vers une porte et l'ouvrit violemment.

« Khanaille ! Chrom est arrivé !

\- Ah ! Je savais qu'il allait venir. » Le khan Basilio sorti de la pièce et remarqua le Saint-Roi. « Je savais que vous alliez venir. » répéra-t-il. « J'en suis très aise. A propos de nos informations, un homme nous... Enfin, il disait vous connaître. Ce sera plus simple qu'il prenne la parole. Vous deux, venez. » termina-t-il en parlant en direction de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Deux personnes y sortirent alors.

« Virion ? » Lissa fut choquée en reconnaissant l'archer.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bien le bonjour. » salua ce dernier. « Comment allez-vous ? Permettez-moi de vous ébahir. Je me présente...

\- Nous savons qui tu es, Virion. En revanche, je ne crois pas avoir rencontré ton auxiliaire. Et la question que je me pose actuellement est plutôt : pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

L'archer avait mystérieusement disparu après le dernier combat contre Plégia. Il avait été confirmé qu'il avait survécu, et avait soudainement réapparu au mariage de Chrom pour disparaître à nouveau juste après. Si leurs retrouvailles n'étaient pas surprenante, la situation changeait la donne, et les interrogations se posaient.

« Hmph ! Ce que vous croyez n'importe peu ! Soyez prêt pour la grande révélation ! Vous me connaissez comme le plus grand des archers. Mais ce n'était que ruse ! Par ce succès, je me suis mêlé aux hommes du peuple. Ma véritable... » Mais son discours fut interrompu par le toussotement de la femme à ses côtés.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le duc Virion. Je suis son humble servante, Zelcher. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Votre Altesse.

\- Zelcher ! Tu as tout gâché ! » s'indigna l'archer.

« Enchanté, Zelcher. Pourrais-tu parler de façon plus concise à la place de ton maître ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait. Chaque minute compte. Je t'écoute.

\- Bien, suivant vos ordres, je parlerais au nom du duc. En premier lieu, au sujet des origines... Monsieur le duc vient de Rosanne, une terre fertile sur le continent de Valm. Il est l'aîné de la maison Virion, les seigneurs légitimes de ce domaine. Mais ne vous sentez pas obligé à retenir tous les détails insignifiants.

\- N'est-elle pas charmante ? Je lui ait tout appris.

\- Et pourquoi un seigneur aurait-il ainsi traversé l'océan ?

\- Au départ, Valm n'était qu'un royaume parmi tant d'autre... » expliqua Virion. « Et sans Walhart le Conquérant, il en serait probablement resté ainsi... Mais ce dernier fit plier les fiefs un par un pour étendre son empire. Je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de partir me ré... partir recruter des alliés pour défendre mon peuple. Ce voyage m'a mené découvrir de nombreux paysages afin de...

\- En gros, tu as sauvé ta peau. » coupa Chrom.

« Cette interprétation mérite considération. Monsieur le duc s'est occupé d'organiser ses biens et de mener ses gens en sécurité. Je suis restée pour garder un œil sur la situation. J'ai assisté à l'invasion de Rosanne par Walhart. Finalement, je dus, moi aussi, venir me réfugier à Ferox.

\- Un grand soulagement, si je puis dire. » ajouta Virion. « Il serait triste de voir un cœur à prendre transpercé par...

\- Ainsi, comme je le disais, Walhart a conquis le conquérant entier, et semble désormais vouloir conquérir le vôtre.

\- Elle dit que la flotte Valmienne atteindra nos côtes d'ici quelques jours. Nous verrons bien si cette histoire tient debout. » expliqua Basilio.

« Je ne dis que la vérité. Tout comme monsieur, bien qu'il ait un penchant pour l'exagération. Si nous nous trompons, libre à vous de le jeter en pâture à ma wyverne. » dit Zelcher.

« Grand dieux ! Quel sens de l'ironie ! » tenta de rire Virion, bien que son inquiétude était visible.

« Je vous crois. Basilio, nous devrions protéger nos ports le plus vite possible.

\- Sachez que la cavalerie Valmienne est redoutable. » ajouta Virion. « De simples soldats ne pourront jamais faire l'affaire. Vous devriez poster ceux qui ont de l'expérience avec les cavaliers.

\- Je suppose que tu te portes volontaire, Virion ? » questionna Chrom. L'archer hésita alors. Le capitaine des Veilleurs ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre.

« Robin, nous devons aider.

\- Bien sûr. Je m'attelle à trouver des plans le plus vite possible.

\- Bien. Basilio. Les Veilleurs vous aideront. Nous protégerons vos ports.

\- C'est gentil, mon garçon, mais ne te sens pas obliger de diviser tes forces. Nos hommes seront prêts. Votre aide sera la bienvenue. Si j'ai une requête, elle viendrait plutôt de Lon'zu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il demande que vous protégiez Olivia. Donc dès demain, elle rejoint vos rangs, Chrom.

\- Et lui ?

\- Il semble prêt à mener un escadron. Nous mènerons nos opérations de protection de façon conjointe. Moi-même, je dirigerais un groupe.

\- Robin, j'aimerais travailler avec vous sur nos plans de défenses. » dit alors Flavia. « Etant donné que je coordonne toute l'armée, il me sera préférable d'avoir le stratège des Veilleurs avec pour coordonner nos forces avec les vôtres.

\- Evidemment. »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le vrai départ de l'arc 3 ! En revoyant le script français et anglais, encore une fois je me sens obliger de mélanger les deux. Je commence à me dire que je devrais être traducteur... XD

PS : Argh ! le site n'aime pas les longs titres ! Dire que j'avais nommé ce chapitre "Une menace venue par delà l'océan"... Je veux des beaux titres à la Owain, mwa ! T_T

 **Zergath** : Merci pour ton retour ! Comme tu peux le voir, je retourne au script du jeu, mais ce chapitre est obligatoirement ainsi. Je ne peux cependant pas dire en avance si j'utiliserais beaucoup le script ou pas. Mais je me garde beaucoup de liberté. Le prochain chapitre sera originale, car principalement sur le premier combat contre Valm. Le suivant suivra un peu plus la trame, mais pareillement, je vais prendre quelques libertés de modifier certaines choses que je ne trouve pas logique.  
En tout cas, les Veilleurs restent la priorité. Les enfants arriveront au compte goute. Certains n'arriveront pas avant la fin de la guerre contre Valm (Noire et Linfan, notamment).

 **Lucachu** : Wowowow. Hmm... Doucement sur tes diverses pensées, je crois que des phrases se sont mélangés sur ton retour. XD  
Enfin, merci. Je suis intéressé par voir ta fic à ce propos.  
Sinon... OwainXSevera OTP ! Plus sérieusement, après avoir mis Owain et Severa ensemble sur ma 2e partie d'Awakening, puis après avoir vu OdinXSelena dans Fates, ils ne peuvent qu'ETRE ensemble. Ils sont adorables.  
(Merci la localisation pour avoir modifier leur support, parce que celui en JP est bien plus concis et pas aussi beau. Si vous êtes pas au courant, en simple, Selena accepte la demande en mariage d'Odin, disant "prendre ses responsabilités". Contrairement à la localisation, où elle explique ce qu'elle a fait. Il n'y a pas la suite où Odin dit qu'elle a effleuré sa joue avant de partir). (Je vais voir si je retrouve le support original... Mais je promets rien. Pour montrer que Treehouse fait les choses bien, parfois XD)


	33. Chapitre 24 - Éclaireurs Valmiens

**Éclaireurs Valmiens**

« Voici le plan. »

Juste avant le départ, Robin réunit les Veilleurs afin d'expliquer les tactiques qu'il avait conçu. Il avait passé les derniers jours à y réfléchir, pour toutes les unités feroxienne et pour les Veilleurs, en compagnie de Flavia. Cette dernière lui avait donné les plans de toutes les villes côtières afin qu'il puisse donner aussi son point de vue sur l'organisation de chaque unité. Ses seules pauses avaient été quand il dormait, quand il mangeait (bien que son esprit était ailleurs) et aussi pour observer les progrès de Donnel. Lissa, bien que ne pouvons pas aider question stratégie, était là pour l'encourager et lui donner quelques massages bien mérités – ce qui valu quelques taquineries de la part de la khan Flavia. Mais désormais, le jour arrivait. Un messager était venu pour indiquer que quatre vaisseaux valmiens arrivaient. Désormais, chaque seconde comptait.

« Les Veilleurs a deux villages à surveiller, mais si les informations sont correctes, un seul d'entre eux sera attaqué. Notre groupe se positionnera ici. » Il pointa un point sur la plus grande carte. « Frédérick et Sumia veilleront de loin chacun un village. Si vous voyez le navire arriver, informer les autres. Frédérick, étant donné ton expérience de cavalier, tu n'informeras que le groupe. Zelcher s'occupera d'informer Sumia. » Les trois concernés indiquèrent alors avoir compris.

« Dans les deux cas, voici la formation : nous serons peut-être nombreux, mais nous avons un énorme avantage. Deux même. Dans un premier temps, Nowi, nous allons avoir besoin de ta puissance.

\- Moi ?

\- Les Manaketes sont très puissants. Il va falloir que tu donnes tout pour cette bataille.

\- Comptez sur moi ! Je vais faire un barbecue de ces cavaliers !

\- Evidemment, cette puissance sera largement visible, et l'ennemi voudra probablement l'abattre. Donc trois personnes seront chargés de la défendre : Anna, Kellam et Libra. Avoir un soigneur avec vous sera important. Gaius, tu resteras non loin d'eux, mais essaye de profiter des bâtiments pour prendre l'ennemi à revers. Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller ?

\- Aucun problème, Bubulle.

\- Un deuxième groupe sera constituée de notre propre cavalerie. Stahl, Sully, Frédérick, Cordelia, Maribelle et Donnel, vous composerez votre groupe. Mais étant donné que nous n'avons aucune idée de leur force de cavalerie, Palne fera aussi parti de votre groupe. Je pense que l'agilité des Taguels sera un très complément pour notre force cavalière. Maribelle, pareil, vu que tu seras la seule soigneuse de ce groupe, tu resteras un peu plus en retrait. Mais vu que tu sais apparemment utiliser la magie, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien évidemment. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Bien. Tous les autres composent le troisième groupe. Chrom s'occupera de vous diriger. Je pense que vous êtes tous conscient du danger, mais je sais qu'avec Virion, Ricken et Miriel en support, vous devriez pouvoir les abattre. N'hésitez pas à cibler leurs montures.

Sumia, Zelcher, dans le cas où c'est la ville de Frédérick qui se fait attaquer, prenez l'ennemi à revers. Cordelia vous rejoindra si besoin. Faites attention aux possibles cavaliers archers.

\- Euh... Robin ? C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu ne combats pas avec nous ? » questionna alors Lissa. Son mari la regarda, garda un temps de silence, puis regarda à nouveau le groupe.

« Je serais en arrière, à organiser les troupes avec la khan Flavia. »

Les Veilleurs étaient surpris. C'était la première fois que le tacticien ne combattait pas avec eux. Ils s'étaient habitués à combattre sur le terrain en suivant les ordres donnés au fil du temps par Robin. Cela montrait à quel point ils avaient confiance en lui, mais aussi ses grandes capacités de stratège.

« C'est donc si grave que ça... » observa Chrom, qui s'en doutait.

« Malheureusement. C'est pour cela que j'ai préparé ce plan qui devrait fonctionner dans les deux villes. Le groupe de Chrom devrait pouvoir se battre aisément dans les endroits plus étroits, celui des cavaliers dans les endroits plus large, et pour Nowi, le mieux serait de pouvoir être assez prêt pour s'en prendre au bateau immédiatement. Mais faîtes très attention. Inutile de prendre trop de danger. Je ne veux perdre personne.

Et dernière chose. Olivia.

\- O-Oui ?

\- Lon'zu nous a chargé de ta protection, mais cela ne va pas dire que tu ne te battras pas. Reste cependant avec Lissa, un peu plus en arrière dans votre formation. Je sais que tes danses motivera les autres.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux...

\- Une dernière chose. Donnel, Virion, Anna, essayez de viser les chevaux quand ils seront encore dans le bateau. Ce sera un grand gain de temps et cela les gênera énormément. Ce sera tout. Que Naga vous protège. »

Les Veilleurs se levèrent et sortirent afin de se préparer. Lissa, triste, resta assise.

« Je suis désolé, Lissa... J'aurais voulu aussi combattre à tes côtés. Voir tes progrès en pleine bataille. »

Lissa regarda son mari, surprise. Visiblement, lui aussi pensait à la même chose. Pendant ces trois années, elle s'était entraîner afin de pouvoir protéger ceux qu'elle aime – mais aussi afin de tenter d'effacer ce qualificatif de ''délicate'' qui lui collait à la peau. A la fin de la guerre contre Plégia, ils s'étaient promis de se battre ensemble, mais ils ne pouvaient honorer cette promesse pour le moment.

« Hm... Je suppose que tu y as réfléchi suffisamment quand tu faisais tes plans. Bon, dans ce cas, il va falloir que j'épate les autres suffisamment pour que les échos des admirations arrivent jusqu'à toi !

\- Ah ah, tu n'as pas été abattue longtemps, visiblement. Je savais que tu arriverais à rebondir.

\- Pour qui tu me prends, je suis Lissa, princesse d'Ylisse ! Et ton épouse !

\- Oui. Mais ne te mets pas en danger. Si nous voulons honorer cette promesse, il faut que tu vives.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis plus robuste que j'en ai l'air.

\- Tu veux parler de ton acte de la ''pas-si-délicate-princesse'' ?

\- Hey ! Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté !

\- Je te taquine, chérie. »

Lissa croisa ses yeux un instant, presque boudeuse, avant de sourire et de lui voler un baiser. Puis elle parti aussitôt, rejoignant les Veilleurs. Robin rangea alors les cartes et sorti lui aussi. Il devait rejoindre Flavia.

* * *

« Soldat ! Villageois ! Entendez les volontés de Walhart le Conquérant ! L'Empereur prend possession de ces terres ! Vos navires seront siens ! Vos récoltes seront siennes ! Vous lui livrerez vos moindres possessions ! Et vous lui remettrez le plus grand trésor de ce pays : l'Emblème du Feu ! Obéissez, et vos vies seront épargnez ! Résistez... et Valm vous écrasera ! Mettez-vous à genou, et jurez allégeance au puissant empereur Valmien ! »

Le discours raisonna. Les Veilleurs étaient arrivés au bon moment. Le discours dégoûta Chrom.

« ...Une bonne chose que j'ai laissé l'Emblème à Robin avant de partir. Ces barbares ne sont pas du genre à négocier... Merci d'avoir été aussi rapide à nous prévenir, Frédérick.

\- Mais êtes-vous sûr, Monseigneur ? Une nouvelle guerre...

\- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la place d'Ylisse dans ce monde, pendant ces trois dernières années. Ainsi qu'à la mienne. Nous nous battrons contre toute forme de malveillance, quelle qu'elle soit, d'où qu'elle vienne. Sans cela, la paix ne sera jamais présente.

\- Il se passe quelque chose. » coupa Virion, qui regardait vers le bateau valmien. Il avait de très bons yeux.

Après le discours, l'un des villageois monta sur le bateau pour tenter de pourparler avec le capitaine de la flotte valmienne.

« Attendez... ! Si vous nous prenez tout ce qui nous appartient, comment vivrons-nous ? Nos récoltes et nos bateaux sont tout ce que nous avons ! Voulez-vous nous voir tous mourir ? »

Le capitaine le regarda un instant puis bougea sa lance avant d'empaler le villageois avec.

« Tu feras un bon exemple. Voilà ce qui arrive si vous vous dressez contre Valm ! »

L'homme bougea sa lance et laissa le villageois mort tomber dans l'eau.

« Il l'a empalé ! Ces sauvages ! » partagea Virion aux autres Veilleurs, non sans cacher son dégoût.

« Je ne les laisserais pas faire la moindre victime supplémentaire. Veilleurs, à l'attaque ! Archers, à l'attaque, visez les soldats qui sortent de ce navire et leurs montures !

\- Virion, montez ! » disait Cordelia à l'archer, qui accepta rapidement de monter derrière la cavalière, qui décolla juste après pour l'emmener au plus près.

« Donnel, emmène Anna avec toi ! » ordonna le capitaine. Les deux autres archers partirent tout aussi vite. « Cavaliers, suivez-le !

\- J'y vais aussi ! » annonça Nowi, se transformant aussitôt pour voler vers les quais. Tharja, utilisant sa magie noire, partie elle aussi tout aussi vite, prête à faire des ravages.

« Veilleurs, on y va ! »

Les Veilleurs à pieds coururent le plus vite possible pour rattraper leurs compagnons et se mettre en formation comme l'avez expliqué Robin.

* * *

Avant que les cavaliers valmiens ne s'y attendent, les flèches pleuvaient sur eux. Plusieurs de leurs montures furent touchés, et ne pouvaient plus bouger. Rapidement, le capitaine valmien ordonna l'attaque. Les cavaliers ylissiens arrivèrent rapidement pour des affrontements plus brutaux. Puis, alors que d'autres cavaliers valmiens arrivaient pour mettre les Veilleurs en sous-nombre, un puissant souffle dragonique frappa la zone. L'attaque se fit remarquer et les cavaliers se tournèrent vers le dragon.

« Oh oh. » Nowi avait remarqué cela et vola en arrière. Cela devenait dangereux. Un rapide cavalier arrivait déjà vers elle... mais fut abattu par une flèche.

« J'soyons là, Nowi ! J'te protégeons en attendant les autres !

\- Merci Don... A ta droite ! »

Tout aussi rapide, un autre cavalier arrivait vers eux. Mais avant qu'ils ne réagissent, un sort le percuta, tuant le cavalier et sa monture dans une explosion noire.

« Désolée princesse, mais je ne te laisserais pas prendre toute l'attention de Robin... Fange ! »

Invoquant la magie ténébreuse de son tome qu'elle faisait léviter devant elle, Tharja tendit les deux bras vers le sol, et bombarda les cavaliers ennemis à coup de Fange. Bien que peu précise, ses attaques créèrent une diversion permettant de gagner du temps pour tout le monde. Les montures valmiennes paniquaient à cause du bombardement de magie.

« Depuis quand elle sait faire ça ? » se demandait Lissa, remarquant les attaques de la mage noire alors qu'elle est en train de courir vers la zone de combat.

« Lissa, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à vos rivalités. » coupa Chrom.

« Je n'y pense pas ! Et si j'y pensais vraiment, je ne porterais pas ça ! » répondait-elle en montrant le charme de Tharja qu'elle portait autour du cou, celle qu'elle avait reçu pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Voyant le débat clos, ils continuèrent le chemin, arrivant bientôt dans la zone de combat.

Cependant, le bombardement ne dura pas plus longtemps. Tharja fut la cible d'une flèche valmienne. L'ayant senti au dernier moment, elle coupa complètement sa lévitation, se laissant tomber jusqu'au sol avant de se rattraper pour un atterrissage en douceur. Elle toucha sa joue, où la flèche l'avait éraflé.

« Il va me le payer... Hé, l'archer ! T'as une cible derrière l'un des mats au milieu du bateau ! » cria-t-elle à Virion qui se trouvait non loin.

« J'ai un nom vous sav-

\- Vous voulez que je vous maudisse de façon à ce que votre langue reste collé au fond de votre palais ? »

Virion dégluti, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver la mage noire. Il regarda en direction du bateau, cherchant un archer des yeux. Il le vit et envoya une flèche en cloche pour le toucher. Mais à cause de la distance, l'archer adverse se protégea derrière le mât, évitant aisément la flèche.

« Il est trop loin et trop couvert. » annonça l'archer, bougeant derrière un tonneau pour éviter la flèche que son adversaire avait envoyé en retour. « Il faudrait... Hm ? »

Quelque chose avait attiré son attention en hauteur. Rapidement, un cri de wyverne retenti, et une ombre descendit du ciel pour chopper l'archer. Le valmien cria de peur, se retrouvant pris dans les griffes du dragon.

« C'est une bonne fille, ça, Minerva. Tu peux le relâcher maintenant. » dit Zelcher à sa monture quand elle fut assez en hauteur. La wyverne envoya alors sa prise dans l'eau. Un autre archer situé dans le bateau, ayant remarqué ces renforts aériens venu attaquer à revers après coup, voulu abattre la wyverne, mais avant qu'il ne décoche sa flèche, il se retrouva lui-même planté par celle de Virion, qui avait profité de la diversion.

« Bien joué, ma chère Zelcher. » disait le duc, bien que sa servante ne pouvait l'entendre.

* * *

Une fois les infanteries sur place, les Veilleurs finirent par renverser la tendance. Pris par surprise puis à revers, et très affaibli par les différents mages des Veilleurs, les forces valmiennes furent rapidement réduites. Chrom en profita alors pour charger en avant afin de défaire le capitaine valmien.

« Chrom ! » cria Sumia en arrivant à ses côtés. Le capitaine des Veilleurs monta derrière sa femme, et Sumia chargea vers le capitaine. Le capitaine les vit venir et tira un javelin placé du côté droit de son cheval pour l'envoyer vers eux. Sumia fit une embardée pour éviter l'attaque, mais Chrom avait sauté au même moment. Chutant rapidement vers l'ennemi, il frappa une seule fois. Une longue taillade qui toucha le cavalier et sa monture. Ces deux derniers tombèrent au pied du Saint-Roi.

« Qu... Moi... Dalton... défait... ? C'est... impo... » Il mourut avant de même pouvoir finir sa phrase. Puis, peu après, le reste des forces Valmiennes furent défait.

* * *

Marchant pour observer les dégâts, il remarqua que la ville avait subit quelques pertes villageoises et quelques dégâts, notamment les marchés qui étaient entièrement détruits. Le point positif est qu'aucun de ses hommes n'avait été gravement blessés. Libra, Tharja et Donnel n'avaient que des plaies superficielles, Nowi avait été touché par quelques flèches, mais dans sa forme dragon. Ses plaies, bien qu'assez douloureuses, étaient loin d'être graves. Stahl et Vaike avaient besoin d'un peu plus de soin à causes d'entailles, et Kellam était simplement assommé à cause d'un cavalier qui ne l'avait pas vu.

« Ils étaient nombreux malgré qu'ils soient venus qu'avec un seul navire. » commentait Stahl pendant qu'il se faisait soigner.

« Leurs navires sont très grands. » expliqua Virion. « Ils ont besoin de place pour les vivres, les chevaux et eux. Malheureusement, ce n'était que des éclaireurs. Le plus gros est encore à venir.

\- Quoi ? Je ne pourrais jamais me battre contre autant d'ennemis ! » se plaignait l'épéiste.

« Arrête de faire ta chochotte. » grondait Sully. « Nous sommes tous dedans... Qu'ils viennent, nous les applatirons.

\- Ah ah, toujours aussi motivée... Comment va Kellam ?

\- Il fait un gros dodo. Lissa a dit qu'il allait bien. » répondait-elle en regardant l'homme dans sa cuirasse qui dormait à côté d'elle. « C'est bien la première fois qu'il se fait touché, bien que ce soit involontaire.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'il se réveille et qu'il me dise comment il se débrouille pour paraître invisible. Sa technique serait intéressante à apprendre, pour des marchands comme moi. » commentait Anna.

« J'suis sûr qu'il dira qu'il en sait rien. Que c'est juste un don. J'ai déjà demandé. » répliquait Gaius, entre deux bouchée, occupé à manger sa friandise.

« Rooh... Décidément, j'ai du mal à faire du profit avec vous, les Veilleurs.

\- Tu regrettes de nous avoir rejoint ?

\- Non, je persévère. Je suis sûre que cela me sera rentable un jour ou l'autre. »

Stahl ria doucement, amusé par la discussion entre Anna et Gaius.

« En forme malgré les blessures, à ce que je vois. » disait une voix.

« Cordelia ! Ça va, ce n'est pas très grave. Mais toi, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Je viens de terminer de vérifier si ma pégase avait été touchée. J'ai eu peur quand l'une des lances valmiennes l'a frôlée. Mais tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Que fait le capitaine ?

\- Il s'occupe de parler aux villageois. Apparemment, il laissera le bateau et les biens contenu dedans à ce village. Une sorte de dédommagement.

\- ...C'est ma faute, c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta Nowi, se rappelant que l'un de ses souffles avait touché malencontreusement toute une étale.

« S'il y a faute, elle est valmienne. » déclara Chrom, justement de retour. « Cela aurait pu être pire. Bravo tout le monde. Nous allons lever le camp. Nous devons rejoindre Robin et la khan Flavia. »

Les Veilleurs se levèrent. Sully donna une bonne claque à Kellam pour qu'il se réveille, puis tous partirent afin de retrouver le camp feroxien.

* * *

« Vous êtes de retour ! » accueilli Robin, voyant ses camarades arriver enfin. « Comment cela s'est passé ?

\- Ton plan a très bien fonctionné. Tout le monde a bien combattu. Personne n'a été gravement blessé, et la ville n'a pas subit trop de dommages. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à éviter les pertes civiles...

\- Je vois... »

Chrom remarqua, derrière Robin, que Basilio et Lon'zu étaient déjà là. Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Ah, mon garçon, de retour ? » l'accueilli Basilio avec une tape sur l'épaule.

« Oui. Mais nos victoires ont eu un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Notre armée est en ruine. » expliqua Flavia. « Nous avons évité le pire, mais ces valmiens sont redoutables.

\- Et Virion dit que ce n'était que des éclaireurs. »

Robin prit mal la nouvelle. Il se perdit immédiatement en pensée.

« Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles. Les guerriers feroxiens sont connus pour leur force. S'ils ont des problèmes, alors nous aussi. » observa Frédérick.

« Quand le plus gros de leur flotte arrivera, le continent ne tiendra pas plusieurs semaines. Nous ne pourront pas les repousser tout en défendant nos peuples. Ce sera un massacre... » Basilio était visiblement contrarié.

« Et Ylisse n'est pas mieux loti. Robin, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Robin ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir. Les trois chefs attendaient son avis patiemment.

« Leur point fort est la cavalerie, les affronter sur terre ne serait pas une bonne idée. Mais en mer...

\- Mais Ylisse n'a aucune flotte navale...

\- Ferox non plus. Nous avons des villes côtières, mais aucun navire de guerre.

\- Alors nous devons demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui en possède.

\- Tu as une idée en tête, khanaille ?

\- Hmm... Une terre qui borde l'océan, avec assez de ressource pour soutenir une telle flotte...

\- Plégia. »

La réponse était venue toute seule dans la bouche de Robin. Même si, après ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois ans, il n'aimait pas sa propre réponse.

« Non. Hors de question. » objecta évidemment Chrom.

\- Ils ont de l'or ! Une flotte prodigieuse ! Nous n'avons pas la moindre chance sans ça ! » tenta de convaincre le khan de l'ouest

\- La khanaille a raison. Même si la vérité est difficile à accepter. C'est notre seul choix.

\- Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis. S'ils savent pour Valm, ils savent que seule une alliance permettra de renverser les chances de se faire envahir.

\- Mais ils sont... » Chrom soupira. « Bon, d'accord, essayons. Envoyons un messager pour quémander une réunion immédiate. Et espérons que leur nouveau roi sera plus raisonnable que le précédent.

\- Je ressens la même chose que toi, Chrom. Mais pour cette fois, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Chrom acquiesça. Flavia intervint alors.

« Si nous parvenons à conclure un accord, une partie de l'armée feroxienne ainsi que la khanaille et moi-même rejoindront votre groupe. Votre stratège a encore réussi à faire des miracles, pour une première fois contre Valm. Sans lui, nos forces auraient sombré. Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir.

\- Je suis d'accord. Le destin nous a aidé quand nous l'avons rencontré. Pour nous tous. »

Robin passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné par tant de compliments. Et de toute façon, la guerre ne faisait que de commencer. Pour l'heure, ils devront probablement rencontrer leurs anciens ennemis...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Il fallait bien faire briller les autres Veilleurs, de temps en temps. XD

 **Lucachu** : T'inquiètes, j'avais compris.

Bon, si le train continues, rendez-vous demain pour un nouveau chapitre nommé... Robin et Robin ! Ouh, quelle titre énigmatique...

Vu que j'ai presque rien écrit ici, petit "free talk". Je suis tombé aujourd'hui sur une musique que j'adore maintenant. Au vu des paroles (traduites), je dirais que ça ferait une bonne musique d'opening pour un anime sur Fire Emblem Awakening. Ecoutez donc : World Order - World Order (oui, le titre est le même que le groupe).


	34. Chapitre 25-1 - Robin et Robin

**Robin et Robin**

Pendant le temps que le messager apportait leur demande de réunion à Plégia, les Veilleurs étaient restés à Regna Ferox. Les guérisseurs ylissiens apportaient leur aide pour aider l'armée valmienne à récupérer. Mais durant ces quelques jours, Robin n'était pas calme. Il essayait de se réfugier dans ses lectures pour se calmer. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment, mais il ne savait pas d'où cela venait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et à chaque fois, cela concernait Plégia.

« J'en suis sûr... J'ai dû grandir là-bas... »

Et à chaque fois, une question revenait : s'il venait de Plégia, pourquoi était-il à Ylisse ? Pourquoi le nom de Chrom était la première chose dont il s'était souvenu ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu la mémoire ? Et pourquoi ce rêve, où il tuait Chrom, le hantait régulièrement ? Etait-ce sa mission ? Il secoua la tête.

« Non, peu importe. Ma vie est avec eux. Chrom est mon ami... J'ai même marié sa sœur... »

Mais même ces paroles ne pouvait le calmer. Il détestait cela. Que devait-il faire ? Est-ce que ce pressentiment lui disait que se fier à Plégia est une erreur ? Non, il ne devait pas oublier ce point important. Sans Plégia, ils se feront annihiler par les forces de Valm.

« Nulle raison de rester ici à marmonner seul... Je devrais parler avec Chrom. »

Il sorti de la pièce qui lui sert de chambre, à lui et Lissa, le temps de leur séjour ici. Il longea le couloir et frappa à l'une des chambres.

« Chrom ? Je voulais te parler... »

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, mais remarqua que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. La pièce était vide. Il n'y avait que l'Emblème du Feu à l'intérieur, rangé par Chrom dans cette pièce. Il entra, se dirigeant vers l'Emblème. Le trésor royal d'Ylisse était visiblement très recherché. Il se demandait quelle était son pouvoir. Cela l'intriguait quelque peu. Il s'avança pour le regarder de plus près...

« Robin. »

Le tacticien sursauta et lâcha l'Emblème. Il regarda ses mains. Quand est-ce qu'il l'avait pris dans ses mains ? Il se retourna vers la voix.

« Tharja ? Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Ton aura...

\- ...Mon aura ?

\- Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai senti tout de suite cette puissance, chez toi... Je ne connais pas grand chose de la secte de Grima, du moins, ce qu'ils font à l'intérieur... Mais je sens une magie obscure...

\- ... »

Robin resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il reconnaissait la possibilité d'être né à Plégia. Mais c'est tout.

« Ah, tu es là, Robin. ...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » demandait Chrom en voyant Tharja.

« Nous ne faisions que discuter. Tu me cherchais ?

\- Oui, le messager est de retour.

\- Ah, très bien. J'arrive.

\- Je viens avec toi. » décida Tharja. Robin la regarda un instant.

« D'accord. »

De toute façon, elle le suivait de plus ou moins loin. Le fait qu'elle ait dit qu'elle venait aussi clairement en disait long. Elle avait encore à lui parler. Mais pour le moment, des choses plus importants étaient à régler.

* * *

« Plégia a accepté notre demande. Ils souhaitent organiser la réunion sur l'Île Cadavérique, un avant-poste plégien isolé.

\- Un nom aussi enchanteresse dans un endroit si isolé, cela semble de bonne augure... » ironisa Frédérick.

« Prudent comme toujours, Frédérick le Méfiant. Je comprends ta réticence. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous obtiendrons ces navires. Comme l'a dit Robin, ils comprendront la menace valmienne. Ils ne sont pas à l'abri.

\- Que faisons-nous, mon garçon ? » questionna Basilio.

« Je n'irais qu'avec les Veilleurs. Nous reviendrons une fois les bateaux à notre disposition.

\- Donc comme prévu. Nous vous attendrons à Port-Ferox. » décida Flavia.

« Merci khan Flavia. Je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre en route. Ah et, khan Flavia, j'ai laissé l'Emblème du Feu dans la chambre que vous m'avez prêté. Je préfère ne pas l'avoir avec moi à Plégia.

\- Je comprends la décision. Nous le garderons jusqu'à votre retour.

\- Merci à vous. »

* * *

Les Veilleurs ne tardèrent pas à lever le camp. Le voyage devait être rapide, ainsi les feroxiens leur avait prêté des caravanes afin d'accélérer le trajet. Installé à l'entrée, Robin regardait à l'extérieur de la caravane avec un regard songeur. Chrom, assis devant lui, remarqua son regard.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas, Robin ?

\- ...C'est juste un mauvais pressentiment. Vu que nous allons à Plégia, je trouve ça normal, mais mon anxiété ne part pas...

\- Mais tu ne sembles pas en forme depuis quelques jours...

\- ... » Robin hésita quelques secondes, restant fixé vers l'horizon. « Je dors mal ces temps-ci... »

Il préféra ne pas parler de son cauchemar. Ni de ses doutes pour le moment. Mais il restera en alerte. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses propres ressentis, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emmeryn. Il ignorait son passé, mais avec tous les indicateurs qu'il possédait, il ne pouvait sous-estimer aucun détail lié à Plégia.

« J'ai peut-être une idée... pour te permettre de mieux dormir... »

Tharja pris la parole. Elle avait pas mal de choses à dire à Robin depuis la matinée, et avait embarqué avec la famille royale sans hésiter. Lissa la regardait avec suspicion.

« Ce n'est pas une de tes malédictions, j'espère.

\- Non. C'est par rapport à son passé. »

Robin se retourna soudainement vers Tharja. Cette fois-ci, il était curieux. Qu'avait-elle pensé ? Il ne savait pas ce que cela vaudra, mais il ne pouvais rejeter une discussion qui pourrait le permettre de se sentir mieux préparé pour leur visite à Plégia.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu es unique. Je me doutais de ce détail quand je t'ai rencontré, mais l'aura que tu dégages depuis quelques jours me faire dit que j'ai raison.

\- Mon aura ?

\- De simples personnes ne pourrait le remarquer. Mais je sens une profonde noirceur. Quelque chose me dit que c'est lié à ta perte de mémoire. Au vu de ta veste, tu es lié à la secte de Grima. Je pense que la question ne se pose pas : tu as appris à utiliser la magie noire dans ton enfance.

\- ...Juste parce que j'ai ce lien avec cette secte ?

\- Non. Il y a autre chose... Tous les mages apprennent à léviter. C'est une magie assez simple. Mais généralement, la lévitation ne dépasse pas quelques centimètres.

\- Attends une seconde ! Tu lévitais bien au-dessus des maisons, lors de la bataille contre Valm ! » coupait Lissa.

« Les mages noirs apprennent à le faire. Mais c'est uniquement grâce à cette magie noire. Aller autant à l'encontre de la gravité, et donc des lois naturels, oblige à utiliser une magie négative. Il est rare que d'autres mages que ceux qui étudient la magie ténébreuse l'utilisent... »

Robin réfléchissait à ses paroles. Il est vrai qu'il a rarement utilisé la lévitation, mais lors du premier combat contre Gangrel, lors du plan de sauvetage de la Sainte-Reine, il avait utilisé cette puissance.

« Mais quel rapport avec le fait qu'il a du mal à dormir ? » questionna Chrom.

« Il arrive à certains mages puissants qui n'utilisent pas leur magie noire pendant un certain temps ressentent des effets secondaires... La perte de sommeil peut en être une... Et tu montres une puissante énergie noire en toi... C'est cette aura que j'ai senti... Donc... Essaye de l'utiliser de temps en temps... » expliquait Tharja en tendant un tome de magie noire à Robin à la fin de son explication.

Le tacticien prit le tome et le regarda sans dire un mot. Encore une fois, il y avait beaucoup d'interrogations. Quelque chose en lui était réticent à ce sujet. Mais vu qu'il n'avait que son instinct et non ses souvenirs pour décider, il prit cette fois l'opinion de Tharja en compte.

« J'essayerais. » dit finalement Robin. « Mais autre chose a attiré mon attention. Lissa a dit que tu as lévité au-dessus des maisons ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Hé hé hé... Il fallait bien que je me donne tout mon cher Robin... Je me suis occupée de bombarder l'ennemi à coup de Fange depuis le ciel...

\- Un bombardement à coup de Fange ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Je devrais m'en souvenir pour de future tactique. »

Tharja, heureuse d'avoir beaucoup aider Robin, commença à rire doucement. Lissa et Chrom en eut la chair de poule. La princesse était d'ailleurs un peu dépitée, n'ayant pu prouver ses capacités pleinement, ayant suivi la formation. Elle avait juste démontré qu'elle savait se défendre.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les Veilleurs installèrent le camp tandis que Chrom, Robin et Frédérick entrèrent dans l'avant-poste. Lissa les regardèrent partirent avec inquiétude. Elle aurait voulu aller avec eux, mais pour sa sécurité et pour éviter que tous les membres royaux d'Ylisse y soient, ils préférèrent qu'elle reste au camp. La porte de l'avant-poste s'ouvrit devant eux, et tous trois se tendirent en voyant la personne qui les accueillait.

« Aversa ! » Chrom n'était pas ravi de voir une ennemie devant eux.

« Bonjour à vous, Prince Chrom. Et bienvenue à Plégia. On dirait que le destin nous a réservé encore quelques surprises.

\- Donc tu sers ce nouveau roi ? Ce... Valldar ? » demandait le Saint-Roi en se rappelant du nom écrit à la fin de la missive de Plégia.

« En effet.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous et votre roi êtes des disciples de Grima. » disait Frédérick, attendant une confirmation. Robin fut un peu plus inquiet en entendant cela.

« C'est tout aussi juste. Nous professons et partageons ce même culte. La foi inébranlable de mon père lui a permis de s'imposer après la mort du roi Gangrel. C'était une période difficile, mais il a réussi à faire prévaloir l'ordre sur le chaos.

\- Vous êtes sa fille ?

\- Adoptive. Il paraît qu'il a perdu un fils, il y a très longtemps. » Aversa regarda Robin, qui cligna des yeux. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ? « Il m'a adopté après m'avoir sauvé. Peut-être était-ce pour remplacer la tristesse qu'il avait après avoir perdu son enfant... Mais trêve de bavardage. Je vous emmène le voir. »

Aversa tourna le dos et avança. Les trois Veilleurs la suivirent. Robin se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comme s'il ratait quelque chose d'important...

« Nous avions prévu une visite officielle à Ylisstol, mais Valldar a eu fort à faire. Puis est venue la menace valmienne, et voilà que vous nous envoyez une missive demandant un rendez-vous, Saint-Roi. » commentait Aversa pendant qu'elle les amenait vers son roi. « Nous y voilà. Entrez donc. »

La mage noire entra en première, suivi par ses invités. Mais en voyant le nouveau roi de Plégia, les deux royaux d'Ylisse se figèrent.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin, Saint-Roi Chrom. Je suis Valldar, roi de Plégia.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi... Mais... Pardonnez-moi, mais ne nous sommes pas rencontrés par le passé ?

\- Je crains que non. Je saurais me rappeler d'une telle rencontre. Et vous devez être Son Altesse Robin, le célèbre tacticien devenu prince d'Ylisse. Je vois en effet une étincelle de sagesse dans vos yeux. Mais qu'y a-t-il ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme...

\- Ah, pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté. »

Robin tenta le mieux possible de se calmer. Mais tout son être était en alerte. Ses cauchemars, qu'ils prenaient comme absurde, reprenaient du sens. C'était lui. Lui que Chrom et lui combattaient dans ses rêves. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire... ?

« Robin ! » murmura Chrom

« Je sais, il ressemble à l'assassin qui a attaqué Emmeryn...

\- Que faisons-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Restons en alerte.

\- Je suis d'accord...

\- Saint-Roi, il n'est guère cordial de chuchoter dans le dos de son hôte, vous savez... » disait Valldar, coupant la conversation de ses deux invités.

« Mes excuses, Votre Majesté. Nous ne voulions pas vous manquer de respect.

\- Dans ce cas, commençons.

\- Plégia ne fournira aucun soldat. » expliqua Aversa. « Mais nous sommes prêt à offrir huit cents navires de guerre et deux cents navires de transport. De plus, nous avons l'intention de financer intégralement votre campagne contre Valm. »

Les Ylissiens furent surpris. C'était... beaucoup. Et même...

« C'est plus que nous ne pouvions demander, littéralement. » répondait Chrom.

« Votre générosité est plutôt... déconcertante, je dois dire, Monseigneur. » ajouta Frédérick.

« Nous vous aurions donné des soldats si la dernière guerre n'avait pas ravagé notre armée. Mais nous pensions ainsi prouver la sincérité de notre engagement.

\- C'est le cas, Votre Majesté... Nous vous remercions.

\- L'honneur est pour nous, Saint-Roi. J'entends bien nouer des relations étroites entre nos deux pays.

\- Je partage aussi ce souhait. Bien, si nous en avons fini, mes hommes et moi devons nous hâter vers Port-Ferox.

\- Oh, déjà ? J'avais pourtant quelqu'un d'autre à vous présenter. » commenta Aversa.

« Et de qui s'agit-il ?

\- De mon fils aîné et hiérophante. Il constitue l'autorité religieuse suprême de Plégia. »

Robin fut surpris. Aversa avait parlé que Valldar avait perdu un enfant... Donc cet enfant était le plus jeune ? Valldar éleva la voix pour inviter le hiérophante à venir. Une silhouette encapuchonnée arriva. Robin fut surpris de voir sa veste : elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la sienne. Le fait qu'il venait de la secte de Grima ne faisait plus aucun doute. Le hiérophante resta silencieux.

« Si je comprends bien, vous gérez les affaires spirituelles du royaume... ? » demanda Robin, essayant d'installer un dialogue entre eux. Mais il resta silencieux. « Hum... Ma question vous aurait-elle offusquée de quelque façon ? » Mais il n'eut qu'un silence en retour, à nouveau, pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Le cœur est somnolent... mais le sang est robuste...

\- ...Je vous demande pardon ? C'est à moi que vous parlez ? » questionnait Robin, mal à l'aise, incertain des raisons de ces paroles.

« Hiérophante, pardonnez-moi mais... pourriez-vous retirer votre capuche ? En Ylisse, ce geste est perçu comme un signe de déférence en présence de membres royaux.

\- ...Nous sommes loin d'Ylisse ici, messire... mais soit. »

L'inconnu enleva lentement sa capuche puis ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regarder les Veilleurs. Ces derniers n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

« Est-ce mieux ainsi ?

\- Mais c'est... » commença Robin, mais les derniers mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

« C'est impossible !

\- C'est de la sorcellerie ! »

De sa posture à ses cheveux, en passant par son visage, tout ses traits ressemblaient à ceux de Robin.

« Je m'appelle Robin. Mais il paraît que c'est votre nom aussi, prince d'Ylisse ? Quelle étrange coïncidence...

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... Voilà qui est curieux. » dit Valldar en passant sa main le long de sa longue barbichette. « Quoi qu'il en soit, nos affaires sont réglés. Je ne souhaite pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

\- Attendez ! » coupa Chrom. « Comment se fait-il que votre fils et Robin se ressemblent autant ?

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps pour traiter de telles trivialités. » coupa à son tour Aversa. « Nous devons nous préparer pour vous assister aux mieux. Et une longue et périlleuse route vous attend. Soyez prudent sur votre chemin vers Port-Ferox.

\- Prenez soin de vous... » ajoutait le hiérophante avec un grand sourire. Puis il parti, remettant sa capuche sur sa tête. Les Veilleurs, ne pouvant pas insister, repartirent alors, retournant à leur camp.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai pris une grosse liberté ici. En y repensant, Grima, avec Valldar et Aversa, peut facilement préparer le terrain ainsi. De toute façon, le résultat se verra immédiatement, vu que je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre (une fin que je pensais écrire, mais que j'ai finalement préféré mettre pour le chapitre suivant).

Désolé Lucachu, j'ai pas pris la liberté que tu as proposé. Mais Chrom va tout raconter à Lissa, sa réaction va venir très vite ! Mais, en sommes, elle aurait la même réaction que Chrom.


	35. Chapitre 25-2 - Souvenirs perdus

**Souvenirs perdus**

« Un autre Robin ? »

Reparti avec les caravanes, Chrom avait discuté avec sa sœur, très curieuse après avoir vu leurs expressions à eux trois quand ils sont revenus, de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lissa regarda son mari.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... » avoua Chrom. « Et ce Valldar qui ressemble à l'assassin qui a tenté de tuer Emm... Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Nous l'avions pourtant tué... »

Robin, lui, était discret et dans ses pensées depuis leur départ de l'avant-poste. Il repassait tout ce qui s'était passé en boucle, encore et encore. Mais peu importe à quel point il y réfléchissait, toutes ses théories revenaient au même point. Il serra les poings.

« Peu importe le nombre de fois que j'y pense... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais... La seule raison pour qu'il me ressemble autant, c'est que nous soyons de la même famille... Cela expliquerais mes origines plégiennes... Et rappelez-vous, Aversa a dit que Valldar avait perdu un enfant... Et si cet enfant était moi ?

\- Mais comme tu le dis si bien, cela pourrait être un piège ! Une astuce ! » répliquait Lissa. « Une façon de tenter de te faire rallier à eux !

\- Pour quelle raison auraient-ils fait cela ?

\- C'est... euh... »

Lissa ne trouva aucune raison. Une raison pour faire croire Robin qu'il était de leur famille ? Elle n'en trouvait aucune.

« Je crois que j'ai une théorie... » disait alors Robin.

« Est-ce réellement important ? Tu es de notre famille maintenant, non ? Tu n'as pas à penser à cela...

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir ça de ma tête ! » s'énerva le tacticien. Lissa, choquée, se tût. Son cœur se serra. « Ah, désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

\- Non, ce n'est rien... C'est normal que tu y penses... Nous t'écoutons... »

Ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi, Robin la serra contre lui, étroitement. C'était sa façon de la consoler. La surprise passée, elle lui rendit l'embrassade. La gardant dans ses bras, Robin regarda son ami.

« Il est difficile de savoir si ce Valldar est l'assassin que nous avons combattu. Mais si c'est le cas, alors quelque chose qui s'est passé aujourd'hui prends son sens.

\- Mais j'avais confirmé sa mort. Ou alors, une magie noire qui lui a permit de survivre ? »

Pour la première fois, Chrom regarda Tharja en espérant que ses connaissances les aideraient.

« Pas à ma connaissance... Mais personne de l'extérieur ne sait ce que cette secte étudie. Un rituel, peut-être, pourrait permettre de tromper la mort, mais je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer...

\- Alors imaginons qu'il y en a un. » continua Robin. « Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit quand il m'a vu ? »

Chrom repensa à cet événement. Un point important remonta rapidement dans ses pensées.

« C'est vrai qu'il était très intéressé par toi.

\- Ah oui, je m'en rappelle. » ajouta Lissa, qui venait aussi de se souvenir de ce moment.

« Donc imaginons qu'il ait réussi à survivre par un rituel inconnu. Il savait où j'étais. Avec qui j'étais. En apprenant notre arrivée, il charge Aversa de raconter l'histoire de son enfant perdu. J'ai vu Aversa me regarder. Je comprends mieux ce regard, déjà.

\- Ah ! » s'exclama Chrom, ayant enfin compris. « Sa ressemblance avec toi ! Vous ne seriez pas jumeaux ? Mais attends, pourquoi vous auriez le même nom, alors ?

\- Si la théorie est juste, le fait qu'il soit mon jumeau tient debout. Quant au nom... Je ne vois qu'une raison. Valldar a perdu son enfant... Mais la personne qui l'a prit pensait avoir prit mon jumeau, et m'a – probablement – élevé sous ce nom.

\- Je vois, ça se tient. » acquiesça le capitaine.

« Et l'aura dont Tharja parlait ?

\- Soit celui qui m'a enlevé de cette famille était aussi un mage noir, voire même de cette même secte... soit mon héritage ferait que j'ai cette puissance naturellement ? » Il regarda Tharja pour avoir confirmation.

« Je suppose que c'est possible, mais il faudrait que le sang de ta famille soit puissante. Dans tous les cas, je te laisse le tome que je t'ai donné. Ce serait bête que nos adversaires ne profitent pas de ta puissance... Hin hin hin... »

Robin eut un rire embarrassé en voyant le côté malveillant de Tharja s'immiscer à la fin de ses paroles. Puis il regarda le plancher de la caravane, plusieurs sentiments se mélangeant.

« D'un côté, je regrette d'avoir perdu la mémoire... Mais de l'autre, je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir le savoir... »

Lissa, toujours contre lui, lui caressa la joue et lui donna un baiser. Pour elle, sa vie était avec eux. Même si cela était égoïste, elle ne voulait pas que Robin ait affaire avec des gens louches. Tharja, elle, fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

* * *

« Une cuillerée de têtards... Une queue de lézard... Une crête de coq noir... »

La nuit tombant, les Veilleurs avaient établi un campement. Tharja en avait profité pour se mettre à l'écart et préparer un sortilège. Ou du moins, elle voulait essayer. Le visage de Robin ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle voulait lui redonner le sourire. Le voir plus joyeux. Elle avait une idée pour cela. Et elle avait commencé à préparer une concoction, ajoutant les ingrédients un à un.

« Tharja, que fais-tu donc ? » demanda une voix.

« Une expérience. J'essaye de trouver un sortilège pour altérer la mémoire. » répondait-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à la personne qui s'était approchée.

« Altérer la mémoire ? Une telle chose est-elle réellement possible ?

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir. Tu me déranges, va-t'en !

\- Bien sûr. Mais puis-je demander une chose avant de partir ? »

Tharja quitta sa préparation du regard pour voir son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait de Libra, le moine.

« Quoi donc ?

\- Comment vas-tu déterminer si l'expérience est un succès ?

\- Je vais simplement lancer la malédiction sur quelqu'un et voir le résultat.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais être volontaire pour être cette personne. » La mage noire eut un sourire amusé.

« Vraiment ? Un moine qui veut se sacrifier pour le bien des autres ? C'est inouï ! » disait-elle avec ironie.

« Malheureusement, mes motifs sont bien plus égoïstes. » répondait-il. Ce qui piqua alors l'intérêt de la mage noire.

« Peu m'importe. Tu me seras utile. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après. » ria-t-elle doucement.

« Tu présentes les choses de façon bien sinistre... Prévois-tu des difficultés ?

\- Il n'y a pas de malédiction sans danger. Il y a toujours un risque... que ce soit pour l'âme ou pour le corps.

\- Je vois. Donc je vais me préparer au pire... en espérant le meilleur.

\- Pris tes dieux quels qu'ils soient, cher moine... On va bien s'amuser. » annonçait Tharja avec un sourire. « Mais en attendant, ouste. Je viendrais vers toi quand le sort sera prêt à être testé.

\- Très bien. »

Libra la laissa alors à ses préparations. Pour une fois, il se sentait opportuniste. Il pouvait protéger les gens et possiblement vaincre ses propres démons. Mais après avoir fait preuve d'autant d'égoïsme, il retourna dans sa tente prier.

* * *

Robin prenait l'air frais en marchant autour du camp. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui lui trottait dans la tête indéfiniment. Il était possible qu'une partie de son passé était désormais révélée, mais il refusait tout autant ce passé. Il n'y avait aucune preuve, mais son inquiétude était bien présente. Il avait tout simplement peur de la vérité. Il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontre ce hiérophante... ni même ce Valldar.

« Robin... Entends mes paroles, Robin...

\- Qui est là ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne voyait personne. Il était pourtant sûr d'être seul. C'était la raison même de sa balade : pouvoir être tranquille et ne pas déranger les autres. Lissa dormait, il ne voulait pas rester à côté d'elle, à lire, et risquer de la déranger.

« Entends mon appel, Robin. »

Sa tête lui fit soudainement mal. Il tomba à genou à cause de la douleur. La voix venait de dans sa tête. Il fermait les yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais alors que ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'il ne voyait que les ténèbres, une personne apparu depuis cet obscurité. C'était Valldar. Le roi de Plégia qu'ils avaient rencontrés aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de lui ouvrir ton cœur, Robin ?

\- Valldar ?

\- As-tu vraiment tout oublié ?

\- Vous m'avez appelé... Argh ! Ma tête ! Sortez de ma tête ! » cria-t-il.

« Hé hé... Quelle arrogance. Tu oses donner des ordres à un roi ? Non... à ton père ?

\- …

\- Oui, tout est vrai, Robin. Je t'ai reconnu. Tu es la chair de ma chair... Mais un sang sacré coule dans tes veines ! Tu es ici pour accomplir une glorieuse mission ! Cherche au fond de ton cœur... Et tu verras qu'il s'agit là de ta destinée !

\- Allez...-vous...-en !

\- Ne me résiste pas, Robin. Ta place est à mes côtés. Ne te même pas à ces serviteurs de Naga ! Jure allégeance à Grima ! Allie tes forces à celui du Dragon Déchu ! »

Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un toucher son épaule et l'appeler. Le roi plégien le senti aussi.

« Encore lui... Peu importe. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Tu comprendras, un jour, où est ta place. »

Puis Valldar disparu dans ces ténèbres. Sa migraine s'arrêta, et ses forces aussi. Il tomba, mais quelqu'un le rattrapa.

« Robin ! »

Le tacticien ouvrit les yeux. C'était Chrom. Chrom était venu vers lui.

« Robin, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Chrom... merci. Je vais mieux. Tu es arrivé au bon moment.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le roi Valldar... Il a communiqué avec moi par télépathie. Et il... Il m'a confirmé être mon père... Qu'il mente ou pas, il y a un lien...

\- Peu importe, Robin. » Surpris, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés le regarda silencieusement. « Tu es toi-même avant d'être l'enfant de qui que ce soit. »

Robin resta silencieux. Il se redressa doucement, tandis que Chrom le lâcha. Finalement, il lui sourit.

« Oui, tu as raison. Merci, Chrom.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je te cherchais car j'étais certain que tu n'arriverais pas à dormir... Je ne pensais pas te retrouver dans cet état. Tu peux marcher ?

\- Oui, ça ira. »

Robin se remit à marcher, Chrom à ses côtés. Ce dernier savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de silence après cela. Il voulait juste être à ses côtés pour le soutenir, comme un ami, comme un frère, désormais. Mais un peu plus tard, le bruit de pas courant vers eux retenti.

« Monseigneur ! Nous sommes attaqués !

\- Quoi ? Par qui ?

\- Des Ombres ! Ils ont encerclés le camp.

\- Quoi ?! Mais nous avions fait nos tours de gardes, personne n'aurait pu ne pas les remarquer... !

\- Ils se sont approchés de façon furtive. Je ne les ai jamais vu agir ainsi. Soit elles commencent à s'adapter, soit quelqu'un les contrôle.

\- Valldar ! » cracha Chrom. « Réveille tout le monde, nous devons nous battre, il en est de notre survie ! »

Son suivant acquiesça et reparti aussitôt. Chrom jura juste après.

« Il cherche certainement à te séparer de nous. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a contacté pour te tenir à l'écart. Qu'il soit maudit. Allons-y, Robin.

\- Je te suis, Chrom ! »

Les deux hommes repartirent aussitôt en courant vers le camp. Mais Robin ne comprenait pas qu'ils les attaquent. La menace Valmienne pesait, cela n'avait aucun sens d'éliminer les Veilleurs pour le récupérer. Quelque chose clochait encore et toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais préférait ne pas le savoir. Chrom avait raison. Désormais, sa famille, c'était les Veilleurs. C'était Lissa et Chrom. Son passé n'importait plus.

* * *

Le camp était en effervescence. Tout le monde se préparait le plus vite possible. Ceux déjà prêts combattaient déjà. Chrom voulait juste rejoindre tout le monde rapidement, mais au même moment, une nuée d'oiseaux s'abattit sur eux. Ou plus exactement, une nuée de corbeaux.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un nouveau type d'attaque de l'ennemi ? Dispersez-vous, tout le monde ! » ordonna Chrom.

« Hi hi hi, pas trop submergé ? J'espère que vous ne CROAlez pas sous la pression ! Hi hi hi ! » dit une voix inconnue.

« Qui est là ? Montre-toi ! Bon sang, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit avec ces oiseaux de malheur ! Du vent ! Oust ! »

Par chance, la nuée de corbeau reparti aussitôt. Chrom et Robin purent voir que quelqu'un d'inconnu se trouvait devant eux, le dos tourné. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement la tenue, venant de la secte de Grima. Chrom tira Falchion de son fourreau. L'inconnu tourna la tête vers eux avec un sourire amusé.

« CROA ? Ils sont pas beaux mes corbeaux ? Peur d'y laisser des PLUMES ? Hi hi hi ! Je suis impayable.

\- Qui es-tu ? Ces corbeaux sont à toi ?

\- Hi hi hi, je m'étais dit que ça irait, mais je vous prendrais bien sous mon AILE ! Hi hi hi !

\- Trêve de bavardage ! Es-tu un ami ou un ennemi ?

\- Ce type est louche, mais je crois que c'est un allié. »

Palne, ayant reconnu la nuée de corbeau, était venue jusqu'à la personne qui venait d'apparaître. Elle avait déjà pris sa forme bestiale, prête à se battre. Le mage noir se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Palne ! Super, tu es là aussi ! Ça te dit qu'on tue ces monstres avec moi sur ton dos ? Oh pardon, j'oubliais, ils sont DEJA MORT ! Hi hi hi !

\- Palne, tu le connais ?

\- Je ne connais pas ses motivations, mais c'est lui qui m'a prévenu du plan d'assassinat de la Sainte-Reine. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu vous aider ce jour-là.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi un mage plégien ferait cela ?

\- Oh, pour m'amuser. Je craignais que si elle était assassinée, Ylisse perdrait la guerre en une semaine. Cela aurait été dommage de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'une guerre plus longue ! Hi hi hi ! Oh, c'est vrai, cela n'a pas fait grande différence finalement. Paix à son âme. »

N'en supportant pas plus, Chrom pointa son épée vers le mage noir. Celui-ci se retourna, levant les mains en l'air.

« Pardon ! C'était... comment vous dîtes déjà ? Aller une plume trop loin ? Écoutez, je viens vous aider. Je vous l'ai dit, non ? Je vais vous prendre sous mon AILE. Vous comprenez ? Hi hi hi !

\- Dans ce cas, au combat, immédiatement.

\- Hé Palne, je peux monter sur ton dos pour rejoindre ces Ombres ?

\- Non.

\- Hé ? Mais pourCROA ? Hi hi ! »

Palne ne répondit pas et reparti aussitôt. Henry haussa les épaules et reparti dans un nuage de corbeau.

« Nous avons encore gagné un étrange allié. Bon, allons-y, Robin. »

Le tacticien acquiesça, et tous deux rejoignirent leurs camarades pour combattre les Ombres qui les entouraient.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Wow. La VF a complètement massacré les jeux de mots de Henry. C'est un petit rigolo, mais il est encore plus excentrique dans la version anglaise. Je me dois de lui rendre justice. Il y avait pourtant de CROA faire... Hi hi ! Oh, pardon. Henry, je ne te permets pas de me jeter des malédictions pour parler comme toi !

J'ai appris, pendant l'écriture du précédent chapitre, que Henry avait prévenu Palne pour le plan de l'assassinat, expliquant ainsi la présence de cette dernière. Nouvelle justice.

Le support entre Libra et Tharja entre parfaitement dans mes plans. Je n'aurais jamais PLANE aussi bien. Rah, Henry ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier sous-chapitre de ce grand chapitre numéro 25. Il y avait de CROA dire ! Et faire !

Bon, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, il y a un mage que je vais devoir DEPLUMER. Henry ? Tu peux venir ici, un moment ? ***fin de transmission***


	36. Chapitre 25-3 - Les enfants du futur

**Les enfants du futur**

« Quelque chose cloche ! » criait Robin, se défendant contre l'épée d'une Ombre, parant et repoussant l'attaque.

« J'en suis bien conscient ! » répondait Chrom, abattant ce même Ombre.

Si les Ombres avaient entourés le campement, leurs mouvements après cela était bien plus étrange. Ou plutôt... défini. Si un des Veilleurs était devant eux, ils l'attaquaient. Mais leur direction centrale ne semblait pas être le camp. Le capitaine des Veilleurs s'étaient retrouvé aisément entouré, et sans Robin à ses côtés, il aurait déjà été submergé. Et histoire d'en ajouter, leur nombre était impressionnant.

« Assez d'Ombres pour retenir tous les Veilleurs... et en garder une bonne partie pour s'attaquer à toi. Donc leur objectif était toi depuis le début ? » réfléchissait Robin tout en vérifiant les environs.

« Peu importe l'objectif, nous devons tous les éliminer. » répliquait Chrom.

« Au contraire, Chrom. Maintenant que je sais quelle est leur objectif, je peux préparer un plan. Il est temps de changer la donne ! Donne-moi dix secondes.

\- Je t'en donne cinq ! »

Robin rangea son épée à sa ceinture et sorti la tome que Tharja lui avait donné. Il se devait de l'essayer. Même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire afin de connaître les sorts et les maîtriser, il se souvenait malgré tout des sorts que Tharja avait utilisé pendant ses combats. S'il arrivait à appeler ce sort, cela devrait aider pour le combat. Il fit influer sa magie dans le tome pour en récupérer la puissance, cherchant à appeler cette magie.

« Ravage ! »

Appelant le nom du sort, il pointa son bras vers les Ombres qui se trouvaient devant eux. Un grand globe de ténèbres apparu, engloutissant les Ombres, avant d'exploser violemment... au point que Chrom dû faire un bond en arrière tout en se protégeant le visage pour éviter de prendre le plus gros de l'onde de choc.

« Évite de me tuer avec, tu veux bien ? »

Robin cligna des yeux devant la puissance du sort. Cela l'avait lui-même surpris. Il se demandait s'il avait sous-estimé la puissance du sort, s'il avait mal réalisé une étape quelque part... ou si son ''aura ténébreuse'' dont Tharja parlait était bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, un sourire embarrassé sur le visage.

« Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi puissant... »

La surprise passée, tous deux retournèrent au combat. Robin reprit son épée orage en main, finalement préférant pour le moment utiliser la magie contenue dans l'épée s'il avait besoin d'utiliser la magie pour attaquer. Afin de faciliter les choses pour les autres Veilleurs, mais surtout pour finalement permettre à ces derniers de prendre les Ombres à revers, Robin et Chrom se dirigeaient un peu plus loin, se dirigeant vers un ancien pont pour empêcher les Ombres de les encercler complètement. Dos à dos, ils abattirent ces abominations un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus un en vue.

« Ouf... Est-ce que c'est fini ?

\- Je n'en vois plus ici, en tout cas. »

Chrom et Robin repartirent en direction du camp afin de retrouver leurs camarades, mais aussi en espérant voir que la menace avait été éliminée. Robin s'arrêta un instant pour regarder derrière lui, en direction du pont qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Une chance qu'il y avait ce pont. Il avait beau être abandonné, il nous a bien servi.

\- Ta vivacité d'esprit nous a permis de nous en sortir indemne. Mais ce n'était pas trop... Je commençais vraiment à penser que...

\- Chrom ! Attention ! »

Pendant leur discussion, une Ombre était apparue de nulle part. Robin, qui regardait derrière lui, ne l'avait pas vu à temps. Et Chrom fut pris par la surprise.

« Père ! Non ! »

Une voix éclata depuis les arbres qui n'étaient pas loin. Courant à toute vitesse, la jeune femme se faisait appeler Marth courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle, qui surveillait de loin comment les événement s'étaient passés, ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le Saint-Roi pris pour cible d'une Ombre Assassine, et courut pour le protéger. Au dernier moment, elle réussit à parer la lame de l'Ombre. Mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer, l'Ombre disparu complètement. La jeune femme regarda Chrom.

« Louée soit Naga, vous n'êtes pas blessé. »

Effectivement, le capitaine des Veilleurs n'avaient rien eu suite à cette intervention, mais ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait rendu très perplexe.

« ...Tu m'as appelé ''Père'' ? » La jeune femme sembla surprise, n'ayant pas fait attention à ses paroles.

« Vraiment ? Je... »

Elle réfléchissait. Que pouvait-elle bien expliquer ? Comment pouvait-elle l'expliquer ? Ces mots lâchés sur le moment... Elle les regrettait. Elle voulait continuer sa mission sans intervenir, mais désormais... L'heure était peut-être venue, finalement.

« Pourrions-nous parler en privé ?

\- ...Allons-y. »

Lucina parti à l'écart, préférant n'avoir que son père avec elle pour en parler. Robin ne tenta pas de les suivre, mais ne restait pas trop loin au cas où. Il s'inquiétait pour ses camarades, mais il était aussi intrigué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« ...Je ne sais par où commencer... »

Bien que maintenant seuls, Lucina ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle évitait pour le moment de croiser son regard. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle était très anxieuse. Chrom resta un temps silencieux, avant de se décider à parler afin de la mettre à l'aise.

« Marth – ou quel que soit ton nom – je n'exige pas que tu me révèles tous tes secrets. Parle-moi seulement de ce que tu veux. Qui que tu sois, Ylisse a une dette inestimable envers toi.

\- ...Merci mais... Je préfère que vous sachiez toute la vérité.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

\- ...Le mieux... serait que je vous le montre... »

Elle avança doucement, se mettant assez près de Chrom, avant de finalement le regarder dans les yeux. Chrom la regarda avant de remarquer quelque chose... dans son œil.

« La Marque de la Sainte-Lignée... ! »

C'était la même marque qu'il possédait sur son épaule. Comment était-ce possible ? Non, il y avait autre chose. Cette Marque... A cette position... Une personne la possédait aussi : sa fille...

« Lucina... »

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Sa fille était au château... et n'était qu'un bébé. Puis, tout à coup, il se rappela. Le fait qu'elle disait connaître le futur. Sa Falchion qui ressemblait à la sienne. Il regarda l'épée qui se trouvait à la ceinture de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle devait venir du futur. Pour une raison ou un autre... elle avait dû revenir.

« ...J'aurais dû t'offrir plus qu'une épée et une vie d'adversité... »

Lucina fut surprise par les mots de son père. Elle tremblait de tout son long, peinant à contenir ses émotions.

« Je suis désolé... »

Ce fut la goutte de trop. La tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti en ayant perdu son père, et ayant dû vivre sans lui, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu pendant toutes ces années... Tout cela se transformèrent en larmes qui coulèrent le long de sa joue. Chrom, secoué de voir sa future fille ainsi, approcha sa main, hésita un instant, puis fini par essuyer quelques larmes. En sentant la main de son père sur sa joue, Lucina regarda ce dernier avant de finir par l'enlacer. Voulant la consoler, Chrom lui rendit son embrassade.

« Oh père... Père... »

* * *

Bien que loin, Robin voyait la scène. Quelque chose avait dû se passer.

« J'ai l'impression que le secret est révélé. »

Une autre voix, venant de l'autre côté, se fit entendre et, surpris, Robin sursauta avant de regarder la personne qui l'avait rejoint.

« Qu... Laurent !?

\- Bien le bonsoir, Robin. Ravi de vous voir en bonne forme.

\- Oh, euh... Merci... Mais que fais-tu là ? Ah, l'épéiste qui t'accompagnait, c'était cette Marth ? »

Laurent lui sourit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Sumia et Lissa, qui cherchaient leurs maris respectifs, venaient d'arriver non loin.

« Robin ! Tu sais où est Chrom ?

\- Euh, plus loin, mais...

\- Ah, là-b... Hein ? »

Sumia et Lissa avaient vu où se trouvait Chrom, mais voyait une autre jeune femme dans ses bras. Sumia commença à se poser des questions, regardant ailleurs, puis remarqua quelques fleurs. Elle se baissa, commençant à leur enlever les pétales une à une, espérant que leur prédiction sera positive, commençant à répéter « Il m'aime... Il ne m'aime plus... »

« Attends Sumia... Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Comment mon idiot de grand frère ose-

\- Princesse Lissa, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Laissez-les un instant. Vous comprendrez vite.

\- De quoi tu... Tu es qui ? »

* * *

Lucina, finalement calmée, commença à se séparer de son père. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir autant pleuré. Chrom, remarquant que ce silence était finalement gênant, pris la parole.

« Tu te sens mieux, Lucina ?

\- Oui... Je suis désolée, père... Tout m'est revenu... d'un seul coup.

\- ''Père''...

\- Si cela vous incommode, je peux vous appeler autrement.

\- Non, c'est juste tout nouveau pour moi, c'est tout... Ça ira.

\- Père... Hé hé hé. » Lucina ria doucement, heureuse de pouvoir parler à nouveau avec lui.

« Ah ah, oui... Vraiment nouveau... Je vais mettre un peu de temps à m'y habituer.

\- Hmm... Chrom ? »

Robin, Lissa et Laurent finirent par s'approcher en voyant que leur moment semblait avoir fini.

« Hm... ? Oh, Robin. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Sans vouloir te contrarier, nous vous voyons, tous les deux, et Marth est en train de pleurer... Il y a de quoi se poser des questions... Surtout... »

Robin désigna de la tête Sumia qui était restée derrière, occupée par les fleurs. Chrom s'alarma et la rejoint. Lucina et les autres le suivirent.

« Sumia ? Que fais-tu avec ces fleurs ?

\- Tu ne peux pas prouver que je vous ai espionnée ! » panique Sumia, se relevant soudainement. « Ciel, tu l'as amenée... » Sa femme commença à sangloter.

« Je pense que nous devons aussi le lui dire, Lucina. »

Au nom prononcé par Chrom, Robin, Lissa et Sumia furent surpris.

« ...Lucina ? » répéta cette dernière. « Mais c'est le...

\- Je pense que cela te va paraître étrange mais... je te présente notre fille, Lucina.

\- ...Pardon ?

\- C'est la vérité, Sumia. Regardez par vous-même. Regardez-moi dans les yeux »

Lucina s'approcha de sa mère et la regarda dans les yeux. La chevalière remarqua l'œil de la bleuette.

« Ah ! Ton œil ! Elle porte la Marque !

\- La même que porte tout hériter de la maison d'Ylisse. » confirma Chrom.

« C-C'est...

\- Tu comprends, à présent ?

\- N-Non ! Non, je ne comprends pas ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! ...Attends... Est-ce que ma Lucina va bien ? Qu'avez-vous...

\- Sumia, du calme.

\- Votre enfant est là où vous l'avez laissé, au château. Je viens d'un autre temps. D'un temps à venir.

\- Tu veux dire... du futur ?

\- Oui, de plus de dix ans dans l'avenir. Après que l'histoire de l'humanité ait pris une déviante des plus sombres... Un avenir fait de ténèbres et de destruction.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? » questionna Robin. « Que s'est-il passé dans le futur ?

\- Le Dragon Déchu, Grima, ressuscitera et tuera l'espoir dans le cœur des hommes. Son rugissement sonnera le glas pour l'humanité toute entière. La désolation et la mort s'abattront sur le monde...

\- Et Chrom et nous tous... Serons-nous tué au milieu de ce chaos ?

\- Oui. » acquiesça Lucina.

Les Veilleurs en eurent des sueurs froides. Un futur chaotique ? Aucun Veilleur qui ne survit après ces dix années ?

« J'ai du mal à y croire...

\- Je pense que nous tous avons du mal à l'imaginer... Mais la vérité est juste là. La preuve en est qu'elle porte Falchion, mon épée. La même épée que le premier Saint a utilisé pour vaincre Grima.

\- Votre épée et la mienne ne sont qu'une. Dans le futur... c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de vous.

\- Il ne peut y avoir qu'une Falchion. Je crois ce que dit Lucina.

\- Moi aussi ! Je l'ai vu tomber du ciel quand elle m'a sauvé ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil !

\- Merci, tante Lissa. » Puis elle regarda à nouveau son père. « Naga, le Dragon Divin, craignait que l'Homme eût encore à affronter Grima. Afin de parer à toute éventualité, elle a créé un rituel. Un rituel permettant de retourner dans le passé pour changer les événements déjà écrits. Un rituel de la dernière chance. Je suis revenue avec d'autre compagnons, mais... nous avons tous été séparés.

\- J'ai retrouvé Lucina par chance. » expliqua Laurent. « Mais nos séparations n'ont pas été que dans l'espace, mais aussi dans le temps. J'en suis la preuve... Je suis arrivé trois ans avant que Lucina n'arrive.

\- Donc tu viens aussi du futur, Laurent ? » questionnais Robin, qui avait rencontré le jeune homme plusieurs fois, l'ayant même amené à la Bibliothèque Royale.

« C'est exact. Normalement, nous n'aurions dû n'avoir aucun contact avec les Veilleurs. Mais nos discussions étaient très stimulantes, et je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. Lucina a été assez gentille pour me permettre de pouvoir assouvir ma soif de connaissance, je savais juste que je devais absolument éviter ma mère.

\- Il m'a permis d'assister à votre mariage, Père. Je lui ai juste rendu la faveur ainsi.

\- Tu étais à mon mariage ?

\- Je n'osais pas venir, mais Laurent m'en a convaincue. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu assister à celui de tante Lissa et oncle Robin. Nous étions en voyage à ce moment-là.

\- Et c'est qui ta mère ? » questionna Lissa, curieuse.

« ...Miriel...

\- Miriel ? Notre Miriel ? » Chrom semblait surpris de savoir que la mage avait un fils dans le futur, la connaissant. « Mais maintenant que tu le dis, ta façon de parler me fait penser à elle. »

Robin percuta tout autant. Il avait remarqué la tenue de Laurent, très proche de celle de la mage faisant parti des Veilleurs. Désormais, l'explication était là. Ils étaient de la même famille, et non avait fait parti de la même école.

« ...Tu es vraiment ma fille ? » questionna finalement Sumia, plus compréhensive, à Lucina.

« Oui, je vous le jure.

\- ...Tu es devenue une jeune fille si forte... et si jolie...

\- Merci, Sumia.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'appeler ''Mère'' ?

\- Je pensais que cela vous embarrasserait...

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'en suis si fière... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde...

\- Mère... »

Les larmes revenaient humidifier les yeux de la jeune fille, et Sumia la prit dans ses bras. Chrom fut heureux de voir que sa femme avait finalement accepté la vérité... et qu'elle avait déjà autant d'affection pour elle.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué, Mère...

\- Nous sommes là, à présent, ton père et moi. »

Lucina acquiesça, heureuse. Lissa était tout aussi joyeuse de voir une si belle scène familiale. Lissa, incapable de retenir sa curiosité et l'envie de savoir si elle et Robin avaient une belle famille, parla :

« Dis, Lucina ! Robin et moi, nous avons un enfant aussi ?

\- Oui, vous en avez même deux. » répondit Lucina, restant dans l'étreinte de sa mère, mais ayant tourné la tête pour voir sa tante.

« Deux ? C'est génial ! » Heureuse, elle se colla contre Robin.

« Ouch ! Doucement Lissa, tu m'étouffes ! »

* * *

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, aucun Veilleur n'avait la tête à dormir. Ils replièrent alors le camp pour se remettre en route. Mais avant de partir...

« Chrom, que faisons-nous de lui ? »

Palne, tenant Henry par le col, montrait le jeune homme, attendant une réponse. Ce dernier était toujours aussi énergétique.

« Hi hi, doucement Palne, je ne suis plus un enfant qu'on porte par le col ! Mais ça me donne l'impression d'être un petit animal... Amusant ! Hi hi hi !

\- Laisse-le ici, nous nous remettons en route.

\- Attendez ! Je viens avec vous !

\- Pourquoi un mage de Plégia viendrait nous aider ?

\- Parce que j'adore tuer ! Et il y a plein de tuerie dans une guerre, non ? Ce sera amusant !

\- Chrom, je pense qu'il nous sera utile. Et puis, un membre de la secte de Grima, après ce qu'on a appris, nous permettra peut-être d'en apprendre un peu plus. » intervint Robin.

« Hi hi hi ! Quelle aura ! J'ai senti la même avec le Hiérophante... Je CROA que vous me clouez le BEC ! Hi hi hi !

\- ...Très bien, tu viens avec nous. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Henry ! Avec moi, on en rit ! Compris ? Hi hi hi hi !

\- Palne, tu penses pouvoir le garder à carreau ? »

La Taguel soupira mais accepta la tâche. Là-dessus, tout le monde embarqua dans les caravanes et repartirent pour Port-Ferox.

* * *

« Ah, vous êtes enfin de retour ! »

Basilio accueilli les Veilleurs enfin de retour de Plégia. Il leur expliqua que les navires ont bien été livrés, et que tous les ports feroxiens s'attelaient à embarquer les troupes et les vivres.

« Vous avez fait un bon travail ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de vaisseaux ! Oh tiens, vous n'auriez pas de nouvelles têtes chez vous ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant Lucina, Laurent et Henry.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Chrom lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Basilio, puis Flavia, qui arriva en cours de récit, n'en ratèrent pas le moindre mot.

« D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait que tu t'es retrouvée être le champion de Basilio, Lucina ?

\- Oh, elle était ce mercenaire ? » Basilio était surpris. Lucina le salua respectueusement avant d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Comme toujours, j'étais venu pour surveiller comment cela allait se passer. Mais j'ai été remarquée par le khan Basilio. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de prétendre vouloir combattre en tant que champion pour le khan. Mais je n'avais plus de raison de rester après.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu t'étais volatilisé.

\- Je suis sûr que Lon'zu a du respect pour toi en tant qu'épéiste. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de l'aider ? Il est là-bas. » ria Basilio. Lucina regarda dans la direction pointée par le khan de l'ouest, et remarqua la personne qui accompagnait Lon'zu et Olivia.

« Inigo ? »

Son étonnement se fit entendre, et le jeune épéiste feroxien se tendit d'un seul coup. Lucina, tout à coup plus sérieuse, alla vers lui.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Inigo tourna son visage doucement.

« B-Bonjour mademoiselle... ! Nous nous connaissons ?

\- Arrête ton cirque. Je croyais que nous avions promis de ne pas nous mêler aux Veilleurs ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'étais juste là pour apprendre, c'est tout ! C'était juste un hasard que je me suis retrouvé mêlé avec mes parents.

\- Tes parents ? »

Olivia avait relevé cette étrange phrase. Remarquant sa gaffe, Inigo se tendit à nouveau.

« Ah non... Euh, c'est... Ah, et puis, tu es ici, maintenant, Lucina ! Et notre but était juste de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, non ? Figure-toi que j'ai aidé à sauver la princesse Lissa d'une attaque surprise !

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lucina ? » demanda Chrom, surpris de la voir se disputer aussi vite avec quelqu'un.

« Non, ce n'est rien, père. J'ai été juste surprise qu'un de mes camarades vous avez déjà rejoint. »

Les yeux se braquèrent alors sur Inigo. Ce dernier se senti tout à coup tout petit, gêné par autant de regard inquisiteur.

« A-Allez, arrêtez tous de me regarder comme ça... Vous m'embarrassez...

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que... » Chrom venait de comprendre quelque chose... principalement à cause de sa façon d'être similaire à Olivia.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je m'en occupe... C'est... » Il prit un certain temps, cherchant ses mots. « Bon sang, c'est encore plus dur que de parler avec les filles... Comment je pourrais... Ah, je sais ! Tenez ! »

Inigo enleva sa bague et la tendit à Olivia. Lon'zu le regarda d'un mauvais œil.

« Que fais-tu à lui tendre cette bague ?

\- Hii ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Regardez bien cette bague ! »

Le couple feroxien y jetèrent un œil assidu, puis furent surpris.

« Elle ressemble à la mienne... ! » disait Olivia, tendant sa main.

« Elle ne ressemble pas, c'est la même ! Le dernier souvenir qu'un fils a de ses parents.

\- ...''fils'' ? » répétait en même temps Lon'zu et Olivia.

Lucina aida alors Inigo en expliquant entièrement ce qu'il s'était passé, du futur ténébreux qui les attendait à leur mission quant ils furent revenus dans le passé.

« Je me disais bien que tu ressemblais beaucoup à Olivia... » concluait Lon'zu.

« Donc tu danses aussi parce que je dance ? » questionna Olivia.

« ...Hein ? Vous... Vous m'avez... vu ?

\- Par accident... Mais je trouvais que tu dansais vraiment bien... C'était même une danse que je reconnaissais. Je te l'ai appris dans le futur ?

\- Oh bon sang, Mère... C'est embarrassant... Elle n'est même pas fini ! Comment je vais...

\- Ne te décourage pas ! Je pourrais même t'apprendre ce que je sais ! J'adorerais te voir danser encore ! Et même danser avec mon fils... J'aime beaucoup cette idée !

\- Oh, s'il vous plait, Mère, vous savez à quel point c'est embarrassant de montrer une danse incomplète ! »

Leur discussion fut vive mais chaleureuse, et pendant que tous deux tentaient d'imposer son point de vue à l'autre, Lucina et Chrom ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

« Une vraie famille. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Olivia prennent aussi bien la nouvelle.

\- Je suis d'accord, Père. »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 25. Maintenant, je vais me remettre à m'occuper de ma propre santé... et d'autres choses. J'étais tellement motivé, je me devais d'avancer.

 **Lucachu** : Je l'ai appris en retournant voir l'art de Henry et pour vérifier quelques infos. D'ailleurs, la conversation C de Palne et Henry en parle. J'ai aussi trouvé les traductions dont tu parlais. Je vais les visionner tranquillement. Il y a peut-être des infos intéressantes à prendre dedans.

A la prochaine les gens !


	37. Chapitre 26 - En terre valmienne

**En terre valmienne**

Les Veilleurs et l'armée feroxienne arrivaient bientôt sur le continent de Valm. Mais le trajet n'a pas été simple. Par chance – ou malchance – ils avaient interceptés les nombreux navires valmiens qui faisaient le trajet inverse, afin d'envahir Ylisse, Plégia et Ferox. Il a fallut une idée folle – mais pleine de génie – pour que ces navires valmiens ne deviennent que feu et que leur armée soit réduit au néant. Un sacrifice de la moitié de leur flotte afin de plonger la zone dans une mer de feu, littéralement. Désormais, ils pouvaient se diriger vers Valm avec un peu plus de baume au cœur – mais toujours autant d'anxiété.

Chrom, peu habitué à voyager par mer, regardait l'horizon sur la proue de son navire. Une nouvelle guerre laissera des traces. Mais il était certain qu'en lançant l'initiative, ils pourraient repousser l'armée ennemie. Et si combattre l'armée valmienne était la priorité, une autre tâche pourrait les aider dans leur quête principale : retrouver les camarades de Lucina.

« Tous sont des guerriers aguerris. Chacun nous serait d'une grande utilité. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas où ils sont exactement, ni s'ils sont déjà sur Valm. Lors de nos voyages, ni Laurent ni moi avons trouvé le moindre de nos camarades en Ylisse. Et comme mon ami l'a dit, il y a aussi des chances qu'ils n'arrivent que dans un futur proche.

\- Mais dis-moi, Lucina... Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir rejoint plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne pas être restée après avoir empêché l'assassinat d'Emm ?

\- Cela me semblait risqué. Je ne voulais pas changer le futur plus que nécessaire. J'ai demandé à mes camarades de rester en retrait et de ne faire que ce qu'il faut pour empêcher le retour de Grima. Je pensais avoir fait le plus dur en empêchant cet assassinat, mais le temps semble toujours réussi à retrouver son chemin...

\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

\- Je pensais vous accompagner furtivement, de façon anonyme, à votre compagne contre Valm. Je me devais de rester non loin de vous pour empêcher votre mort, Père. Malheureusement j'ai... perdu mon calme.

\- Je suis cependant ravi que tu sois venue avec nous. Mais dis-moi... sais-tu comment j'ai perdu la vie ?

\- Il y a plusieurs rumeurs... Mais je me rappelle plus ou moins de ce que quelqu'un m'avait dit... que vous aviez été tué par quelqu'un de proche de vous. »

Robin, qui les écoutait, se senti soudainement mal. Ses cauchemars... Et si c'était des visions du futur ? Bien que cela n'avait aucun sens... Pourquoi verrait-il le futur ? ...Pourquoi tuerait-il Chrom ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Robin, tout va bien ? Encore mal à la tête ?

\- Uh ? Ah, ça va aller. Désolé. »

Le tacticien ne pouvait en parler tant qu'il n'était sûr de rien. Mais il gardait cela dans son esprit à tout moment. Au moins, au bon moment, il saura quoi faire. Lucina l'a bien dit : le temps retrouve son chemin. En parlant de ce moment, ils pourraient voir comment l'éviter. Mais en faisant ainsi, ils perdaient aussi toute possibilité de prédire la suite des événements. Chrom avait raison : Lucina avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais finalement, Emmeryn était morte après avoir été capturée.

« Quand tante Lissa fut tuée, que Grima nous pourchassait, et que je me devais de prendre la tête des survivants, j'ai décidé de prendre le nom de Marth, le priant afin d'emprunter un peu de sa force. Mais désormais, j'abandonne ce nom. Je combattrais en tant que Lucina, le nom qui m'inspire la force de l'homme et de la femme qui me l'ont donné.

\- Ne sous-estime pas ta valeur. La jeune femme qui a reçu ce nom n'a rien à leur envier.

\- ...Merci, père.

\- Terre en vue ! »

Leur discussion s'arrêta sur l'annonce d'un des éclaireurs, indiquant que le port de Valm était en vue. Chrom et tous les autres meneurs se dirigèrent vers l'avant du bateau.

« Le port semble bien fortifié. Préparez les troupes. Nous allons probablement devoir combattre dès que nous aurons posé le pied à terre.

\- Capitaine, je vois du mouvement dans le port. » annonça Cordelia.

« L'ennemi ?

\- Je pense. Mais quelque chose cloche. J'ai l'impression qu'ils pourchassaient quelqu'un.

\- Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis. Dépêchons-nous de l'aider. Robin, tu as un plan ?

\- Le plus nombreux nous seront, le mieux nous pourront l'aider. Envoyons du monde la protéger.

\- Khan Flavia, khan Basilio, Frédérick, vous pourrez rester ici préparer les troupes ? » questionna Chrom. Tous trois répondirent affirmativement.

« Que chaque cavalier volant emporte un allié avec elle. »

* * *

Agilement, Say'ri contourna un obstacle et frappa l'un de ses poursuivants. Voilà une mission qui a échoué. Elle se devait de récupérer les informations sur les ports valmiens afin de permettre à leur groupe de rester à l'affût de renforts. Malheureusement, elle avait été repérée. Et plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient de renforts. Un soldat valmien tenta de l'attaquer à revers, mais une lance l'embrocha et il tomba à terre.

« Commandant Say'ri !

\- Mary ! Vous tombez bien ! »

La chevalière pégase se posa au sol puis demanda à sa monture de se cacher, lui donnant une gentille claque pour l'obliger à partir.

« Vous êtes sûre de laisser votre compagnon partir ?

\- Je sais me débrouiller à la lance même au sol, Commandant. » répondait-elle en récupérant sa lance du cadavre valmien. « Mais je suis venue aussi donner quelques nouvelles. Des navires arrivent bientôt ici.

\- La Coalition d'Ylisse ? Enfin ?

\- Probablement. Je vais vous aider à tenir en attendant. Dans le pire des cas, je vous ferai évacuer.

\- Hai... Faisons ainsi. »

Les deux guerrières de la résistance valmienne levèrent leur arme, regardant les soldats cuirassés qui se trouvaient devant eux.

« Chrom, attaquons depuis la plage !

\- Compris ! »

Robin et Chrom, se dirigeant vers les quais valmiens à l'arrière des montures de Cordelia et Sumia respectivement. Virion, avec Zelcher, ainsi que Gregor et Lucina, tous deux derrière des cavaliers pégases de ferox, les joignait. Une fois à destination, tous descendirent sur le sable de la plage du port avant d'avancer le plus vite possible vers le port. Les cavalières retournèrent vers le bateau récupérer une deuxième vague de Veilleur. Robin, capable de léviter avec sa magie, attaqua les soldats qui se dirigeaient vers ses camarades pour permettre à ses derniers, moins rapide à avancer sur un tel terrain, d'arriver enfin sur un sol plus convenable.

Le deuxième groupe, composé de Laurent, Lissa, Miriel, Inigo et Vaike, les rejoignait assez rapidement, et tous ensemble, ils attaquèrent les soldats valmiens. Tharja et Henry, sur la décision de Robin, attaquèrent peu après grâce à leur magie noire leur permettant de pouvoir combler les derniers mètres restant en lévitant, et se faisant une joie de créer un carnage.

Lorsque le reste des Veilleurs, une fois que le bateau ait accosté, combattirent aussi, ils purent tous ensemble rapidement prendre contrôle entier du port, repoussant les soldats valmiens. Puis l'armée de ferox sécurisa le port une fois eux aussi sur terre.

* * *

« Un grand merci à vous, Ylissiens ! »

Après la fin du combat, l'épéiste de la résistance valmienne rejoignit rapidement les meneurs Ylissiens et Feroxiens. Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

« Les récits louant votre force étaient donc véraces. Je me nomme Say'ri, et je combats pour la Résistance.

\- Il y a donc bien une résistance organisée ?

\- Hai, en quelque sorte. Plusieurs groupes séparés luttent pour libérer Valm de l'oppression. Je vous présente Mary, messagère de l'un de ces groupes.

\- Enchantée tout le monde. Nous tous voulons combattre la tyrannie et luttons pour la liberté.

\- Je pensais que l'Empereur avait éradiqué tous les dissidents ?

\- Il s'y escrime, mais jusqu'à présent, nous lui avons toujours glissé entre les doigts. Nous frappons un grand coup puis disparaissons dans la nuit. En ce moment même, des rebelles rendent visite à de nombreux dynaste du continent. Une fois unis, nous représenterions une réelle menace pour Walhart. Je m'efforce à mettre sur pied cette union depuis un certain temps, mais diverses raisons nous en empêche actuellement. » expliqua Say'ri.

« Quels raisons ? » questionna Flavia.

« Avidité, jalousie, paresse... Toutes les vieilles faiblesses de l'Homme. Les dynastes recherchent la liberté, mais tous ont leurs propres termes. Certains refusent de s'insurger tant que leur territoire n'est pas menacé. D'autres n'agissent que s'ils y voient un gain, qu'il y ait oppression ou non. La liberté est un bien grand mot... qui ne suffit pas à pousser les hommes à l'action.

\- J'en déduis que vous cherchez à leur présenter des arguments plus séduisants ?

\- Hai... Mais mes efforts n'ont connu que piètre succès. Je crains que beaucoup se méfient de moi car mon frère combat pour Walhart. » Cette dernière phrase surprit les Veilleurs et les Khans.

« Pourquoi le supporte-t-il !?

\- Si seulement je le savais, Monsieur...

\- Quid du Seigneur Hanck ? » questionna alors Virion. « Ses liens ne sont-ils pas suffisant pour aider rien qu'un peu ?

\- Le Seigneur Hanck est mort il y a quelques mois. » annonça Mary. « Notre groupe est désormais rallié à Allan, son fils. Malheureusement, il n'a pas autant de poids que son père au niveau négociation.

\- En voilà une très mauvaise nouvelle. Je suis désolé pour votre perte...

\- Allan se débrouille bien. Malgré la perte de son père, il travaille très dur pour aider la Résistance.

\- Devrions-nous venir t'aider ? » proposait alors Chrom.

« Attendons de savoir leur situation avant de voir s'il est mieux qu'ils nous rejoignent ou non, Chrom. » dit alors le tacticien. « Si leur groupe arrive à mettre la pression sur Walhart et ses hommes, même si ce ne sont que de petits coups, leur distraction pourrait nous aider. Que ce soit dans leur chaîne de commandement ou dans l'organisation de leur troupe. »

En entendant ce raisonnement, la cavalière valmienne eut un rire joyeux, ce qui surprit les autres. Souriant, elle regarda le tacticien.

« Tu n'as rien perdu de tes réflexions, Robin. Et je suis ravie que tu as fini par tenir ta promesse. Allan avait confiance en toi, au point qu'il t'as toujours attendu, malgré toutes ces années. »

Robin cligna des yeux, confus. La façon dont elle venait de lui parler... elle le connaissait ? Lissa, ayant suivi la même réflexion, voulu d'abord demander à Robin confirmation avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle parla alors à la jeune femme.

« Vous connaissez Robin ?

\- Oui, un des proches du Seigneur Hanck les avait accueillis, sa mère et lui, quand ils ont fuit Plégia.

\- Quoi ?! »

Chrom, Robin et Lissa s'exclamèrent en unisson. Ce qu'elle venait de dire avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Pour le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, cela répondait à quelques interrogations mais en laissait encore plus.

« Bien que cela soit une histoire intéressante, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensiez faire pour unir la Résistance. » coupa alors Frédérick, revenant au sujet le plus important.

« J'ai bien mon idée. » répondit Say'ri. « Cela reste une question de temps. Il paraît que Walhart a un million d'hommes à ses ordres. Si nous n'unissons pas la Résistance, elle court à sa perte. Mais nous devons tous s'unir au même moment. C'est là où j'ai mon idée. Le culte de Naga est pratiqué depuis la nuit des temps dans mon pays. Plus précisément, nous vénérons Dame Tiki, l'Oracle du Dragon Divin. Elle est retenue prisonnière par Walhart, mais si nous la libérions...

\- Elle pourrait unir la Résistance sous une même bannière, effectivement... » réfléchissait Robin. « Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

\- L'arbre divin de Mila abrite un temple. C'est là que l'Oracle est gardée captive.

\- Nous savons donc ce qu'il faut faire. Nous partirons dès l'aube. » décida Chrom. « Laissons nos troupes se reposer de ce voyage, pour le moment. »

Les Khans acceptèrent. Le voyage sera forcément long et probablement pleine de danger. Ils devaient d'abord récupérer.

* * *

« ...Quoi ? Tu... as perdu la mémoire ? »

Mary était choquée. Alors que la nuit tombait, Robin, Lissa et Chrom décidèrent de parler avec la cavalière de la Résistance par rapport au fait qu'elle connaissait Robin. Tous s'étaient assis pour discuter calmement. Elle regardait le sol, triste.

« Je... C'est... Comment cela se fait ?

\- J'aimerais savoir aussi... Je n'étais pas blessé, et un mage noir a même vérifié s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une malédiction ou d'un sort. Je ne comprends pas du tout comment cela est arrivé...

\- C'est pour ça que tu as mis tant de temps... Quand nous avons appris que tu étais mêlé à une guerre en tant que stratège, nous nous sommes dit que c'était pour cela que... Enfin, ce n'est plus important. Tu es finalement venu.

\- Pour quelle raison étais-je parti ?

\- Ton ancienne famille qui t'avait retrouvé. Cette mage noir, en tout cas. Comment elle s'appelait, déjà... ?

\- Aversa, par hasard ?

\- Euh... Quelque chose comme ça, je crois. Nous t'avons aidé à fuir, mais tu nous avais promis de revenir avec l'aide d'Ylisse pour aider la Résistance. Allan a toujours cru en toi. Mais avec les années, beaucoup ont cru que tu nous avais oublié. Je n'aurais jamais pensé... CA. Personne n'aurais pu...

\- Est-ce que j'avais parlé de trouver un certain Chrom, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas grand chose à ce sujet. C'était avec Allan et son père que tu prenais des décisions. Mais je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom avant. »

Robin était quelque peu soulagé. Premièrement, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre mission concernant Chrom. Sa venue en Ylisse était donc pour trouver quelqu'un pour aider la Résistance qui s'établissait sur Valm. Et pour une certaine raison, il devait fuir sa vraie famille, Valldar. Mais beaucoup d'interrogations se créaient désormais. Pourquoi Chrom était la première chose dont il s'était souvenu ? Son inquiétude sur ce sujet et son cauchemar ne faisait que d'augmenter.

« Je peux poser une question ? » intervint Lissa.

« Oui ?

\- Euh... Vous ne seriez pas... amoureuse... de Robin... quand même ? » Mary fut surprise de cette question.

« Lissa... » commença Robin.

« Je demande juste... Je pourrais comprendre qu'elle attende ainsi quelques années... Si j'étais elle et que je t'aimais, j'aurais attendu aussi. Enfin, je peux comprendre ça... Mais ce serait injuste de pas lui dire... Pour toi et moi.

\- Oh. » Robin se tût. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était jalouse, Lissa montrait de la compassion. Comme d'habitude, elle prenait soin des autres – sauf peut-être Tharja.

« Vous... êtes ensemble ? » demandait alors la cavalière, surprise.

« Oui. Nous sommes même mariés ! » répondait la princesse en montrant sa bague, joyeuse.

« Ça alors ! Félicitations à vous deux ! Je suis ravie pour toi que tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un, Robin.

\- Ah, merci...

\- Mais, euh...

\- Lissa. » disait-elle, remarquant que la brune cherchait son nom.

« Dame Lissa...

\- Juste Lissa. » Lissa souriait. Robin ne put s'empêcher aussi de sourire, se remémorant les fois où elle insistait pour ne pas utiliser de marque de respect avec elle.

« Ah, euh, Lissa donc... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'ai peut-être eu un peu le béguin pour lui quand j'étais bien plus jeune, mais je suis fiancée à Allan, désormais. » Mary montra alors sa propre bague sur son annulaire.

« Oh, félicitations ! » se réjouit alors Lissa.

« Merci... Mais voilà. Robin est un ami, c'est tout. Un ami cher, peut-être. Mais rien de plus. J'ai hâte qu'Allan te revoit, aussi... Mais comme tu l'as dit, nous pouvons nous débrouiller pour créer des problèmes, et nous avons de bonnes planques pour nous cacher. Donc si, après votre départ, je reviens vers vous, ce sera probablement pour vous demander de l'aide.

\- Cela semble être un bon plan. » souriait Robin. Mary lui rendit son sourire, contente de revoir son ami.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Mary disait au revoir à la Coalition d'Ylisse et, après avoir demandé autorisation, serra Robin dans ses bras. Chrom, un peu surpris, avait alors demandé à sa sœur si elle en était sûre, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas aussi protecteur que lui. Le Saint-Roi ne put qu'en rire, embarrassé, se souvenant de sa discussion avec Sumia à ce propos. Puis la cavalière pégase parti. Chrom regarda alors Say'ri.

« J'y ai beaucoup pensé... Combattre Walhart signifiera probablement que tu te retrouveras contre ton frère. Cela va aller, pour toi ?

\- Je tenais peut-être mon frère en haute estime par le passé, mais je l'ai renié après sa trahison. Si nous nous devions nous rencontrer, je le terrasserais, comme mon devoir l'exige. Nous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Mais je voulais aussi savoir... Pourrez-vous nous prêter votre force pour notre cause, Saint-Roi ?

\- Ta requête n'est pas anodine... Je défends aussi une cause. J'ai un royaume à sauver et un avenir à préserver.

\- Oui, Mary m'a expliqué que vous n'étiez pas venu pour la raison que nous espérions. Cependant, elle l'a vu. Vous avez réussi à arrêter un millier de navire. Vos tactiques hardies stupéfieront le continent entier. Ils ont beau avoir un million de soldat, que sont-ils face à vous ? Avec vous à mes côtés, je pourrais unir la Résistance ! Ce serait une chance de plus ! Aidez-moi, Saint-Roi Chrom... Je vous en conjure !

\- Monseigneur... » dit Frédérick. Chrom réfléchit un moment.

« J'admire ton courage, Say'ri. Peut-être nos deux causes sont-ils liés... Une grande bataille m'attends, sera-t-elle celle-ci ? J'accepte de t'aider, de rejoindre ta cause. Et si je fais fausse route, je serais le premier à en payer le prix... comme il se doit. »

Ainsi Chrom montra sa détermination. Robin se plaça à côté de lui, acquiesçant. Comme toujours, ils allaient le faire ensemble. Pour ce dernier, la question de son passé restera en suspend, comme toujours. Il avait un devoir. Il restera avec Chrom jusqu'au bout. Il était sa famille, son ami... et il savait que personne ne pourrait couper ce lien, même son cauchemar. Peut-être que sa perte de mémoire l'a aidé à tisser ce lien fort... Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui débutait leur campagne contre Valm.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Liberté, liberté, liberté... d'écriture ! Mais qu'est-ce ? Des personnages par rapport au passé de Robin ?

Eh bien oui. C'est une fic sur Lissa et Robin, et évidemment, je me devais d'imaginer un passé pour notre tacticien préféré. De plus, intégrer immédiatement l'un de ces personnages permet de combler un trou étrange sur la discussion avec Say'ri. Après tout, elle a apprit pour leur exploit contre les navires valmiens. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Comment a-t-elle su ? Comment se fait-elle qu'elle sache qu'Ylisse allait venir ? (même si on peut supposer que Virion ait pu lui en parler. Mais le jeu en dit rien)

Niveau description, Mary a les cheveux bruns, longs jusqu'au haut de son dos, et possède une épingle avec une fleur dessus (une Malva Sylvestre) dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont bleus. Une armure classique de chevalière pégase (sans le casque) mais ses vêtements sont plus de couleur bleus avec une touche de vert.  
Si je savais dessiner, je l'aurais fait, mais je suis nul. XD

Lucachu : Pas forcément, non. Henry apprécie Palne du fait qu'elle soit une Taguel (donc en partie animale) mais je peux pas dire que l'inverse soit vrai. XD


	38. Annexe 4 - Le groupe du Duc Allan

**Le groupe du Duc Allan**

Le jeune homme écarta une mèche de ses cheveux, tombé devant ses yeux. Doucement, il manipulait son arme. Il tendit la corde, espérant qu'elle se remette dans sa position d'origine. Avec des gestes lents, il inséra la dernière pièce avant de refermer la protection du mécanisme. Puis, du revers de sa main, il essuya la sueur apparue sur son front.

« Je crois que c'est bon.

\- Nous devrions faire un essai.

\- Vous avez raison. »

Doucement, il fit tourner les deux pièces rondes aux deux bouts de son arme, afin de tirer à nouveau la corde. Puis il bougea une autre pièce en bois, carré cette fois, servant de petit interrupteur. La corde se détacha de son emplacement, et l'arme se transforma en arc.

« Parfait ! »

Il appuya ensuite sur cette même pièce, ce qui obligea la corde à se raidir, transformant l'arc en arme à deux lames. Il changea encore et encore la forme de son arme, passant de double lame à arc et vice-versa, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu.

« J'ai l'impression que votre idée a permis à la corde de rester bien dans l'axe. Je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie, jeune seigneur. Ravi que mes connaissances ont pu vous aider.

\- Dois-je te payer ? » demandait Allan.

« Nous en reparlerons quand la guerre sera terminée. L'argent n'a pas de valeur si nos terres s'en retrouvent détruits. »

Le jeune duc serra la main de l'homme, lui souriant. Puis ce dernier s'en alla. Allan encocha une flèche dans la corde de son arme, et testa sa flexibilité. Son arc à lame, comme il l'appelait, était construite dans un bois résistant mais souple, et les deux parties en acier semblables à des lames en faisaient les pointes. Il avait passé des années à travailler sur ce prototype. Le plus compliqué était le mécanisme pour permettre à l'arc de rester droit et à la corde de rentrer dans l'interstice qui se trouvait le long de l'arme.

« Tu te compliques vraiment la vie, Allan. Pourquoi ne pas simplement transporter un arc et une épée avec toi ? Si ton arme se fait détruire, tu ne pourras pas la remplacer.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai passé plus de quatre ans à travailler sur cette petite merveille. Ce serait idiot de ne pas l'utiliser. Le temps nous le dira, mais je crois que le problème d'axe est réglé. Définitivement.

\- …Tu me rappelles ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça ? »

Allan se tourna vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts qui était assise dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

« Je suis doué avec mes mains, à l'arc, et à l'épée. Pourquoi ne pas combiner tout ça ? Et puis, après avoir autant travaillé sur des mécanismes, j'ai pu aider différentes personnes. Et même avec le mécanisme de la cloche de l'église.

\- D'accord, tu es doué. Mais je trouve que tu es plutôt buté aussi. Mais c'est vraiment que ça ? C'était pas à cause de... lui ?

\- Qui ça ? Robin ? ...D'accord, peut-être aussi. Attends, il sait combattre à l'épée et utiliser la magie, et il avait même réussi à avoir une épée orage... ! Je voulais au moins être aussi génial que lui !

\- En tout cas, il était plus humble que toi. » ria la jeune femme.

« Nelly... »

Malgré son expression, la dénommée Nelly ne put s'empêcher de continuer de rire avec douceur. Seule l'ouverture de la porte de la pièce l'arrêta.

« Duc Allan, Dame Mary est de retour.

\- Mary ? »

Allan et Nelly s'étaient alors tous deux approchés, avant de se diriger vers la pièce principale. A l'intérieur se trouvait Mary, qui sauta au cou de son fiancé quand elle le vit.

« Allan !

\- Ouf ! Que t'arrive-t-il donc ?

\- Buh, la chance... J'ai pas le droit à un câlin aussi ? » bouda Nelly.

« Oh, jalouse, Nelly ? » Mary sauta alors au cou de sa meilleure amie. « Viens que je te serre dans mes bras ! »

Le jeune duc regarda la retrouvaille des deux amies avec un sourire avant qu'il ne répète sa question. La cavalière pégase prit alors ses mains, bondissante de joie.

« Tu ne devineras jamais !

\- Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ?

\- Oui ! Robin est là ! Il est de retour sur le continent ! »

Un instant surpris, Allan fit par serrer les mains de sa fiancée, heureux de la nouvelle.

« Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il reviendrait !

\- Il en a mis du temps, en tout cas. » commenta la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. « J'espère qu'il avait une bonne explication. Parce que les autres...

\- Ah, à ce propos... »

Elle leur raconta tout ce qui s'était dit. Leur surprise était grande. Allan réfléchit un moment, puis décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas être les seuls à apprendre la nouvelle. Il demanda alors aux soldats postés près du manoir d'aller chercher tout leur groupe. Il avait désormais une annonce à faire, mais d'abord, il devait écouter et questionner Mary à propos de ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait dit.

* * *

Les huit personnes les plus importantes de leur groupe de résistant étaient désormais rassemblé. Allan – assis à son bureau – et Mary les regardaient calmement. C'était, sans compter eux deux, les huit personnes les plus doués au combat. Et donc leur groupe qui pouvait réussir à créer des embuscades ou saboter les ressources de l'empire. Pour le moment, ils étaient logés dans les terres d'un autre seigneur, mais leur séjour serait de toute façon limité. Heureusement, il était temps de passer à l'action. Allan les regarda un par un.

Nelly était une cavalière, ayant abandonné son choix de suivre son amie en tant que chevalière pégase après avoir remarqué être soumise au vertige. Elle avait vingt-six ans, comme son amie. Et donc un an plus vieux qu'Allan.

Willow était leur sentinelle, un ancien soldat de l'empire n'ayant pas accepté les désirs de conquête de son empereur. Par chance pour eux, il était très doué. Sa personnalité, souvent très joyeuse, était probablement liée à sa décision de déserter le camp de l'empire. De plus, il était à peine plus vieux que les trois autres.

Shu'kay est un ancien mercenaire venu de Chon'sin, ayant rejoint le groupe à cause d'une faveur qu'il devait envers le duc Hanck. Même s'il avait trente-cinq ans, il était très doué à l'épée, comme la plupart des épéistes de Chon'sin.

Raphaël était en quelque sorte le rival d'Allan. Bien que fils de noble, son père et sa maison était sous la protection du duc Hanck, et il n'a jamais aimé le fait d'être sous leurs ordres, d'autant qu'il est plus vieux qu'Allan de deux ans. Cependant, du fait de la conquête de Walhart, il reste fidèle à ce groupe de la Résistance pour protéger sa famille.

Jamey est aussi une victime de Walhart. Son groupe de pirate a été décimé par les flottes de l'empire, et le duc Hanck l'a accepté dans leur groupe de résistant quand ce dernier est apparu. Sa barbe et ses cheveux grisonnant montrait son arrivée dans la cinquantaine.

Kader, un soldat de Plégia qui a fuit sa patrie après la mort de son général. C'est notamment lui qui a informé Allan et ses amis que Robin était avec Ylisse et combattait avec eux.

Enfin, Noire et Yarne. Une archère maudite et un Taguel, le dernier de son espèce, d'après ce qu'il disait. Tous deux avaient perdus leurs compagnons de vues, et avaient été accueillis dans leur groupe à cause de la période actuelle, et du danger que représenter l'empire de Walhart.

« Merci d'être venu. » commença Allan. « Mary est de retour de sa mission, et m'a apporté d'excellente nouvelle. Premièrement, la Coalition d'Ylisse est arrivée en terre valmienne. Ils ont apporté leur soutien à la Résistance. Nous avons donc un nouvel allié puissant pour combattre Walhart et ses troupes.

\- Mais ses troupes sont puissantes... Ont-ils vraiment une chance ? » questionnait Willow.

« Je les ai vu utiliser la moitié de leur flotte pour détruire un millier de vaisseau valmien. » expliquait Mary, avant d'être coupé par les murmures impressionnés de ses camarades.

« Ah ! Ils ont pas froid aux yeux, ces Ylissiens ! » commenta Jamey.

« J'en viens à la deuxième bonne nouvelle. Les informations de Kader étaient correctes. Robin est leur stratège. Il est de retour avec eux. » disait alors le jeune duc avec un sourire.

« Oh ? Ça y est ? Ce déserteur est de retour ? » commentait Raphaël, ni chaud ni froid après cette annonce.

« Ce n'est pas un déserteur ! » objecta Mary. « Tu le sais très bien ! Il a fuit pour nous protéger de sa famille, au lieu d'accepter que nous l'aidions !

\- Pff. Bien sûr que tu allais dire ça. T'as pas du genre à douter de ton premier amour, de toute façon. »

Prise de court, Mary rougissait et ne savait plus quoi dire. Allan s'interposa.

« Raphaël !

\- Quoi ? J'peux comprendre qu'il ait aidé Ylisse dans leur guerre contre Plégia, mais après ? Il s'est passé trois ans !

\- Apparemment, il aurait perdu la mémoire et-

\- Arrête ton cirque ! Perdu la mémoire ? La bonne blague ! Il avait juste les chocottes et a préféré repousser l'inévitable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le faire ! Ah ça, ouais, j'étais certain aussi qu'il reviendrait. Mais seulement quand Walhart pointerait le bout de son nez sur leur continent. En attendant, il se l'est bien coulé douce, hein. »

Allan et Raphaël se fusillèrent du regard. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que le jeune duc ne rompe la confrontation en soupirant.

« Pense ce que tu veux, après tout. Moi, je crois en Robin. Et même s'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, je suis sûr qu'il aurait eu des raisons d'attendre.

\- Ah ouais, et quels raisons ? »

Allan réfléchissait un moment. Quels raisons ? Il se devait d'essayer de penser comme son vieil ami. ...Mais finalement, rien ne lui venait en tête. Gagner la confiance d'Ylisse serait une idée, mais il aurait pu aussi alors se présenter comme émissaire ou messager du groupe de la Résistance de Valm et quémander leur aide. Ou alors, la dernière guerre avait ravagé l'armée de la Coalition d'Ylisse ? Il secoua finalement la tête.

« Je ne peux rien dire de concret. Le mieux, ce sera quand nous le rencontrerons. Je pense qu'il sera mieux qu'il se prononce de lui-même à ce moment-là.

\- Hmpf. »

Le cavalier se tût mais restait à moitié amusé d'avoir réussi à gagner un point dans leur bataille verbale. Voyant en cela le bon moment de changer de discussion, Allan reprit la parole.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, leur armée va attirer énormément l'attention de l'empire. Il y a donc deux possibilités : soit cette menace bien plus grande que nous va occuper bien plus l'attention de Walhart sur eux, soit il va décider de mater tous les groupes de résistance le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir ensuite concentrer toutes ses forces sur la Coalition.

\- Ou alors il va faire les deux en même temps... » commentait Willow. Le jeune chef acquiesça.

« C'est aussi ce que je crains. Son armée est immense et il a plusieurs hommes de main puissants, comme Yen'fay, Cervantes ou Excellus. Là-dessus, nous avons de la chance que tu sois là, Willow. Ces informations que tu as apporté sur leur armée est vraiment importante.

\- Mais cela ne changera pas grand chose, je le crains. » ajoutait la sentinelle en fronçant son regard.

« C'est mieux que rien. Mais désormais, nous allons devoir nous montrer plus prudent... mais aussi plus actif. Nous allons donc devoir bouger beaucoup, désormais. Mary, est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ce qu'ils préparaient ?

\- Euh... Ah oui, ils parlaient d'aller libérer Dame Tiki pour qu'elle aide, grâce à son nom, à réunir la Résistance. »

Tout le monde fut surpris d'entendre cela. Cette première étape semblait parfaite.

« Libérer Dame Tiki... Hai... Voilà une excellente idée. » commentait Shu'kay.

« Mais ils vont devoir s'occuper des forces qui protège le Temple de Mila. Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire... » ajoutait Nelly.

« Yarne, Noire, une remarque ? » demandait alors Allan.

Ce dernier avait remarqué que le Taguel et l'archère chuchotait entre eux après avoir entendu parler de tout cela. Ces deux-là, entendant leur nom, le regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, pris de court car ils ne s'attendaient à être questionné.

« Non... Enfin si... » hésita le Taguel, qui regarda son amie comme pour trouver un échappatoire.

« C'est juste que nous... avions entendu parler comme quoi des Ombres avaient déjà attaquer le Temple... Quelque chose comme ça...

\- Des 'Ombres' ? ...Ah, ces créatures mort-vivantes aux yeux rouges ? Pourquoi ils... Ah non, nous nous égarons. » disait-il en remarquant que ses inquiétudes partagés avec Nelly ne les concernaient pas. Pour retourner à ce qui leur importait le plus, il regarda alors la carte du continent affiché sur son bureau.

Il réfléchissait alors. Si leur arrivée avait attiré l'attention de l'empire valmien, il imaginait que Walhart préparait des mesures pour contrer leur avancée. L'Empereur était même parmi ces forces. Mais comme l'avait dit Willow, la grande armée de Walhart pouvait aussi lui permettre d'essayer de raser les groupes de résistants. L'idée lui vint alors de prévenir les autres groupes de l'arrivée de la Coalition d'Ylisse. Rien que donner l'information pouvait changer des choses. En tant que fils de Hanck, il aurait préféré pouvoir faire cette annonce lui-même, mais sa situation actuelle l'en empêchait.

« Nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes. Mary, Nelly, Raphaël, j'aimerais que vous partiez prévenir, si possible, les autres groupe de la résistance, ou même les Seigneurs à la tête des terres qui ne sont pas fidèle à Walhart. S'il y a des problèmes, revenait ici le plus vite possible. Shu'kay, Jamey et... »

Il s'arrêta un instant en regardant Noire. Mais finalement, il se ravisa à cause des soucis de personnalité connu chez l'archère. Il regarda alors à nouveau le mercenaire et le pirate.

« Non, juste vous deux, vous allez venir avec moi. Nous allons partir sur une longue mission d'observation et de sabotage. Cela devrait permettre d'attirer l'attention pendant que les trois autres partent faire leur travail. Willow, je te laisse les commande du reste du groupe le temps que nous partons en mission. S'il y a le moindre soucis, envoie Yarne me trouver.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? » protesta le Taguel.

« Parce que tu es rapide et que tu sais éviter le danger. Je suis sûr que tu sauras me trouver. »

Yarne gémit en protestation, mais ne rebuta pas son rôle plus que cela. Là-dessus, Allan laissa tout le monde se préparer et commença à enfiler la protection en cuir pour son avant-bras gauche puis celle en acier qui protégeait son bras gauche, ainsi que son épaule et la partie extérieure de son avant-bras, un ensemble fabriqué sur-mesure à sa demande suite à l'utilisation de son arme unique. Il se retourna ensuite, et vit que sa fiancée était toujours dans la pièce.

« Tu es sûr que tu devrais partir en mission qu'avec deux escortes ? Tu es devenu le chef de notre groupe, je n'aimerais pas que quelque chose t'arrive...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Si jamais il y a un problème, je te promets de revenir ici, d'accord ? » Mary acquiesça doucement. « Toi aussi, soit prudente. »

Il prit son amoureuse dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, puis caressa avec tout autant de douceur sa joue.

« Comme toujours. » lui sourit sa fiancée. Puis ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et partirent se préparer pour leur mission.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Finalement, je me suis dit que présenter les personnages qui auront un rôle bien plus important pour le prochain arc dès maintenant était une bonne idée. Cela permettait non seulement de les mettre en place, mais aussi de voir ce qui se passe une fois Mary de retour chez les siens.

 **Lucachu** : Tu ne rêves pas. Dans la version anglaise, elle dit parfois "Aye", un mot rare signifiant "Oui" ou "Toujours". La version française n'a pas de trace de tique de langage comme lui-là, donc j'ai ajouté ça. Concernant le pays "japonais", je partirais plutôt sur une province, peut-être. Etant côtière, je parierais sur un peuple étranger venu s'installer au Sud-ouest de Valm mais qui a gardé sa culture. J'avoue que plus d'informations de la part des développeurs auraient été satisfaisant...

Le prochain chapitre fera apparaître un nouveau personnage. Un indice : son chapitre d'apparition se situe proche de celui qui concerne Tiki (qui, elle, apparaîtra donc dans deux chapitres). Une chance donc, pour ce personnage, de faire ses preuves...


	39. Chapitre 27 - Un cas noble

**Un cas noble**

La Coalition d'Ylisse, menée par Chrom, Flavia et Say'ri, continuait sa marche en direction du Temple de Mila. Et bientôt, ils y seraient. D'après le commandant de la résistance Valmienne, il ne leur restait plus qu'un jour de marche avant d'y arriver. Mais ils le savaient : tous devait d'abord penser à un plan pour savoir comment ils arriveraient à libérer Tiki, l'Oracle, la Voix divine. Robin en était conscient, et en tant que stratégiste du groupe, il avait déjà établi de multiples stratégies, basés sur ce que Say'ri expliquait sur la situation ainsi que la géographie du lieu. Si Lissa ne l'avait pas obligé à se reposer la nuit, il aurait même passé des nuits à se creuser les méninges.

Cependant, pour le voyage, il s'était accordé avec les autres pour que les cavaliers vérifient les alentours, jouant un rôle d'éclaireur, et pas seulement pour leur chemin devant eux, mais aussi autour d'eux. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas eu à s'inquiéter de grand chose, mis à part quelques Ombres – montrant donc que cette menace touchait aussi ce continent.

« Nous avions raison. » avait conclu Laurent après leur premier contact avec ces créatures sur ce continent.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demandait alors Chrom.

« Nos camarades sont arrivés dans ce monde à différents endroits. Nous n'étions pas certain pour Valm, mais la présence d'Ombres ici le confirme.

\- Quand nous avons pris le portail que Naga a créé pour nous permettre de revenir dans le passé, beaucoup d'Ombres nous ont suivi. C'est ainsi qu'ils sont arrivés, eux aussi, à votre époque. » expliqua Lucina.

« Mais je me rappelle que tu étais arrivée après les Ombres... » remarqua Lissa.

« Parce que j'étais la dernière à prendre ce portail. J'ai retenu les Ombres le temps que mes amis le traverse, mais beaucoup ont réussi à me passer. A la fin, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour rattraper les derniers... Le hasard avait alors décidé que j'arrive là où ma famille se trouvait. Vous connaissez la suite. »

* * *

Par la suite, Lissa avait alors demandé pourquoi ils n'étaient pas revenus dans le passé avant. Lucina expliqua alors ce que Naga leur avait dit : non seulement cela demandait un pouvoir immense, mais un tel voyage temporel impliquait des complications. Notamment, les portails arrivant dans le passé créaient des catastrophes naturelles à l'endroit où elles arrivaient. Laurent avait essayé de localiser leurs camarades grâce à ces catastrophes, mais parfois, comme pour Inigo et lui, cela n'avait résultait qu'en une redoutable tempête. C'était alors une tâche difficile de localiser ce genre d'événement.

Afin de ne pas être aisément visible pour d'éventuels éclaireurs valmiens, la Coalition progressait désormais dans une forêt. Ils avançaient doucement, non seulement pour limiter les bruits, mais aussi parce que les carrioles transportant leur équipement progressaient difficilement dans un tel environnement. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'un des cavaliers...

« Chrom ! Nous devons nous dépêcher !

\- Maribelle ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

\- Il y a des gens qui se battent de l'autre côté de cette colline ! Beaucoup de personnes ! »

Chrom regarda alors le reste du groupe. Flavia ne mit pas longtemps à répondre :

« Allez-y, Chrom. Embarquez les Veilleurs avec vous. Nous protégerons les carrioles ici en attendant.

\- Merci, khan Flavia. Veilleurs, en avant ! »

* * *

« Hé hé hé... Avec la guerre, les plus forts retrouvent leur place... Et les nobles payent leur vie ! Bien... Qu'est-ce qu'on a par ici ?

\- Halte ! »

Xalbador s'arrêta à l'entrée de ces ruines et regarda le vieil homme qui s'était dressé devant lui.

« Halte profanateur ! Ce lieu est sacré ! Le châtiment divin vous attends !

\- Divin ? Pfah ! Tu parles de ces soit-disant Dieu qui m'ont laissé affamé quand j'étais gosse ? Parfait ! Va donc dire à tes Dieux d'aller se faire voir de ma part ! »

Il sorti un couteau et l'enfonça dans le cœur du vieil homme. Celui-ci gémit, agonisant avant de tomber au sol, mort, provoquant les cris de frayeur de ceux qui avaient pris refuge dans ces ruines. En voyant la scène, le sang du jeune prêtre ne fit qu'un tour, et il se leva.

« Hé toi ! Tu veux finir avec les tripes à l'air ? » cria Brady de rage. Mais des mains le stoppèrent avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un second pas.

« Brady, non ! Tu ne peux rien faire, et nous avons besoin de toi pour soigner les malades et les blessés.

\- Mais...

\- Tu devrais l'écouter, gamin. Si vous restez bien tranquille, je ne vous ferai rien. Et si vous me donnez votre argent aussi, bien sûr. »

Tout ceux qui étaient encore à l'intérieur serra les dents. Ceux qui pouvaient se battre étaient déjà dehors, à essayer de repousser ces bandits. Mais ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur étaient soient de simples villageois non habitué à manier l'arme, ou étaient dans l'incapacité de se battre. Brady maudissait sa propre faiblesse.

« Chef, nous avons un problème !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Un groupe inconnu se dirige vers nous !

\- L'armée valmienne ?

\- Non. Mais ils ne sont pas des amis, pour sûr.

\- Tch. Occupez-vous d'eux ! »

Xaldobar resta cependant non loin de l'entrée. Si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, il avait des otages à portée de main. Et même le fait de voir une chevalière pégase voler autour ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était même tant mieux : si ces ennemis voyaient la situation, ils comprendront.

* * *

« Capitaine, nous avons un problème !

\- Que se passe-t-il, Cordelia ?

\- L'un de ces bandits se trouve près de l'entrée de ruines, et il y a des gens à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce que tu as plus de détails ? » demanda Robin.

« Pas beaucoup. Il était tourné vers l'extérieur, j'avais même l'impression qu'il souriait.

\- Mmh... S'il a compris que tu observais, je pense comprendre pourquoi.

\- Et il y avait un corps d'un homme à ses pieds, derrière lui. »

Chrom et Robin se renfrognèrent. Il n'hésitera pas à les tuer. La situation était plus que problématique.

« Que faisons-nous, Robin ? Une idée ?

\- Pas vraiment... Mais nous devons essayer de protéger ceux qui se battent à l'extérieur.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Mais il va falloir être plus diplomatique. Le moindre faux pas risque de nous coûter cher. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver un plan qui le neutraliserait.

\- Je m'en occupe. »

Maribelle, qui avait entendu leur discussion, s'approcha à pied d'eux. Son regard se montrait déterminée. Mais Lissa et Chrom avaient leur lot d'objections.

« Maribelle, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? En quoi ne serais-je pas qualifier pour parler avec ces brigands ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Maribelle, je pense qu'elle ait la mieux positionnée ici. » décida Robin.

« Robin... » commença à objecter la princesse, mais son mari la coupa.

« Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, mais je sais aussi qu'elle étudie pour devenir magistrat. Je pense qu'elle saura négocier.

\- 'Je pense' ? Pas besoin d'être aussi incertain. Je négocierais. Et de toute façon, vous êtes tous là. Si jamais cela tourne mal, je compte sur vous. Mais pour le moment, je m'en occupe.

\- Maribelle... D'accord. Je couvrirais tes arrières.

\- Merci ma chère. Maintenant, allons aider ces pauvres gens. »

Robin approuva, mais demanda d'abord à Cordelia de lui donner toutes les informations sur le terrain qu'elle a vu quand elle a fait son tour en tant qu'éclaireur.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ? » se demandait l'un des soldats blessés en remarquant que l'agitation à l'extérieur des ruines n'étaient plus dû à des combats.

« Un autre groupe armée semble être arrivé.

\- D'autres bandits ?

\- Aucune idée. Ce n'était pas l'armée valmienne, en tout cas. »

Beaucoup se regardait, mais Brady fixait le chef des bandits avec méfiance, continuellement. Cependant, il se demandait si certains de ses camarades n'étaient pas venus ici. Mais il ne pouvait pas compter sur cet espoir.

« Ohé, femme. N'essayez pas de trop vous approcher. » disait soudainement Xaldobar.

« Du calme, bandit. Je ne suis pas armée. Et je suis venu pour pourparler. » tranchait d'un ton sec la voix d'une femme que Brady reconnaissait entre milles. Et il n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

« Maman ? » disait-il d'une voix basse.

Ce n'était pas ses camarades, mais Ylisse qui était arrivé ? La situation semblait bien plus belle, mais elle était loin d'être réglée. Surtout quand le chef des bandits demanda à l'un de ses hommes de lui ramener le ''gamin prêtre''. Le bandit entra alors, regarda l'endroit avant de remarquer qu'une seule personne correspondait à ces qualificatifs. Menaçant alors un malade de la pointe de sa lame, il obligea Brady à venir de lui-même. Le jeune homme laissa tomber son bâton et vint en serrant des poings. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas se battre, le voilà désormais otage.

Si sa propre situation n'était déjà pas terrible, c'était pire après. Une fois sorti des ruines, Brady remarqua qu'il s'agissait bien de sa mère qui parlait avec le chef des bandits. Elle était bien plus jeune, mais son regard sévère et sa posture ne pouvait le tromper. Il remarqua ensuite le groupe qui devait être celui des Veilleurs. Il vit son père, Ricken, qui se retenait pour venir à son aide, serrant fort son tome dans ses mains. Même s'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu, étant mort quand il était très jeune, il reconnaissait la petite stature de son père et cette âme à vouloir aider et sauver tout le monde dont il avait hérité. Puis il remarqua Lucina, Inigo et Laurent. Il comprit alors que son rôle ici était terminée. Mais il en avait le cœur serré.

« Lâche ! Vous osez amener un otage pendant une négociation ?

\- C'est ma garantie que vous n'essayerez pas de m'attaquer. Ni vous, ni aucun autre de vos amis.

\- Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'une telle assurance ?

\- Il faut savoir se débrouiller pour survivre. C'est ce que la vie m'a enseigné.

\- C'est donc ça votre raison pour être devenu un bandit ? La vie ne vous a pas fait de cadeau ?

\- N'essayez pas d'avoir pitié de moi. Je reconnais un noble quand j'en vois un, et vous en faîtes partie, femme.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de vous, et il est vrai que je suis une noble. Cependant, noble comme roturier, tous devrait avoir les mêmes droits. C'est mon objectif. Cependant, cela n'a aucune importance pour notre discussion. Après tout, je suis venue vous parler afin que vous puissiez laisser tranquille ces pauvres gens. Je suppose que vous ne partirez pas sans rien.

\- C'est bien, vous comprenez. Un tribut de votre part et de la leur, et mes compagnons et moi partiront sans blesser qui que ce soit.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas ne rien leur prendre ? Ce sont visiblement des réfugiés.

\- Et ? Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ?

\- Vous avez vécu la même situation, non ? Ne pouvez-vous pas compatir ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit : c'est la vie. Et si j'ai pu survivre malgré la famine, ils apprendront aussi. »

Maribelle se sentait coincée. Elle n'arrivait pas à le faire culpabiliser. Elle essaya une dernière fois.

« Ne pouvez-vous vraiment pas prendre juste notre or ?

\- Certains de mes camarades ont été blessés par les soldats ayant pris refuge ici. Il est normal que j'obtienne une compensation de leur part, non ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se mordant la lèvre. Brady vit à ce signe le fait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Puisque les négociations ont été un échec, la seule chose qui les empêchait de protéger les réfugiés et les malades était son état d'otage. Et donc, il allait devoir se débrouiller. Il ne savait pas se battre, mais il pouvait toujours se défendre ! La hache du bandit était à sa gauche, maintenu par le bras droit, et l'autre bras le maintenait lui contre le bandit. Il décida alors de pousser vers la gauche, quitte à se couper un peu contre le tranchant de l'arme. Mais en agissant ainsi, il avait un peu plus d'amplitude pour glisser vers le bas et se libérer de l'emprise du bandit. Il parti ensuite vers l'arrière, essayant de retourner vers les ruines. Xalbador, surpris un instant par ces mouvements, se tourna pour frapper son ancien otage avec son arme. Mais les actions de Brady avaient permit à Robin et Henry, tous deux en embuscades, de réagir. Le dernier embrouilla la vue du chef des bandits en faisant voler des corbeaux juste devant son visage. Brady eut le temps alors de se relever et de reculer encore plus. Robin profitait alors de la confusion pour entrer dans les ruines par un passage en hauteur, utilisant la magie noire pour se réceptionner sans mal avant de sortir son épée pour bloquer le bandit.

Dehors, tous les hommes de Xalbador réagirent aussi, et deux d'entre eux s'attaquèrent à Maribelle. Cependant, l'un d'eux fut expulsé par une magie de vent, tandis que l'épée de l'autre fut bloqué à temps par la hache de Lissa, qui n'avait jamais couru aussi vite pour protéger sa meilleure amie. Puis, en peu de temps, tous les bandits furent neutralisés.

* * *

Le combat terminé, Maribelle s'approcha de Brady. Il avait été vaillant et voulu le remercier en soignant sa coupure.

« Ne bougez pas, jeune homme, que je m'occupe de cette légère blessure. Vous avez déjà une vilaine tête, je ne voudrais pas que cela empire. » dit-elle en soignant rapidement celui-ci.

« Désolé d'avoir une 'vilaine' tête, maman.

\- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

\- Écoutez, je m'appelle Brady et je...

\- Je vous arrête de suite, vous n'êtes pas mon genre de fréquentation.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Regarde mon anneau !

\- Oh, c'est... mon anneau... Mais alors, vous êtes...

\- Oui, voilà, je suis...

\- ...un voleur ! Comment osez-vous me dépouiller de mon anneau pendant que je m'occupe de vos soins ! Malotru ! Rendez-la moi !

\- Hé ! Je te l'ai pas piqué ! Tu as toujours ton anneau à ton doigt !

\- ...Oh, oui... Il est toujours là... Mais alors...

\- Si tu arrêtais de me couper la parole, aussi... Tout est clair, désormais, maman ?

\- Pas du tout, non ! Comment ai-je pu engendrer un bandit de grand chemin ?

\- Roooh, c'est pas très gentil, ça, maman. Je suis peut-être pas le plus beau, mais je suis pas un bandit ! Et je suis ton fils ! ...Et je suis content de te rencontrer.

\- Comment ai-je pu permettre à mon fils de m'appeler 'maman'... ?

\- Tu as bien essayé, mais tu as fini par abandonner. »

Maribelle jaugea alors Brady du regard.

« Est-ce que vous savez monter à cheval ? Avez-vous lu les classiques ? Jouez-vous du violon ? Êtes-vous amateur d'échecs ?

\- Ouais, tu m'as fait apprendre tout ça.

\- Ha ! Mon fils n'est pas entièrement irrécupérable, en fait !

\- Euh... Merci ?

\- Brady ! »

Coupant leur conversation, Lucina, Inigo et Laurent étaient venus voir leur compagnon. L'épéiste de Ferox tendit même une main vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Maribelle se redressa aussi, mais se recula un peu, continuant à juger son fils du regard.

« Nous sommes ravi de te revoir, Brady. Et de te voir sain et sauf.

\- Ouais, on va dire que j'ai eu pas mal de chance. Mais je pensais jamais vous revoir.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ici ? » demanda soudainement Chrom qui entrait dans le temple en ruine.

« Oui, grâce à votre arrivée. Merci du fond du cœur pour nous êtes venu en aide. » répondez un vieil homme.

« Nous avons simplement fait ce qui était juste. » souriait le Saint-Roi. Puis il remarqua que Lucina et ses amis parlaient à celui qui avait été fait otage. « Lucina, est-ce l'un de tes compagnons ?

\- Oui, je vous présente Brady.

\- Enchanté de te connaître, Brady. Tu as été brave pour résister à ce bandit.

\- Ouais, merci. Enfin, j'ai pas fait grand chose.

\- Mais grâce à ton acte de courage, mes camarades ont pu neutraliser ces bandits. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un des compagnons d'arme de ma fille.

\- Bah. Je ne sais pas me battre, je ne pouvais pas être un boulet plus longtemps.

\- Il y a d'autres combats que celui de l'épée. Au vu de la confiance que les gens d'ici te porte, tu sembles bien te débrouiller.

\- C'est une très bonne action que de venir en aide aux démunis, cela est certain. » commenta Maribelle. « Êtes-vous des victimes de l'armée valmienne ?

\- Certains le sont, d'autres ont perdu leur maison voire leur famille à cause des créatures des ténèbres.

\- Les Ombres ? L'Empereur ne fait rien à ce propos ?

\- Parfois, mais il semble plus occupé par la résistance et son projet de conquête.

\- Je vois... Je suis désolé pour vous. Nous essayerons de régler les choses, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous promettre que cela sera pour bientôt. Et nous allons reprendre notre route. Brady, viens-tu avec nous ? »

Sur un premier élan, Brady voulu accepter la proposition du chef des Veilleurs, mais juste après, il regarda tous ceux présents ici. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Après ces dernières années, les quitter le laisser amer. Une des personnes présente récupéra la bâton de Brady et le lui redonna.

« Brady, ce sont tes amis et compagnons, c'est ça ? Tu devrais aller avec eux.

\- Oui, mais... je ne peux pas laisser les malades comme ça.

\- Tu sembles être en plein conflit entre tes choix. » remarqua Chrom. « Nous pouvons te laisser plus de temps. Nous allons vers le Temple de Mila libérer Tiki, la Voix de Naga. Nous pouvons revenir ensuite.

\- Vous allez la libérer ? »

Brady semblait surpris, mais surtout, tout les réfugiés avaient réagis en entendant cela. Robin comprit que le plan de Say'ri était alors le parfait début pour renverser Walhart.

« Comment allez-vous faire ? » demanda Brady.

« Nous n'avons encore aucune idée. Du moins, rien de concret.

\- ...Je sais comment faire. » Les mots du jeune prêtre surpris les Veilleurs. Il continua alors. « Pendant ces dernières années à être un prêtre ici, j'ai... disons... réussi à avoir l'autorisation d'accéder au Temple de Mila. Il y a un passage avec pas beaucoup de garde. Nous savions que la Voix de Naga était importante, alors... Bah, j'ai profité de ma chance. Je savais que ça allait servir.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais nous l'indiquer ?

\- Le mieux serait que je vous y emmène, mais... »

Il regarda à nouveau les blessés et les malades. Mais ceux-ci l'encourageait d'aller aider ses amis. Finalement, Maribelle intervint.

« Je prendrais soin d'eux pendant ce temps. N'est-ce pas ainsi la meilleure solution ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Maribelle. » intervint Robin. « T'avoir avec nous sera la meilleure solution. J'avais déjà prévu un plan pour ce genre de cas, mais il me manquait une pièce maîtresse. Grâce à toi, mon plan est complet. »

Brady les regarda tous les deux, chacun à son tour, avant de sourire, principalement envers sa mère, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

« Merci, maman. Et si tu savais à quel point tu m'avais manqué !

\- Ne vous mettez pas à pleurer ! » réagit Maribelle, surprise. « Cela ne convient pas à quelqu'un de votre rang ! Et les larmes sont... contagieuses... » ajouta-t-elle, essayant de retenir ses propres larmes.

Chrom, en voyant cette scène, ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Robin, lui, riait silencieusement, content pour eux deux. Lissa, qui était là aussi, souriait, heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, mais aussi amusée par la scène. Et cela ajoutait à sa hâte de rencontrer ses propres enfants.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis de retour ! (Pour vous jouer des mauvais tours !)

La vie IRL m'a bien pris, je me suis retrouvé à pas avoir la motivation d'écrire la suite. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où le temps et l'envie m'a permit de le faire. Promis, il n'y aura plus 4 mois d'écart entre deux chapitres. Normalement.

Brady rejoint l'aventure, et avec un rôle important ! J'ai changé énormément de chose par rapport à l'annexe du jeu, je pense que cela plaira à ceux qui aiment l'originalité. En tout cas, Maribelle avait le droit d'être à l'honneur, et c'était la meilleure solution pour mettre son personnage en lumière. Ou presque.

Allez, à la prochaine, cher lecteur/lectrice !


End file.
